Aprendiendo A Amar
by shersita007
Summary: Cloud Strife es el rey de Nibelheim de caracter frio, despiadado y autoritario, cargando con una promesa a cuesta de vengar la muerte de sus padres terminando con la vida de todo descendiente de la dinastia Lockhart. Tifa, es una hermosa guerrera amazonas de caracter alegre y corazon bondadoso que cae como prisionera y esclava del rey de Nibelheim.
1. Chapter 1

He decidido actualizar/cambiar un poco la tematica de este fanfic para hacerlo mas equivalente a la version en ingles. Fue mi primer intento de fanfic por lo cual las ideas aun no las tenia claras, pero he estado dando un cambio a la historia en la faceta en ingles donde la drama se torna con un protagonista cloud mas frio y una tifa mas luchadora, espero el cambio sea para positivo la historia continuara con la misma tematica y fin anterior solo que con unos sentimientos mas profundos, saludos.

 **REINADO AMAZONAS:**

Sudor, dolor, respiración agitada proveniente de una joven mujer quien permanecia inclinada sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos color carmesí reflejaban fuego y enojo, parte de su larga y sedosa cabellera negra cubre la visibilidad de enfrente impidiendo la reaccion instantanea deseada ante estos eventos, la joven mujer remueve violentamente parte del cabello que cubria sus hermosos ojos carmesi, una reaccion automatica surge desde esta joven mujer al verse atacada por dos patadas las cuales logra esquivar de su oponente, una guerrera amazonas de mayor grado que la joven morena, la joven de cabellera oscura ataca violentamente a su oponente enviando 2 puñetazos de los cuales logra conectar uno y su oponente cae al suelo, la morena se mantiene de pie en posicion de combate esperando alguna respuesta de su oponente.

\- Suficiente por hoy Tifa - exclamo la reina Hipólita - tus habilidades de lucha han mejorado bastantes.  
\- Gracias madre - responde la joven morena  
\- Confío en que estás lista para guiar a nuestra tropa al reino de Gongaga, serás la líder, tal responsabilidad requiere que sigas las rutas menos peligrosas y protejas a la tropa, razon por lo cual vas a evitar pasar por el sector siete.  
\- Pero madre! esto causará un retraso, la boda de Aerith es muy pronto, tenemos que llegar a tiempo, necesito entregarle el regalo de bodas, es nuestra tradicion de familia y se que puedo hacerlo, puedo pasar por el sector siete, somos guerreras amazonas preparadas y capaces de dar una pelea justa hasta al soldado mas capacitado - fue la respuesta de Tifa.  
\- ¡Silencio! - dijo la reina Hipólita - eres muy joven Tifa, hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendes, muchos soldados del reinado de Nibelheim deambulan por el sector siete, Nibelheim es demasiado poderoso y fuerte para nosotras especialmente su rey, te prohíbo pasar por ese sector, el sector cinco será la ruta por donde guiaras a la tropa hacia Gongaga.  
\- Pero madre ... No le temo a los soldados de Nibelheim ni a su rey, puedo manejarlo.  
\- ¡Ya basta Tifa, soy la reina y tu madre! ¡No me desobedecerás, es una orden! entiendes?  
\- Sí, madre - responde la joven morena mirando hacia abajo con una clara expresión de inconformidad

El sol ha caído y la noche habia llegado al reino de las amazonas, Tifa estaba preparando su ropa para el viaje hacia Gongaga el día siguiente, mientras empaquetaba su ropa, la joven morena todavía se sentía incómoda con la orden impuesta por su madre.

\- Claro, Tifa, no tienes permitido pasar por el sector siete ...- murmuraba para sí misma la joven morena - El reino de Nibelheim es muyyy fuerte ... El rey de Nibelheim es un monstruo, el rey de Nibelheim es un combatiente poderoso ... que les pasa a todos! Que rayos tiene este rey que causa tanto temor , yo puedo manejarlo puedo combatir contra el o cualquier soldado en una pelea - suspiro la joven morena decepcionada de sí misma, de repente Tifa escuchó una risa proveniente de su armario, la joven morena camina cautelosamente hacia este abriendo la puerta para ser saludada por un niña pequeña.

\- ¡Boooooo...soy un fantasma! - exclama la pequeña niña.  
\- Marlene! ... ¿Qué estás haciendo dentro de mi armario, casi me matas del susto pense que algo aterrador estaba aquí ... - exclama Tifa a su hermanita.  
\- Hola Tifa, ¿puedo unirme a ti en el viaje de mañana? Yo tambien quiero ver a la prima Aerith - responde la niña

\- No Marlene, este viaje es muy peligroso para una niña de tu edad  
\- Pero Tifa, no soy tan pequeña, ya tengo 8 años y amo las aventuras, puedo pelear con monstruos y duendes con facilidad  
Tifa le sonríe a su hermanita mientras responde con voz suave  
\- Esta no es una aventura Marlene, es mi deber como princesa y futura reina de amazonia, debo demostrar mis capacidades y responsabilidad ante nuestra tropa, parte de mi deber es mantener a salvo a la tropa y velar por el regalo de bodas, te quedarás en casa en esta ocasión, pero te prometo que vendre por ti el día de la boda - responde con una gran sonrisa la joven morena.  
\- ¿Lo prometes Tif?  
\- Lo prometo  
\- Es un trato - responde la niña

Mientras tanto, la reina Hipólita estaba de pie en el balcón de su habitación, la reina miraba por el horizonte el amplio cielo despejado y las estrellas reflejando, la mujer recordaba a su amante el rey Robert Lockhart del reinado de Shinra, su amante falleció hacia ya 11 años, la reina cerró los ojos recordando a su amante y cuánto solía amarlo, una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que vivio con este rey, su amor era prohibido, la reina Hipólita estaba casada con el rey Hércules pero su corazón solía pertenecer al rey Lockhart, de este amor pecaminoso e infiel nació una hermosa niña , de ojos color carmesí, cabellos negros y sedoso , piel blanca pálida como la nieve a esta niña le dieron como nombre Tifa, hoy dia convertida en una hermosa mujer joven los ojos de Hipólita se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales no derramaba, ella nunca se arrepentiria ni lamentaria del gran amor que sintio y aun siente por el rey Lockhart, su esposo el rey Hércules nunca se entero que la joven Tifa no era su hija biologica, la cuido y la amo como su propia hija y fue un buen padre para la pequeña de ojos carmesi ... de repente un recuerdo no muy agradable viene a la mente de la reina mientras piensa en el rey Lockhart:

 **RECUERDO:**

 _\- Gritos desesperados, llantos, dolor, sangre, ira, la rebelión entre dos reinos, Jhon Strife del reino de Nibelheim y Robert Lockhart del reino de Shinra, ambos reyes luchando hasta la muerte, la guerra comenzó debido a la avaricia y deseos de poseer el reino más amplio y poderoso de toda la comunidad, soldados de Nibelheim y soldados de Shinra peleaban en un combate mortal, la reina Hipólita estaba participando en la guerra, su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara para impedir ser identificada, este evento no era parte del reinado amazonas y la reina participaba como apoyo hacia su amante Lockhart._

 _\- ¡Padre! ¡Padre! - Grita una voz atemorizada perteneciente a un niño el cual se aproximaba corriendo hacia los 2 reyes combatientes, el rey Strife se distrae al ver al niño que se acerca, era un niño de cabellera rubia como el oro y ojos resplandecientes de color azul zafiro, dicho color de ojos es una caracteristica exclusiva y unica de la dinastia Strife, aquel asustado niño parecia tener unos 10 años aproximadamente, era el príncipe de Nibelheim Cloud Strife. Robert Lockhart intenta atacar al niño con su espada, el rey Strife interfiere poniéndose frente a su hijo recibiendo el ataque mortifero de aquella espada que atravesaba el corazon del rey Strife mientras protegia a su pequeño hijo._

 _\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - grita el pequeño príncipe, el cuerpo de su padre cae al suelo el chico se acerca a su padre abrazándolo_  
 _\- ¡Padre padre!_  
 _El Rey Lockhart mira al joven príncipe con una sonrisa malvada, sujetando al niño del cuello de su camiseta aproxima el rostro del infante proximo al suyo_  
 _\- Disfruta reinando este sombrio desierto principe Strife, jajajajaja – exclama el rey Lockhart_  
 _\- ¡Maldito seas! Te mataré - exclamo el joven príncipe_  
 _El Rey Lockhart le dio una fuerte bofetada al niño enviandolo al suelo, el príncipe levanta la mirada colocando su pequeña mano sobre su mejilla, esta se encontraba roja y adolorida._

 _\- Escúchame, pequeña escoria - dijo el rey Lockhart - Soy el gran rey Robert Lockhart del reino de Shinra, mis soldados mataron a la mayoría de tu gente, destruí tu reino, maté a tu padre y no hay nada que un debil niño como tu puedas hacer._  
 _Los luminosos ojos azul zafiro del infante se llenaron de lágrimas ante aquellas palabras, el dolor de su pequeña mejilla no era nada comparado con el dolor que su corazón estaba sintiendo actualmente._  
 _\- Jajajajajaja - una gran risa malvada provino del rey Lockhart después de ver la expresión de derrota de aquel niño - Eres solo un pequeño patético e inútil niño._

 _Aquellas palabras enfurecieron al principe Strife, sus luminosos ojos empezaron a tomar un tono verdoso mientras se fijaban intensamente en los ojos carmesi del rey Lockhart._

 _\- ¿Me estás amenazando niño? - dijo el rey Lockhart poniendo su espada en el cuello del infante_

 _\- Espera, por favor ... cof cof – procedio a intervenir un agonizante rey Strife, quien de rodillas se coloca frente a su hijo - Te lo ruego, deja a mi hijo en paz, porfavor – decia el rey Strife desde el suelo - por favor, solicito piedad para mi hijo. - continúa diciendo el moribundo rey_  
 _El Rey Lockhart se queda en silencio por un momento mientras piensa, mirando a aquel niño en un sufrimiento interior extremo, el rey Lockhart decide retirar la espada del cuello del infante._

 _\- Bien, el dolor será tu sentencia pequeño , matarte solo te daria paz y no sere yo quien te ofrezca la dicha de recibir tal regalo, me consuela saber que el joven principe vivira ahogado en angustia y sumergido en la derrota - dijo el rey Lockhart sonriendo maliciosamente mientras abandonaba a caballo aquella área_

 _El rey Strife no pudo sostenerse mas de rodillas y deja caer su cuerpo finalmente al suelo , agotado, jadeante y moribundo, el niño se aproxima rapidamente a su padre y lo abraza, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, las lágrimas caian como cascadas sobre aquellas pequeñas mejillas, el dolor que se escuchaba en su infantil voz era desgarrador_  
 _\- Papá papá... - sollozaba aquel niño_  
 _\- Hijo ... Mirame ... - expresaba el rey Strife colocando la palma de su mano detras de la nuca de su pequeño hijo._  
 _\- Papá, por favor no hables, vas a mejorar, estaremos bien, tú, yo y mamá_  
 _\- Hijo escucha ... tu madre no pudo sobrevivir ... el rey Lockhart la mató antes que a mi_  
 _\- No ... No ... papá ... No - respondió el chico, su voz fue cortada por fuertes sollozos de dolor, observar aquella escena era fuertemente desgarradora para mi, pense en mi pequeña hija Tifa y visualize en aquel niño el dolor que sentiria mi hija bajo las mismas circunstancias._

 _\- Escúchame Cloud – decia el rey Strife - Eres mi hijo, mi único hijo, mi legado mi guerrero, tu debes ser fuerte, debes vivir, debes convertirte en un rey muy poderoso ..._  
 _\- Por favor, papá, no me dejes solo... por favor_  
 _\- Cloud, necesito que me prometas ... cof ... cof_  
 _\- Papá, por favor ... quédate conmigo por favor_  
 _\- Prométeme Cloud, que matarás a todos los descendientes de la dinastia Shinra, es tu deber terminar con los Lockharts, Shinra no debera tener ningún rey o reina, prométemelo Cloud ..._  
 _\- Por favor, papá mejorarás ... - el niño lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana._  
 _Su padre le dio al niño un pequeño anillo, el anillo tiene la figura de un lobo_  
 _\- Prométeme Cloud, prométeme ... .es tu deber asesinar a todos los descendientes del rey Robert Lockhart y terminar con el reinado Shinra... promételo Cloud._

 _El rey Strife se estaba quedando sin aliento, un ultimo jadeo desesperado anunciaba su inminente muerte ..._  
 _\- Por favor Cloud ... promete ... .me ...lo_  
 _El rey exhala su último respiro, cerrando permanentemente aquellos ojos azul zafiro, su mano inmovil cae desde la nuca de su hijo hasta el suelo ... su cuerpo yace tendido en el suelo junto al niño ..._  
 _\- Papá ... .papa?... por favor Dios ... papa – susurra entre fuertes sollozos el niño verificando que su padre habia fallecido, el infante procede a limpiar sus lagrimas con sus pequeñas manos luego visualiza el anillo de lobo en una de sus manitas y con su voz llena de ira y un desgarrador dolor exclamo:_

 _\- Prometo que cualquier descendiente de Lockhart pagará por esto, pagará por mi dolor, por tu muerte, por la muerte de mamá, por mi gente, te juro padre que no permitiré que ningún Lockhart sobreviva._

 _Indico aquel infante mientras retira la espada clavada del corazon de su padre._

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Un fuerte espasmo de dolor contrae el corazon de la reina Hipolita, después de escuchar la promesa que el príncipe Cloud le hizo a su padre, la reina decidio separarse permanentemente de su amante Robert Lockhart ocultando a su hija Tifa de todo ojo público. La paternidad de Tifa era un secreto para todos, incluso para Tifa, quien desconocia en lo absoluto quien era su verdadero padre, para la joven guerrera su padre fue el rey Hercules, ya que su madre estaba casada con él.

La reina Hipolita reconoce que algun dia tendra que decirle la verdad a su hija Tifa, actualmente el reinado de Shinra es gobernado por el rey Yeth Lockhart hermano menor de Robert y unico sobreviviente de la dinastia Lockhart, cuando el rey Yeth muera Tifa debera ocupar su lugar, aquel pensamiento causaba una desazon en la reina Hipolita, no por el hecho de quedar revelada publicamente su infedilidad o el hecho de haber procreado una hija bastarda fuera del matrimonio, lo que le preocupaba era la seguridad de su hija Tifa ante la oscura venganza del rey Cloud Strife, nadie sabe que el rey Robert Lockhart dejo una descendencia exceptuando la reina Hipolita y Yeth Lockhart, sobre las manos de la reina Hipolita descansa un cuchillo artesanal tallado a mano, su mango cubierto en oro con el logo de la dinastia Shinra, entre su filo existe una escritura tallada "Para mi amada hija Tifa, con amor Robert Lockhart" era un regalo que debia ser entregado a la joven guerrera cuando esta cumpliera 15 años, asi lo habia prometido Hipolita a su amante el rey Lockhart sin embargo no lo hizo, la reina aun no se siente preparada para confesar este oscuro secreta a su hija mayor, sabe que algun dia debera revelarlo pero mientras tanto aquel cuchillo de regalo permanecera bien guardado.


	2. Chapter 2

Llego el amanecer y hoy era el día en que Tifa partiría al reino de Gongaga con el regalo especial para su prima Aerith, quien iba a casarse pronto con el príncipe Zack Fair, el regalo de bodas era una joya preciosa incrustadas de rubíes y diamantes tallados, la joven Tifa sonríe sabiendo que pronto se encontrará con su prima, Aerith y Tifa ademas de familia eran muy grandes amigas desde la infancia, su prima era como su hermana mayor, la joven morena se prepara junto a su tropa para partir al reino de Gongaga.

\- Muy bien chicas, carguen sus caballos y comprueben su estado, el viaje al reino de Gongaga nos llevará 3 días viajando por el sector cinco como ordeno la reina - dijo Tifa a su tropa compuesta de 4 guerreras amazonas mientras miraba sarcasticamente a su madre.

\- Tifa, esto es por tu propia protección - responde la reina Hipólita a su hija - debes escucharme señorita o esta será tu primera y última guía de una tropa de amazonas, no quiero escuchar que desobedeces una de mis ordenes, así que por esta vez Aisha te acompañara ... No quiero que te encuentres con ningún soldado del reinado de Nibelheim (Aisha es la mejor guerrera amazona y conserje del reino de las amazonas).  
\- Esto es injusto madre! - reclamo Tifa – no requiero una niñera que me cuide puedo defenderme como la guerrera amazonas que soy madre!

\- Basta Tifa, hay muchas cosas que debes aprender para que puedas ser una reina adecuada

\- Pfffffff – suspira incomodamente Tifa mientras ensilla su caballo – Que les pasa a todos! Que es tan terrible sobre el reinado de Nibelheim, porque todos los reinos le temen, esto es absurdo, tener miedo a otro reino no es algo que deseo aprender madre.

\- Suficiente Tifa – exclamo la reina Hipolita – Aisha te encomiendo que te asegures que mi hija guie a la tropa por el sector cinco y eviten cualquier otra ruta, y no me coloques mala cara señorita es por tu propio bien – continuo expresando Hipolita al ver la inconformidad en el rostro de Tifa – ahora marchen al reino de Gongaga, es preciso y importante que el regalo de familia llegue a tiempo para la boda de Aerith.

\- Porsupuesto madre, como ordenes – respondio Tifa con un leve sarcasmo montando su caballo, Tifa, Aisha y la tropa de 4 guerreras marcharon hacia el reino Gongaga.

 **REINADO** **DE NIBELHEIM:**

Nibelheim es el reino mas poderoso y grande de la zona, su rey Cloud Strife es un hombre joven de 23 años de edad, de carácter despiadado, autoritario y arrogante todos le suelen conocer como el lobo.

\- Vincent, ¿cuánto tiempo nos falta para llegar al reino de Gongaga? - dijo el rey Strife con voz profunda y mirada seria  
\- Con este grandioso clima su alteza podemos llegar e invadir el reino de Gongaga en 1 día mas - responde Vincent.  
\- Bien - continúa diciendo el rey – continuemos debo honrar la muerte de mi padre, Nibelheim continuara creciendo y ampliandose, cuesten las vidas que cuesten, avanzemos.

 **GUERRERAS AMAZONAS:**

\- Tomemos un descanso chicas, los caballos necesitan agua y comida y también necesitamos dormir un poco - dijo Tifa a su tropa de guerreras amazonas.

Las guerreras habian avanzado sin casi ningun descanso durante dos dias hacia el reino de Gongaga para avanzar lo mas posible, la joven morena nunca penso que ser la lider de una tropa seria una tarea tan complicada y que requiriese tanta responsabilidad, era su deber como futura heredera del trono de Amazonia. La tropa recibe la orden y descansan proximo a un amplio lago, el cielo oscuro y estrellado era hermoso, la luz de la luna reflejandose completamente sobre el rio, la joven morena se sienta junto a Aisha al lado de una fogata para recibir un poco de calor mientras el resto de tropa se acomoda de manera individual.

\- Sigo considerando tonto haber tomado esta larga ruta, pudimos haber ingresado por el sector siete – comenta tranquilamente Tifa

\- Su madre solo desea su seguridad y proteccion su alteza – responde Aisha – es normal para una madre preocuparse por el bienestar de su hija, algun dia cuando seas madre podras entender mejor las decisiones tan sobreprotectoras que la reina posee sobre usted princesa.

Tifa sonrie levemente colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas,

\- Si...supongo que tienes razon Aisha, alguna vez haz pensado tener hijos? - consulta Tifa

\- Antes de llegar al reino de Amazonia tenia una familia princesa – comento Aisha bajando la mirada, una expresion de tristeza comenzo a invadir su rostro, Tifa se mostro preocupada y opto por colocar sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros de la guerrera Aisha.

\- Solicito disculpa Aisha si consulte algo muy privado y que ciertamente te molesta conversar...

\- No se disculpe princesa, es solo algo que ocurrio hace bastantes años pero ... es un dolor dificil de superar – suspira Aisha, Tifa la visualiza con pena en sus ojos desconoce que ocurrio con la familia de Aisha.

\- Madre siempre dice que es positivo liberar las emociones contandolas y que hace bien que otra persona las escuche – comenta dulcemente la joven morena

\- Su alteza la reina sin duda tiene sabias palabras y mucha razon – comenta mas calmada Aisha – mi familia...fui madre de 3 niños, jamas considere o pense que me uniria a las guerreras amazonas, vivia feliz en el bosque de los alrededores de Midgar junto a mis hijos y mi esposo, era una tradicional ama de casa como cualquier mujer campesina y humilde...sin embargo cada vez se nos estaba haciendo mas dificil pagar los impuestos al rey de Nibelheim.

\- Porque deben pagarles impuestos al rey de Nibelheim? No es una obligacion del pueblo - consulto Tifa

\- Fuera del reino de amazonia el mundo es muy diferente y dificil princesa, la mayoria de pueblos rurales pagan impuestos al rey de Nibelheim es la unica manera de permanecer seguros y tranquilos.

\- Esto es absurdo! - exclamo Tifa – el pueblo deberia unirse y revelarse contra este reinado, porque todos temen tanto de Nibelheim

\- Es un reinado muy poderoso su alteza Tifa, Nibelheim esta compuesto de varios reinados, el rey y sus tropas invaden otros reinos, masacran despiadadamente pueblos, matan cruelmente a niños, padres, madres, familias completas, parte de los ciudadanos son capturados y convertidos en esclavos para los palacios de Nibelheim , algunos esclavos son enviados a ejecucion por el rey quien realiza eventos masivos donde se reune a observar las ejecuciones como proposito de diversion y entretenimiento, mientras coloca a los demas esclavos a observar el evento con proposito de amenazarlos por si alguien opta por rebelarse contra el o su reino.

\- Eso...eso es enfermizo y sanguinario... - expresa sorprendida Tifa

\- El rey de Nibelheim es un ser despiadado y frio princesa, mi pueblo, mis hijos, mi esposo... - decia Aisha con lagrimas comenzando a brotar desde sus ojos – todos fueron victimas de los sanguinarios ataques de Nibelheim, no podiamos pagar mas los impuestos cada vez eran mas y mas altos y no lograbamos conseguir ese dinero que el rey nos exigia por nuestra paz y tranquilidad. - respondio Aisha entre lagrimas.

\- Por Dios! - comento perpleja Tifa abrazando a Aisha – lo siento tanto Aisha, de verdad...

\- Yo fui esclava de Nibelheim princesa, y entiendo porque su madre la cuida tanto...realmente nunca he visto un rey tan oscuro y despiadado como el rey Strife

\- Disculpa Aisha de verdad no quise hacerte recordar todo esto...yo...

\- No se preocupe princesa, como bien dijo su madre aveces es bueno liberar las emociones negativas del corazon. - responde Aisha limpiando sus lagrimas y colocandose de pie – por el momento si me disculpa alteza, procedere a ir a dormir

\- Seguro estaras bien Aisha? - comenta Tifa preocupada

\- Si princesa, no se preocupe – sonrio levemente la guerrera retirandose del lugar.

Aquella confesion dejo una desazon en Tifa, todo lo que la joven morena conocia era paz, tranquilidad y armonia dentro del reino Amazonias, aquella confesion genero un estres emocional que la joven morena opto por descargar un poco decidiendo tomar un baño en el río salvaje que poseia frente a si, la joven doncella se quita toda la ropa, después de bañarse en el río la joven doncella se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y mientras buscaba ropa para ponerse la morena vio algo moviéndose alrededor de su ropa, Tifa decidió revisar su ropa moviendo algunas de sus prendas.

\- ¡Marlene! - exclamoTifa en voz alta después de descubrir que su hermanita estaba escondida como obillo entre toda su ropa.  
\- Hola Tif! ... ¿ya llegamos aGongaga? ¿Dónde está la primaAerith? - responde la niña  
\- Marlene, no deberías estar aquí, madre debe estar muypreocupada por ti, debes volver a casa ... te enviaré de regresoahora mismo, esto no es seguro.  
\- ¡No quiero irme a casa! ... ¡Quiero ver a Aerith! - grita la niña  
\- No Marlene, debes regresar a casa ahora! - responde Tifa  
\- Discúlpeme princesa Tifa - interrumpe Aisha - la boda es en un día, nos quedan apenas unas pocashoras para llegar a Gongaga, volver al reino de Amazonas nos tomara2 días más ... no lograremos regresar atiempo a Gongaga para la boda de la reina Aerith.

Tifa emite un gran suspiro levantando ambas manos y dejandolas caer a su lado... - Sabes, tienes razón Aisha, no podemos separarnos, somos muy pocas guerreras y esta área es demasiadopeligrosa - dijo Tifa mirando a su hermana pequeña - vendrás con nosotras Marlene, pero te quedarás detrás de nosotras en caso de que aparezca algo peligroso y si surge cualquier cosa deberas huir entiendes?.  
\- Hurraaaaaaaaa! - dijo Marlene en un tono alegre con una gran sonrisa, su hermana mayor no estaba cómoda con la idea de viajar con su hermanita a través de esta área, pero debe cumplir con su deber y llegar a tiempo al reino deGongaga o Aerith no recibirá el tan anhelado regalo de bodas yTifa no se permitirá fallar en su primer servicio oficial como lider de Amazonia.

Al día siguiente, la tropa de amazonas llegó al reino de Gongaga, era un día muy soleado y hermoso, todos los civiles estaban alegres y felices por la boda de su reina Aerith con el príncipe Zack Fair, Tifa podía sentir a la gente entusiasmada, la felicidad inundaba el aire, la joven doncella se siente calmada y alegre, siente que esta visita sera gratificante sonriendo por ello siente que nada en el mundo podra arruinar su estadia en Gongaga...


	3. Chapter 3

La tropa de guerreras amazonas llegan a las puertas del castillo de Gongaga la reina Aerith se encarga de darle una calurosa bienvenida a su prima Tifa.

\- ¡Prima! - dijo Aerith con una gran sonrisa acercándose a Tifa con un gran abrazo  
\- Aerith! - responde Tifa recibiendo aquel abrazo - te extrañé tanto ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
\- ¡Prima Aerith! - grito Marlene acercándose a las dos mujeres adultas y uniendose al abrazo  
\- ¡Marlene! hola cariño, qué sorpresa tenerte aquí - comenta Aerith mientras acaricia los cabellos de la niña.  
\- Tengo tantas cosas que contarte Tifa, déjame guiarte a ti y a Marlene a su habitación para que podamos hablar  
\- Supongo que si, existen muchas cosas para contar - responde suavemente Tifa sonriendo a su prima, quien responde la sonrisa con una resplandeciente mirada que expresaba una enorme emocion reflejada en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.  
\- Apuesto a que sí - responde Aerith la reina procede a guiar a Tifa y su hermanita a su habitación.

El reino de Gongaga estaba decorado con flores blancas por la ocasion de la boda, mucha gente de la ciudad de Gongaga estaba afuera para tener una mejor vista de la boda de su reina con el príncipe Zack, Aerith estaba en su habitación vistiéndose para la boda, Tifa y Marlene serian las damas de honor, Aerith llevaba un largo vestido de seda fina de color rosado suave, su pelo castaño claro estaba tejido en una trenza con una sutil corona de rosas blancas y rosadas, Tifa llevaba un vestido blanco largo con cuello en V que mostraba sutilmente el comienzo de su amplia pechonalidad, su larga cabellera negra y sedosa llevaba una pequeña corona de rosas blancas.

\- Te encuentras bien prima? - comento Tifa con una sonrisita al ver lo estresada que se visualizaba la reina.

\- Si..es solo que...bueno, una boda es un evento muy grande y del cual nunca he sido participe – decia Aerith

\- Supongo que debe ser un sentimiento complicado – expresa Tifa

\- Jeje, aun recuerdo cuando cumpliste 15 años estabas tan timida y nerviosa durante la celebracion, estuve ahi animandote, y hoy estas aqui animandome a mi en un evento igual de importante en mi vida – expresa Aerith

\- Si, madre deseo que yo modelase aquel vestido victoriano de la tradicion familiar...por un momento pense que lo iba a hacer mal a vista de todas las amazonas.

\- Hoy por mi, en un futuro por ti Tif, el dia que te cases…

\- No creo que ese dia llegue prima, la verdad no creo mucho en el amor – expreso Tifa

La reina observa a su prima y sonrie

\- Algun dia Tifa, abriras tu corazon hacia un hombre y sentiras lo hermoso y bello que es entregarse en el amor y que te amen de regreso.

\- No lo se prima, te veo tan sonriente y feliz por este evento aunque no lo comprendo

\- Algun dia lo haras Tifa, estoy segura de ello.

De repente, una joven sirvienta ingresa a la habitación  
\- Su majestad, el príncipe Zack la espera en la iglesia.

Aerith lanza un sorpresivo suspiro de nervios..  
\- Tranquila prima, todo estara bien - dijo Tifa con una sonrisa sosteniendo la mano de Aerith – vamos ya es hora - ambas mujeres caminaron hacia la iglesia seguidas por Marlene.

A pocos metros del reino de Gongaga, se encontraba una tropa de 100 soldados pertenecientes al reinado de Nibelheim, su lider el rey de Nibelheim Cloud Strife se encuentra al frente de la tropa, los soldados esperan su orden para avanzar.

\- Señor, estamos listos para atacar - dijo Vincent  
\- Recuerden todos mis ordenes, en esta ocasión nadie de este reino debera ser asesinado, esta vez solo venimos a invadir, el reino de Gongaga y todo su pueblo formaran parte del reino de Nibelheim – comenta aquel rey con mirada fria y calculadora – Vincent – prosigue diciendo el rey - asegúrate de atrapar a la reina para mi.

Mientras tanto toda la ciudad de Gongaga estaba alegre y celebrando, el pueblo cantaba y bailaba emocionados observando como se desenvolvia la boda de su reina, Tifa y Marlene estaban mirando a su prima aun claramente nerviosa mientras se casaba con el príncipe Zack.

\- Tifa, prima Aerith tiene mucho miedo? - dijo inocentemente Marlene

\- jeje, es normal Marlene es un evento muy importante para su vida y ella esta muy feliz solo esta un poco nerviosa por tanta alegria que siente – responde Tifa  
\- y Tifa ¿vamos a comer muchos dulces y pasteles hoy? - dijo Marlene a su hermana mayor  
\- Sí, cariño, pero recuerda no comer demasiados dulces apuesto a que no quieres permanecer despierta toda la noche, ¿o si? - dijo suavemente Tifa sonriendo a su hermanita.

\- Puedes besar a la novia – decia el sacerdote a la nueva pareja monarquica de esposos  
Aerith y Zack sellaban su boda con un beso cuando de repente se escuchó una gran explosión afuera de la iglesia, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron violentamente, decenas de soldados ingresaron a caballo a la iglesia y comenzaron a atacar a todos los presentes, Tifa rápidamente ocultó a su pequeña hermana debajo de una mesa y con voz agitada le dijo a la niña:

\- Marlene, escúchame ... debes permanecer escondida aquí, no dejes que nadie te vea.

\- Pero Tifa, ¿qué está pasando ?, estoy muy asustada... .Quiero irme a casa - responde la niña comenzando a sollozar  
\- Cariño escuchame todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? recuerda que somos guerreras amazonas y nunca le tenemos miedo a nada ni a nadie ¿cierto? - dijo la joven morena tratando de calmar a su hermanita. - Mira, voy a salir Marlene, te protegeré, pero debes prometerme que te mantendras aqui escondida ¿puedes prometerme eso dulzura?  
\- Sí Tif - responde la niña aun sollozando, su hermana mayor limpia sus lagrimas con sus pulgares  
\- Ahora, no llores se que eres una niña fuerte Marlene, solo espérame aquí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vamos a comer pasteles y dulces como querias ... por favor no salgas de este escondite.

Tifa deja a su hermanita escondida y sale de la mesa para tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando, la joven morena tomó un cuchillo de una mesa y procedio a cortar la amplia falda el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto dejando la falda a la altura de sus muslos para disponer de mejor acceso a moverse y poder combatir.

\- ¡Oye, tú! no te muevas - dijo una voz a la joven morena - este reino y toda su gente ahora les pertenece al reino de Nibelheim.  
Tifa mira al hombre que le habla, era un hombre bastante joven en plena adolescencia, con cabello plateado sobre sus hombros y ojos verdes similares a los esmeraldas de su prima Aerith.

\- ¡No eres nadie para darme órdenes! - dijo Tifa mientras tomaba una posición de combate.  
\- Bien, entonces prepárate para morir - dijo el joven soldado

El joven soldado ataca a la morena con su espada, Tifa es capaz de esquivar cada intento del soldado que estaba tratando de derribarla, la joven morena le da una patada en giro a su oponente enviandolo a volar a unos pocos metros de distancia, la mujer permanece en posicion de combate esperando alguna reacción del soldado adolescente, su oponente se pone de pie con una mirada furiosa frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ahora si que me hiciste enojar, vas a pagar por esto! - exclamo el soldado mientras comenzaba a aproximarse a la morena, de repente una mano enguantada se coloca sobre el pecho del soldado deteniendolo violentamente,

\- Que mierda... - expreso el soldado adolescente levantando la mirada y visualizando que aquella mano enguantada pertenecia a un hombre de cabellera rubia y intensos ojos azules como el zafiro.

\- Kadaj, ¿dónde están tus modales? - dijo calmadamente este hombre de cabellera rubia - dije que en esta ocasion no veniamos a asesinar a nadie - continúa hablando este hombre, su presencia denostando un aire de alto poder y prestigio, su voz tan profunda y calmada pero capaz de causar temor hasta en el guerrero mas especializado en combates.

\- Esa maldita zorra me dio una patada en la cara ... ¡voy a matarla! - comenta furiosamente Kadaj  
\- ¡Suficiente! - dijo el hombre rubio - ¿Estás tratando de desobedecerme Kadaj? - dijo este hombre, el timbre de su voz causó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal Tifa

\- No, mi señor ... solicito me disculpe, jamas le faltaria su alteza - respondió Kadaj mientras se arrodillaba y bajaba su cabeza ante este hombre - por favor le ruego que me perdone, no fui prudente, le juro que no volverá a suceder su majestad.

El hombre de cabellera rubia observo arrogantemente al joven soldado por unos segundos, el soldado Kadaj levanta la mirada atemorizado unas pequeñas gotas de sudor empiezan a fluir por su frente, "¿Porque atemoriza tanto la presencia de este hombre rubio?" pensó para sí misma Tifa sin embargo, la joven morena decidió mantener las apariencias de valiente y segura de si misma sin quitarle la mirada a aquel hombre rubio de intensos ojos zafiro.

\- Tifffffffffff, Tifffffff! - gritó una voz de niña pequeña  
\- ¡Marlene! - responde Tifa de forma agitada, la niña estaba siendo sujetada por un soldado de Nibelheim  
\- Su alteza, encontré a esta niña escondida debajo de una mesa - dijo el soldado  
\- ¡Sueltala maldito! - grito Tifa de forma enojada e inmediatamente procedio a lanzar dos puñetazos y una patada al soldado que sostenía a Marlene, enviando al soldado al suelo.  
\- Marlene ... ¡corre! - gritó Tifa a su pequeña hermana.  
La niña trató de escapar corriendo pero fue fuertemente agarrada y detenida por el hombre de cabellera rubia.

\- ¡Es suficiente! - dijo el hombre rubio mientras sostenía a la pequeña niña, Tifa trató de acercarse a aquel hombre rubio pero fue detenida rapidamente detenida al sentir sobre su cuello el frio borde afilado de una enorme espada que el rubio llevaba consigo y la cual libero en fracion de segundos para amenazar a la joven morena, la mirada de aquel hombre era se fijo sobre los ojos de Tifa, la mirada del rubio era prepotente y intensa por un momento la joven morena sintio dudas y miedo, pero supero ese sentimiento en fracion de segundos y respondio la mirada de aquel hombre con un fuego inmutable reflejados en sus ojos carmesi.

\- Te doy cinco segundos para soltar a mi hermanita - dijo Tifa amenazando al hombre rubio aun con la espada posicionada sobre su cuello.  
\- Cómo te atreves a dirigirte en ese tono a nuestro rey maldita zorra! - dijo furiosamente Kadaj tratando de atacar a Tifa con su espada, la joven doncella salto hacia atras esquivando el ataque y alejandose de aquella enorme espada con la cual apuntaba el hombre rubio.  
\- ¡Silencio! - dijo el hombre rubio mientras ponía su enorme espada buster entre kadaj y tifa  
\- Su alteza, pero yo ... - dijo Kadaj  
\- Dije silencio kadaj – prosiguio comentando aquel hombre de cabellera rubia, la joven morena toma una posición de combate anteponiendose ante la situacion que se desarrollaba frente a ella, sus ojos carmesí penetraban directamente a los ojos azules zafiro del rey, el hombre de cabellera rubia suelta suavemente a la niña entregandosela a uno de sus soldados presentes.

\- Será mejor que la dejes en libertad - dijo Tifa al hombre rubio - o no responderé por mis actos

\- Llevate a la niña con los demás civiles - ordeno el hombre rubio a su soldado, dándose la vuelta caminando arrogantemente e ignorando las amenazas de la joven morena, el soldado comienza a alejarse con la niña sujeta a su mano,  
\- Tifa! Tifa! - gritaba Marlene  
\- ¡Detente! - exclamo Tifa tratando de alcanzar al soldado que sostenía a su hermanita, el hombre rubio se dio la vuelta deteniendo a Tifa sujetandola por los hombros.  
\- ¡Déjala ir! - Gritó Tifa de manera enojada.  
El hombre rubio miró fijamente a los ojos de Tifa empujandola suavemente hacia atrás mientras giraba y continuaba caminando en silencio de manera arrogante e ignorando a la joven morena.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de perra! - exclamo Tifa aproximandose rapidamente hacia este hombre el cual voltea en fraciones de segundos y esquiva sin mucho esfuerzo unos puñetazos y patadas propinadas por la morena, la joven morena fue detenida por varios soldados quienes la sujetaron fuertemente obligandola a arrodillarse, la joven mujer jadeaba por el esfuerzo previamente realizado bajando la mirada sin embargo la mano enguantada de aquel hombre rubio se posiciona sobre la barbilla de la doncella levantando su rostro suavemente , sus luminosos ojos azul zafiro observaban pacificamente aquellos ojos carmesi que guardaban un fuego intenso de ira y rabia.

\- Eres una mujer muy hermosa – comento tranquilamente el hombre rubio

\- Sueltame maldito bastardo! - respondio Tifa movilizando violentamente su rostro liberandose del agarre de la mano de aquel hombre rubio.

\- Respeta al rey jodida zorra! - grito Kadaj propinandole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro a la joven morena.

La mujer alza la mirada observando fijamente al hombre de cabellera rubia, aquella bofetada dejo como huella un leve rastro de sangre que fluia desde la comisura izquierda del labio de la joven morena, el rey Strife procede a sujetar nuevamente la barbilla de la joven mujer, la morena intenta nuevamente liberarse del agarre de aquella mano enguantada, sin embargo el rey sujeta fuertemente la barbilla de la mujer para mantenerla fija, Tifa procede a cerrar los ojos para impedir visualizar a este hombre.

\- Mirame – comenta el hombre rubio con voz profunda y autoritaria

La joven morena se niega a abrir sus ojos y continua intentando liberar su rostro de aquel agarre, el rey coloca mayor presion en la barbilla de la mujer mientras inclina un poco su cuerpo aproximando su rostro al de la joven morena.

\- Te ordeno que me mires – replico nuevamente este hombre, causando escalofrios en la joven morena quien detuvo sus intentos de liberarse de aquel hombre y abre sus ojos mostrando una intensa mirada con fuego y rabia permanente.

\- Soy Cloud Strife, rey de Nibelheim acabo de invadir y poseer este reinado y a toda su gente, es tu deber obedecerme, respetarme y servirme como tu rey.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Nunca - respondió al rey la joven morena mientras jadeaba fuertemente  
\- Eso lo veremos - responde el rey mirando directamente a los ojos de esta mujer, ella no refleja ningún temor detras de su intensa mirada  
\- Su alteza encontramos más civiles ocultos, estaban tratando de escapar del castillo – indicaron dos soldados en cuyas manos traian sujetos a Aerith y su ahora esposo Zack.  
\- ¡Déjalos ir! - gritó Tifa, tratando de ponerse de pie y pelear, pero la joven morena fue detenida por las espadas que estaban sobre su cuello  
El rey miró las caras de la reina Aerith, Zack y la pequeña Marlene, el trío sentia temor ante la presencia de este rey por la proclamada fama de despiadado y frio con la cual todos le conocian, el rey se acercó lentamente a los prisioneros, dos soldados empezaron a obligar a Aerith a arrodillarse ante el rey Strife quien se habia convertido en el nuevo monarca del reino de Gongaga, la mujer comenzo a sacudirse e intentaba negarse a dicho mandato,  
\- Noooo, no por favor, este es mi reino, soy la reina de este lugar porfavor – exclamaba Aerith  
\- Arrodillese ante el nuevo rey su alteza - dijo uno de los soldados sosteniendo la cabeza de Aerith mientras se burlaba de la humillante situacion por la cual pasaba la antigua reina de ese palacio, la mujer se negaba rotundamente a arrodillarse ante el nuevo rey luchando con las fuerzas que su delgado cuerpo le permitia, el rey Strife se aproxima a pocos metros de la mujer mirandola fijamente a los ojos,

la reina Aerith levanta la mirada visualizando a este hombre y permaneciendo a toda costa de pie, el rey Strife voltea la mirada visualizando a dos de sus soldados quienes sostenian al principe Zack, seguidamente el rey Strife realiza un gesto con su mirada dando una orden a sus soldados, los soldados presionan a Zack arrodillandolo en el suelo y tomando al hombre por sus cabellos inclinando su cabeza hacia atras el rey Strife saca su enorme espada Buster y se dirige a Zack con intenciones de ejecutarlo, colocando el filo de su espada sobre el cuello de este hombre

\- Detente! nooooo, noooo porfavor! - exclamo Aerith sollozando – porfavor basta, me arrodillare para ti, pero porfavor detente ... - decia la mujer su cuerpo temblaba por la angustia y temor ante la idea de perder a su amado.

\- Liberenla – exclamo el rey Strife a los 2 soldados que sujetaban a Aerith – que la reina voluntariamente se arrodille a mi y clame por piedad hacia este hombre – indico el rey presionando un poco mas el filo de su espada al cuello de Zack quien ante aquella presion dejo escapar un leve jadeo, Aerith se solto de los brazos de aquellos soldados y corrio hasta los pies del monarca Strife arrodillandose de manera desesperada, sus lagrimas caian como cascadas la mujer coloca sus delicadas manos sobre los pies de aquel rey

\- Porfavor...porfavor... - continuaba exclamando Aerith

\- Porfavor que? - dijo friamente el rey Strife sin ningun tipo de emocion o remordimiento ante esta mujer que lloraba arrodillada en sus pies.

\- Porfavor, clamo por su piedad su majestad...porfavor se lo ruego – expresaba Aerith besando sutilmente los pies de aquel hombre – porfa...vor...

\- El amor es un sentimiento que hace debiles a las personas no es asi? - comento sarcasticamente el rey Strife retirando la espada del cuello de Zack y mirando friamente a la mujer que lloraba en sus pies, la mujer levanta su mirada las lagrimas aun brotaban desde sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

\- Usted no sabe lo que es el amor, ese sentimiento es demasiado puro para un corazon tan negro como el suyo – expreso con amargura Aerith.

\- Una reina con personalidad sin duda alguna – comento el rey Strife alzando levemente una sonrisa sarcastica – puedo perdonar la vida de tu amado esposo pero a cambio de ello permaneceras en este reino que ahora me pertenece y seras mi esclava personal – comento friamente el monarca.

La reina Aerith suspiro ante aquel mandato llevando ambas de sus manos a sus labios por la impresion.

\- Realmente eres un maldito malnacido – comento entre dientes Tifa

\- Al menos que desees tomar su lugar! - exclamo el rey Strife hacia Tifa insinuando que ella tomara la posicion de ser su esclava personal en vez de Aerith.

\- Nunca en mi vida – respondio enojadamente Tifa

\- Como gustes – expreso pacificamente el rey Strife guardando su espada Buster – Vincent, te encargo preparar para mañana a primera hora un gran evento como mi bienvenida y posecion de este reino, todos los civiles, esclavos y pueblo estaran invitados

\- A nadie le interesa asistir a tu fiestecita – expreso la joven morena

\- Jamas dije que era opcional, es mandatorio la asistencia de todos, sera un gran evento de bienvenida tradicional al estilo Nibelheim, celebraremos con 3 ejecuciones quienes seran la reina, su amado y la pequeña niña

\- Que! - grito Tifa al escuchar aquel mandato del rey, los soldados presionaron los filos de sus espadas sobre su garganta impidiendo que la joven mujer pudiese moverse mucho.

\- ohhh Vincent antes que se me olvide, prepara la mejor vista de ejecucion en primera fila para esta hermosa doncella – exclamo el rey Strife mientras observaba a Tifa.

El corazon de la joven morena se detuvo ante aquellas palabras, sus hermosos ojos carmesi observaron a su pequeña hermana la cual lloraba de forma angustiada y asustada.

\- Ahora llevate a los 3 prisioneros a cualquier calabozo que encuentres en este reino – ordeno el rey Strife a sus soldados – mañana sera un gran dia, nada mejor que disfrutar de una triple ejecucion antes del desayuno – dijo friamente aquel rey mientras inicia su marcha de forma arrogante hacia la salida de aquel salon.

\- Espera! - exclamo Tifa – Porfavor...espera! - decia la mujer con las espadas aun sobre su cuello.

El rey Strife detiene su marcha, volteando lentamente su cuerpo y realizando un gesto a sus soldados de retirar las espadas del cuello de la joven morena, las espadas fueron retiradas de la joven mujer quien procedio a bajar la mirada y lanzar un leve suspiro mientras el rey la observaba.

\- Lo hare – murmuro suavemente Tifa

El rey Strife se aproxima hacia la joven morena y levanta suavemente su barbilla mirandola a los ojos.

\- Dijiste algo?

La joven morena muerde sutilmente su labio inferior probando aquella gotas de sangre seca producto de la bofetada recibida anteriormente por Kadaj,

\- Dije que lo hare – murmuro un poco mas alto la joven mujer

\- Haras que? - exclamo el rey sujetando mas firme la barbilla de la joven mujer

Tifa estaba recibiendo la mayor humillacion de toda su vida ante la presencia de este hombre, sus soldados, civiles y su familia. La mujer se resiste a responder, sabia que el rey esperaba que ella se humillase mas cediendo a sus ordenes.

\- Respondeme… - indico el rey con voz autoritaria

\- Deja libre a mi hermanita, la reina Aerith y su esposo Zack y hare lo que me pediste – expreso la joven morena entre dientes.

\- No Tifa…! no, no tienes que hacer esto! - exclamo Aerith

\- Silencio! - grito el rey Strife – se ha agotado mi paciencia. - expreso el hombre soltando la barbilla de la joven morena – mañana procederemos con la ejecucion al menos que alguien exprese cual sera su funcion en este reino. Y desee salvar el angelical rostro de esta pequeña – expreso friamente el monarca limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas de la barbilla de Marlene, mientras de su bolsillo el rey saca un cuchillo mirando fijamente el filo del mismo y procediendo a acariciar sutilmente el rostro de la niña con este.

\- Tiiiii...Tiiifaaaa… - expresa Marlene con voz temblorosa

\- Basta! Porfavor basta es solo una niña! Basta...porfavor, lo hare, porfavor – indicaba Tifa intentando soltarse de los soldados, sin embargo el agarre de estos era muy fuerte y la joven mujer no podia avanzar mas que permanecer de rodillas.

\- Haras que! - exclamo el rey Strife su tono de voz autoritario y con fuerza – presionando la daga a un lado de la mejilla de Marlene desde el filo de la misma se pudo visualizar una pequeña gota de sangre descender por la mejilla hasta el cuello de la pequeña, esto rompio cualquier pared de negacion o fortaleza que poseia la joven morena.

\- Basta! porfavor, porfavor...lo hare, lo hare...sere, sere su esclava personal, porfavor no le hagas daño. - exclamo desesperadamente Tifa algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus hermosos ojos carmesi.

El rey Strife retira aquella daga del rostro de la niña

\- Provean caballos a estos 3 prisioneros, mañana a primera hora los dejaran libres deberan marcharse lejos de este reino de lo contrario seran ejecutados. - ordeno el rey

El hombre se da la vuelta caminando majestuosamente en el salon para salir de aquel lugar, los soldados proceden a seguir al rey con intenciones de llevar a los prisioneros a un calabozo y liberarlos mañana como habia ordenado el rey.

\- Tifaaaaaa, Tifaaaa! - gritaba Marlene al verse siendo separada de su hermana mayor

\- Marlene!...porfavor esperen….dejen despedirme de mi hermanita – expresaba Tifa a los soldados que la mantenian aun sujetada.

\- Callate maldita zorra – expreso Kadaj mientras sujeta forzadamente a la joven morena por su larga cabellera.

\- Lleven a mi nueva esclava personal a mi habitacion de este reino, no tiene permitido ningun contacto con los prisioneros desde ahora – ordeno el monarca Strife

Como habia ordenado el nuevo monarca, los prisioneros fueron llevados al calabozo y la joven morena a la habitacion monarquica la cual pertenecia anteriormente a la reina Aerith y ahora pertenece al rey Cloud Strife. La joven morena permanecia sentada en la cama monarquica con sus manos atadas a su espalda, 'acaso este rey me utilizara como su esclava sexual?' se preguntaba a si misma Tifa, despues de unos pocos minutos la joven mujer pudo escuchar como se abria lentamente la puerta de aquella habitacion ingresando por esta la imagen de aquel hombre rubio de intensos ojos azul zafiro, era el rey Strife, la joven morena se coloca de pie el rey se aproxima hasta ella quedando frente a la misma.

\- De donde eres? - pregunta el rey con un tono de voz mas calmado mientras pasa sus manos por detras de la joven morena para desatarla, aquella cercania con el cuerpo del monarca genera un poco de incomodidad en Tifa y sus mejillas empiezan a tomar un leve tono carmesi, la joven doncella no habia tenido tal proximidad anteriormente contra un hombre.

\- "….." - Tifa no responde a la consulta del rey, se niega a mirarle a los ojos o hablarle intentando generar distancia de aquel hombre y su cercania , el monarca libera las manos de la joven mujer y coloca sus manos sobre las mejillas de Tifa levantando su rostro hasta que ambas miradas quedan una frente a la otra.

\- Respondeme – indico el rey, su profunda voz masculina y autoritaria causa escalofrios en la joven mujer.

\- Soy del reinado de Amazonia – responde como un murmuro Tifa

\- Tu nombre es Tifa?

\- Si

\- Cuantos años tienes?

La morena no deseaba continuar conversando con este hombre, y procede a darle la espalda expulsando un amplio suspiro de incomodidad, el monarca coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de la esbelta mujer y la gira nuevamente frente a si sujetandola por los hombros.

\- Acaso necesito preguntar nuevamente? - dijo el rey con un tono de voz mas autoritario y menos amistoso.

\- Alejate de mi bastardo! - exclamo Tifa colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de este hombre intentando empujarle para separarlo de ella, sin embargo el rey la sujeta mas firme y los intentos de separacion de la mujer no provocan que el cuerpo de aquel hombre se movilize ni un centimetro.

\- Sueltame maldito! - exclamaba entre dientes la joven morena, el monarca aproxima mas su rostro al rostro de la enojada mujer y la mira intensamente.

\- Escuchame bien guerrera amazonas – dijo el rey sus intensos ojos zafiro parecian tener un luminoso tono verde que empezaba a reflejarse por su rabia contenida.

\- Princesa Tifa del reino amazonas para ti maldito bastardo – responde la morena entre dientes

El monarca aprieta mas fuerte los hombros de la mujer aproximando mas su rostro y cuerpo al de ella , la joven mujer voltea la cabeza como intento de distanciarse ya que aquel agarre era muy fuerte para la mujer poder liberarse.

\- Me importa una mierda tu estatus monarquico, estas dentro de mi reino bajo mis leyes y mis reglas, aqui no eres ninguna princesa, eres una insignificante y miserable sirvienta, eres mi esclava personal y como tu rey estaras bajo mis ordenes.

\- Tu jamas seras mi rey… - exclamo Tifa mirando directamente a los intensos ojos de este hombre, la furia en aquel hombre se incremento ante estas palabras retadoras, el monarca apreto con mayor fuerza los delicados hombros de la joven morena, la joven mujer cierra sus ojos fuertemente y muerde su labio inferior para evitar expresar algun sonido de dolor ante este hombre

\- Escuchame bien princesa amazona – expresa furiosamente entre dientes el monarca – cada vez que yo ordene o pregunte algo, deberas obedecer sumisamente y te ordeno que termines todas tus frases hacia mi con 'si su majestad' o 'si su alteza' quedo claro? -

La joven mujer muerde mas fuerte su labio inferior, sin mostrar ningun signo de entendimiento ante lo que aquel hombre le indicaba.

\- Te quedo claro lo que dije! - volvio a repetir el monarca agarrando aun mas fuerte los hombros de la joven mujer la cual no pudo evitar doblar sus rodillas y soltar un leve gemido de dolor.

\- S...Siii...si – tartamudeo la mujer

\- Ahora vuelvo a preguntar, cuantos años tienes?

La mujer vuelve a morder su labio inferior, no deseaba responder

\- Maldicion respondeme! - grito el monarca, agarrando las muñecas de la joven morena violentamente y con mucha fuerza, la joven mujer se arrodilla ante el sorpresivo dolor sin ser soltada por el monarca.

\- Tengo 20 años – responde entre jadeos Tifa

\- Finaliza la frase como te ordene – exclama el monarca su mirada furiosa aproximandose a aquellos ojos carmesi que se negaban a mostrar algun indicio de temor o intimidacion.

\- Tengo 20 años... su majestad – comento Tifa escupiendo al rostro de aquel hombre.

Aquel gesto de la joven morena enfurecio en su totalidad al monarca Strife, sus ojos zafiro destellaban un intenso color verde, gesto caracteristico que se presentaba en aquel hombre ante furia liberada, el hombre arrastra violentamente por las muñecas a Tifa hacia la salida de la habitacion soltandola de forma violenta en el pasillo , la joven morena reposa sentada en el suelo y levanta su mirada ante este hombre, ambas miradas desprenden furia y un fuego contenido que liberaria el mas amplio combate si el monarca no lograba calmarse, el monarca se limpia el rostro con una de sus manos, la respiracion de ambos era acelerada, el rey visualiza a 2 sirvientas asustadas por aquel evento

\- Lleven a esta mujer al peor calabozo que exista en este reino, tienen rotundamente prohibido darle de comer o beber solo hasta que yo lo ordene, retirenle el vestido y aten sus manos contra la pared, utilizen las cadenas mas pesadas y gruesas que encuentren! AHORA! - grita furiosamente el rey, las 2 sirvientas se aproximan a la joven mujer colocandola de pie y llevandosela donde el rey habia ordenado.

Unas horas despues Tifa se encontraba en el mas tenebroso calabozo que existia en aquel castillo, el lugar era pequeño, las paredes expiraban humedad y frio, era bastante oscuro a excepcion de una diminuta ventana en el techo que permitia el ingreso de una tenue luz que reflejaba la luna, la joven mujer reposaba de pie en posicion crucificada con las cadenas fuertemente apretando sus adoloridas muñecas por la accion previa realizada por el rey, el vestido blanco habia sido removido de la joven doncella dejandole unicamente en ropa interior lo que causaba que la fragil piel de la joven mujer sufriese de escalofrios y temblaba por la baja temperatura, algunas lagrimas caen por los ojos de Tifa al verse expuesta a esta terrible situacion, dentro de su corazon solo siente satisfacion al pensar que sus seres queridos seran liberados.

\- Marlene, Aerith….Zack, espero que todo salga bien para ustedes – murmuso la joven mujer, sollozando y pensando en alguna manera como pudiese escapar de ese terrible lugar.

Al dia siguiente, Aerith, Marlene y Zack fueron liberados como el rey habia ordenado, los 3 marcharon con destino al reinado de Amazonia para llevar a Marlene a casa y informar a la reina Hipolita del destino de su hija Tifa, la libertad de aquel terrible rey era gratificante sin embargo Aerith no dejaba de preocuparse por el bienestar de su prima Tifa, Marlene visualiza el rostro de preocupacion de la ex-reina de Gongaga y su pequeño rostro refleja aun mas dolor del que ya presentaba, Aerith visualiza a la niña y coloca su mano sobre su pequeño hombro.

\- No te preocupes Marlene, buscaremos la manera de regresar a rescatar a tu hermana – comenta suavemente Aerith como intento de calmar la angustia de la pequeña.

Tres dias habian transcurrido desde que la ex-reina fuera liberada de Nibelheim, Tifa continuaba confinada a aquel frio y tenebroso calabozo sin haber probado ningun bocado o tomado una gota de agua, una sirvienta de mediana edad ingresa sutilmente al calabozo, la joven morena levanta con dificultad su rostro para visualizar a su nueva visitante, el rostro de Tifa se mostraba palido, sus labios estaban totalmente resecos con pequeños cortes por la sequedad, sus muñecas encadenadas mostraban hematomas y estaban muy hinchadas, su tipica mirada alegre y entusiasta lucia apagada y desanimada.

\- Ohhh por dios! - exclamo la sirvienta observando con angustia el estado fisico en el cual se encontraba aquella mujer.

La sirvienta se aproximo hasta la joven morena y empezo a proporcionarle un poco de agua desde una jarra

\- Tome jovencita, porfavor beba un poco de agua...porfavor vamos – murmuraba suavemente esta mujer, ayudando a Tifa a tomar agua , la joven morena succionaba desesperadamente el agua sintiendo un poco de vida ingresando a su cuerpo en cada tragada, luego de tomar aquella jarra la joven morena jadeaba fuertemente

\- Jovencita, como se siente?

\- Mucho mejor, gracias a ti – responde Tifa mostrando una leve sonrisa a la mujer – quien eres?

\- Soy Saya, una de las sirvientas de Nibelheim soy encargada de la cocina, llevo 5 años sirviendole a nuestro rey Strife.

\- Sirviendole o obligada a servir? - exclamo Tifa sarcasticamente

\- Jovencita, admito que no es grato servir para Nibelheim fui capturada en una invasion perdi a toda mi familia en manos del monarca Strife.

\- Es la persona mas cruel y inhumana que he visto en toda mi vida, es un monstruo – expreso Tifa rabiosamente

\- Usted tuvo mucha suerte jovencita, bajo estas no tan favorables circunstancias, es la primera vez que el rey cancela una ejecucion dada y libera a prisioneros, el debe haber visto algo muy especial en usted para haber negociado esta propuesta.

\- Pues no veo nada en especial en las condiciones en las cuales me encuentro ordenadas por el, por cierto me llamo Tifa, soy la princesa del reinado Amazonia, un placer en conocerte Saya – responde Tifa con una sonrisa

\- El placer es mio jovencita – responde la sirvienta

De repente aquella grata conversacion fue interrumpida cuando las mujeres escucharon unas voces que se aproximaban al calabozo, la sirvienta Saya se apresuro en salir de aquel lugar rapidamente.

\- Disculpeme jovencita, yo no deberia estar aqui con usted, intentare regresar mas tarde con algo para comer – expreso Saya retirandose del calabozo.

Unos minutos despues la puerta de aquel calabozo es abierta sutilmente, Tifa mantiene la mirada baja y escucha como unos pasos pesados se aproximan hasta ella, la joven mujer levanta la mirada para visualizar a su nuevo visitante, su semblante cambio a uno de furia intensa al descubrir frente a ella el rostro de aquel hombre rubio de ojos zafiro, era el monarca Strife.


	5. Chapter 5

El hombre se detiene a pocos centimetros de distancia de la joven morena observandola intensamente, ninguno de los dos intercambiaban palabras el rey coloca cada una de sus manos a la altura del rostro de la joven mujer, sus ojos azul zafiro visualizan de arriba a abajo aquel cuerpo escultural de la joven morena cubierto unicamente por unas diminutas bragas negras y su amplia pechonalidad apretada y exuberante cubierta por un sutil y delicado sosten negro, la respiracion del monarca empezo a mostrarse un poco tensa pero pausada, la joven morena pudo sentir una leve llamarada de lujuria y intenso deseo carnal siendo expirado por el hombre rubio a quien tenia enfrente, aquella sensacion de depredador causo un poco de intimidacion en la joven mujer, quien empezo a sentirse incomoda ante la mirada deseosa de aquel hombre rubio.

\- Que clase de respeto puede esperar recibir un rey luego de remover toda la dignidad a una inocente doncella y humillarla con su mirada. - comento Tifa con la cabeza baja

\- Aun mantienes una actitud rebelde contra tu rey – exclamo el rey sus labios a pocos centimetros de distancia de la joven mujer, la respiracion de ambos se acelero Tifa podia sentir el tibio respiro del rey rozar sus labios como tiernas caricias de una pluma.

\- Solo soy rebelde contra quien se lo merece su majestad – respondio la joven morena

\- Tu comportamiento rebelde y revolucionario no sera permitido en mi reino

\- Ningun castigo que me proporciones hara que me doblegue, lucho contra las injusticias y usted es un hombre injusto.

Una de las manos del monarca sujeta la cabellera de la morena por el cuello e inclina un poco la cabeza de la misma hacia atras para mantener su rostro firme, la joven mujer abre sus ojos los cuales muestran un fuego contenido

\- Tengo mis propios metodos para convertir a las fieras salvajes como tu en miseras presas asustadizas – murmuro el monarca sus labios apenas a un centimetro de distancia de los de la joven morena, aquella proximidad causaba rabia e incomodidad en la joven mujer quien intenta mover su rostro hacia el lado pero el rey la sujeta con mayor firmeza por los cabellos, la mujer jadeaba por el estres que esta situacion le causaba, sin embargo esto no fue impedimento para que Tifa respondiera la intensa mirada de este rey de la misma manera.

\- No te tengo miedo – responde Tifa entre dientes y con un tono de voz de no muy buenos amigos

\- Te garantizo que proximamente lo tendras, puedo proporcionarte dolores y torturas que ni en tus mas remotas pesadillas lograrias experimentar – expreso el rey

– manten tu distancia de mi maldito bastardo – respondio Tifa nuevamente sacudiendo de lado a lado su cabeza, el monarca finalmente suelta su agarre de la cabellera de la mujer.

\- Tu castigo sera extendido – exclamo el monarca

\- Me importa un comino – responde la joven morena

\- Veremos cuanto tiempo mas soportara esa pared que llevas de escudo – exclamo el rey mientras se marchaba del calabozo.

Tifa fue dejada durante 2 dias mas encerrada en ese calabozo, sin alimentos ni bebida, 2 guardias fueron asignados 24x7 a velar la entrada del calabozo e impedir que alguien ingresase a aquel lugar, durante las noches el rey habia ordenado rociar agua helada en el cuerpo de la joven morena y dejarla indefensa ante las bajas temperaturas de la noche la cual se incrementaban dentro de ese calabozo y su fragil cuerpo resentia aquellas hipotermicas temperaturas. El tercer dia finalmente el castigo fue retirado y la joven morena liberada, la sirvienta Saya y 2 esclavas mas fueron seleccionadas para cuidar y entrenar a las nuevas funciones del castillo a la joven morena, Tifa fue vestida con un sencillo y sutil vestido rosa, su cuerpo fue duchado y cubierto con mantas de lana para proporcionarle calor ya que aun la joven mujer temblaba por la hipotermia de la cual fue victima, la sirvienta Saya decidio cocinar sopa para la joven mujer.

\- Tome jovencita, porfavor coma algo – indica suavemente Saya entregando el plato de sopa caliente a la joven morena – esto le hara bien y le proporcionara calor interno.

\- Gracias Saya – responde la morena con voz temblorosa por el escalofrio que sentia dentro de su cuerpo – eres una buena persona.

\- Jovencita tiene fiebre? - consulta Saya preocupada colocando su mano sobre la frente de la joven morena, ante aquel toque la mujer pudo sentir como la piel de la morena ardia como un volcan en erupcion – estas enferma….necesitas reposo y descanso.

\- Pero el rey ordeno que la doncella Tifa lavase toda la ropa de las tropas – comento otra sirvienta

\- la doncella Tifa esta muy debil y enferma para realizar alguna actividad – expreso Saya – ademas que hablamos de la ropa de una tropa de 500 hombres...es abusivo

\- El rey Strife no conoce limites de maltrato o abuso – expreso otra sirvienta – el no aceptara que la doncella Tifa descanse

\- Podemos tratar de lavar la ropa de la tropa y que la doncella Tifa repose su fiebre, tal vez si recortamos parte de nuestras funciones hoy podriamos...- indicaba otra de las sirvientas

\- No se preocupen chicas, puedo hacerlo – exclamo dulcemente Tifa – no es necesario que sacrifiquen sus actividades por mi, no deseo darles ningun problema con el hombre al cual consideran su rey

\- Tambien es su rey doncella Tifa – expreso Saya

De repente alguien pateo el plato de sopa que mantenia en sus manos la joven morena interrumpiendo la conversacion.

\- Que hacen descansando y conversando! Hay muchas tareas pendientes en el palacio! - exclamo el soldado Kadaj, quien habia interrumpido aquella reunion.

La joven morena se coloca de pie frente al soldado adolescente

\- Ellas no estan haciendo nada malo, todo trabajador tiene derecho a un momento de descanso.

\- Y tu quien te crees que eres para pasar por encima de las ordenes del rey …. ademas, el rey dejo ordenes de no proporcionar alimentos a esta maldita zorra amazona, quien de ustedes le otorgo comida a esta zorra? - consulto enojadamente Kadaj

Las sirvientas se mantenian en silencio y nerviosas con las cabezas baja

\- Quien de ustedes desobedecio las ordenes del rey? - volvio a consultar Kadaj

Las sirvientas continuan en silencio sujetandose las manos entre ellas asustadas, Kadaj procede a patear los alimentos que reposaban en la mesa llevandolos al suelo violentamente.

\- Miren lo que me han provocado hacer, van a limpiar este desastre y se les agregara mas horas de trabajo por su desobediencia a nuestro rey y por hacer que este perdiera alimentos !

\- Basta! - exclamo Tifa colocandose frente a las sirvientas protegiendolas – ellas no tienen culpa de tu mala actitud, ni de esos alimentos perdidos que llevaste al suelo

\- Te crees muy importante en este reino zorrilla? - expreso Kadaj sacando su espada y apuntando a la joven morena – he visto fieras mas violentas que tu caer como palomas ante los mandatos y torturas de nuestro rey Strife

\- El rey no me intimida – indico Tifa

\- Si ninguna confiesa quien cocino la sopa para esta zorra, todas pagaran el doble por esta desobediencia – expreso nuevamente Kadaj

\- Nadie me cocino la sopa, como bien dices solo soy una simple esclava del palacio, porque alguna sirvienta cocinaria para mi? La sopa la cocine yo misma – exclamo Tifa

Kadaj coloca la punta de su espada sobre el cuello de la joven morena frunciendo el ceño

\- Como te atreves a robar alimentos del palacio sin permisos del rey?

\- Hay suficientes alimentos en este reino para alimentar un pueblo completo solo tome un poco de estos, no necesito permiso del rey para poder comer.

\- A lo mejor te agradaria pasar mas dias de castigo dentro del calabozo – exclamo otra voz, todas las sirvientas y Kadaj movieron su mirada hacia donde provenia aquella masculina voz, era el rey Strife quien ingresaba hacia la cocina, todas las sirvientas presentes y Kadaj recibieron la presencia del rey colocandose de rodillas a este, excepto Tifa quien se mantuvo en pie mirando intensamente a los ojos del rey.

\- Doncella Tifa….que esta haciendo? Es el rey...arrodillese – murmuro silenciosamente Saya hacia la joven morena.

El rey se posiciona frente a la joven morena y retorna la intensidad de aquella mirada

\- Rey es un titulo demasiado alto para este hombre, este hombre no representa el significado de un verdadero rey – comenta la joven morena.

\- Cuida tus palabras, pueden llevarte a sufrir las torturas mas dolorosas y crueles que se me puedan antojar experimentar en tu delicado y fragil cuerpo – exclamo el monarca

\- Aun con sus amenazas no se ganara mi respeto y sin mi respeto no me arrodillare a usted su majestad – responde Tifa

\- Vas a rogar por mi piedad y clemencia

\- No lo creo – responde la morena

\- Saya y las demas pueden tomar un descanso por una semana, todas sus actividades seran asignadas a mi nueva esclava – ordena el monarca luego visualiza a Tifa – tendras que cumplir las funciones de ellas mas las asignadas a ti, no podras marchar a descansar hasta que finalizes todas las actividades sino logras finalizarlas todas en un dia al dia siguiente seras castigada, tu unica fuente de alimento seran las sobras dejadas por mis soldados luego de nuestras practicas de combate, queda claro? - finaliza friamente el monarca

\- Si su majestad – expreso sarcasticamente Tifa

Los dias siguientes fueron muy estresantes y dificiles para la joven morena, estaba encargada de cocinar para toda la tropa, lavar la ropa de toda la tropa, limpiar las amplias habitaciones del palacio, algunos dias Tifa lograba finalizar las actividades pero otros dias les era imposible, por lo cual al dia siguiente como castigo el monarca ordenaba colocar a la mujer de rodillas frente al sol en ropa interior , sus brazos atados contra la pared mientras sus rodillas reposaban sobre rosas repletas de espinas causando cortes en las piernas de la morena, la piel de la joven mujer resintio aquellos castigos por quemaduras solares provocando decenas de leves cortes en la piel de la doncella, al finalizar la forzosa semana finalmente la morena pudo liberarse de realizar algunas actividades, sin embargo el rey le asigno como actividad entre sus funciones llevarle el desayuno diariamente a su habitacion, una mañana la joven morena se dirige a la habitacion del monarca con una gran bandeja en mano, la joven mujer llega a la habitacion del rey y toca sutilmente a su puerta.

\- Pase – se escucho decir la voz del rey desde adentro, la joven morena ingresa a la habitacion encontrandose con el rey sentado en el centro de su amplia y comoda cama , su torso se encontraba desnudo mientras la parte de su pelvis estaba cubierta por las sabanas en cada uno de su lado se encontraban dos esclavas sexuales con sus pechos al aire mientras cada una acariciaba el torso desnudo del rey y besaban o lamian el cuello o oreja de este hombre.

Ante aquella vision Tifa lanza un suspiro de sorpresa y baja la mirada sus mejillas rojas por la verguenza, Tifa no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de encuentros tenia conocimiento textual de los actos intimos que se realizan entre un hombre y una mujer pero jamas habia visto un escenario real como este o alguna insinuacion o foto del mismo, la joven morena camina rapidamente dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita

\- Aqui esta su desayuno – comento la joven mujer mientras se dirige a salir de la habitacion

\- Adonde vas? - consulto el monarca

\- Solo he venido a traer su desayuno….tengo muchas actividades pendientes, ahora si me disculpa – expreso la joven mujer abriendo la puerta para salir

\- No se te olvida algo? - comenta el rey mientras las mujeres rasguñaban el pecho y la espalda del hombre sin dejar de besarlo en sus mejillas o hombros

\- Solo he venido a traer su desayuno….su majestad ...ahora si me permite voy saliendo

\- Quien te dio ordenes de salir?

\- Algo mas en que le pueda servir su majestad? - exclamo Tifa con voz temblorosa mirando aquella escena nerviosamente

El rey toma por la barbilla a una de las esclavas sexuales y comienza a devorar los labios de esta en un ardiente beso mientras mantiene abiertos sus ojos visualizando con una mirada traviesa el rostro avergonzado de Tifa, la joven morena baja la mirada ante aquella escena, el rey mordisquea el labio inferior de la esclava sexual y lo libera, luego da una orden a las dos mujeres a retirarse de su habitacion no sin antes propinar una nalgada a cada una, las mujeres cubren sus pechos desnudos con una toalla y proceden a retirarse de la habitacion no sin antes proporcionar una mirada de asco y sarcasmo a la joven morena que aun permanecia timidamente en la puerta de entrada. El rey se levanta de la cama y la joven morena detecta que el hombre se encontraba desnudo, la joven mujer baja nuevamente la mirada asustada mientras lanza un suspiro y se apega a la puerta

\- Siendo que su majestad no necesita nada mas de mi, procedere a marcharme – indica aun nerviosa la joven morena.

\- No te he dado ordenes para salir – expresa friamente el monarca mientras se coloca unos pantalones – donde esta la mujer revolucionaria y rebelde? - expreso el rey ante aquel curioso comportamiento de Tifa, el monarca se aproxima hacia la joven morena y cierra suavemente la puerta con ella dentro de la habitacion, el corazon de Tifa estaba acelerado, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, su respiracion un poco agitada aunque la morena intentaba mantenerla silenciosa, el rey sonrie levemente algo comportamiento muy inusual en este, el monarca coloca una de sus manos en la barbilla de la joven morena, esta suspira sorpresivamente y levanta la mirada encontrandose con la mirada divertida del monarca.

\- Ocurre algo doncella?

La mujer no responde y procede a separar su rostro de aquel agarre

\- Algo mas que desee su majestad? Que se supone que hare aqui adentro? Piensa torturarme con verle como come? - indico la joven morena de una manera mas firme

\- Ven conmigo, sientate procedere a compartir mi desayuno contigo sino te importa, debes estar muy hambrienta despues de los castigos que te he propinado estos dias.

\- No se que sera peor castigo, comer sobras de su tropa de hombres o estar frente a su desagradable presencia.

\- Todavia insistes en poseer una actitud revolucionaria contra tu rey? Por lo visto mis castigos no han sido lo suficientemente severos para ti, tendre que cambiar mis tacticas especialmente para ti.

\- Entonces que empieze el juego su majestad – responde Tifa retando a este hombre

El hombre sujeta fuertemente por la muñeca a la joven morena mirandola fijamente

\- Escuchame maldita escoria no se quien diablos piensas que eres ni con que fin te diriges a mi en esa actitud, nunca nadie se ha comportado hacia mi como tu….tienes mucha suerte que no he decidido tu ejecucion inmediata! Deberias estar agradecida por mantenerte con vida.

\- Mi espiritud no se siente intimidado por el oscuro corazon del lobo, podras humillarme, pisotearme, castigarme….pero no lograras que me doblegue ante su persona su majestad.

El rey empuja fuertemente a Tifa hacia una silla, su rabia contenida intentando ser liberada llevando sus manos hacia su cabellera rubia sujetandola desesperadamente.

\- No comeras nada durante todo el dia! - exclama el rey

\- En este reino ya es una costumbre para los esclavos las epocas de hambruna, lastima que para algunos los alimentos sobran y para otros escasean – responde sarcasticamente Tifa

\- Largo de mi habitacion… ahora! - expresa friamente el rey

\- Como su majestad ordene – expresa la joven morena, retirandose sutilmente de la monarquica habitacion.


	6. Chapter 6

La joven morena procede a acercarse a la puerta abriendola delicadamente, la voz autoritaria del rey nuevamente otorgandole una orden antes de la joven mujer salir.

\- Te ordeno traer agua caliente para ducharme, ahora largo!

\- Si su alteza – responde Tifa entre dientes

La joven doncella procedio a buscar agua caliente para el rey, luego de cargar pesados troncos los cuales utilizo para calentar agua la joven morena se dirige con 2 cubetas repletas de agua caliente hacia la habitacion monarquica nuevamente, luego de subir varios escalones y antes de ingresar a aquella habitacion una mano femenina sujeta violentamente una de las muñecas de Tifa, Tifa levanta la mirada topandose con una mujer peliroja de ojos esmeraldas aproximadamente de unos 23 o 25 años.

\- Asi que eres la nueva e insignificante sirvienta de este reino – comento esta mujer

\- Cuida tus palabras, tengo un nombre – responde la joven morena retirando igual de violento su muñeca del agarre de esta mujer y observandola intensamente mientras frunce el ceño.

\- Pareces de caracter fuerte – comenta esta mujer con una sonrisa sarcastica – te advierto zorrilla que las fieras salvajes son las primeras en ser domadas y sodomizadas por el rey Strife

\- Te dije que tengo un nombre! Soy Tifa princesa de Amazonia – responde furiosamente la joven morena.

\- Pues lo unico que gobiernas en este reino son las esponjas con las cuales limpias el piso, y el unico deber que debes cumplir como princesa es servir a nuestro rey Strife y eso te convierte en una insignificante basura, no como yo por ejemplo soy la esclava sexual preferida de nuestro rey y gracias a mis maniobras sexuales con el, gozo de prioridades en este reino las cuales tu no alcanzaras ni en tus mas remotos sueños y entre esas prioridades estan poder dar ordenes a los sirvientes y esclavos o enviarlos a torturas segun me plazca.

\- Tus amenazas no me asustan – exclamo Tifa entre dientes – eres solo una prostituta mas del rey ni mas ni menos.

\- Cuida tus palabras zorra amazonica! - exclamo esta mujer golpeando una de las cubetas que Tifa traia en sus manos y cayendo la cubeta al suelo esparciendose toda el agua en el suelo.

\- Ahora ve y trae nueva agua caliente para tu rey zorrilla – expreso entre burlas la mujer peliroja

\- Eres una maldita! - exclamo Tifa propinandole una fuerte bofetada a esta mujer quien cae sorprendida al suelo llevandose la palma de su mano al area adolorida de su mejilla.

\- Pagaras por esto! - expreso la mujer peliroja

De repente las puertas de la habitacion monarquica fueron abiertas saliendo de estas el rey Strife.

\- Que rayos ocurre aqui! - expreso furioso el rey

\- Su majestad! Su nueva sirvienta me falto el respeto y me golpeo en el rostro – expreso la mujer peliroja mientras se colocaba de pie y se abalanzaba en un abrazo hacia el rey.

\- Anda, corre a llorarle a tu padre como una chiquilla malcriada – comento Tifa sarcasticamente a la mujer peliroja

\- Silencio! - exclamo el rey Strife llevando la palma de su mano a la barbilla de la mujer peliroja que estaba abrazada entre sus brazos, el rey toca la mejilla hinchada y roja de la mujer peliroja suavemente luego dirige su mirada asesina hacia Tifa.

\- Lastimaste a Elena – indico el monarca refiriendose a la mujer peliroja que mantenia entre sus brazos

\- Ella ha sido quien… - reclamaba Tifa

\- Silencio! No te he autorizado a hablar – expreso rabiosamente el rey – tus acciones rebeldes no pasaran por alto esta vez, seras severamente castigada por esto.

\- Que? Que! esta mujerzuela fue quien volco la cubeta de agua! - exclamo Tifa

El monarca visualiza intensamente a la joven morena, soltando a Elena de sus brazos y aproximandose a sujetar fuertemente a Tifa de una de sus muñecas.

\- Si vuelves a faltarle el respeto a Elena juro que te enviare a la camara de torturas – decia con respiracion agitada el rey.

\- Disculpe su majestad, no sabia que este reino para adquirir privilegios y poder bastaba con ser una vulgar prostituta eficiente en su cama, solo un rey igual de sinverguenza puede apreciar tal bajeza y deshonor en una mujer. - reclama Tifa ante aquel rey

El monarca enfurecio mas con la joven morena empujandola fuertemente, por poco Tifa cae por las escaleras sino hubiera sido sujetada por la sirvienta Saya y otra esclava que se encontraban detras de la joven mujer.

\- Porfavor doncella Tifa, calmese – expreso Saya nerviosa, intentando calmar a la joven morena – porfavor, el rey puede ordenar su ejecucion no sobrepase los limites – continuo rogando Saya

\- No me asusta la muerte! - exclamo Tifa

\- La muerte seria un regalo para ti – expreso el rey – lleven a esta mujer al calabozo subterraneo, no vera la luz del sol ni alimentos ni agua hasta que yo lo ordene!

\- Estoy adaptada a sus epocas de hambruna su majestad – comenta sarcasticamente Tifa

\- Amarren sus brazos en alto y dejenla colgando, que todo el peso de su cuerpo repose sobre estas cadenas – exclamo el rey

Como se habia ordenado la joven morena fue llevada al calabozo subterraneo, era un lugar oscuro y mucho mas frio que el calabozo tradicional donde solia reposar la joven mujer, toda su ropa fue removida y la joven morena fue atada por las muñecas y su cuerpo alzado sin tocar el suelo, todo su peso corporal aunque ligero reposaba sobre sus muñecas amarradas ante aquellas cadenas, el dolor cada dia se iba agonizando mas y siendo mas insoportable para la joven mujer, la falta de alimentos estaba nuevamente causando estragos en la joven morena, permanecio encerrada en ese oscuro y frio lugar durante 3 dias hasta que fue liberada y nuevamente vestida para cumplir sus funciones dentro de aquel reinado del terror. Tifa recibio ordenes de llevar agua caliente a la alcoba del rey para su baño, su cuerpo estaba fragil y debil a causa de las calamidades por las cuales pasaba sin embargo la joven mujer no se rendia ni daba por vencida, tomo entre sus brazos aquellas cubetas rebosadas de agua hirviendo y las levanto a dura cuestas, sus muñecas estaban inflamadas y muy dolorosas pero esto no fue impedimento para la joven morena reclamar o quejarse, procedio a dirigirse a la habitacion del monarca siendo su actitud admirada por las demas sirvientas y su amiga Saya.

\- "Es una mujer con una voluntad de fiero" - pensaba la sirvienta Saya sobre Tifa

La joven morena ingresa a la alcoba monarquica el primer encuentro que visualizaron sus ojos fue al rey Strife devorando salvajemente los labios de Elena mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza el trasero de la peliroja, el rey se encontraba a torso descubierto pero con pantalones mientras Elena se encontraba aparentemente desnuda cubriendo su cuerpo con una sabana, Tifa bajo la cabeza ante aquella escena aun le resultaba incomodo y desagradable visualizar estos encuentros intimos del rey.

\- Aqui….aqui esta su agua su majestad – comento como un murmuro Tifa dejando las cubetas en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba debil sin fuerzas y su voz expresaba tal debilidad

\- Adonde crees que vas? Debes volcar el agua en la tina del baño – ordeno el monarca con voz autoritaria

Tifa levanta su mirada ante la parejita, aquellos ojos carmesi que solian estar siempre alegres y optimistas se mostraban apagados y frios.

\- Estas sorda o que? Acaso no escuchaste la orden del rey? - comento sarcasticamente Elena visualizando a la joven morena

Tifa procede nuevamente a levantar aquellos pesados cubos y dirigirse hacia el baño volcando el agua de estos en la tina del mismo, la joven morena finaliza su tarea y procede a intentar salir de aquel lugar

\- Su tina esta lista su majestad… - exclamo Tifa visualizando a la parejita, Elena proporcionaba suaves besos a las mejillas del rey mientras este la apegaba mas a su cuerpo tomandola de la cintura.

\- Algo mas….que desee su majestad o procedo a retirarme? - comento suavemente la joven morena cabizbaja

\- No deseo nada mas de tus servicios por ahora..- ordeno el rey, la joven morena procedio a retirarse de aquella habitacion, al salir de esta caminaba por los pasillos arrastrando sus pies, todo su cuerpo le pesaba, el dolor de sus muñecas eran insoportables por un momento la joven morena tuvo que apoyar su mano en la pared ya que sus rodillas fallaron y por poco cae al suelo sino hubiera sido sujetada en su hombro por 2 pequeñas manos.

\- Doncella...se encuentra bien? - comenta la voz de un niño

La joven morena levanta su mirada topandose con este niño de ojos azules y cabellera castaña.

\- Hola pequeño, gracias por sujetarme...si...estare bien no te preocupes.

\- Necesita algo de comer o beber doncella? No se ve muy bien – expreso este niño

La joven morena sonrio al pequeño niño tocando su cabellera sutilmente.

\- Denzel! Denzel! este niño donde se mete siempre…. Ahi estas! - era la voz desesperada de Saya quien se aproxima hacia Tifa y el niño

\- Saya, encontre esta doncella en el pasillo y no se ve muy bien – expreso el niño

\- Oh por Dios, doncella Tifa! - exclamo Saya aproximandose a la joven morena y apoyandola sobre sus hombros – porfavor venga, estas muy palida y debil no puedes trabajar asi

\- Saya...tengo que hacerlo… - decia la joven morena

\- No en esta ocasion jovencita – expreso Saya – iras a la cocina y te hare algo de comer, Denzel tu vigilaras si se aproximan algunos de los odiosos soldados a la cocina

\- Si señora – exclamo el niño sonrientemente

La joven morena fue trasladada hacia la cocina, Saya se encargo de proporcionarle y asegurarse que la joven doncella consumiera un estofado de carne, mientras el niño Denzel hacia guardia en la entrada de la cocina.

\- Debes intentar ser un poco mas sumisa y docil doncella Tifa – expresaba Saya

\- No esta dentro de mis planes Saya – expresaba Tifa

\- Doncella Tifa porfavor…..es por su propio bien, no puede continuar con su actitud ante el rey, se encuentra demasiado mal jovencita – expresaba Saya

\- Si doncella Tifa, admiramos su valor y su coraje pero entienda que asi como la admiramos hemos aprendido a tenerle aprecio y cariño, no deseamos que algo grave le ocurra doncella – exclamo otra sirvienta en la cocina

\- No se como haz podido soportar tanto todo esto Saya, de verdad ….no lo se. - expresa Tifa un tanto decepcionada

\- Doncella Tifa – exclama Saya tomando las fragiles manos de la joven morena entre las suyas – usted aun es una mujer joven

\- Suena como a mi madre Saya – sonrie la joven morena

\- Tal vez su madre y yo tengamos cosas en comun, despues de todo yo tambien fui madre y a pesar de la desgracia y dolor que el rey Strife llevo hasta mi pueblo y mi familia, una actitud rebelde y revolucionaria no nos llevara mas que a la ejecucion inmediata doncella entiendalo porfavor.

\- No Saya, no puedo entenderlo! - exclamo Tifa retirando sus manos de la mujer – No puedo vivir sometida con miedo a morir, que les pasa! El rey es solo una persona nosotros somos muchos si quisieramos podriamos revelarnos contra sus injusticias...si quisieramos podriamos…

\- Basta doncella Tifa! - exclamo Saya – nosotros no somos guerreros somos civiles, el rey posee una fiel tropa especializada de 500 hombres nos harian pedazos en minutos a todos, incluyendola a usted! No deseo sonar tan cruda pero como espera que luchemos contra eso...digame porfavor! Somos viudas, madres, niños no sabemos nada de combates ni luchas ni guerras, hemos visto morir en manos de estas tropas y el rey Strife a nuestros hijos, esposos, hermanos, amigos, familia! Usted es una mujer adulta responsable y proxima reina de Amazonia actue a conciencia y no guiada por la ira, no se convierta en una reina injusta y que actua por impulsos como el monarca Strife!

Aquellas palabras aunque crudas pusieron los pensamientos de Tifa en jaque y por primera vez en su vida la joven morena analizo friamente aquellas palabras comprendiendo finalmente a lo que aquella sirvienta se referia. Su corazon siente una opresion fuerte al reconocer que su actitud es inmadura e irresponsable.

\- Disculpame Saya, de verdad solicito me disculpes...nunca lo habia pensado de esa manera y tienes razon, se que mi voluntad es fuerte y quiero pedir perdon si mi actitud pudiese involucrarlas a ustedes en un acto que no merecen.

\- Yo la entiendo doncella Tifa – expreso mas calmadamente Saya nuevamente sujetando las manos de la doncella – yo tuve su espiritud de lucha y el monarca Strife se encargo de apagarlo y pisotearlo con todo el dolor que me provoco, no permita que apaguen el suyo de la misma manera, hay otras formas de luchar jovencita, con actitud y sabiduria.

\- Gracias Saya, realmente eres una mujer muy sabia – expreso en una sonrisa Tifa

La noche habia llegado al reinado de Nibelheim aquel estofado consumido le otorgo fuerzas a Tifa para encontrarse un poco mejor de su fragil estado, la joven morena se dirigio a su calabozo de costumbre ubicado al final del pasillo donde a pocos metros se encontraba la habitacion del monarca, la morena ingresa a su calabozo y se recuesta en el duro y frio suelo una pequeña y fragil tela que servia como sabana separaba el delgado cuerpo de la mujer y el concreto, Tifa piensa en su madre, su hermanita Marlene, su prima Aerith y sus compañeras amazonas

\- Sere una buena reina – exclama para si misma la joven mujer cerrando sus ojos y echandose a dormir.

 **REINADO AMAZONAS**

En el reino amazonico habian encontrado refugio temporal Aerith y su esposo Zack, la reina Hipolita se mantenia preocupada por su hija Tifa, mas preocupada de lo normal a sabiendas del secreto biologico que guarda su hija mayor y el apellido Lockhart que acompaña a su sangre, la reina camina nerviosa en su alcoba acompañada por su consorte Aisha

\- Su alteza posee algun plan para rescatar a la princesa Tifa? - exclama Aisha

\- Aun no Aisha, he estado todos estos dias analizando y pensando, soy la reina de este palacio no puedo guiarme por impulso aunque Tifa es mi preciada hija, mi prioridad lo mas importante para mi junto a la pequeña Marlene.

\- Ha considerado solicitar ayuda de reinos amigos?

\- Nadie quiere intervenir o ayudar cuando se trata de Nibelheim Aisha – expresa decepcionada la reina – he intentado recurrir al reinado de Edge, Midgar y Shinra, todos se han negado a cooperar a pesar de nuestras buenas relaciones monarquicas….el unico que esta dispuesto a cooperar es el reinado de Shinra – responde la reina a sabiendas que Shinra siempre cooperaria ante un rescate de Tifa, el rey Yeth Lockhart unico sobreviviente actual de la dinastia Lockhart y hermano menor del fallecido rey Robert Lockhart jamas se negaria a rescatar a la unica descendiente del reino. - sin embargo Aisha - continuo comentando la reina - Shinra hoy dia es un reino pequeño como nosotras, su tropa total dispone de 50 hombres, el monarca Strife junto a sus tropas se han encargado de aniquilar poco a poco el reino de Shinra, es un milagro que el rey Yeth aun este con vida.

Hipolita posee conocimientos de lo sucedido en el reinado Shinra cuando el rey Cloud Strife tenia 18 años ataco despiadadamente dicho reino, junto a sus expertas tropas aniquilo la mitad del pueblo siendo el rey Strife quien se encargo de asesinar friamente al unico hijo de 8 años de Yeth Lockhart procediendo a asesinar luego a su esposa la reina Elizabeth con propositos de evitar el nacimiento de un nuevo descendiente Lockhart, el monarca Strife utilizo aquella espada con la cual Robert asesino a su padre, aquella espada ante la cual un niño rubio de ojos zafiro juro vengar la muerte de sus padres y asesinaria a todo descendiente Lockhart, aquella espada que solo sera manchada con sangre Lockhart – pensaba para si misma Hipolita, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

\- Oh Dios….Tifa – murmuro la reina cayendo de rodillas en el balcon y comenzando a sollozar al recorrer en su imaginacion como su hija podria ser asesinada a manos del rey Strife

\- Su alteza se encuentra bien? - expreso Aisha arrodillandose y abrazando a la reina

\- No puedo seguir asi Aisha...no puedo, necesito rescatar a mi hija, mi pequeña, Tifa – sollozaba aun mas la reina, aquella vulnerabilidad de la monarca suavizo el corazon de Aisha quien apreto mas el abrazo a la reina.

\- Su alteza, se que a lo mejor no seria de mucha ayuda...pero permitame recurrir al pueblo en busca de guerreros que deseen unirse a nuestra causa, rescataremos a la princesa tenga fe su alteza, todo estara bien.

\- Eso espero Aisha...eso espero – responde la reina Hipolita reconfortandose ante aquel abrazo de su mejor guerrera y conserje.


	7. Chapter 7

**REINADO NIBELHEIM**

Habia finalmente llegado la madrugada un silencio rotundo gobernaba las paredes de los pasillos del reino, todos los sirvientes y soldados dormian placidamente a excepcion de la joven morena quien aun yacia sobre el duro y frio concreto del suelo de su reducido calabozo, su cuerpo aun se encontraba fragil y adolorido por las situaciones previas por las cuales habia pasado en dias pasados, la joven morena se mueve de lado a lado intentando dormir a sabiendas que en el amanecer le tocaria realizar faenas muy pesadas y exigentes, la joven morena expulsa un largo suspiro y vuelve a intentar cerrar sus ojos justo cuando Tifa empieza a sentir que por fin podra concebir el sueño escucha un leve murmullo que se expandia por el pasillo, la joven morena lo ignora intentando reconciliar el sueño que empezaba a apoderarse de ella, sin embargo nuevamente se escucha el murmullo esta vez mas fuerte y acompañado de respiracion agitada, la joven morena levanta la cabeza pensando para si misma "que rayos esta ocurriendo a estas altas horas de la noche" la morena se levanta y se aproxima sentada hacia su puerta posicionando sus pequeñas manos sobre la misma y apoyando su oido a la fria madera de su puerta como intento de escuchar mejor si era que alguien se aproximaba, el sonido de aquella respiracion agitada comenzo a transformarse en jadeos y la joven mujer pudo detectar que provenian de una voz femenina al verificar que los jadeos comenzaron a ser acompañados de gemidos

\- Ohhhh….ohhhh...mmmmm

La joven morena separa su cabeza desde aquella puerta colocando una de sus manos sobre sus labios mientras suspiraba sorprendida

\- mmmmm,si, si, siiiii ohhhh mas , mas

"Es la voz de Elena" pudo distinguir Tifa echando su cuerpo hacia atras y posicionandose en la pared, aquellos gemidos de placer provenian desde el fondo del pasillo justo donde se encontraba la habitacion del rey, la joven morena pudo distinguir que los jadeos y gemidos femeninos iban incrementando junto con el golpeteo violento de lo que parecia ser piel con piel

\- Ohhh, si, siiiiiiii asi asi su majestad, mas, mas siiiiiii que rico, metela toda , la quiero toda siiiii

La joven morena intenta tapar sus oidos con sus manos ante aquellos perturbantes sonidos de placer aunque el intento era en vano ya que aun podia escuchar el incremento y golpes violentos de aquella piel con piel y los gritos desesperados de Elena

\- Ohhh...ohhhhhhh si, siiii asi hasta el fondo su majestad ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Un grito rotundo de placer se escucha por todo el pasillo de aquel castillo, aquellos jadeos femeninos comenzaron a apagarse junto con aquellos golpeteos de piel con piel los cuales se silenciaron, nuevamente la calma y el silencio invadieron las paredes de aquel reinado, Tifa lanza un amplio suspiro mientras se recuesta nuevamente en el suelo pensando que finalmente podria dormir en aquel lugar, la joven morena cierra sus ojos para procurar dormir cuando unos minutos mas tarde escucha que se abre violentamente la puerta de la habitacion monarquica.

\- Como puedes! - exclama la voz angustiada de Elena

\- Largate de mi habitacion Elena, cumpliste con tu proposito esta noche – expreso el rey

\- Acabamos de hacer el amor, como puedes echarme de su habitacion como si fuese una cualquiera!

\- No hicimos el amor, yo nunca hago el amor con ninguna mujer solamente tuvimos sexo salvaje como en otras ocasiones – responde el monarca

\- He esperado tanto tiempo por usted, le he abierto mi corazon, me he entregado en cuerpo y alma a su merced – responde Elena entre sollozos

\- Es tu problema Elena no el mio, ahora sino te importa deseo dormir y descansar en soledad...ahora LARGATE

\- Te amo! - exclamo Elena – acaso no sientes el calor de mis sentimientos? Acaso nunca siente la necesidad de abrazar y entregarse a alguien? Acaso no siente la necesidad de amar a alguien su majestad?

\- Yo no necesito ni siento amor por nadie, por tercera vez largate Elena!

\- Podra alguien alcanzar su duro y frio corazon alteza? Podra usted alguna vez amar a una mujer?

\- Elena sino te retiras de mi vista en 5 segundos te aseguro que al amanecer a primera hora estaras en la camara de tortura por desobedecer mi orden de que te largues.

\- Eres un monstruo, un ser despiadado sin corazon – responde entre sollozos Elena mientras se marcha corriendo de aquel lugar, el monarca ingresa a su habitacion y cierra las puertas de la misma violentamente, "tengo que buscar la manera de escapar de este maldito lugar" penso para si misma Tifa mientras cerraba sus ojos carmesi intentando finalmente dormir.

Al dia siguiente la joven morena desperto temprano como de costumbre, no habia dormido mas que unas pocas horas por las actividades surgidas, Tifa empezo sus faenas lavando parte de la ropa de las tropas antes que saliera el sol ya que las tropas inician sus practicas de combate a muy tempranas horas, la joven morena reconoce que posiblemente el tiempo no le alcance para finalizar de lavar los uniformes antes que los soldados bajen por ellos, un largo suspiro sale de la boca de la morena preocupada por ello, una suave mano femenina se coloca sobre su hombro ante tal preocupacion

\- Doncella Tifa… - susurra esta voz, la joven morena levanta la mirada visualizando a una sirvienta adolescente

\- Sabes mi nombre? - consulta sorprendida Tifa

\- Si doncella, todos y todas la servidumbre del palacio le conocemos – responde sonriente la sirvienta – su actitud y comportamiento rebelde ante nuestro rey es algo que admiramos, aun estamos todos sorprendidos que el rey no haya ordenado su ejecucion , usted es la primera persona que hemos visto enfrentarle tanto

\- Pues el rey no me intimida – responde Tifa

\- Por cierto me llamo Shera y mis compañeras aqui y yo deseamos ayudarla con la ropa de las tropas doncella Tifa...si usted desea – responde la joven sirvienta, Tifa sonrie ante aquella servidumbre compuesta de 6 esclavas.

\- Gracias Shera, de verdad lo agradeceria pero no deseo atrasarlas en sus faenas yo….

\- No se preocupe doncella Tifa – exclamo otra de las sirvientas – tenemos todo cubierto, la ayudaremos con el lavado de ropa de los soldados

\- Gracias chicas – responde sonrientemente Tifa recibiendo la ayuda otorgada por aquella servidumbre.

La ropa de las tropas pudieron ser lavadas finalmente dentro del tiempo considerado por el monarca, Tifa tenia asignado como parte de sus amplias tareas diarias limpiar las habitaciones de los habitantes incluyendo la de Elena, la joven morena se dirige a limpiar la habitacion de la mujer iniciando su faena mientras limpiaba el suelo , una esponja la cual sumergia en una cubeta con agua y volvia a limpiar aquel piso, era un trabajo diario muy agotador sin recibir ninguna paga o beneficio a cambio, la joven morena se encontraba en 4 limpiando aquel suelo cuando Elena ingresa a la habitacion.

\- Ohh vaya vaya que sorpresa – exclama sarcasticamente Elena – yo no sabia que las princesas poseian manos tan eficientes para limpiar los pisos.

\- Y yo desconocia que las prostitutas pudieran ser tan pocos higienicas, deberias avergonzarte de este vertedero que llamas habitacion ya que en este se refleja el tipo de animal que vive aqui. - responde la morena levantando la mirada.

\- Grrrrr, maldita zorra amazonas – grito rabiosamente Elena pateando la cubeta y esparciendo toda el agua sucia en el suelo.

\- Ahora si terminaste de decorar tu habitacion, la suciedad atrae a la suciedad – expresa Tifa

\- Maldita mujer, mira lo que hiciste...limpialo! - grito Elena

La joven morena se coloca de pie y lanza un puñetazo a la peliroja cayendo esta sobre su colchon

\- No tienes ningun derecho a darme ordenes, quien te crees que eres! - exclamo Tifa

Elena sangraba por la nariz, 2 sirvientas ingresan rapidamente a la habitacion al escuchar el escandalo

\- Doncella Tifa, porfavor detengase...porfavor no siga – comenta la sirvienta Saya

\- Vas a pagar muy caro por esto maldita zorra! - exclamo Elena cubriendose la nariz

\- Vamos doncella Tifa porfavor salgamos...deje esto asi, no siga – expreso Shera , ambas sirvientas toman a la enojada morena y la retiran de aquella habitacion.

Nuevamente Tifa fue castigada por sus acciones contra Elena, la mujer fue colgada a brazos extendidos mientras su cuerpo queda colgando sin tocar el suelo, dicho castigo fue prolongado por 3 dias, al cuarto dia la joven morena fue liberada y decidio cumplir con sus funciones como de costumbre.


	8. Chapter 8

Era una mañana de mucho trabajo, la joven morena se encontraba lavando las ropas sudadas utilizadas por las tropas durante sus practicas de combate, de repente 2 sirvientas se aproximan al area nerviosas y escandalizadas, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y hablaban sin detenerse para poder ser entendidas, la joven morena abandona momentaneamente su actividad y se aproxima a las 2 sirvientas nerviosas

\- Que ocurre? - expresa Tifa calmadamente

\- Es que….

\- El niño

\- La cocinera...nooo...es que

\- Porfavor, hable una a la vez no podemos entenderlas si hablan en conjunto – indico Tifa suavemente

\- Doncella Tifa… - respondio una de estas alteradas sirvientas – es el monarca, el niño Denzel y la sirvienta Saya estan a punto de ser severamente castigados

\- Que! - exclamo Tifa

\- Si doncella, el soldado Kadaj expreso a su majestad que Saya junto al niño fueron participes de robar alimentos para darle de comer a usted...por lo cual el rey ordeno como castigo 10 latigazos a cada participante – expreso agitada y angustiada una de las sirvientas

\- No...no, NO! - exclamo la joven morena saliendo rapidamente de aquel lugar

\- Doncella Tifa...adonde va? Porfavor detengase! - expresaban las sirvientas, la joven morena ignoro aquellas suplicas saliendo rapidamente hacia el area verde del palacio donde se encontraban Saya y el niño Denzel a manos atadas de rodillas rodeados por el monarca Strife quien estaba de pie arrogantemente visualizando la escena le acompañaba a su lado su consorte principal Vincent, parte de la servidumbre se encontraba tambien reunida alli asustada y con proposito de quedar advertidos a no desobedecer las ordenes del rey, 2 verdugos con latigos en mano estaban posicionados al lado del niño y la sirvienta, la sirvienta Saya y Denzel escuchaban las razones de su castigo expresado por el soldado Kadaj

\- Estos esclavos han desobedecido las ordenes impuestas por el rey, esta rotundamente prohibido adquirir alimentos de la bodega sin autorizacion y permisos de nuestro monarca Strife, por tal razon y bajo la piedad de nuestro rey la vida de estos esclavos ladrones sera perdonada, pero recibiran como castigo 10 latigazos sobre sus espaldas, todo aquel que falte el respeto y desobedezca a nuestro rey sera severamente castigado o ejecutado, que empieze el castigo! - exclamo Kadaj

los verdugos comenzaron a azotar sin piedad las espaldas liberadas de Saya y el niño Denzel

\- Nooooo! - grito la joven morena aproximandose hacia las victimas propinando una patada hacia uno de los verdugos con latigos y abrazando al niño Denzel cubriendolo y protegiendolo con su cuerpo,

La servidumbre alli presente queda estupefacta ante la actitud de la joven morena, Kadaj libera su espada como intento de luchar contra la joven mujer, sin embargo el monarca le detiene con un gesto de su mirada, luego el monarca Strife se aproxima hacia Tifa mirandola intensamente

\- Como te atreves a intervenir ante uno de mis castigos?

\- Estas personas no han hecho nada malo, su actitud es injusta contra ellos – expresa Tifa sin separar su cuerpo del niño

\- Si formas parte de este delito, formaras parte del castigo – expreso friamente el rey, la joven morena abraza con mayor fuerza al niño protegiendolo el monarca levanta la mirada y entrega una orden con su mirada, el verdugo comienza nuevamente a golpear con su latigo esta vez alcanzando la espalda de la joven morena quien se negaba a desproteger a Denzel a pesar del agonizante dolor que los latigos causaban sobre su fragil cuerpo.

\- Suelta al niño – ordena el monarca a Tifa luego de esta recibir 4 latigazos, las esquinas de sus ojos reflejaban humedad unas leves lagrimas deseosas de escapar de los mismos pero la joven morena se negaba a darle tal satisfacion de sufrimiento a este hombre, la joven morena ignora la orden y apega mas su cuerpo al infante manteniendolo debajo de ella mientras sus ojos observan intensamente a los del monarca , aquel fuego combativo se mantenia vigente en los ojos carmesi de la joven mujer y el monarca podia sentirlo.

\- Golpeenla mas fuerte! Ahora! - expresaba rabiosamente el rey a su verdugo, quien sin mostrar piedad volvia a golpear a la joven morena aquel latigo causo cortes sangrantes para luego recibir otro y otro golpe encima de la herida, gemidos de dolor y 2 lagrimas fueron expulsadas por la joven morena la cual mantenia aun vigente su voluntad de proteger al infante que cubria su cuerpo.

El monarca ordeno al verdugo detenerse, y se aproximo a la joven morena separando al niño de esta, la joven mujer transpiraba y jadeaba fuertemente de rodillas, el monarca se coloca frente a la joven mujer

\- Puedo detener el castigo si clamas por piedad – indico el monarca arrogantemente, la joven morena levanta su mirada, aquellos ojos fulminantes en rabia y dolor aun no eran apagados, la joven mujer a duras penas se coloca en pie frente al rey, la servidumbre asustada observaban aquella actitud sin igual de esta mujer

\- Usted nunca sera mi rey – expreso Tifa abofeteando al monarca en el rostro, todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos ante aquel acto revolucionario de la joven morena, el monarca coloca su mano en su mejilla, sus ojos azul zafiro destellaban un leve tono verde por la rabia concentrada dentro de los mismos,

\- Golpeen a esta sirvienta sin piedad...ahora! - ordeno el rey, sus 2 verdugos presionan a Tifa hacia el suelo fuertemente cayendo esta en 4 su espalda aun sangrante y sin piedad alguna entre los 2 verdugos golpeaban a la joven mujer una y otra vez.

\- Porfavor su alteza...tenga piedad, basta porfavor – decia entre sollozos Saya de rodillas al rey, este seguia mostrandose arrogante sin mover su mirada ante aquella tortura que propinaban a la joven morena,

\- Su alteza por lo que mas quiera...porfavor pedimos clemencia por la doncella Tifa – exclamaban parte de la servidumbre alli presente mientras se colocaban de rodillas ante el rey.

\- Suficiente! - exclamo el rey, el cuerpo de la joven morena yacia adolorido sobre el suelo la mujer sollozaba fuertemente aquellas lagrimas ocasionaban una incomoda e indescriptible opresion dentro del pecho del monarca, no se podia explicar que era este sentimiento o porque, solo sabia que nunca antes habia sentido este sentimiento de culpabilidad ante las lagrimas expresadas en una mujer, el monarca opto por ignorar este extraño y nuevo sentimiento manteniendo su mirada fria y distante.

\- Vean todos el resultado de su desobediencia hacia mi – exclamo el rey señalando a Tifa – no tolerare ninguna desobediencia ni comportamiento revolucionario, ahora llevense esta mujer de mi vista y curen sus heridas. - ordeno el monarca retirandose majestuosamente de aquel lugar, la servidumbre levanto el cuerpo de Tifa y fue transportada a la habitacion de una de las sirvientas en vez de su calabozo.

Habian transcurrido 3 dias y la joven morena yacia tendida sobre el colchon de la sirvienta Shera, su espalda fue cubierta con bendajes y sobre estas fue utilizada una crema especial otorgada por el rey para sanar y cicatrizar las heridas mas rapidamente, la joven morena despierta y yace sentada sobre aquel colchon sorprendida por encontrarse en una condiciones mas comodas y favorables que su calabozo, frente a la doncella estaba Denzel.

\- Denzel...donde estoy? - murmura suavemente Tifa

\- Todo esta bien doncella Tifa, esta es la habitacion de Shera es la mas decente que tenemos entre la servidumbre del palacio – sonrie el niño

La sirvienta Saya ingresa a la habitacion con un plato de sopa para la joven mujer, la morena intenta levantarse sin embargo el dolor en su espalda aun era insoportable por lo cual la mujer lanza un leve gemido de dolor y vuelve a sentarse sobre aquel colchon.

\- Porfavor descanse doncella Tifa, el rey dio ordenes de dejarla reposar por estos dias – expreso Saya

\- Desde cuando el rey se preocupa por el estado fisico de sus sirvientes? - expreso Tifa

\- No lo sabemos doncella, no es un comportamiento normal en el monarca Strife pero usted es la unica que se ha atrevido a enfrentarle y humillarle frente a todos – expreso Saya

\- Si, tiene bien merecida la bofetada que le propine – indico Tifa comiendo la sopa de su plato

\- Doncella Tifa – expreso Shera quien ingresaba a la habitacion con 5 sirvientas mas – disculpe que la molestemos, queremos agradecerle por su valiente intervencion ante el castigo de nuestra amiga Saya y el niño Denzel

\- No es nada chicas….volveria a hacerlo de ser necesario – expresa la joven morena continuando absorbiendo la sopa

\- Se que no sera mucho doncella Tifa pero queremos por parte nuestra entregarle esto como agradecimiento – indica Saya otorgandole un lazo artesanal fabricado con caracoles – el joven Denzel se encargo de buscar los caracoles – continuo expresando Saya, la joven morena toma aquel regalo en sus manos y sonrientemente visualiza a aquella servidumbre

\- Gracias, realmente me hacen sentir en familia – responde dulcemente Tifa

Horas mas tarde el monarca Strife estaba reunido con su conserje Vincent en el salon principal de reunion monarquica, al fondo de este salon reposa una espada celosamente guardada en un cajon visible de vidrio, es la espada con la cual el rey Robert Lockhart asesino al padre del monarca Strife, el monarca se aproxima a sacar esta espada para limpiarla sigilosamente visualizandola

\- Su majestad aun desea conservar esa espada a pesar de haber cometido y finalizado la promesa hacia su padre? - consulta Vincent

\- Si Vincent, aun continua con vida Yeth Lockhart es el ultimo descendiente con vida de esa maldita dinastia

\- Porque su alteza no le asesino tambien como prometio a su difunto padre?

\- Porque prefiero que viva sufriendo el mismo dolor de perdida que yo he sufrido todos estos años, el rey Yeth es un hombre viejo cuando fallezca no hay mas descendientes Lockhart's que tomen la monarquia del reinado Shinra, hasta que ese dia llegue esta espada reposara en esta area.

\- por cierto Vincent como se encuentra la doncella Tifa – consulto friamente el monarca.

\- La servidumbre ha indicado que la doncella ha finalmente despertado y le han alimentado como usted ordeno.

\- Bien, la necesitare para la fiesta de disfraces de mañana vendran altas personas de la monarquia de Midgar y Edge, necesito alguien con agilidad y rapidez para servir los cocteles y ella ya debe estar recuperada.

\- La doncella Tifa es una mujer con mucho caracter

\- Sin duda que si – responde el monarca con una leve sonrisa al pensar en esta mujer – es como una fiera salvaje que se resiste a ser domada – expresa el monarca – te encargo que le otorguen un dizfraz a la doncella junto a los demas sirvientes que asistiran a la fiesta, es preciso que todos cumplan con las reglas y esten disfrazados para el evento.

\- Si su alteza – exclama Vincent retirandose de aquel salon


	9. Chapter 9

Al dia siguiente la servidumbre se preparaba para la fiesta de disfraces que se tenia programada para la noche, parte de las sirvientas fueron vestidas con disfraces, a Tifa se le asigno repartir los cocteles entre los invitados se le otorgo un vestido azul oscuro estilo victoriano con hombros descubiertos y un antifaz emplumado el cual cubria parte de su rostro dejando libre sus hermosos ojos color carmesi, su larga cabellera negra fue decorada con mariposas sinteticas y sus manos fueron cubiertas por delicados guantes blancos tejidos a mano, la morena se veia realmente hermosa, el palacio estaba bajo un estres enorme toda la servidumbre se apuraba en los preparativos intentando finalizar a tiempo para no recibir algun castigo por parte del rey, los soldados protegian la entrada del palacio para evitar que ciudadanos aledaños ingresaran a la fiesta que se impartiria. Habia llegado la noche y el monarca se preparaba para asistir y recibir a los invitados, un majestuoso uniforme de soldado de color azul oscuro fue la vestimenta elegida por el monarca, unos guantes de cuero negro cubrian sus manos, todo estaba listo y organizado en el palacio, parte de los invitados ya habian llegado y estaban en la sala monarquica celebrando, la servidumbre servia aperitivos y cocteles, todos hicieron acto de respeto ante la presencia del rey Strife, su persona reflejaba un poder y prestigio intenso ante los presentes, la joven morena decidio ignorar tanta caballeria y alabanzas ante el monarca y continuaba con su faena de repartir cocteles entre los invitados, la belleza de la joven morena no pasaba desapercibida entre algunos caballeros invitados a la fiesta los cuales no quitaban la mirada de cualquier movimiento que esta ejercia entre los pasillos, la joven morena comenzo a sentirse incomoda ante aquellas constantes y fijas miradas por lo cual opto por detener sus paseos por el pasillo y se posiciono de pie del lado de la mesa de los aperitivos,

\- Bonita fiesta no doncella? - comento una voz masculina a la joven morena, Tifa voltea la mirada observando tras de si a un caballero de cabellera castaña oscura, ojos verde y contextura delgada pero musculosa.

\- Supongo que si caballero – responde timidamente la joven morena

\- Como una bella mujer como usted no es participe del baile de la fiesta

\- Sera porque esta bella mujer es solo una sirvienta mas del palacio caballero – expresa Tifa

\- No puedo creer tal abdominacion, el aura que expira su presencia bella dama no es precisamente el de una sumisa sirvienta

\- En verdad lo crees? - comenta Tifa en una leve sonrisa – y que dice mi aura?

\- Me permite la siguiente pieza de baile y le explico que dice su aura doncella? - expresa el caballero extendiendo su brazo como invitacion hacia Tifa

\- La verdad...yo...no deberia...el baile es para personas de la monarquia no para sirvientes… - tartamudeaba Tifa

\- Sera solo una pieza bella dama, que puede salir mal? - comento este hombre suavemente manteniendo su mano firme como invitacion – porfavor? Seria un honor para mi que una dama como usted me acompañase en la siguiente pieza.

La joven morena dudo por un momento sin embargo procedio a acompañar a este hombre a la pista de baile, la nueva pieza de vals comenzo a replicar entre los musicos y Tifa procedio a bailar con este hombre en la pista, sin percibirlo ni darse cuenta poco a poco ambos fueron convirtiendose en el centro de atencion.

\- Bailas bastante bien para ser solo una sirvienta

\- Bueno, no naci precisamente siendo una criada

\- Igual tus pasos son muy avanzados para que una humilde campesina haya podido costearselos

\- Acaso estas insinuando que he robado para costearme clases de danza?

\- No coloques palabras en mis labios que no he insinuado doncella, aunque con ese exquisito fisico que posees tendrias a cualquier caballero de la alta sociedad cumpliendo todos tus caprichos sin dudar.

\- La humildad no es sinonimo de necesidad mi noble caballero - responde sarcasticamente Tifa

\- No tienes pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas

\- No tengo porque acallarme ante las provocaciones irrespetuosas

\- Sin duda no me equivoco en mi juicio, ya sabia yo que poseias un aura especial

\- Y que aura se supone que tengo? - expresa Tifa sintiendose un poco incomoda ante la presencia de este hombre quien comienza a apegar mas su cuerpo a esta

\- Uno que fisicamente muestra la fragilidad y delicadeza de una mujer, pero que internamente esconde un fuego intenso que…puede ser liberado en el mas intenso placer que un hombre de alta sociedad puede esperar de una doncella mientras la enaltece en suculentos privilegios y poder.

\- No me interesa su vulgar propuesta caballero, ahora si me disculpas debo regresar a mis quehaceres - expresa la joven morena separandose de aquel hombre, sin embargo aquel hombre volvio a apresar a la morena entre sus brazos apegandola fuertemente a su cuerpo.

\- Conozco las de tu estilo, fingen hacerse las dificiles pero entre las sabanas son volcanes en erupcion

\- Basta! - exclama la joven morena abofeteando a este hombre mientras lo separa de su cuerpo - como se atreve!

Un silencio rotundo inundo la pista de baile, todos los asistentes detuvieron la danza, los musicos detuvieron su tocata, el monarca Strife se aproxima hacia el area visualizando la escena de manera fria y arrogante, la respiracion de la morena es agitada el monarca dirige la mirada al caballero al cual Tifa habia abofeteado, el hombre mantenia una mano en su nariz debido a que esta empezo a sangrar por el golpe propinado por la joven morena.

\- Su sirvienta me ha agredido alteza Strife - expresa este hombre - no se que clase de esclavos posee usted, pero una agresion de un peon hacia alguien de la realeza debe ser severamente castigada o podre considerar que su alteza Strife no esta capacitado de controlar a su servidumbre!

\- Que! este hombre... - reclamo Tifa

\- Silencio! - exclamo el rey Strife a la joven morena - ni una sola palabra, no tienes ningun derecho a hablar, haz cometido una falta severa ante tu agresion al Conde Dustin de Midgar

\- Pues su titulo monarquico es inservible cuando desconoce el respeto que merece una mujer

Los presentes exclaman estupefactos, aquella actitud rebelde de una sirvienta jamas se habia visualizado en ningun reinado o palacio.

\- Basta! - expresa el monarca Strife - No soportare este tipo de humillaciones , soy tu rey tu eres mi esclava que no se te olvide quien es la autoridad aqui, ahora lleven a esta mujer al calabozo - ordeno el monarca sugiriendo al conde Dustin acompañarle al salon de eventos del palacio, una vez alli el monarca Strife sirve un vaso de vodka puro para el y para su invitado

\- Conde Dustin, quiero oficialmente presentar mis disculpas ante la actitud rebelde de mi criada le aseguro que este acto no pasara desapercibido.  
\- Puedo argumentar su alteza Strife, que siendo que he sido directamente el afectado por su sirvienta deberia ser el indicado para sugerir su respectivo castigo, siendo que estare alojado por unos dias en su reino usted no tendra inconvenientes en ser considerado con sus visitantes y complacer algunos de sus caprichos...

\- Supongo que no encuentro un motivo para oponerme - expresa el monarca - cual castigo consideras justo para la doncella?

\- Cabe destacar que la doncella es una mujer muy atractiva visualmente, seria un desperdicio querer afectar tan fragil escultura y belleza

\- Visualmente es muy hermosa y delicada, pero su mirada esconde un intenso fuego salvaje que es liberado en su comportamiento rebelde, posee una voluntad y un espiritu muy firme y fuerte - expresa el monarca Strife mientras toma un sorbo mas de su vaso de vodka.

\- Increible que el despiadado y temido rey Strife se vea incapacitado de dominar a una fragil mujer quien resulta ser una simple sirvienta - sugiere el conde Dustin

\- Cuida tus palabras conde Dustin - expresa friamente el monarca - que seas mi invitado de honor no te excluye de cualquier decision de tortura o ejecucion que lo amerite - concluyo el monarca apuntando el cuello de aquel hombre con su espada.

\- Tranquilo alteza...no debe alterarse, fue solo una sugerencia al ver el comportamiento audaz de esta doncella ante su presencia.

\- No es algo que le incumbe, es algo que manejare yo como rey de Nibelheim ahora si me permite tengo cosas que hacer y su requerimiento para sugerir el castigo adecuado de la doncella queda denegado - expresa el monarca Strife retirandose de aquel salon hacia el calabozo.

Tifa yacia nuevamente en el calabozo sentada con sus rodillas llevadas hasta su pecho, se habia retirado el antifaz del rostro y permanecia alli suspirando mientras observaba el techo de repente la puerta de aquel calabozo fue abierta ingresando el monarca Strife al mismo.

\- Cual sera mi castigo esta vez su alteza, epoca de hambre? dias en el calabozo? tortura fisica? o ejecucion? - comenta suavemente la joven morena

\- No tolerare mas tu actitud rebelde - dijo friamente el rey, la joven morena se coloca de pie y se aproxima hacia este hombre

\- Estamos a mano, yo tampoco lo tolero a usted! su presencia es desagradable

El monarca sujeta fuertemente a la joven morena por los hombros parte de sus dedos tocan su espalda la cual aun permanecia fuertemente adolorida y vendada, aquel acto provoca un gemido de dolor en la joven morena el cual no pasa desapercibido por el rey, nuevamente este vuelve a sentir una opresion incomoda de culpabilidad sobre su pecho ante el conocimiento de saber que esta mujer sufre a causa de el, el monarca vuelve a ignorar aquel sentimiento y mantiene su mirada fija y fria.

\- Puedo proceder a ordenar tu ejecucion

\- La muerte es mas gratificante que vivir bajo su reinado

\- Sigues con un comportamiento inapropiado hacia tu rey

\- Y lo mantendre hasta el dia que usted se merezca ser respetado

\- Es tu deber respetarme soy tu rey, no es opcional estas obligada a ello - expresa entre dientes el monarca

\- Los reyes justos se ganan el respeto de sus subditos no exigen lo que no les pertenece! - exclama Tifa igual entre dientes

El monarca aprieta aun mas fuerte su agarre en los hombros de la joven mujer y esta nuevamente expulsa un gemido de dolor mientras frunce el ceño, el monarca profundiza su mirada a aquellos ojos carmesi

\- No provoques la voluntad de tu rey, estas muy lastimada y nada seria mas gratificante para mi que hacer sufrir a esa fiera que llevas dentro y se rehusa a ser domada

\- Sus amenazas no me intimidan su majestad puedo superar cualquier dolor fisico

\- Serias capaz de morir antes de doblegarte a tu rey? - comenta el monarca hacia la mujer

\- Soy capaz de morir por mantener lo que considero justo, soy capaz de sufrir por defender a aquellos que son debiles, soy capaz de proveer todo lo que tengo a aquellos quienes mas lo necesitan, eso es lo que nos separa a usted de mi, y eso es lo que me convertiria en una reina admirada y justa.

\- sabias palabras para provenir de una princesa mimada, hablas como si supieras tanto de la vida, el mundo es cruel y tus intentos de heorina no cambiaran al mundo. - expresa el monarca soltando a la joven morena

\- Se que no puedo cambiar al mundo, pero si puedo cambiar el mundo de aquellos a quienes ayudo

\- Que sabes tu del dolor, de crueldad de injusticias , eres solo una princesa que vivio felizmente dentro de un reino de mujeres, sin muertes, sin guerras, sin luchas.

\- Y usted su alteza en que momento perdio el horizonte hacia la luz? en que momento se dio por vencido y se dejo arrastrar por la corriente del sufrimiento aferrandose tanto a este que cualquier reflejo por mas minimo que sea de luz le causa temor y panico.

\- No tienes idea de lo que hablas no he perdido nada

La joven morena se aproxima lentamente hacia el monarca deteniendose a pocos centimetros de su cuerpo, ambas miradas fijas entre si, la mirada del monarca es inespresiva la mirada de la joven morena es compasiva

\- Sino haz perdido nada, porque el fondo de su mirada refleja otra cosa? a que le teme alteza?

\- Esta conversacion ha finalizado, te prohibo cuestionar a mi persona esta sera la primera y ultima vez que lo hagas, si esto se repite juro que procedere a tu ejecucion por brujeria

\- Esto es absurdo! - responde la joven morena

\- Silencio, a contar de mañana junto a tus tareas diarias tendras que limpiar la habitacion de visitas, el conde Dustin permanecera unos dias en el palacio y espero que te comportes como lo que eres y no como lo que pretendes ser, un comportamiento rebelde mas contra el conde y te juro que iras a la camara de tortura por varios dias y bajo las condiciones actuales en las que te encuentras yo en tu lugar lo consideraria - exclama friamente el monarca saliendo de aquel calabozo.


	10. Chapter 10

En esta ocasion la joven morena no fue castigada, nisiquiera el monarca mismo podia entender como perdono el comportamiento de esta mujer hacia el conde Dustin, perdon no era una palabra o actitud que el monarca aplicase jamas con nadie, aquel nuevo sentimiento provoco estres en el rey el cual procedio a encerrarse a tomar alcohol en el salon de eventos, su consorte Vincent ingreso al salon un rato despues visualizando a un monarca ansioso tomando una copa de vodka tras otra sin mediarse o controlar su estres.

\- La conversacion con la doncella Tifa no resulto efectiva? - consulta Vincent

\- A que viene el comentario Vincent?

\- Perdone mi atrevimiento su alteza, le conozco desde que era un niño y no es usual verle con la actitud que ahora muestra.

\- Es esa maldita mujer! - exclama el monarca golpeando la copa de vodka sobre la mesa mientras una de sus manos se entremezclan entre su cabellera rubia, una nueva copa de vodka es tomada desenfrenadamente por el monarca

\- Ocurre algo que su alteza desee expresar? - consulta Vincent calmadamente

\- La doncella me hace perder los estribos pero al mismo tiempo solo con su intensa mirada de compasion pudo lograr que perdonara el castigo que tenia pensado asignarle por su atrevimiento con el conde Dustin – responde el monarca tomando otra copa de vodka

\- Su alteza intenta decir que a pesar de su gran enojo la doncella pudo calmar la furia de su corazon y hacerle sentir compasion y perdon?

\- No Vincent yo….yo jamas siento compasion...yo...mierda! - exclamo el monarca lanzando el vaso contra la pared y rompiendolo en el momento – No se que me pasa, no se porque siento sentimientos de culpa al castigar a esta mujer...es solo mi esclava, es solo una insignificante esclava, su actitud tan revolucionaria , tan firme en sus convinciones, tan compasiva con los demas, tan defensora de las causas justas...maldicion!

\- Intenta decir que la doncella Tifa es todo lo opuesto a usted?

\- Es solo una mimada que vive en un paraiso imaginario – expresa el monarca tomando alcohol ahora desde la botella

\- Su actual comportamiento tiene alguna relacion con que este enojado consigo mismo por los sentimientos de compasion y perdon que la doncella mimada ha logrado sacar en usted?

\- Maldita mujer no se como logra ...maldicion! Duplicare sus faenas en este reino y si ella no logra completarlas la castigare severamente, seguramente pasara todo el tiempo en la camara de tortura – expresaba friamente el rey mientras termina de tomar la botella de vodka

\- Su majestad desea castigar a una doncella solo por esta lograr sacar sentimientos que usted ha mantenido ocultos por años? No le parece una actitud injusta?

\- No soy un rey justo, soy despiadado, frio, soy el lobo y eso nadie lograra cambiarlo.

\- Nadie excepto la doncella amazonica – murmura Vincent

\- Ella pagara por esto! Nadie provoca sentimientos en el rey….ahora sino te importa Vincent ire a mi habitacion y ordena a 2 esclavas sexuales que me visiten a mi recamara.

\- Porsupuesto su alteza – expresa Vincent

La noche habia llegado al reinado de Nibelheim, nuevamente Tifa podia escuchar desde su pequeño calabozo los intensos gemidos femeninos de placer que provenian desde la habitacion monarquica, la mujer intenta ignorarlos y dormirse resultando poco posible debido al escandalo sexual del monarca que continuo hasta primeras horas de la mañana, la joven morena habia dormido bastante poco sin embargo sabia que no podia mantenerse en su calabozo ni descansar al dia siguiente partio con sus faenas diarias a pesar del agotamiento.

Lavo la ropa de las tropas, cargo troncos para calentar agua para el rey, ayudo a Denzel a recolectar huevos de las gallinas, inicio su limpieza de habitaciones y se dirigio a la habitacion de Elena encontrandose con esta y 2 esclavas sexuales mas en la recamara, la joven morena intenta ignorarlas y proceder con su actividad colocando la cubeta en el suelo y empezando a limpiar el piso con la esponja.

\- Vaya, vaya que sorpresa tan grata, bienvenida alteza a sus deberes monarquicos de limpieza – expresa sarcasticamente Elena al visualizar la morena posicionada en 4 limpiando el piso, las tres esclavas sexuales estaban en proceso de vestimenta sensual, ligueros, corsets, baby dolls eran las prendas seleccionadas por las mujeres, Tifa lanza un amplio suspiro e intenta ignorar el sarcastico comentario estaba muy agotada y adolorida para provocar problemas con Elena y derivar a algun castigo por ello.

\- Esa es la tarea que ejercen las princesas en este reino, ellas limpian el suelo de nosotras las privilegiadas del monarca – continuaba presionando Elena, las demas esclavas sexuales se burlaban de las indirectas.

\- Nunca habia visto una princesa tan sumisa y eficiente, si que son leales al rey el monarca Strife si que sabe seleccionar a sus sirvientas – comento una de las otras esclavas sexuales

\- Si son tan privilegiadas como argumentan, porque solo sirven para satisfacer los deseos carnales intimos del rey, no son mas que una entretencion o pasatiempo del monarca – murmuro Tifa sin dejar de limpiar

\- Somos las mejores entrentencion del monarca y somos privilegiadas en que solo nosotras podemos llenar y cumplir el proposito de satisfacer ese vacio que posee nuestro rey – indico Elena mientras se maquillaba, la joven morena astiada de estas mujeres se coloca de pie tomando su cubeta procede a iniciar el retiro de aquella habitacion al sentir su sangre hervir y no desear iniciar nuevamente un problema con estas feminas.

\- Adonde crees que vas! Aun no terminas de limpiar el suelo! - exclama Elena

\- Pues sera tarea tuya Elena – expreso la joven morena dejando la cubeta y la esponja en la puerta – cuando finalizes de satisfacer tan alta necesidad del rey, intenta de servir de mayor productividad en este reino y limpia tu propia intimidad – indico la morena saliendo de aquella habitacion, la furia de la peliroja incremento y junto a las otras 2 esclavas sexuales persiguen a Tifa

\- No puedes abandonar tus obligaciones sin haberlas finalizado! - exclamaba Elena

\- No tengo porque soportar tus intentos de insultos ni humillaciones! - responde Tifa

\- Esto no quedara asi, hablaremos con el monarca Strife – amenazo otra de las esclavas sexuales

La joven morena intenta mantener controlada su ira, no soportaria otro castigo del monarca aun su espalda bendada estaba adolorida, el monarca caminaba por el pasillo retornando de sus practicas de combate con sus soldados.

\- Su alteza, su alteza! - exclamo Elena aproximandose hasta el rey – su rebelde esclava se ha negado a finalizar de limpiar mi habitacion.

\- Si su alteza! Ordeno a Elena finalizar la faena que le corresponde a ella – exclamo otra de las esclavas

El monarca levanta friamente la mirada hacia la morena, la joven morena estaba distraida su piel era muy palida, el monarca se aproxima hasta donde la joven mujer.

\- Es tu deber finalizar con las faenas que te he asignado en el palacio

\- Cierto, habia olvidado que para ganar privilegios en este palacio bastaba con ser una sucia mujerzuela que satisfazga sus necesidades carnales

\- Cuida tus palabras doncella pueden jugarte en contra – expreso el monarca

\- Acaso no le fue suficiente con la actividad de la noche anterior alteza? - exclama Tifa – que tiene que continuar regoneandose de estas mujerzuelas para llenar su insaciable vacio carnal, o acaso el vacio que esta intentando saciar es el de su corazon y por el cual ninguna de estas mujerzuelas ha logrado llenar. - finaliza comentando Tifa

\- SUFICIENTE! - grito el monarca tomando a la joven morena fuertemente por una de sus muñecas – me colmaste la paciencia, iras a la camara de tortura y ordenare que te apliquen los castigos mas severos.

\- Sus mediocres intentos de apagar mi voluntad requeriran mucho mas que cualquier dolor fisico que puedas provocarme – responde Tifa entre dientes mirando fijamente a aquel hombre con su caracteristica mirada de fuego interno

\- Sabes que...me ocupare yo personalmente de apagar esa llamarada interna de la cual te regodeas tanto. - responde el monarca llevandose consigo a la joven morena de forma violenta hacia la camara de tortura, las 3 esclavas sexuales se burlaban ante el castigo que procederia ante la joven morena, una parte de la servidumbre que visualizaba la escena intentaba intervenir a favor de la joven morena pidiendo clemencia ante el monarca quien estaba cegado por la furia y la ira, el monarca estaba proximo a la entrada de la camara de tortura cuando fue intervenido por Vincent quien se posiciona frente a este

\- Su alteza, no permita que la ira supere lo que realmente indica su corazon

\- Retirate de mi camino Vincent, esta mujer ha cruzado los limites de irrespeto hacia su rey – exclama el monarca retirando a Vincent del camino mientras continua arrastrando a la joven morena con el

\- Ha considerado como se sentira despues de castigar a la doncella mi señor? - expresa Vincent, el monarca detiene sus pasos y visualiza a la joven morena, quien mostraba una mirada de derrota y tristeza aquella mirada volvio a causar una opresion en el pecho del monarca, solo que esta vez el sentimiento era diferente, era un sentimiento de dolor intenso similar al que sintio cuando la espada del rey Robert Lockhart atraveso el corazon de su padre, el monarca cierra sus ojos y libera a la joven morena , la servidumbre se mantenia tensa a expectativa de la proxima actitud del rey.

\- Llevense a la doncella de aqui….antes que yo cambie de opinion – murmuro el rey , la servidumbre se mantiene perpleja,

\- He dicho que se lleven a la doncella de aqui...ahora! - indico el monarca de manera mas autoritaria

\- Si su majestad….gracias...gracias – expresaba la sirvienta Saya quien junto a la demas servidumbre procedieron a alejar a Tifa de la presencia del monarca.

\- Alteza! pero que? como la dejara marcharse asi majestad! - reclamaba Elena ante aquel sorpresivo desenlace

\- No es de tu incumbencia Elena – exclama el monarca

\- Como permite que esa zorra amazona controle sus decisiones! - grita Elena, el monarca enfurecido voltea tomando a Elena fuertemente por los hombros

\- Yo voluntariamente decidi dejarla ir, no es de tu incumbencia entrometerte en mis decisiones Elena tu unica funcion en este reino es servirme como entrentencion y placer no tomes posiciones que no te corresponden no tienes ningun derecho a proponer que debo o no hacer y tampoco tienes derecho a cuestionar mis decisiones te queda entendido! O debo aclarartelo mejor ingresandote a la camara de tortura?

\- No su alteza….disculpe, pido clemencia por mi imprudencia – expresa Elena calmadamente, el monarca procede a soltar a la mujer y se marcha hacia su habitacion.

\- Esa maldita zorra amazona esta sugestionando a nuestro rey – expresa una de las otras esclavas sexuales

\- El monarca Strife nunca cancelaba una decision de castigo y menos hacia una insignificante esclava – expresa otra de las esclavas sexuales

\- Tranquila chicas….haremos pagar a esa zorra barata y le haremos ver cual es su lugar en este reino, no permitiremos que una simple sirvienta alcance nuestro privilegio ante el rey – expresa entre dientes Elena a sus compañeras.

En la cocina del palacio se encontraba Tifa junto a varios sirvientes, todos estaban felices y contentos ante el resultado final de la ocurrencia anterior con el monarca.

\- Eso estuvo espectacular! Viste el rostro que coloco Elena? Jajajajaja – comentaba Shera

\- Sin duda alguna se sintio super humillada ante la doncella Tifa, su tan deseado castigo no aplico jaja – comenta Saya, la joven morena tomaba una tasa de te

\- Gracias chicas, de verdad su presencia en el lugar significo mucho para mi….yo...yo realmente tuve miedo, por primera vez senti miedo la ira que reflejaba el monarca era muy intensa...yo...no se…

\- Tranquila doncella, todo ha pasado nos sorprende la actitud de nuestro despiadado rey y su cambio de opinion pero nos alegra que esto no haya pasado a mayores. - responde Shera

\- Doncella Tifa – expresa Saya – usted es la llave que desencadena las emociones ocultas que estan encerradas en el corazon de nuestro rey

\- Fue solo un acto de suerte Saya...tal beneficio no se volvera a repetir, para una proxima no saldre ilesa y el castigo sera aplicado.

\- Doncella, aun estas muy joven para darte cuenta de ciertas cosas – responde Saya

\- Nuevamente vuelves a sonar como mi madre Saya – sonrie la joven morena

\- Las madres rara vez se equivocan doncella – responde Saya, toda la servidumbre se echa a reir ante el comentario mientras continuan pasando una agradable tarde amena.


	11. Chapter 11

Los dias proximos continuaron pasando sin ninguna novedad, la joven morena estaba empezando a adaptarse a su destino de ser esclava de aquel reinado, era una mañana tranquila cuando la joven morena procede a sus actividades de limpieza de habitaciones y ingresa a limpiar la habitacion de visitas donde se alojaba el conde Dustin, la habitacion era un desastre, ropas tiradas, cama con las sabanas revueltas despues de una clara actividad sexual con esclavas del palacio, botellas de alcohol tiradas en el suelo, la joven morena suspira sera una larga tanda de limpieza recoger todo aquello, habian transcurido algunas horas y la joven mujer aun estaba en proceso de organizar aquel desastre "parece la habitacion de un cerdo asqueroso" murmuraba la mujer, en ese momento ingresa a la habitacion el conde Dustin

\- Vaya, que agradable sorpresa! Sino es la bella dama que el monarca Strife designo como su esclava personal

\- Hola su alteza – responde no muy gratamente la joven morena – no se preocupe en 5 minutos finalizo todo, me retiro y podra descansar en su recamara.

\- Porque la prisa bella dama? No me molesta mantener su presencia aqui en la recamara – responde este hombre cerrando la puerta y colocando el pestillo – de hecho, ahora entiendo porque el monarca Strife la selecciono como su esclava personal , una mujer tan exquisita como usted no pasa desapercibida ante los deseos de un hombre

\- Sabes que, me parece que ya he finalizado en esta habitacion si me disculpa procedo a retirarme su alteza, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – exclama Tifa apresurandose a salir de aquel lugar siendo fuertemente sujetada por la muñeca por este hombre quien procedio a detenerla

\- El monarca Strife no te ha enseñado que jamas debes abandonar la habitacion de un personal de la realeza sin su autorizacion – dijo aquel hombre aproximandose mas hacia la joven morena,

\- Su alteza porfavor mantenga su distancia de mi – exclamo la joven morena, su cuerpo fue apegado en la pared por este hombre quien procedio a sujetar a la morena por la cintura hacercando sus labios hacia el cuello de la morena

\- Hueles muy bien para ser una simple sirvienta, las de tu estilo revolucionario son las que mas se entregan y las que mas disfrutan en la cama

\- Separate de mi bastardo o no respondere por mis actos! - expresa Tifa entre dientes intentando amenazar a aquel hombre

\- Te atreves a faltarle el respeto a alguien de la realeza maldita zorra! - exclamo este hombre empujando el cuerpo de la joven morena hacia la cama y lanzandose sobre ella, el peso de aquel hombre era demasiado para Tifa poder quitarselo de encima, la joven morena aun estaba adolorida por los castigos propinados en el palacio por lo cual no se encontraba en sus condiciones optimas para combatir contra este hombre, el hombre empieza a acariciar a la joven mujer sobre la ropa y lleva sus manos hasta los pechos de la morena apretandolos

\- Ufffff, tienes un amplio manjar debajo de este vestido eres una mujer privilegiada con su tamaño, seguro no te importara si doy una probada – exclamo este hombre rompiendo violentamente la parte frontal del vestido de la morena quedando su amplia pechonalidad cubierta por sus sostenes, el hombre procede a pasar su lengua por los pechos de la morena hasta alcanzar su cuello

\- Basta! maldito bastardo! - gritaba Tifa el hombre intenta controlar los brazos de la morena sin dejar de pasar su lengua por su cuello, entre aquellos movimientos de forcejeo Tifa logro colocar sus piernas debajo del cuerpo de aquel pesado hombre por lo cual logro levantarlo con las mismas empujandolo hacia el suelo, la joven mujer apresuradamente se levanta de la cama y corre hacia la puerta removiendo el pestillo de la misma cuando intenta abrir la puerta es nuevamente sujetada por este hombre quien violentamente la empuja hacia la pared recibiendo la joven mujer un fuerte golpe,

\- Ahora si te voy a enseñar a respetar a los hombres maldita zorra – expreso el conde jadeando y desabotonando sus pantalones, la joven morena se levanta rapidamente y lanza una patada a este hombre cayendo este contra la pared y la morena procede nuevamente a aproximarse a la puerta pero fue sujeta por un tobillo cayendo al piso

\- Basta! Noooo! - gritaba la joven morena mientras se sujetaba la parte frontal de su vestido que fue roto por aquel hombre, el conde procede a colocar su cuerpo encima de la mujer bajando la braguetta de su pantalon

\- Ahora si vas a gritar putita pero del placer que te hare sentir – expreso este hombre mientras intentaba separar las piernas de la joven morena quien se rehusaba

\- Maldito hijo de perra! - gritaba la joven morena tratando de propinar un puñetazo a este hombre pero el hombre sujeto a la morena por ambas muñecas pegando estas al suelo, la desesperacion y el miedo se apoderaron de la joven mujer quien comenzo a sollozar

\- Basta! Porfavor! - expresaba desesperadamente Tifa, la joven morena hubiera deseado estar en condiciones optimas para poder combatir contra este hombre, la mujer daba toda la causa por perdida cuando las puertas de aquella habitacion fueron abiertas violentamente, la presencia de un hombre rubio de ojos zafiro amenazante ante la posicion del conde hacia la joven morena.

Aquella escena de intento de violacion provoco una ira descontrolaba en el corazon del monarca, quien sin mediar palabra alguna procedio a sacar su espada lanzando un corte al pecho de aquel hombre el cual cayo sentado para atras apoyado de la pared sujetando su corazon asustado, la joven morena al verse liberada procedio a arrinconarse sentada hacia el borde la cama mientras sujetaba la parte frontal de su vestido rasgada e impedir mostrar parte de sus pechos aunque estuvieran cubiertos por los sostenes

\- Monarca Strife….no es lo que usted piensa – exclamo nerviosamente el conde, la punta de la espada del monarca yacia sobre el cuello de este hombre, el rey se mantenia con mirada fria y llena de ira – la doncella se abalanzo contra mi, como esclava del palacio no le debe sorprender que estas escalan como vivoras hambrientas cuando ven a alguien de la realeza y asi ganar privilegios

\- Que sea la doncella misma que lo explique entonces – dijo friamente el monarca, su mirada asesina hacia este hombre causaba momentos de tension en el conde, el monarca sin quitar la mirada del conde consulto a la joven morena

\- Es cierto lo que dice este hombre doncella?

La joven morena sollozaba en silencio, no sabia como reaccionar responder con la verdad probablemente terminaria con la vida de este hombre, lo cual aunque no era agradable para la conciencia de la morena y realmente se lo merecia ella no era una aspirante a asesina ni tampoco deseaba cargar con eso en su conciencia, si decia una mentira salvaria la vida de este imprudente hombre y al mismo tiempo lograria mantener el acuerdo de paz entre el pueblo de Midgar, el proposito de la visita del conde Dustin era crear acuerdos comerciales y de paz entre Nibelheim y el reinado de Midgar, la joven morena decide responder lo que encuentra mas justo para su corazon.

\- Si….si...su majestad – tartamudea la mujer – es justo como el conde Dustin indica, fui muy imprudente y falte…. - un sollozo mas amplio ahoga la voz de la mujer, era dificil para ella mentir ante el escenario que vivio pero lo hacia por una buena causa, armandose de valor la mujer prosigue – yo fui la que sedujo al conde su alteza, el conde no ha hecho nada que yo no haya deseado majestad. - finalizo la joven morena bajando la cabeza y sollozando en silencio

El monarca respira profundamente apretando el puño libre que yace a su costado, su intensa ira lo impulsaba a arrancar despiadadamente la cabeza del hombre que tenia enfrente, la escena de este hombre sobre el cuerpo de la doncella a punto de poseerla le causaba una ira intensa que el monarca no podia explicar

\- Vez su alteza...yo jamas obligaria a una mujer a estar conmigo contra su voluntad...soy un hombre respetuoso y de la realeza, no tengo necesidad de caer tan bajo y menos con una criada – decia el conde aun nervioso, el monarca baja su espada del cuello de este hombre

\- Te estare vigilando muy de cerca, queda estrictamente prohibido que te aproximes a la doncella Tifa …

\- Pero su alteza yo… - exclamaba el conde, el monarca vuelve a colocar su espada sobre el cuello de este hombre

\- No me provoques, la doncella no volvera a ingresar a esta habitacion mientras permanezcas como mi invitado, procura no romper la diminuta confianza que nos queda estas advertido.

El monarca baja su espada y ordena a la joven morena retirarse de la habitacion y comanda a dos mas de sus sirvientas a curar la herida provocada en el conde Dustin, la joven morena ingresa a su calabozo visualizando su vestido roto , recordando la desagradable experiencia de tener a aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo a punto de penetrarla a la fuerza, la mujer sintio asco de si misma, asco de haber sido tocada aunque sea sobre su ropa ningun hombre nunca le habia tocado, el reino de amazonas es un lugar compuestos solo de mujeres

La joven morena nunca habia sentido tanto dolor y repudio por algun acto hasta hoy, la mujer se recuesta en el frio suelo de su calabozo y comienza a sollozar sin limites para liberar su dolor.

Unas horas mas tarde habia caido la noche, a la joven morena le habian reasignado un nuevo vestido de servicio el monarca dejo ordenes a la doncella de que le llevara la cena a su habitacion, la joven morena procedio a llevar la bandeja de la cena a la habitacion monarquica, ingreso a la misma viendo al monarca sentado sobre su colchon le miro con una leve sonrisa y procedio a dejar la bandeja sobre una mesita.

\- Aqui esta su cena su majestad, ahora si me disculpa me retiro – dice la morena cabizbaja

\- No iras a ninguna parte – dijo cortante el monarca poniendose de pie

\- Porque mentiste? - consulto el monarca aproximandose a la joven morena

\- No lo hice su alteza – murmura suavemente Tifa aun con la cabeza baja

El monarca coloca suavemente la palma de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la mujer levantando su rostro lentamente, ojos zafiro y ojos carmesi mirandose fijamente.

\- Mentir a tu rey no es un acto honesto, confio que una mujer con tus ideales jamas romperia lo que considera correcto - dijo suavemente el rey

\- No he mentido alteza, yo utilize mis encantados femeninos para seducir al conde – responde Tifa nuevamente bajando la mirada

\- Entonces mirame a los ojos y dimelo – el monarca vuelve a levantar la mirada de la mujer, sus manos fijas sobre las suaves mejillas de la morena

\- No hay nada que explicar su majestad, solicito disculpas por mi imprudencia ante el conde Dustin. - vuelve a expresar la joven morena.

Ante estas palabras el monarca pierde la paciencia y se separa de la joven mujer respirando hondo mientras lleva sus manos a su cabeza en forma desesperada.

\- Deja de actuar como una chiquilla inmadura! no tolerare este tipo de mentiras no entiendes el riesgo ante el cual te viste expuesta! de no haber llegado yo apenas unos segundos mas y el conde se hubiera aprovechado de ti. - comentaba con rabia el monarca mientras recordaba aquella escena y sentia su sangre hervir apretando sus puños a cada lado de sus caderas

\- Lo tendre pendiente su alteza, pero no es nada de lo cual usted deba preocuparse fue un acto imprudente de mi parte...ahora si me disculpa...

\- Deja de mentir y solo dime porque lo hiciste? - se voltea el monarca tomando a la joven mujer por los hombros su mirada se mostraba desesperada, angustiada y llena de ira.

\- No tengo nada que decir al respecto su majestad, he confesado todo lo que merecia confesar - indico suavemente Tifa bajando la mirada.

\- No se porque haces esto, pero te mantendre vigilada todo el tiempo mientras el conde permanezca en este reino entiendes!

\- No necesito guardespaldas soy una mujer adulta capaz de defenderse sola, no estoy pidiendo su ayuda!

\- Me importa una mierda lo capaz y poderosa que te creas que eres, hoy vi con mis propios ojos que a pesar de tu gran fortaleza interna sigues siendo una mujer y como toda mujer necesita ser protegida ante algunos eventos.

\- No necesito que me regañes como si fuera una niña! - exclamo la joven morena

\- Entonces deja de actuar como una! asignare dos guardias a velar y proteger donde sea que vayas y que esten pendientes de lo que sea que hagas

\- No necesito...

El monarca coloco su dedo indice sobre los labios de la morena para silenciarlos.

\- No te atrevas a cuestionar las ordenes del rey, ahora retirate tienes muchos quehaceres que realizar mañana - exclama friamente el monarca

\- Si...su majestad - indico Tifa retirandose de la habitacion monarquica hacia su calabozo

Una joven peliroja se mantenia resguardada proxima a la habitacion del monarca, al visualizar a la joven morena salir de la habitacion la peliroja de ojos esmeraldas procedio a ingresar a la recamara del rey, el monarca yacia furioso dentro de su habitacion, su ira contenida por el silencio de la morena amazonica hacia hervir fuertemente su sangre, el rey estaba tomando vodka cuando levanta la mirada visualizando a Elena quien recien ingresaba

\- Buenas noches su alteza, veo que la visita de la amazonas le ha dejado muy estresado y perturbado - expresa Elena liberando parte de la pijama que cubria su cuerpo y demostrando debajo de su ropa un baby doll rosa el cual transparentaba parte de su cuerpo, el rey no responde ante las palabras de la peliroja y procede a tomar 2 copas mas de vodka puro, estaba ansioso, sus ojos zafiro destellaban su caracteristico azul luminico, la joven Elena se aproxima al rey colocando una de sus manos detras del cuello del monarca y besando apasionandamente aquellos labios con sabor a vodka del rey, el monarca se mantiene estatico como sino fuera con el el tema y tampoco responde al beso

\- Elena yo... - intentaba hablar el monarca un poco estresado

\- Tranquilo alteza, soy especialista en calmar cualquier angustia o estres que este perturbando su presencia - murmura suavemente la peliroja mientras empieza a desabotonar el pantalon del monarca y sus labios nuevamente se unen a los del rey.


	12. Chapter 12

El monarca corta bruscamente aquel beso separandose de la peliroja, su mirada permanece fria y perdida, Elena siente aquel rechazo del monarca sin embargo no se da por vencido en sus intentos de seducirlo la peliroja se arrodilla frente al rey y termina de desabrochar su pantalon visualiza con una sonrisa picara al monarca.

\- Se justo lo que necesitas para alegrarle la noche su alteza – comenta la mujer de manera seductora

\- Elena….no se si esta noche debamos uhmmmm… - el monarca intentaba hablar pero se detuvo a si mismo al sentir como la mujer de ojos esmeraldas tragaba todo su miembro hasta su garganta.

La joven morena fue escoltada hasta su calabozo mientras 2 guardias permanecen a la entrada del mismo, aquella orden del rey no le simpatizaba ni le agradaba nada a Tifa quien permanecia incomoda dentro de aquel reducido lugar.

\- Esto es absurdo….quien se cree que es para asignarme guardespaldas, no necesito esta clase de proteccion soy solo una esclava de este palacio...Grrrrr – expresaba en frustracion la joven morena considerando que tal vez debio haber dicho la verdad del evento pero por otro lado evalua que no debe dejarse cegar por la desesperacion o frustracion, una heredera al trono como ella no podia permitirse perder los estribos no era un acto preciso de una futura reina, la joven morena suspira y intenta calmarse recostando su esbelto cuerpo en el suelo la joven mujer cierra los ojos y se deja ir en el sueño.

Las horas habian transcurridos ingresando la medianoche, un silencio rotundo habitaba en los pasillos del palacio de Nibelheim, en la habitacion del monarca Elena yacia sobre el colchon posicionada en cuatro, sus brazos extendidos sobre las sabanas su barbilla pegada a la almohada, sus labios armordazados silenciando gran parte de sus dolorosos gemidos, una mano del monarca yacia sobre la desnuda espalda de la mujer para mantener su torso firme y pegado al colchon mientras su otra mano sujetaba a la mujer por las caderas, sus violentas y fuertes embestidas por detras reflejaban la furia contenida que mantenia el monarca durante toda la noche, la peliroja sentia dolor y molestia ante aquella actitud sorpresivamente rabiosa del rey por lo cual saco fuerzas a como pudo para removerse aquel trapo que almordazaba sus labios.

\- Basta! detengase alteza me hace daño – decia la mujer, el monarca mantenia sus ojos cerrados ignorando las plegarias de la joven mujer, seguia de manera desenfrenada una embestida tras otra sin consideracion ni delicadeza alguna,

\- Basta majestad...porfavor que le pasa!..basta! - la peliroja comenzo a sollozar pero esto no causo ningun sentido de piedad en el monarca quien propino 3 fuertes embestidas mas sacando su miembro de la mujer y regando sus semillas sobre la espalda de esta mientras lanzaba un fuerte gruñido ahogado hasta que se apago su climax.

El monarca se lanza a un lado del colchon boca arriba respirando de forma agitada y llevando una de sus manos a su cabellera.

\- Largate – dice friamente el monarca a Elena, esta levanta la mirada aun con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Hemos terminado por hoy – continuo diciendo friamente el monarca dandole la espalda a la mujer.

\- Porque me hizo esto? Que rayos le pasa? Me lastimo…

\- Deja de cuestionarme Elena y largate a tu habitacion, deseo descansar y dormir.

\- Acaso es por esa maldita zorra amazonas?

Aquellas palabras incrementaron mas la furia del monarca, quien habia permanecido alterado ante cada ocasion que recordaba al conde sobre el cuerpo de la joven morena a punto de poseerla, la sangre del monarca comenzo a hervir nuevamente, aquella furia inexplicable y repentina le ocasionaba deseos de matar a alguien, el monarca sujeta a Elena fuertemente sobre el colchon sus fuertes brazos apretando con violencia los hombros de la mujer

\- No tienes ningun derecho a referirte a la doncella Tifa de esa manera entiendes!

\- Entonces es ella….es ella quien le tiene actuando asi de incoherente! que rayos esta haciendo esa maldita zorra con usted majestad?

\- Si vuelvo a escuchar que insinuas que la doncella es una zorra juro Elena que te cortare la lengua y te mantendre varios dias en la camara de tortura...no tientes mi voluntad Elena tu mas que nadie sabes que el lobo cumple con sus deseos mas despiadados.

\- Con los demas alteza! pero ultimamente no con esa mujer!

\- Largate de mi habitacion ahora! - expreso el monarca entre dientes levantandose de la cama y arrastrando a la mujer con el – te quiero fuera de mi recamara ahora – expreso el rey abriendo la puerta y empujando hacia fuera a la peliroja completamente desnuda. Las puertas de la habitacion monarquica fueron violentamente cerradas, dejando a Elena yaciendo sentada en el suelo llorando, la joven morena despierta en su calabozo ante aquel estruendo aproximandose a la puerta ya que podia escuchar a la mujer sollozando.

\- Que ocurre? - expresaba Tifa desde la diminuta ventana de su calabozo a uno de los guardias que protegian su entrada

\- Nada de su incumbencia doncella regrese a dormir – responde friamente un guardia

\- Vaya que carecen de simpatia, no seran familiares directos del monarca – dijo sarcasticamente la morena, sin escuchar ninguna respuesta, la joven morena se sienta en el suelo suspirando mientras continuo escuchando el llanto desesperado de aquella mujer de quien no tenia sospechas quien pudiera ser , pero si tenia seguridad que era de alguna esclava sexual mas lanzada hacia fuera por el monarca luego del acto sexual, era una costumbre para el rey echar a sus esclavas sexuales luego del acto.

Al amanecer en el reinado de Nibelheim, la joven morena procedio a acompañar al niño Denzel a alimentar a los caballos del establo, su incomodidad no disminuia al sentirse perseguida por aquellos 2 guardias asignados quien se mantenian varios metros cerca del area donde estuviese la morena. La morena procedio con sus funciones manteniendose perseguida por estos vigiladores asignados, la joven mujer lleva el desayuno a la habitacion del monarca.

\- Buenos dias majestad, aqui esta su desayuno – comenta suavemente Tifa procediendo a retirarse de aquella recamara

\- No te he dado autorizacion de salir – comenta friamente el monarca

La joven morena detiene sus pasos aun manteniendose un poco incomoda

\- Si me permite su alteza debo retirarme para buscar agua caliente para su baño matutino.

\- Otra sirvienta lo hara, sientate – expresa el rey – desayunaras conmigo

El monarca facilita una silla a la joven morena quien duda por un momento sentarse, pero termina cediendo, el monarca procede a sentarse frente a la morena levantando la tapa de la bandeja que portaba su desayuno, aquella bandeja poseia pan fresco, frutos secos, queso, tostadas y jugo de naranja natural.

\- Sirvete – expresa suavemente el monarca

La joven morena visualiza aquellos alimentos, hacia un tiempo que ya no sabia lo que era comer comida fresca, se sintio tentada luego recordo como deambulaban niños hambrientos fuera del palacio los cuales despiadadamente eran expulsados de las puertas del reino por Kadaj y otros guardias.

\- No tengo hambre alteza – murmura la joven morena

\- Acaso las sobras de mis tropas te dejan satisfecha que rechazas lo que te ofrezco – dijo friamente el rey

\- Las sobras de su tropa se me otorgan bajo sus ordenes majestad, que acaso bajo su perspectiva no es eso lo que merezco de comer al ser una insignificante esclava?

\- En esta ocasion te ofrezco algo diferente

\- Nada es diferente su alteza, para que saciarme de tan suculento platillo cuando quienes trabajan las tierras para llevar este manjar a su mesa mueren de hambre.

\- Porque soy el rey, es su deber trabajar mis tierras, es su deber y obligacion pagarme impuestos es su obligacion servirme.

\- Es deber del pueblo servirle….pero acaso no es su deber como rey ser justo y otorgar facilidades de superacion a su gente? Porque mantenerlos sometidos a la miseria y humillados como personas?

\- No es algo que te incumba ahora come o retirate de mi recamara – expreso el monarca mientras comia sin inmutarse por la presencia de la morena

\- Como especifique alteza no dispongo de apetito, sin embargo agradecere si me permite llevarme lo que me corresponde de su oferta para comerlo mas tarde – expresa suavemente la joven morena colocandose de pie y abrazando sus hombros mientras da la espalda al rey.

\- Esta bien, peticion concedida podras llevarte contigo lo que estimes de la bandeja.

\- Gracias….majestad – expresa suavemente la joven morena mostrando una leve sonrisa al monarca.

Aquel desayuno transcurrio en completo silencio, el monarca no retiraba su mirada de la joven morena quien a su vez permanecia cabizbaja a espera que el rey finalizara de comer, cuando el monarca termino ordeno a la joven mujer retirarse junto a la bandeja y los alimentos que alli quedaron, la joven morena procedio a visualizar la bandeja quedaban 2 trozos de pan fresco, queso y frutos secos, el rostro de la morena se ilumino una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su mirada, el monarca visualiza aquella escena la sonrisa tan sincera de la mujer ocasionaba emociones de paz y tranquilidad dentro del corazon del monarca, este baja su mirada y ordena nuevamente a la doncella a retirarse de su recamara, "que esta haciendo esta mujer conmigo" pensaba el monarca para si mismo mientras la joven morena se retiraba del lugar.

La mañana transcurria sin mucha novedad en el palacio de Nibelheim, el monarca marcho a practicar con sus hombres a un amplio campo cercano, la joven morena aprovecho este momento de nula supervision ya que los dos guardias asignados a protegerla marcharon junto al rey al campo de practica, la morena se aproxima a las puertas de ingreso hacia el palacio donde deambulaban algunos niños huerfanos y familias en extrema pobreza, la morena recibe a 2 niños quienes se encontraban alli reposando y esperando alguna moneda

\- Hola – indica dulcemente la joven morena – tienen hambre niños? Vengan tengo algo para ustedes

expresa la morena entregandole a los niños el surtido de pan fresco, queso y frutos secos que habia recibido del desayuno monarquico, aquellos infantes sonrientes recibieron el regalo sorprendidos y comenzaron a comer desesperadamente, la joven morena expulsa una leve sonrisa

\- Coman despacio niños el pan no se les ira a desaparecer

\- Gracias señorita , es usted muy amable – responde uno de los niños

\- Soy Tifa del reinado Amazona, ustedes de donde son ?

\- Yo soy Jonnhy y esta es mi hermanita Dara – expresa uno de los niños a la joven morena – vivimos en lo mas profundo del bosque de Edge con nuestra madre

\- Si, nuestro padre murio de la peste amarilla y desde entonces mama sale a trabajar las tierras del rey Strife ya que no podemos pagar los impuestos exigidos por el monarca, por lo cual mama trabaja desde la madrugada hasta la hora de la cena y asi con sus servicios quedamos excentos de pagar impuestos al rey – expresa la niña

\- Pero son mas de 12 horas de trabajo! - exclama Tifa

\- Si doncella, solo vemos a nuestra madre cuando llegamos a casa en la noche hambrientos, salimos a pedir alguna moneda para poder comer aveces conseguimos algo pero la mayoria de veces nos echan de cualquier lugar a gritos o patadas – expresa el niño

\- Saben que niños, que les parece si vienen todas las mañanas y yo me encargo de facilitarles algo de comer – expresa sonrientemente la joven morena

\- Enserio podra hacer eso doncella? - consulta perpleja la niña

\- Porsupuesto que si, asi podran tener un buen desayuno para que continuen creciendo sanos y fuertes – expresa la morena

\- Gracias doncella...de verdad gracias – expresa el niño

La joven morena siempre habia rechazado desayunar con el monarca, sin embargo considero que era un buen sacrificio por el bien de estos niños de aceptar la oferta del rey y desayunar junto a este para poder conseguir los alimentos sin tener que robarlos de la bodega ni ser juzgada por ello.

Los dias siguientes la morena participaba de desayunar junto al monarca, y como habia prometido a los niños siempre se reunia con ellos en la entrada del palacio para entregarles alimentos frescos obtenidos del desayuno, una mañana la morena permanece silenciosa frente al rey, aunque era habitual su silencio ante el monarca este procedio a romper el silencio.

\- A estas alturas asumia que ya estarias menos silenciosa, pero siento que me equivoco

\- Solo cumplo con mis funciones en este palacio su majestad, y ningun peon es amigo del rey

\- No vas a convertirte en mi amiga o confidente solo por conversar conmigo durante el desayuno – expreso el monarca colocandose de pie y retirandose la camiseta dejando su torso al desnudo – te ordeno que vayas a buscar agua caliente para mi ducha matutina

La joven morena nerviosamente procede a ponerse de pie organizando la bandeja para proceder a retirarse.

\- Ocurre algo doncella? - consulta perplejo el monarca

\- No su majestad...si me disculpa yo...en un momento...voy...yo – la morena tartamudeaba cabizbaja, aun no se adaptaba por completo a visualizar a los hombres con poca vestimenta, aquella actitud repentina de nervios en la mujer produce una ligera sonrisa en el monarca quien procede a hacercarse a la joven morena.

\- Seguro te sientes bien?

\- Si….si...su majestad...ya voy saliendo… - decia tartamudeando la joven morena organizando todo rapidamente y ante su desesperacion parte de la bandeja cae al suelo regando todo lo que permanecia en esta, la joven mujer suspira y se agacha a recoger todo, el monarca se agacha junto con ella y coloca una de sus manos tiernamente sobre la mejilla de la mujer.

\- Tienes miedo? - consulta suavemente el rey

\- No

\- Verguenza?

\- No majestad…

\- Entonces mirame…

El monarca levanta suavemente el rostro de la morena, ambas miradas quedan fijas una contra la otra,

la mirada de la morena era inocente, nerviosa y tensa el monarca siente el fragil cuerpo de la joven mujer temblar bajo la palma de su mano que reposaba en su delicada mejilla

\- Eres virgen? - consulta suavemente el rey acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de la mujer mientras mantiene una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Esa es una pregunta personal e inapropiada alteza – se apresuro a decir la joven morena separando su rostro de aquella mano y recogiendo todo rapidamente colocandose de pie.

\- Disculpe su majestad, ya regreso con su agua – dijo la morena retirandose de la habitacion.

REINADO AMAZONAS

Todo habia permanecido calmado en el reinado de las guerreras, la reina Aerith marcho junto a su esposo Zack a vivir en lo mas profundo del bosque de Edge como una familia tradicional campesina, la monarca Hipolita ofrecio darle asilo permanente en su reino pero entendio que la parejita deseara su propia privacidad y iniciar una vida desde cero siendo que Aerith habia perdido todo ante el reinado de Nibelheim.

\- Su alteza, logre conseguir 20 hombres entre el pueblo quienes decidieron unirse a nuestra causa de lucha para la princesa Tifa – expresa Aisha, la consorte principal de la reina

\- Excelente trabajo Aisha, aseguraremos invadir Nibelheim en 4 dias mas, prepara a las chicas en combate dia y noche de ser necesario, nos enfrentaremos a la monarquia mas poderosa que existe y no podemos equivocarnos, debemos ir lo mas preparadas posible

\- Si su majestad – expresa Aisha retirandose del lugar

\- Mama ya podremos volver a ver a Tifa? - consulta la niña Marlene

\- Si mi pequeña, lucharemos para traer a tu hermana de regreso al reinado, me asegurare de hacer todo lo posible para traerla de vuelta.

\- La extraño mucho madre – expreso la niña con mirada triste, su madre toma entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña meciendola

\- Lo se pequeña, mama tambien la echa mucho de menos

\- El rey de Nibelheim es un hombre muy malo madre

\- Lo se dulzura, pero todo estara bien , todo estara bien...cuando menos lo esperes tu hermana estara aqui en el reinado jugando contigo si. - expreso tristemente la reina

\- Si – responde sonrientemente la niña – te quiero mucho madre

\- Yo tambien a ti pequeña


	13. Chapter 13

Habia amanecido un nuevo dia en Nibelheim, la joven morena como de costumbre procedio a realizar sus actividades diarias y luego de esperar que se marchase el monarca junto a su tropa y los 2 guardianas que la protegian, la joven morena se apresuro a ir a llevarle de comer a los niños huerfanos de la entrada del palacio, luego de ello la joven mujer procedio a limpiar el salon de reuniones del palacio, dicha tarea solia hacerlo la sirvienta Shera pero por el dia de hoy debido a que esta se encontraba enferma Tifa se ofrecio para ejercer esta labor, la joven morena ingresa a aquel salon visualizando lo amplio que era, sobre las paredes se encuentran decoradas con pinturas de personas pertenecientes a la realeza, la joven morena visualiza la primera pintura, era de un rey con su caracteristica pose majestuosa, su corona de oro decoraba su larga cabellera tambien dorada sus ojos eran de un luminico tono azul celeste, la joven morena asumio que fue por el tipo de pintura , el siguiente cuadro era el de una mujer tambien de cabellera dorada pero ojos verdes, la mujer poseia una diminuta corona decorando sutilmente su amplia cabellera sobre su regazo sentado habia un niño pequeño de cabellera dorada, cabello en punta y ojos azul celeste como el hombre de la foto anterior.

\- Son mis padres – se escucho una voz firme y masculina hablar la joven morena suspira por la sorpresa volteandose y observando la presencia del monarca Strife quien se aproximaba lentamente hacia la morena, la joven mujer permanece en silencio observando la presencia del monarca a su lado con su caracteristica mirada fria e inexpresiva.

\- Mi padre, el rey John Strife y ella era mi madre la reina Cleire III

\- El niño es…. - consulta timidamente Tifa

\- Si, el niño que sale en su regazo soy yo cuando tenia 2 años, fui hijo unico, mi madre tuvo una perdida cuando yo tenia 8 años creo que no pudo superar dicho evento, dejo de sonreir desde ese entonces….luego cuando tenia 10 años mi madre me dijo que tendria un hermanito en los proximos meses…. - el monarca se silencia cerrando sus ojos y respirando de manera agitada , sus puños son fuertemente apretados en cada lado de su cuerpo, la morena permanece en silencio lleva una de sus manos hacia su pecho sosteniendo la esponja con la cual debia limpiar aquel lugar

\- No pude conocer a mi hermanito, Nibelheim fue invadido en una tremenda masacre por el reinado de Shinra – exclama el monarca dirigiendose a una mesita mientras saca una botella de vodka para tomar.

Aquellas palabras ocasionaron un poco de tension en la joven morena quien baja la mirada y muerde su labio inferior suavemente mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Mi Señor – exclama otra vez en la puerta del salon, era Vincent – tiene una carta del reinado de Edge

\- Si Vincent – el monarca procede a aproximarse donde su consorte para recibir aquel paquete mientras toma un sorbo de vodka, la joven morena indaga con su mirada aquel salon al fondo del mismo visualiza una espada resguardada en una caja de cristal, la joven morena se aproxima lentamente hacia aquella espada, el monarca continua conversando con su consorte en la puerta la joven morena abre aquella caja de cristal suavemente , sus ojos quedan impresionados ante aquella espada, estaba tallada artesanalmente sin duda alguna, su extenso mango mostraba tejido y diseños hechos ciertamente a mano, en el centro del mango hay un simbolo de un ave Fenix la joven morena ante su impresion lleva una de sus manos a tocar el filo de aquella espada, sus fragiles dedos rozan suavemente sobre aquella espada la cual apenas en un suave toque podia sentirse un filo peligroso

\- ALEJATE! - exclamo el monarca al visualizar la inspeccion de la joven mujer en aquella espada, ante tal sorpresa inesperada Tifa suspira del susto y sus dedos reciben un corte del filo de aquella espada , la joven morena lleva su mano hasta su pecho resguardandola, el monarca se aproxima rapidamente al lugar visualizando la espada, un poco de sangre de la morena cubre parte del filo de aquella espada , el monarca se coloca tenso y su respiracion es agitada, la joven morena siente la hostilidad del rey y con voz temblorosa recalca.

\- Lo siento su alteza yo….

\- Nunca, nunca toques esta espada….entiendes!

\- No fue mi intencion yo solo….

\- Tu solo nada! Esta estrictamente prohibido que te aproximes a esta espada, esta espada no debe ser manchada por otra sangre mas que la de mi enemigo – recalca el monarca su rabia contenida expresada en su mirada.

\- Disculpe alteza , no volvera a ocurrir yo ….

\- Vincent, llevate a la doncella del salon asegurate que curen su herida – ordena friamente el rey

\- Doncella Tifa … - expresa Vincent insinuando a la joven morena que le acompañe, sin mediar palabra la joven mujer se retira de aquel lugar junto con el consorte principal del rey.

\- Porque reacciono asi el monarca Vincent? - consulta suavemente la morena en el camino

\- Esa espada guarda algo muy importante para nuestro rey, su objetivo es ponerle fin a la vida de aquel que nuestro rey considera su mayor enemigo, ninguna otra sangre debe ensuciar dicha espada.

\- Y quien es el mayor enemigo del rey Vincent? - vuelve a preguntar suavemente la morena

\- Me temo que es una informacion que no puedo revelarle doncella Tifa, sin embargo le reitero que no vuelva a aproximarse a dicha espada o el monarca Strife le castigara severamente.

\- Gracias por la advertencia – exclamo desilucionada la joven morena.

La joven morena fue dejada con las demas sirvientas para ser curada por el accidente anterior, la joven morena tenia disposicion de averiguar el significado de aquella espada la reaccion del monarca ante lo ocurrido le habia dejado una incertidumbre sin igual, la joven mujer intento obtener informacion de esa espada por parte de la otra servidumbre

\- Saya, que significado tiene la espada del salon de reunion para el monarca?

\- Doncella Tifa, dicha arma guarda una relacion muy fuerte con las emociones de nuestro rey…. - expresa la sirvienta Saya mientras cura la herida de la joven morena – sin embargo puedo deducir que mantiene su filo intacto por la herida que le ocasiono a usted.

\- Pero conoce algo sobre esta espada Saya?

\- No sabemos mucho sobre esta doncella, lo unico que he escuchado son rumores

\- Que tipos de rumores? - consulta la morena con mucho interes.

\- Dicha espada es guardada por nuestro rey hasta que termine con la vida del ultimo sobreviviento de su mas grande enemigo.

\- Y quien es el mayor enemigo del rey?

\- No se su nombre, ni tengo muy claro que ocurrio o porque, lo unico que se es que un antiguo rey utilizo esa espada para asesinar al padre del monarca Strife.

\- Y dicho rey aun esta vivo? Para ser su mayor enemigo ?

\- No doncella, el monarca Strife hizo una promesa a su padre en su lecho de muerte….se rumora que su principal objetivo es terminar con la vida de todo descendiente del rey que asesino a su padre.

\- Es una experiencia desagradable

\- Si doncella, se siente mejor ahora? Ya esta totalmente bendada y limpia su herida

La joven morena moviliza su mano bendada y siente que ya no le molesta tanto.

\- Si Saya, ya estoy mejor….muchas gracias – responde amablemente la mujer

Esa noche era la despedida del conde Dustin por lo cual el monarca Strife decidio organizar una fiesta nocturna, a pesar de que no asistieron abundantes personas de la realeza la zona estaba un poco repleta por duques, emperadores, condes y sus esposas, la joven morena nuevamente debia ser participe de esta fiesta repartiendo cocteles a los invitados, un hermoso vestido victoriano color rojo intenso fue el asignado por el palacio, la morena sentia la incomodidad de llevar un corset tan ajustado el cual marcaba muy detalladamente su cintura, su larga cabellera negra y sedosa decorada con sutiles pequeñas flores blancas, el monarca observaba fijamente a la morena todo el rato sin esta percibir que estaba siendo observada.

\- Hermosa noche doncella – se presenta un hombre hacia Tifa

\- Buenas noches caballero – responde la joven morena – desea un poco de coctel? - expresa dulcemente la morena.

\- Una mujer tan bella como usted no representa formar parte de la servidumbre – expresa sorprendido este hombre de cabellera negra y ojos cafe, la joven morena suspira recordando como conocio al conde Dustin y procura mantener su distancia de este nuevo hombre.

\- Pues lamentablemente si formo parte de la servidumbre caballero, desea un poco de coctel?

\- Mas bien desearia bailar con usted si me lo permite – expresa el hombre facilitandole la mano a la morena como invitacion

\- No sera factible caballero, la servidumbre tiene rotundamente prohibido danzar en la fiesta

\- Tranquila, no sera una molestia para mi estoy seguro que ante cualquier inconveniente puedo solventarlo yo mismo con el monarca Strife. - insiste aquel hombre tomando la mano de la joven morena.

\- Caballero, porfavor no estoy autorizada…. - reclamaba Tifa cuando sintio unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura

\- Doncella Tifa, me permite el honor de bailar la siguiente pieza conmigo – consulta una voz firme y autoritaria, la joven morena voltea la mirada encontrandose con unos marcados ojos azul zafiro y cabellera rubia, era el monarca Strife.

\- Yo este….. - la morena estaba perpleja ante aquel sugerimiento pero no se atrevio a decir lo contrario siendo que asi se evitaria aceptar la danza con el caballero que tenia enfrente.

\- Vamos – indica el monarca tomandola de la mano y avanzando con la joven morena a la pista de baile.


	14. Chapter 14

El monarca ordeno a los musicos tocar un vals, se dirigio junto a la doncella hacia el balcon donde estaba despejado de invitados y donde la iluminacion era minima siendo reflejada mayormente la luz de la luna, la joven morena continua un poco dudosa y perpleja ante este escenario el monarca coloca una de sus manos sobre la cintura de la mujer y su otra mano sujeta la delicada mano de la doncella, la musica empieza y el monarca parte sus pasos de baile su mirada fijada todo el tiempo en la doncella como si pudiera ver a traves de su alma,

\- Estas muy tensa tranquilizate es solo un baile. - comenta inexpresivamente el monarca

\- No es el baile lo que me mantiene inquieta es el hecho de estar junto a su presencia – responde la morena.

\- Te pone nerviosa mi cercania? - comenta suavemente el monarca apegando mas el cuerpo de la joven mujer contra el de el, la joven morena lanza un suspiro de sorpresa.

\- Que piensa que esta haciendo alteza? Porfavor mantenga su distancia

\- No esperaba una reaccion tan a la defensiva de una mujer que admite que es una experta seductora de los hombres de la realeza.

\- Maldito infeliz…. - respondia la joven mujer tratando de abofetear a este hombre, pero el monarca sujeta ambas manos de la doncella y las mantiene firme sobre su pecho, mientras continua el baile sin remover sus ojos zafiro de aquellos ojos carmesi.

\- O al parecer solo te atraen los hombres de la realeza de menor grado que un rey – comenta sarcasticamente el rey

\- Como te atreves a insinuar que yo….

\- No me atrevo a nada doncella, usted misma confeso haber seducido como zorra al conde Dustin

\- Basta no tienes ningun derecho a faltar hacia mi dignidad como mujer – comentaba la morena intentando separarse de este hombre quien la sujetaba firmemente manteniendola apegada a su pecho

\- Entonces demuestrame tu supuesta dignidad y dime porque rayos seduciste al conde Dustin!

\- Eso no es algo que le incumbe….ahora suelteme, tengo cocteles que continuar repartiendo – decia la mujer forcejeando con el monarca, este la apreto fuertemente a su pecho su rostro muy proximo al de la joven mujer, aquella cercania producia escalofrios en la morena su respiracion comenzo a agitarse y su corazon palpitaba aceleradamente.

\- Para ser una mujer tan extrovertida y seductora me sorprende verte tan nerviosa ante la cercania con un hombre….donde esta la mujer revolucionaria y rebelde que conozco – decia el monarca sus manos bajaron a la cintura baja de la morena y la mantenian firme sujeta hacia si mismo, el monarca podia sentir los acelerados latidos del corazon de la morena sobre su pecho, su respiracion agitada y su mirada nerviosa

\- No se que pretende majestad, pero no aspiro a convertirme en una mas de sus esclavas sexuales de esas que gritan toda la noche.

\- Acaso sientes envidia? O deseas ocupar el lugar de ellas y realizar esos sonidos tan deliciosos para mi – sugiere el monarca con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Como se atreve eres un pervertido! - exclamo la morena finalmente una de sus manos logro ser liberada del pecho del monarca y la joven morena abofeteo fuertemente al rey separandose de este.

\- Seras el rey de Nibelheim y yo sere una simple criada de su reinado, pero eso no le da ningun derecho ni autoridad sobre mi cuerpo, por ahora me retiro no deseo continuar junto a su presencia alteza – exclama la morena intentando marcharse de aquel lugar, el monarca sujeta firme a la mujer por la muñeca volteando a la mujer esta nuevamente cae presa del abrazo de oso del monarca quien procede a unir sus labios fuertemente a los de la joven morena, la morena intenta separarse del monarca empujandolo por su pecho sin lograr siquiera movilizarlo un milimetro, el monarca sonrie sarcasticamente entre los labios pegados a los de esta mujer incrementando la furia de la misma, la punta de la lengua del monarca rozan los labios de la morena intentando separarlos sin embargo la mujer se resiste e impide que el rey profundize aquel beso, la morena logra separar su rostro del monarca e intenta nuevamente abofetearlo, el rey sujeta las muñecas de la morena y la pega contra la pared apresando a la mujer con su cuerpo.

\- Maldito bastardo quien te crees..Uhmmmm – nuevamente los labios del monarca silenciaron a la morena – basta...uhmmmm...maldito...uhmmm – la morena intentaba hablar entre besos y aquel evento fue aprovechado por el monarca quien metio su lengua dentro de la boca de la doncella apegandose mas a su cuerpo y profundizando finalmente aquel beso, sus fuertes manos sujetaban firmes las muñecas de la morena contra la pared, la actitud rabiosa y rebelde de la doncella fue calmandose en cada embestida que la lengua del monarca realizaba en la boca de la mujer, el rey besaba apasionadamente a la mujer devorando sus labios, mordiendo sutilmente el labio inferior de la morena y pasando la punta de su lengua por todo el contorno de los labios de la mujer, este era el primer beso que la morena recibia en su vida, el reinado de amazonas era un lugar compuesto unicamente de mujeres las cuales opcionalmente salian a reproducirse una vez al año y retornaban al reino junto a su retoño si este era femenino, al monarca sentir la sumision de la morena procedio a finalizar aquel beso, ambos respiraban agitadamente para tomar aire, las manos del monarca soltaron las muñecas de la morena y esta coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del rey, el monarca se relame sutilmente los labios luego de ese intenso y delicioso beso propinado a la joven mujer.

\- Jamas has besado a nadie, cierto? - dice suavemente el monarca mientras acaricia un lado de la mejilla de la morena

\- Por...por...porque ...dices eso? - responde la morena tartamudeando nerviosa, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del monarca ante la vision de la inocencia y pureza que mostraba aquella mujer.

\- Ven aqui te enseñare como debes responder a un beso – comenta el rey sujetando la barbilla de la doncella para mantenerla firme , sus labios rozan sutilmente los labios de la morena

\- Su alteza porfavor…. - suplicaba la mujer suavemente intentando detenerlo

\- Tranquila, solo obedeceme, cuando sientas mi lengua sobre la tuya debes girar circularmente tu lengua alrededor de la mia – comento el monarca firmemente, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la morena girando su lengua sobre la de ella para mostrarle como debia hacerlo, sin embargo la morena no reaccionaba, estaba tensa y nerviosa su cuerpo firme como piedra

\- Solo debes dejarte llevar - susurra entre labios el monarca separando nuevamente con su lengua los labios entre abiertos de la morena, el monarca lleva una de sus manos detras del cuello de la mujer y profundiza aquel beso casi devorando el aire de los pulmones de la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos. La joven mujer lleva una de sus manos a los labios del monarca separando estos de los suyos suavemente, los dedos de la morena permanecen en los labios del monarca como intento de evitar que la continue besando.

\- Alteza...no debemos hacer esto...porfavor... - murmura la mujer bajando la mirada

\- Shhhhh, shhhhhh – expresa el rey tomando suavemente la mano de la morena y retirandola de sus labios, el monarca coloca sus manos sobre las mejillas de la morena levantando su rostro

\- Haz lo que te digo – indico firmemente el monarca – vamos….saca tu lengua no tengas miedo

La joven mujer continua dudosa, el rey da besos suaves sobre los labios de la morena

\- Vamos doncella….saca tu lengua te mostrare como debes besar….

La joven mujer saca timidamente parte de su lengua, aquella inocencia y timides causan un morbo pasional en el monarca el cual no puede dominar y sin mostrar control alguno el rey succiona la lengua de la morena y mordisquea los labios de esta succionandolos hacia el suavemente, este acto tan erotico asusto mas a la morena quien volvio a colocar sus dedos sobre los labios del monarca deteniendo el intenso beso

\- Porfavor su majestad….basta – expreso la morena suavemente, no como una orden sino como una suplica desesperada.

El monarca se retira la mano de la doncella de sul labios, la joven morena procedio a cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho bajando la mirada, su respiracion era muy agitada, el monarca toca suavemente la barbilla de la mujer levantando su rostro, sus intensos ojos zafiro fijados sobre aquellos ojos carmesi.

\- Con esto me doy cuenta que es imposible que hayas seducido al conde Dustin, una mujer provocadora y seductora no posee el tipo de reaccion que estas mostrando doncella.

\- Algunas somos buenas actrices supongo…

\- Ninguna actriz puede fingir los acelerados latidos que poseen actualmente tu corazon, ni puede fingir como tiembla tu cuerpo ante el contacto tan cercano con un hombre, ni la inocencia que esconde tu mirada, porque mentiste con lo ocurrido entre tu y el conde, doncella?

\- Me hizo todo esto para obtener su tan deseada version de los hechos majestad?

\- Solo quiero saber tus motivos para proteger a un maldito hijo de perra que se iba a aprovechar de ti.

La mujer muerde suavemente su labio inferior, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre su amplia pechonalidad.

\- Es la palabra de una sirvienta contra la palabra de alguien de la realeza, que valor tendria mi palabra…

\- Mas de la que crees...ahora dime, porque mentiste

\- Esto es absurdo majestad, no hay ningun caso el conde Dustin marchara mañana a primera hora y todo habra terminado…

\- Basta! - exclamo el monarca respirando profundamente, la rabia vuelve a apoderarse de su cuerpo, la morena no logra entender este tipo de reaccion o porque en el monarca – solo dime porque lo hiciste doncella.

\- Si hubiese dicho la verdad, usted procederia a cometer algo contra el conde y el reinado de Midgar procederia a reclamar venganza contra Nibelheim, el pueblo de Midgar no merece una absurda guerra donde padres, madres, niños inocentes moririan por una causa sin sentido

\- Eres capaz de perder tu dignidad como mujer solo para proteger la paz de un pueblo?

\- El pueblo es una mayoria su majestad, yo solo soy una persona, para que sufran cientos a cargo de mi conciencia prefiero sufrir solo yo

\- Maldicion mujer! - expresa en frustracion el monarca - te prohibo rotundamente que vuelvas a mentirme , soy tu rey , la maxima autoridad de este palacio y no pasare por alto estos caprichos compasivos extremistas que posee una sirvienta capaz de perder su dignidad en el proceso!.

\- Eres el menos indicado para preocuparte por la dignidad de una criada cuando posees decenas de esclavas sexuales de las que disfrutas sin pudor ni verguenza,

\- Ellas son unas mujerzuelas! en cambio tu... - la ira se estaba apoderando del monarca quien sujetaba firme a la mujer por los hombros mientras el rey mantenia sus ojos cerrados intentando calmar aquella rabia interna que le ordenaba ir a arrancarle la cabeza al conde Dustin por lo que habia intentado hacer con la joven morena.

\- Yo que alteza? soy solo una sirvienta de su palacio sin ningun privilegio, y esas mujerzuelas que usted menciona poseen mas privilegios y mayor importancia para usted que yo en este reino, usted mismo me lo ha confesado con anterioridad o acaso no lo recuerda majestad?

El monarca no responde visualizando firmemente a los ojos de este mujer, la ira iba incrementando en el rey la imagen del conde se repetia una y otra vez sobre el cuerpo de la morena, la mujer habia mentido para proteger la paz de un pueblo, era un gesto admirable pero el monarca no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esta mujer arriesgara su integridad a cambio de su enorme compasion por los demas, ante el silencio del rey la joven mujer decide retirarse

\- Si me disculpa alteza procedo a marcharme a los deberes que como esclava me corresponden en su palacio ...servir cocteles por esta noche – indico sarcasticamente la morena retirandose de aquel lugar, el monarca no respondio ni dio la mirada a la doncella, por primera vez el rey habia probado unos labios femeninos que le habian hecho estremecer, sintiendo una inexplicable sensacion por aquella mujer, mientras la besaba se habia sentido vivo a diferencia de otros tantos labios femeninos que habia probado durante toda su vida...ninguno de los anteriores labios le habia provocado el calor, la ternura, la pasion que habia sentido en su frio corazon con esta mujer, era una sensacion nueva y gratificante donde el monarca no podia ni queria dejar de besar a esta mujer, sin embargo la intensa ira y rabia volvio al corazon del monarca al nuevamente recordar al conde Dustin, sus ojos zafiro destellaban tonos verdes, sus puños fueron cerrados fuertemente, si un proposito habia surgido esta noche en el monarca era hacer pagar al conde Dustin por sus actos hacia la joven morena.


	15. Chapter 15

La joven morena retorno al area de los aperitivos para continuar repartiendo cocteles entre los invitados, el monarca permanecia en el balcon alterado con ira.

\- Mi Señor los invitados empiezan a cuestionar su ausencia en el salon – procedio a consultar una voz que se aproximaba al balcon

\- Vincent…. - responde el monarca, sus manos apoyadas sobre los bordes que decoraban aquel balcon – no permitas que el conde Dustin marche mañana, cuando termine esta fiesta nocturna te ordeno que lo encierren en el calabozo que le pertenece a la doncella Tifa

\- Bien su alteza, indicare a la servidumbre que organize un nuevo calabozo para la doncella..

\- No Vincent, la doncella Tifa no sera reasignada a ningun calabozo, deseo que la reasignen a la habitacion de visitas del palacio, indica a la servidumbre que le otorguen nueva ropa a la doncella sus funciones en este palacio seran cambiadas, la doncella Tifa solo ejercera servicios hacia mi persona, distribuye las anteriores funciones de la doncella Tifa entre el resto de servidumbre. - expreso friamente el monarca mientras ingresaba lentamente hacia el palacio

\- Si mi Señor – exclamo Vincent suavemente

La fiesta de despedida del conde proseguia con normalidad durante la noche, el monarca Strife permanecia tenso y molesto ante las intensas miradas depredadoras que otros caballeros invitados mostraban a la doncella Tifa, la cual no se percataba de las deseosas miradas de aquellos hombres sobre ella, algunos de estos hombres intentaron aproximarse a la doncella e invitarla a bailar pero la joven morena educadamente rechazaba la propuesta, su mente aun estaba perturbada por la experiencia con el monarca aunque intentaba disimularlo cortesmente. Llegada la medianoche finalmente la fiesta habia finalizado y los invitados se habian marchado, la joven morena procedia cansada y agotada a dirigirse hacia su calabozo con proposito de dormir en el duro y frio suelo que alli la espera, sin embargo al llegar a su calabozo lo encuentra cerrado bajo llave algo inusual siendo que siempre estaba abierto, la morena perpleja lanza un suspiro de decepcion pensando que aquel gesto era alguna mala travesura de Elena.

\- Doncella Tifa – expresa una voz masculina firme detras de la morena, la joven mujer visualiza el origen de esta voz

\- Vincent….oh gracias a los dioses de Gaia, tendrias la llave para yo acceder al calabozo?

\- No doncella, a partir de esta noche usted no dormira mas en este calabozo has sido reasignada porfavor acompañeme.

\- Reasignada? Acaso el monarca Strife encontro un peor calabozo en este reino… - responde sarcasticamente la mujer

\- No doncella, solo sigame.

La joven morena camina junto a Vincent llegando hasta la habitacion de visitas, el hombre abre la puerta y dentro de aquella habitacion habian 2 sirvientas con un cajon lleno de vestidos y ropa de dormir femenina

\- Que se supone que es esto Vincent?

\- Su nuevo lugar para dormir doncella

\- Es una habitacion de visitas...no un calabozo… - dice dudosa la joven morena

\- Si doncella y a partir de esta noche sera su habitacion

\- Pero como?

\- Ordenes del rey doncella – se limito a indicar Vincent

La joven morena camina lentamente al cajon con los vestidos tocando aquella ropa, eran vestidos de las mas altas costuras y telas de seda fina y lujosa, algunos decorados con exoticas perlas y ropa interior femenina llena de delicados encajes y sutiles diseños tejidos a mano.

\- Esto es costoso, que se supone que debo hacer con esta ropa? Lavarla? - consulta perpleja la morena

\- No doncella esa es su ropa asignacion del monarca Strife a contar de mañana sus funciones en este palacio seran nuevamente reacomodadas, por ordenes del rey queda prohibido que usted lave la ropa de las tropas y limpie las habitacion, mañana a primera hora el rey desea verla cuando le lleve su desayuno.

\- Pero….porque este cambio repentino?

\- Es algo que debera consultar al rey doncella, yo solo cumplo ordenes buenas noches que descanse – expreso Vincent, las 2 sirvientas se retiran de la habitacion junto a Vincent quien cierra la puerta detras de si, la joven morena se mantiene impactada, la habitacion de visitas era bastante amplia, comoda, con baño y ducha propia y una amplia cama con un suave colchon que le ofrecera el ansiado descanso que la morena tanto habia deseado por tanto tiempo, la morena recuesta su agotado cuerpo sobre aquel colchon mirando el techo, lleva sus dedos colocandolos sutilmente sobre sus labios y cerrando sus ojos, su mente recrea aquella escena cuando era besada por el monarca, su primer beso, la actitud tan desenfrenada y fogosa expresada por los labios del monarca junto a los suyos.

"Porque no lo detuve con firmeza? Porque no repudie su actitud como repudiaba al conde Dustin y su proximidad? tengo que ser precavida con el monarca Strife, no se porque me senti asi con el….pero no puedo permitir que me domine y controle como lo hizo" penso la morena para si misma mientras decide proceder a dormir.

Al dia siguiente la joven morena procede a vestirse en un hermoso vestido verde que encontro entre el cajon, como habia sido indicada procedio a llevar el desayuno a la habitacion del monarca,

\- Buenos dias alteza , traje su desayuno – expresa la morena dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita, el monarca yace de pie frente al ventanal que observa al horizonte desde su habitacion

\- Sientate, procederemos a desayunar juntos sino te importa – expreso friamente el rey, la joven morena se sienta organizando y acomodando su amplio vestido verde, el monarca se sienta frente a la morena

\- Espero que sea de tu agrado la nueva vestimenta que te proveo, tienes varios colores y estilos donde elegir.

\- No es precisamente la vestimenta adecuada para una guerrera amazonas pero puedo lidiar con ello

\- Es ropa de la mas alta costura y diseñadores reconocidos, no me parece puedas ver tal exquisitez nisiquiera en tu diminuto reino de Amazonia

\- Mi reino no sera amplio y lleno de riquezas como el de su majestad , sin embargo somos un reino feliz y tranquilo, donde todas nosotras gozan de igualdad y justicia por parte de mi madre la reina Hipolita.

\- Deberias estar agradecida con este gesto, nisiquiera las privilegiadas que tanto mencionas poseen tanta consideracion del rey

\- Consideracion que magicamente nacio durante la noche de ayer mientras me besabas contra mi voluntad o no majestad?

\- Pudiste haberme detenido firmemente o haber gritado en vez de derretirte silenciosamente entre mis brazos como una presa asustada

\- Como te atreves a insinuar que cedi a lo que me hacias….

\- Tu reaccion demostro eso, agradece mas a tu rey tus tareas en este reino seran reducidas

\- Esta usted majestad intentando comprarme? Acaso es eso?

\- De que hablas?

\- A cambio de que pretende su majestad, rodearme de suculentos alimentos, vestimenta costosa, habitaciones lujosas?

\- Que te hace pensar que entrego esperando algo a cambio?

\- Usted cobra impuestos a cambio de dar paz a los pueblos, las esclavas de este reino que desean poseer privilegios deben entregar sus cuerpos hacia usted, los campesinos que no disponen con que pagarle sus impuestos deben recurrir a trabajar gratuitamente sus tierras alteza...que le hace pensar que asumire que estos regalos hacia mi nacen de su inexistente buena voluntad? Cual es el pago que debo entregar a cambio de algo que no he solicitado ni insinuado necesitar?

\- Lo sabras en su momento

\- No tengo nada que saber ya que me rehuso a recibir estos privilegios, mi integridad como mujer no esta en venta ni existen riquezas suficiente en el mundo que pueda comprarme, por lo que si me disculpa deseo retorna a mis anteriores actividades, ropa y calabozo.

\- Esto no es opcional, estas obligada a aceptar los cambios que he decidido para ti

\- No deseo tener nada de esto! pretende convertirme en una mas de sus esclavas sexuales y eso jamas ocurrira su majestad!

\- Jamas te he insinuado que seras mi esclava sexual deja de imaginarte cosas que no son.

\- Deseo volver a mis antiguos privilegios sino le molesta su alteza, me siento mas a gusto y feliz manteniendo nuestras distancias.

\- Feliz? Feliz? Llamas felicidad a vivir en una mugre de calabozo comiendo sobras de mis tropas! felicidad es esto que te ofrezco ahora.

\- Usted ve felicidad en esto alteza? En este costoso vestido que llevo puesto? En esos suculentos alimentos frescos y abundantes que poseen su bandeja? En los amplios palacios que usted ha invadido incrementando sus riquezas? En tener intimidad con diversas mujeres sin incluir su corazon? Si es tan feliz con todo eso alteza….porque es un ser tan frio y despiadado sumido en alcohol y mujerzuelas?

\- Mas vale que comas en silencio

\- Pense que a usted le gustaban las conversaciones matutinas o ese no es el proposito de mi estancia aqui?

\- En esta ocasion deseo que comas en silencio

\- No tengo apetito, procedere a llevarme conmigo lo que me corresponde para mas tarde..sino es mucho pedir.

\- Solicitud concedida mas sin embargo te ordeno que te mantengas en silencio durante el desayuno.

\- Lo que su majestad diga - respondio en un sarcasmo la joven morena

Aquel desayuno se paso en silencio rotundo, la morena retiro la bandeja del lugar dirigiendose a la cocina mientras el monarca tomaria su ducha matutina.

La joven morena se pasea por el pasillo del palacio junto a Dara y Jonnhy , ambos niños deambulaban por el palacio y se habian hecho muy cercanos de la joven morena quien les proveia de alimentos frescos del desayuno que tenia con el monarca.

la doncella sujeta a cada infante en una de sus manos mientras reparte alimentos a los niños, unos ojos esmeraldas enfurecidos visualizan aquella imagen aproximandose a la joven morena.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya sino es la zorra amazona ….por lo visto ya fuiste mercancia del monarca Strife para haber recibido tan suculenta vestimenta, debes haberlo impresionado bastante bien en la cama ...ya sabia yo que detras de esa dignidad que deseas aparentar se escondia una vulgar mujerzuela.

\- Ya basta Elena! hay niños presentes – exclamo la joven morena escondiendo los infantes detras de su cuerpo.

\- Es hora que los infantes aprendan cual es la realidad en la vida y como se obtienen los privilegios y favores en este palacio. - comenta sarcasticamente Elena – mmmmm...que estan masticando esos enclenques? Acaso le diste comida?

La joven morena oculta mas a los niños detras de si protegiendolos de aquella mujer

\- Ya veo, no solo te aprovechas de la buena voluntad de nuestro rey sino que tambien robas de la comida fresca para entregarsela a estas pequeñas escorias!

\- Son solo niños y tienen hambre! - responde rabiosamente la joven morena

\- Que rayos ocurre aqui! - expreso Kadaj aproximandose junto a Vincent y el monarca Strife por el pasillo.

\- Alteza...su privilegiada esclava roba alimentos del palacio para entregarselos a estos enclenques de niños! - expreso Elena

\- Como te atreves a robar comida sin autorizacion zorra! - exclamo Kadaj abofeteando a la joven morena quien cae al suelo

\- Basta Kadaj! - expreso friamente el monarca aproximandose a la joven morena, la morena yace aun en el suelo levanta su mirada hacia el monarca mientras los niños asustados se mantienen a su lado sollozando.

\- Ahora entiendo el destino final de los alimentos que solicitas llevarte contigo durante el desayuno, queda rotundamente prohibido que vuelvas a llevarte algo durante el desayuno.

\- Son solo niños majestad...porfavor… - suplicaba la joven morena

\- Queda prohibido tomar los alimentos que te ofrezco para que lo regales a los niños, es un reinado no una instintucion de caridad. - responde friamente el monarca

\- Entonces, solicito permiso para yo misma trabajar parte de sus tierras a cambio de alimentos frescos de los cuales yo dispondre su destino final – comenta la morena de manera firme mientras se coloca de pie.

\- No permitire que desocupes tus actividades diarias hacia mi para trabajar mis cosechas.

\- Porfavor su majestad….permitame hacerlo fuera de horario, porfavor – suplicaba la joven morena

El monarca da la espalda a la joven mujer, pensativo, luego de unos minutos responde inexpresivamente.

\- Lo haras luego de medianoche, sin embargo si fallas en asistir dentro del horario a tus demas funciones del palacio quedara rotundamente denegada tu solicitud.

\- Gracias su majestad – responde la joven morena con una amplia sonrisa

\- Va a ceder a la solicitud de esta zorra? - exclamo Elena incomodamente, el monarca la ignora en su totalidad y empieza a caminar arrogantemente, se detiene y visualiza a la joven morena.

\- Doncella Tifa, debe acompañarme a mi cabalgata matutita

La joven morena procede a seguir al rey cruzando por el lado de Elena y otorgandole una mirada sarcastica junto a los 2 niños quienes sacaban la lengua en son de burla hacia Elena


	16. Chapter 16

Las cabalgatas matutinas eran eventos donde el rey junto a Vincent y sus mejores soldados ejercen actividades con los caballos mas distinguidos y pura sangre del palacio, la joven morena yace sentada visualizando aburrida aquel evento, echaba de menos estar rodeada de la servidumbre del palacio donde se sentia en mayor familia, la joven morena asistia al monarca cuando este tenia sed o le pasaba una toalla seca cuando este procedia a secarse el sudor mientras ejercia sus demostraciones sobre su caballo Fenrir.

Al finalizar la actividad todo el personal retorna al palacio, el monarca se aproxima sobre su caballo hasta la joven morena quien caminaba de regreso al castillo,

\- Es un camino un poco largo – expresa el rey sobre su caballo

\- Nada que una sirvienta no pueda soportar majestad – expresa la morena

\- Necesito que vengas conmigo – expreso el monarca facilitando su mano a la joven morena

\- No es necesario alteza, puedo caminar hasta el palacio sin ninguna molestia – responde la mujer rechazando la mano del monarca y procediendo a continuar su marcha, repentinamente la mujer siente unos fuertes brazos cargarla en posicion de novia

\- Que piensa que hace majestad! sueltame! - reclamaba la morena, el monarca sube a la joven mujer al caballo subiendo el detras de ella, una mano del monarca se coloca sobre la cintura de la mujer mientras su otra mano sujeta y guia los pasos del caballo. La joven mujer se muestra incomoda e intenta forcejear para bajar del caballo, sin embargo el monarca se apega mas a su cuerpo y la mantiene firme

\- Tranquila, Fenrir tiene una voluntad salvaje como la tuya y ante cualquier perturbacion puede tener una mala reaccion. - expresa el monarca cerca del oido de esta mujer

\- Puedo caminar perfectamente hasta el reino no necesito estar en este caballo junto a usted.

\- Se lo nerviosa que te coloca mi cercania – bromea el monarca sujetando mas firme a la morena por la cintura obteniendo un suspiro de sorpresa de la misma.

\- No se crea tan sublime alteza como para presumir que es nerviosismo lo que me provocas siendo que lo que me provocas es incomodidad y desagrado. - responde arrogantemente la joven mujer

\- Pues no parece ser eso lo que revela su corazon doncella – susurra el monarca al oido de la joven mujer mientras lleva su mano a la boca del estomago de esta sintiendo los acelerados latidos del corazon de la joven morena.

\- Maldito infeliz..como te atreves… - decia la morena entre dientes, el rey la mantiene firme

\- No te movilizes mucho, no querras provocar un accidente para ambos sobre Fenrir

\- Hacia donde vamos? Porque nos estamos desviando? - consulta la joven morena

\- Porque no iremos al palacio doncella – informa friamente el monarca

\- Tengo muchos quehaceres que hacer en el palacio su majestad...yo…

\- No posees ningun quehacer mas que servirme a mi persona, ya te especifique que solo me serviras a mi y nada mas, yo soy la autoridad que no se le olvide doncella – exclamo el monarca

El rey y la morena se dirigen hacia una cascada cercana al palacio, era un lugar pequeño pero precioso, la joven morena baja del caballo ante aquella laguna decorada con una pequeña cascada que caia sobre 2 rocas, el lugar estaba rodeado de decenas de tulipanes blancos (la flor preferida de la joven mujer) era una area verde preciosa.

\- Que hermoso lugar…. - expreso la joven morena impactada

\- Suelo venir aqui cuando quiero desconectarme de todo – comenta el monarca

\- Lastima que quienes sufren a causa de usted no tengan el privilegio de desconectarse de su realidad – comenta en voz alta la joven mujer

\- Tus improperios contra mi persona no solventaran nada - expresa friamente el monarca aproximandose hacia la joven mujer

\- Le sugiero que mantenga su distancia majestad, estamos solos en este lugar y usted no esta protegido por sus soldados, alejese de mi o no respondere por mis actos – expresa la joven morena reflejando fuego en aquellos ojos carmesi

\- Te sientes muy capaz de combatir contra mi doncella? - comenta con una sonrisa burlona el monarca

\- No solo puedo combatir contra usted, puedo combatir con cualquier soldado de alto rango y le ofreceria una pelea justa. - responde con seguridad la joven mujer

\- Sin duda tienes un ego bastante alto, lastima que tus tecnicas de combate son inservibles y mediocres, me quedo mas que claro ante tu encuentro con el conde Dustin. - responde friamente el rey separandose de esta mujer

\- Yo no estaba en mis mejores condiciones fisicas maldito bastardo, sino me hubieras castigado con tus verdugos unos dias antes yo no hubiera estado tan fisicamente incapaz de defenderme – responde alterada la morena.

\- Te merecias dicho castigo, esta rotundamente prohibido intervenir ante las decisiones del rey

\- Intervine porque fue una mala decision de su parte, castigar inocentes no es algo justo.

\- Ni creerse la heroina del mundo tampoco lo es doncella, te agrade o no estas son mis leyes y gracias a mi manera de gobernar no solo poseo el mayor reinado de la zona y las mayores riquezas sino que soy el monarca mas respetado y admirado de todos los reinos.

\- Quera decir el monarca mas temido y desconsiderado su majestad – responde con una sonrisa sarcastica la morena

\- Prefiero ser temido y respetado que perder todo por ser cobarde y compasivo – responde inexpresivo el monarca

\- De donde saca usted que ser compasivo y justo es sinonimo de perdida? Los grandes monarcas de la historia, los mas respetados no han sido precisamente los mas despiadados y frios - consulta perpleja la morena

\- No intentes tutearme doncella, soy un rey con mucho poder y usted solo posee un palacio compuesto por 30 o 50 mujeres guerreras las cuales puedo despedazar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- El reinado de Amazonia, no sera un reinado amplio o poderoso o rico como el suyo, pero le aseguro que nunca nos ha faltado nada y todas las guerreras somos como una gran familia lo que lo convierte en un lugar mas agradable de estar y convivir

\- Nisiquiera las familias mas unidas pueden sobrevivir a la crueldad del mundo, usted es muy ingenua y mimada doncella ahora entiendo que su rebeldia deriva de su malcriadeza infantil impulsada por su madre.

\- Maldito bastardo como te atreves a referirte a mi de esa manera! - exclama la joven morena intentando empujar a este hombre pero en su lugar es fuertemente sujetada por los hombros por las manos del monarca

\- Puedo dirigirme a ti como me plazca, eres mi esclava y sirvienta y hago de ti lo que se me antoje – dijo friamente el monarca

\- Hasta la autoridad posee un limite su alteza – responde enfadada la morena

\- Mi autoridad sobre ti es absoluta no a medias ni bajo tus consideraciones – responde el monarca igual de enfadado, ambas miradas se observan llenas de furia , la respiracion de la joven mujer es agitada su amplia pechonalidad subia y bajada en aquel ajustado vestido victoriano color purpura, la mirada del monarca se centraliza en los labios de la joven mujer sustituyendo su furia por lujuria al visualizar aquellos labios llenos de ternura y recordando las intensas sensaciones que sintio su corazon ante el contacto pasado con estos.

La joven mujer podia detectar en aquellos ojos zafiro un intenso deseo sobre ella, la manera como el monarca la observaba era la de un depredador a punto de atacar a su presa el corazon de la mujer latia aceleradamente, el temor se apodera de ella sintiendose nerviosa y cohibida ante la intensidad pasional del hombre que la tenia fuertemente sujetada entre sus brazos, la morena agacha su mirada y se muerde sutilmente el labio inferior asustada.

\- Alteza tal vez deberiamos regresar al palacio – murmura aun cabizbaja la joven mujer

El monarca sujeta firmemente a la mujer por la cintura apegandola mas a su cuerpo, sus labios rozan por encima de los de la joven morena

\- Tienes miedo? - susurra el monarca entre los labios de la joven mujer, la morena coloca suavemente sus manos sobre el pecho del monarca mientras tragaba en seco creando un poco de distancia entre ella y el rey bajando nuevamente la cabeza para evitar el contacto de ambos labios, el monarca aproxima su rostro cerca de la oreja de la joven mujer rozando sus labios sobre el lobulo de esta, la mujer lanza un suspiro de sorpresa al sentir un escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo.

\- Desde el momento que vi el tipo de mujer que eras captaste mi atencion como nadie nunca lo ha logrado, no solo tu belleza fisica es impresionante de igual manera tu personalidad cargada de tanta intensidad, tanta rebeldia tanta voluntad imposible de ser contenida o dominada, nisiquiera yo...el gran monarca Strife ha logrado domar esa fiera interna salvaje que llevas dentro de ti.

\- Puede que sea yo...un hueso duro de roer alteza - responde suavemente la doncella su cuerpo temblaba sutilmente entre los brazos de este hombre, el monarca podia presentir el estado de nerviosismo de esta mujer y con una leve sonrisa prosigue.

\- A pesar de todo tu aspecto revolucionario, puedo decir que he encontrado el punto debil exacto donde la fiera salvaje se vuelve una presa asustadiza. -

\- No se...de que hablas...…. - murmuraba la morena nerviosa

El monarca sonrie levemente y da la mirada a la morena quien levanta su rostro quedando frente a frente con este hombre.

\- Por un buen tiempo he imaginado como seria tenerte bajo mi cuerpo mientras domino tu fiera salvaje interior, deshojar poco a poco toda esa pasion descontrolada que guardas dentro de ti y que erupciona cuando te entregas en tu totalidad, me gustaria poder visualizar tu rostro mientras te hago mia de la forma mas apasionada y intensa que logras liberar en mi, al verte tan vulnerable tan inocente y asustada ante mi cercania apenas puedo controlar mis ganas de romper toda tu ropa y hacerte el amor una y otra vez hasta dejarte totalmente saciada de tanto placer.

\- Eres un pervertido , morboso, enfermo, psicopata, maldito… - decia la morena entre dientes ante aquella confesion, la furia habia regresado a su corazon sin embargo fue rapidamente calmada al monarca presionar sus labios sobre los de la morena besandola de forma intensa, la joven mujer intento forcejear una separacion sin embargo el rey profundizaba aquel beso devorando los labios de la morena de forma intensa lo cual provoco que esta cediera ante tanta intensidad demostrada por este hombre, aquellos labios femeninos llenos de ternura incrementaban el nivel de pasion en el rey quien sentia una inmensa necesidad de mantener esta mujer a su lado, de protegerla y hacerla suya en todo aspecto figurado, una enorme explosion sorpresiva fue el mayor motivo del termino de este apasionado beso, el estallido habia provenido desde el reinado de Nibelheim, el monarca dirige su mirada hacia su palacio visualizando humo y gritos escapar del mismo, sus sentidos se activan y rapidamente el rey monta junto a Tifa sobre Fenrir y sin mediar palabra alguna cabalga a toda velocidad hacia Nibelheim para verificar que era aquel escandalo que sucedia dentro de su reinado.


	17. Chapter 17

Al llegar al palacio el monarca se encuentra con una revolucion de mujeres guerreras contra sus hombres, el monarca detecta que son guerreras amazonas, la joven morena al visualizar a sus compañeras guerreras salta rapidamente de Fenrir y comienza a correr hacia las amazonas al visualizar a su madre luchando.

\- Madre!, Madre! - gritaba la morena

\- Tifa! – grita la reina Hipolita

La morena corria desesperadamente hacia su madre de repente unos fuertes brazos sujetan a la joven mujer por la cintura empujandola hacia el suelo, la morena levanta la mirada detectando al monarca quien habia detenido su avance, la reina Hipolita se aproxima al area ayudando a su hija a ponerse de pie, la joven morena se apega a su madre.

\- He venido por mi hija monarca Strife – dice firmemente la reina

\- Peticion denegada – dice rotundamente el monarca Strife – tiene 5 minutos para ordenar a su miserable tropa femenina a retirarse de mi reinado en solitario junto a usted, de lo contrario abstengase a las consecuencias alteza – responde friamente el rey

\- Madre…. - susurra la joven morena entre sollozos abrazando a su madre

\- Todo estara bien Tifa – responde la reina suavemente a su hija – Me temo que no marchare de su reinado sin mi hija alteza Strife – responde la reina Hipolita levantando su espada y colocandose en posicion de combate.

\- Bien, no puedo decir que no se lo adverti – responde inexpresivamente el rey tomando de Fenrir su enorme espada Buster y colocandose en posicion de combate ante la reina Hipolita.

El monarca y la reina comienzan a luchar en un combate de aspecto mortifero, ambas espadas chocan entre si fuertemente, el nivel de agilidad de defensa del joven rey es muy preciso y sus tecnicas de ataques son muy efectivas y rapidas ocasionando serias heridas en la reina Hipolita, la reina Hipolita solo logra provocar leves cortes en los antebrazos del monarca a pesar de tener muchos años de practica y lucha en combates aquel oponente era muy fuerte para la reina, la reina en un ultimo movimiento desesperado intenta enterrar su espada en el corazon del monarca sin embargo este logra esquivar el ataque y en su lugar la reina Hipolita recibe un corte superficial sobre su estomago con la espada Buster cayendo al suelo herida.

\- Tifa, corre, corre lejos! huye de este lugar! – grito Hipolita malherida

La reina Hipolita intentaba ponerse de pie pero le resultaba imposible, el dolor de todas sus heridas recibidas se lo impedian el monarca Strife se aproxima arrogantemente hacia la reina quien yacia de rodillas en el suelo respirando profundamente, el monarca coloca su espada en posicion para propinarle un ultimo golpe mortifero a la reina Hipolita, la joven morena al visualizar aquella escena interviene propinando una patada sorpresiva por la espalda al joven rey cayendo este de rodillas al suelo.

La joven mujer se aproxima hasta donde su madre arrodillada abrazandola y protegiendola con su cuerpo, el monarca Strife se coloca de pie aproximandose hacia la joven morena con furia en aquellos ojos azul zafiro.

\- No permitire que lastimes mas a mi madre maldito monstruo - exclamo la joven morena sin soltar el abrazo protector hacia su progenitora. - Tendras que matarme a mi primero su majestad si desea asesinar a mi madre – comento la morena.

\- No hija que dices , No! - decia la reina a su hija, sin embargo la joven mujer se mantiene firme en su postura mirando intensa y fijamente al monarca Strife a los ojos.

Las guerreras amazonas y ciudadanos aliados habían sido vencidos por los soldados del reino Nibelheim, el monarca Strife respira profunda y agitadamente, digustado por la sensación de sentirse retado por la joven morena, la mujer era su esclava pero a la vez poseia sentimientos encontrados ante ella, el monarca ordena llevarse a la reina Hipolita como prisionera junto al resto de guerreras amazonas y aliados que lograron sobrevivir, la joven morena se rehusa a permitir que se lleven a su madre, sin embargo es forzada y obligada a separarse de su progenitora por parte de los soldados de Nibelheim, la joven mujer intenta perseguir a los soldados que se llevan a su madre pero es detenida por el rey quien la sujeta por los hombros frente a si mirando furiosamente a la joven mujer a sus hermosos ojos carmesi.

\- No te metas en mis decisiones con los prisioneros – expresa el rey

\- Es mi madre bastardo, dejala ir – expresa Tifa entre dientes

\- Soy el rey y tu mi esclava, tu madre y todas las guerreras amazonas y sus aliados capturados seran ejecutados por ingresar sin mi autorizacion y atacar mi reino – expresa fríamente el monarca, soltando a la joven mujer, dandole la espalda con proposito de retirada

\- Noooo!, Noooooo!, Noooooooo! – gritaba Tifa angustiada – le reto a un combate majestad usted y yo…!

\- Tifa! No – exclama Hipolita desesperada

\- Callase alteza respete el silencio en Nibelheim – expreso Kadaj abofeteando a la monarca Hipolita

El monarca Strife detiene sus pasos sin voltear su cuerpo o mirada.

\- Si….eso es maldito bastardo, te reto a un combate cuando quieras y donde quieras a cambio de que liberes a mi madre y compañeras y la dejes regresar a Amazonia. - propuso la joven morena.

El monarca yace pensativo por unos minutos, la joven morena empezo a sentirse ansiosa pensando que el monarca rechazaria aquella propuesta sin embargo fue sorprendida cuando visualiza al rey voltearse y darle el frente aproximandose hasta donde la morena justo quedando a pocos metros de distancia de esta.

\- Modifiquemos tu propuesta doncella – expresa friamente el monarca

\- Que propones… - consulta entre dientes la morena visualizando a este hombre llena de rabia y furia.

\- Si me ganas en combate, no solo te garantizo la libertad absoluta para tu madre y sus guerreras, sino que tambien adicional a esto te dejare libre y podras regresar a Amazonia y prometo nunca intervenir en sus vidas o tu reino.

\- Me parece una propuesta excelente – responde la joven morena de manera conforme

\- Aun no termino doncella…. - dice cortante el rey – si pierdes contra mi en combate, tu madre y sus guerreras seran liberadas , sin embargo el reino de Amazonia debera ser entregado en su totalidad hacia mi

\- No pretendo regalarte mi futuro reino – exclama la morena

\- Sino pretendes entregarme tu futuro reinado, entonces a cambio deberas entregarme tu mano en matrimonio.

\- Que! maldito bastardo! primero muerta antes de casarme contigo! - grito la morena lanzandose hacia el monarca con intenciones de golpearlo mientras este sujeta las muñecas de la morena firmemente.

\- Esas son las condiciones doncella te gusten o no, si ganas podras marcharte junto a tu gente de mi reino, pero si pierdes deberas elegir entre entregarme tu reinado o entregarte a mi como mujer – responde el monarca friamente

\- Tifa...Tifa...no hagas esto...Tifa nooooo – lloraba la reina Hipolita hacia su hija suplicando

\- Eres un ser despiadado...como puedes condicionarme ante algo como eso – indicaba la morena al monarca, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

\- Tienes una hora para evaluar las condiciones doncella...sino respondes dentro de ese plazo dare por terminada tu propuesta y tu madre y amigas pasaran a ser participes de una ejecucion masiva! - exclamo friamente el monarca empujando a la joven morena hacia el suelo cayendo esta sentada y comenzando a sollozar fuertemente.

El monarca se retira arrogantemente del area, sus soldados le siguen llevandose consigo a las guerreras amazonas y la reina como prisioneros temporales, la joven morena yace de rodillas llorando en el suelo aun desconcertada y desconectada de la realidad...que debia hacer? Rechazar su propuesta era condenar a su madre y compañeras a ser ejecutadas...y si aceptaba la propuesta ...nisiquiera queria pensar en la posibilidad de perder el combate y de tener que unirse en matrimonio con aquel hombre de corazon tan frio y hostil para no perder el reino de Amazonia dejando desamparadas a las guerreras y a su madre que dejaria de ser una reina para ser una plebeya...la morena solloza un rato mas pensando que opcion debia tomar.

Un rato despues se le permitio a la morena cruzar a los calabozos para visitar a su madre, la joven morena decide visitar a su progenitora para limpiar y curar sus heridas recibidas por el monarca Strife.

\- Tifa hija, no debes acceder a la propuesta del monarca Strife. – comenta con voz calmada la reina Hipolita

\- Madre, ni tu ni las demas merecen morir – responde dulcemente la morena

\- Hija no puedes hacer esto, el monarca Strife es un oponente muy eficiente y avanzado

\- Madre, no me sientes capaz de vencerle?

\- Hija...solamente no deseo que te involucres en algo donde las probabilidades favorecen al rey Strife, que haras si pierdes el combate?

\- No pienso negativamente madre, pienso positivo yo ganare ese combate

\- Que pasara si pierdes Tifa?

\- Supongo que...no tendre mas remedio que casarme con el rey – responde cortantemente la joven morena

\- No Tifa...no puedes unir tu vida a este hombre…

\- Y que esperas madre? Perder el reino de amazonia? No puedo dejarte desamparada a ti ni a las chicas

La reina toma las manos de su hija entre las suyas y la observa fijamente a los ojos, su mirada ocultaba un dolor profundo y sus lagrimas apenas eran contenidas

\- Hija no puedes casarte, tu vida esta en peligro en este reino y ante el monarca Strife.

\- Madre, estoy dispuesta a morir por salvarte a ti y las demás chicas

\- No hija, no entiendes….el monarca no te matara en el combate aunque nos salves, el monarca Strife eventualmente te asesinara, esta decidido a matar a todos los descendientes del reinado Shinra.

\- Y el reinado Shinra que tiene que ver conmigo madre?

\- Vamos doncella, se termino la visita – exclama un guardia del reinado Nibelheim a la joven morena

\- Espera…madre que tiene que ver….- la joven mujer no termino la consulta hacia su madre cuando el guardia la toma violentamente del brazo y la saca de aquel calabozo.

\- El rey la espera en su habitación doncella – refiere el guardia mientras la lleva a la habitación del monarca, durante el camino por los pasillos la joven morena logro visualizar al fondo del mismo a un hombre ensangrentado y muy lastimado siendo violentamente lanzando al calabozo que anteriormente pertenecia a la joven morena.

\- Es el conde Dustin? pero….es el conde Dustin! no que se habia marchado del reino! - grita la mujer tratando de averiguar mas sobre aquel hombre, los guardias la sostienen por los brazos y la llevan a la fuerza a la habitacion del monarca ingresando a la joven mujer de forma violenta a la recamara, una vez dentro de la habitación la morena visualiza a el joven monarca quien mantiene una mirada y expresión fría mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte


	18. Chapter 18

\- Ya tomaste una decisión doncella – expreso el monarca friamente

\- Si su majestad – responde Tifa con la cabeza en alto y postura firme, el monarca se voltea dando el frente a la joven morena

\- Que haz decidido doncella? Su propuesta de combate o la ejecucion de las amazonas?

\- Jamas permitiria que ejecutes a mi madre y amigas si puedo hacer algo al respecto bastardo, combatire contra usted y ganare mi libertad junto con mi gente.

\- Te sientes muy segura de tus capacidades o no doncella? – responde el monarca con una leve sonrisa aproximandose a la joven morena quien retrocede por cada paso del monarca hasta toparse con la pared, el monarca se apega a la joven mujer colocando sus manos sobre la pared a cada lado del rostro de la morena.

\- Se que tengo capacidad suficiente para enfrentarlo su alteza – responde firme la joven mujer

\- No te la colocare facil solo porque seas mujer

\- No espero que lo haga majestad, no necesito de su inexistente consideracion

\- Vamos a ver que tan salvaje es ese animal que llevas ardiendo por dentro

\- Le aseguro que le impresionara conocerle majestad y le demostrare que soy muy eficiente como guerrera

\- Espero que sepas bien en lo que te estas metiendo doncella, no soy cualquier soldado que puedas encontrar cabalgando por los alrededores, seria una lastima dañar tan exquisita y delicada pieza como usted. - responde el monarca acariciando suavemente con la palma de su mano la mejilla de la morena.

\- No me toques maldito! - exclamo enojada la morena, retirando la mano del rey de su rostro – Tu arrogante y prepotente presencia no me intimida nada! Solo indicame donde y cuando sera este combate y terminemos con esto

\- Bien, ya que estas tan decidida a ser severamente lastimada …

\- Te confias mucho o no alteza?….no tienes idea de mis capacidades. - dice furiosamente la morena, el monarca sonrie levemente separandose de esta mujer.

\- Como quieras, el combate sera mañana a primera hora en la arena, usted y yo sin intervenciones ni ayuda, todo es valido menos asesinar al oponente, me asegurare de que esten presentes parte de mi personal y usted puede llevar a 2 de sus guerreras como apoyo moral pero nada mas. - responde friamente el monarca

\- Bien, que asi sea su alteza – responde la morena procediendo a retirarse de aquella habitacion, la morena se detiene al abrir la puerta antes de su salida

\- Porque el conde Dustin aun permanece en este lugar? - consulta suavemente la joven mujer

\- No es de tu incumbencia – responde cortante el monarca

\- Porque esta tan herido...porque no le dejo marcharse, que se propone hacer con el?

\- Ya te dije que no son tus asuntos, ahora retirate

\- Si gano el combate, puedo solicitar la libertad del conde Dustin?

\- No – dijo rotundamente el monarca

La joven morena muerde sutilmente su labio inferior, aquella sensacion de culpabilidad ante la posibilidad de una guerra entre reinos no le agradaba nada.

\- Puedo….puedo sacrificar mi libertad por la libertad del conde si gano el combate

\- No lo haras y es mi ultima palabra – indico cortante el monarca – se que te preocupa el pueblo de Midgar pero esto no es asunto tuyo, es asunto mio y de mi reino, procura retirarte ahora y practicar mañana te espera tu llave a la libertad o a perder tu reino o ser mi esposa. - responde inexpresivamente el monarca.

La joven morena lanza un largo suspiro mientras se siente incomoda pero se retira de aquel lugar, la palabra 'esposa' aun merodeaba sus pensamientos tenia tantas cosas que considerar y evaluar, sin embargo la morena prefiere ir a practicar sus tecnicas de combate en el establo de caballos , las personas que seleccionara a que le acompañe a la arena para el combate seran su madre y su consorte Aisha. "Mañana me espera un gran dia" penso para si misma la joven mujer.

La noche habia caido en el reinado de Nibelheim, todo el personal estaba consciente de la batalla que se liberaria al dia siguiente entre el monarca y la joven morena y las condiciones que influian en aquel encuentro. La joven Elena estaba furiosa en su recamara tomando su cena mientras dos sirvientas del palacio conversaban la posibilidad de que la joven morena se pudiese convertir en la reina de Nibelheim si llegase a casarse con el monarca Strife.

"Maldita, maldita, mil veces maldita….como llego a tener tanta suerte esa maldita zorra" - pensaba para si misma Elena –

Las sirvientas sonreian ante dicha posibilidad, una esclava convertida en reina

\- Ya basta de soñar despiertas….eso jamas ocurrira, el monarca Strife tiene un excelente gusto y no desposaria a una mediocre y asquerosa sirvienta – expresa Elena tanjantemente a las 2 sirvientas de su recamara.

\- La doncella Tifa es una princesa, futura heredera del trono de Amazonia – responde arrogantemente una de las sirvientas a Elena

\- Futura reina de un minusculo reinado diran….su poder monarquico es tan amplio que termino siendo esclava de nuestro monarca Strife, no como yo que soy una privilegiada y recibo buenos alimentos, buena habitacion y ropa por orden del rey. - prosigue comentando con prepotencia Elena

\- A usted doncella lo que le molesta es que una sirvienta tan insignificante como la doncella Tifa haya obtenido sus mismos privilegios sin necesidad de revolcarse en la cama del rey jajajajaja..y ahora, posiblemente pase a ser la esposa de nuestro monarca, por lo visto la doncella Tifa ha ganado todo lo que usted posee doncella, mas el corazon de nuestro rey. - responde una sirvienta

\- Basta! Callense! - grito histerica Elena lanzando la bandeja de su cena hacia las 2 sirvientas – ustedes y esa maldita zorra amazonas no son mas que mugres insignificantes de este palacio, dejen de celebrar una causa que jamas ocurrira….

\- Parece que el monarca Strife proximamente no requerira de sus especiales servicios doncella...ya que la princesa Tifa pasara a ocupar el espacio de la cama de nuestro rey que usted tanto ansia – responde una sirvienta

\- Largo….Largo de mi habitacion! LARGOOOO! - gritaba Elena lanzando cualquier accesorio o decorativo de la habitacion hacia estas dos sirvientas, ambas se retiran de la recamara burlandose. - Maldita zorra, maldita amazona...no me arrebataras al monarca tan facilmente! - expresaba entre dientes la mujer.

El amanecer habia llegado al reinado de Nibelheim, la joven morena procedio a vestirse como guerrera para su enfrentamiento con el rey, una falda de piel de leopardo hasta la altura de sus muslos, unas botas negras hasta las rodillas y un top blanco que dejaban ver el tonificado abdomen de la morena decoraban el escultural cuerpo de esta joven mujer, la morena se coloca protectores de metal en sus codos, guantes para sostener fuertemente el escudo y la espada que le acompañaran al enfrentamiento, su larga cabellera negra lisa suelta,

\- Ya es hora Tifa de ganarte tu libertad de este desastrozo lugar – expresa hacia si misma la joven mujer visualizandose en el espejo.

\- Doncella Tifa – expresa una voz suavemente en la entrada de aquella recamara – ya es hora

\- Gracias Saya

\- Le deseo muchisima suerte doncella – expreso la mujer acompañada de varias sirvientas mas y el niño Denzel.

\- Estaras bien doncella Tifa? - expresa preocupado el niño

\- Todo estara bien Denzel, te prometo que vendre a visitarte cuando salga ojala hoy de este lugar – responde sonrientemente la joven morena

\- Te echare de menos doncella – expresa el niño

\- Yo tambien ternura – responde la joven mujer acariciando el cabello castaño del infante – vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi encuentro con el monarca – expreso decidida la mujer avanzando firme y segura por el pasillo hacia la arena.

La arena estaba repleta por la servidumbre del palacio, soldados y en asientos a pocos metros del combate estaban ubicados Vincent, Kadaj, la reina Hipolita y su consorte Aisha a peticion de la doncella Tifa. El monarca Strife estaba posicionado en la arena, su presencia prepotente, firme, arrogante sujetando su espada Buster en mano, sus ojos se mantienen firme ante la llegada en el otro extremo de la joven morena, se veia completamente hermosa y provocativa en aquel atuendo para los ojos del monarca, el rey sonrie traviesamente ante aquella imagen su mente analizaba lo mucho que iba a disfrutar este combate con esta exquisita mujer.

\- De que rayos sonries…. - dice friamente la morena hacia el monarca – mejor preparate a la batalla que te otorgare, donde estan tus protectores?

\- Contigo no creo vaya a requerir usar proteccion doncella, tengo buen analisis fisico de las posibilidades de mis oponentes y en tu caso...me parece que nisiquiera necesitare utilizar escudo – expresa el monarca entregando su escudo a su consorte Vincent.

\- Te sientes muy confiado maldito infeliz – expresa con ceño fruñido la joven morena

\- Tifa...no permitas que sugestione tu mente, esta intentando colocarte nerviosa para ver tus debilidades – expreso la reina Hipolita a su hija

\- Muy buen consejo alteza, pero me temo que su hija no sera mas que un temtepie para mi – expresa el monarca

\- Inicia el combate tonto! - exlamo la joven morena colocandose en posicion de combate, el monarca la imita colocando frente a si su enorme espada Buster.

\- Como la dama desee – responde sarcasticamente el rey, la joven morena no perdio ni un instante y se lanza al ataque hacia el monarca intentando lastimarlo con su espada sin embargo el rey poseia buen manejo de defensa y bloqueo ante los diversos y constantes intentos de la morena. una lanzada tras otra de espada por parte de la joven morena sin lograr propinar un solo golpe a su oponente, la mujer comienza a sentirse un poco agotada y levanta la mirada visualizando a aquel hombre con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras la observaba.

\- No permitas que te sugestione Tifa, controla tus impulsos – especificada la reina Hipolita desde su asiento encadenada por las manos

\- No me dejare ganar tan facilmente madre – expresa Tifa, el monarca visualiza a la morena y se abalanza hacia ella a una enorme velocidad lanzando golpes con su enorme espada Buster los cuales la morena se protege utilizando su escudo para recibir aquellos fuertes golpes los cuales no pudo sostener mucho cayendo al suelo , el monarca retira violentamente el escudo protector de la mujer con un preciso golpe de su espada, no sin antes intencionalmente romper parte de la falda que vestia la joven morena liberando la parte derecha de su muslo hasta la altura de sus caderas, la joven mujer se cubre la expuesta piel con una de sus manos y observa fijamente al monarca quien con una sonrisa traviesa coloca la punta de su espada en el cuello de la morena.

\- Te das por vencida princesa? - consulta el rey sin dejar de sonreir

\- Eso nunca! - responde la morena colocandose de pie y enfrentando nuevamente a este hombre, ambas espadas chocaban fuertemente, los reflejos de este hombre eran muy precisos pensaba la morena intentando buscar algun punto debil en su oponente resultandole una tarea casi imposible de lograr, por un momento ambos lanzan un golpe quedando ambas espadas en posicion de bloqueo ambos oponentes observandose uno frente a otro, la mirada de la morena era intensa , llena de ira su respiracion es agitada, la mirada del monarca es divertida y sarcastica su respiracion es normal

\- Que nombre te atrae mas princesa, su alteza la reina Tifa Strife o su majestad Tifa Strife de Nibelheim – comenta sarcasticamente el monarca hacia la morena

\- No te hagas ideas de algo que no pasara nunca maldito! - responde furiosamente la joven morena separandose de aquel bloqueo lanzando una patada en giro la cual fue sujetada por el rey enviando a la morena al suelo, el monarca propina otro rapido corte con su espada al lado izquierdo de aquella falda liberando el otro lado del muslo de la joven mujer hasta la altura de sus caderas, la mujer vuelve a cubrirse con sus manos en un intento desesperado el monarca sonrie aquella escena tan provocativa incrementaba un poco su libido sin embargo el monarca se mantiene controlado mientras se agacha frente a la morena que yacia en el suelo

\- Creo que empieza a atraerme la idea de su majestad Tifa Strife de Nibelheim a no ser claro esta que en su lugar prefieras que tu futuro reinado pase a llamarse reinado Amazonico de Nibelheim….podria conservar parte de su nombre en tu honor – responde el monarca mientras sigue sonriendo.

\- Maldito! - reclama la joven morena colocandose rapidamente de pie y abalanzandose sobre este hombre propinandole 2 certeros puñetazos, el monarca rapidamente empuja a la morena quitandosela de encima la joven mujer se coloca de pie y en posicion de combate de manera inmediata, el monarca tambien de pie procede a tocar debajo de su nariz detectando un poco de sangre

\- Mmmm...jamas pense que un cuerpo tan delicado pudiese tener tanta fuerza – expresa el monarca aun en forma divertida

\- Y aun no acabo contigo maldito bastardo….lamentaras haberte enfrentado a mi – responde la joven morena.

\- Me temo que sera en otra ocasion princesa, se acabo la fiesta – comenta el monarca lanzandose a gran velocidad hacia la morena con fuertes golpes de su espada Buster, la morena esquiva los que logra alcanzar a ver pero aquellos golpes eran demasiados rapidos y fuertes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la morena pierde su espada a causa de un golpe de la espada Buster el monarca aprovecha la vulnerabilidad ante la cual se mostraba ahora esta mujer y procede a romper parte de la ropa de la morena con su espada Buster, un corte limpio y certero en aquel top blanco liberando aquella amplia pechonalidad de la joven mujer quien no dudo en cubrirse de forma inmediata con sus 2 manos totalmente avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban rojas el rey coloca el filo de su espada sobre la barbilla de la joven morena.

\- Esto no es una jugada limpia – expresa la morena sin retirar sus brazos de sus pechos

\- Dije que todo era valido menos la muerte en este combate – indica el monarca – tienes opcion de continuar el combate sin embargo te veras expuesta a mostrar tus amplios y deliciosos pechos a todo el publico - responde con una sonrisa traviesa el rey - o puedes rendirte y conservar tu dignidad. - continuo diciendo y a su ves su rostro cambia a uno mas serio.

\- Hiciste esto de forma intencional maldito, esto es un juego sucio - reclama la morena

\- Aunque no me molestaria visualizar lo que cubren tus manos, era preciso poner fin a esta charada, no todas las batallas son justas doncella – expresa el monarca dando la espalda y retirandose del area asumiendo su victoria, la morena furiosa decide mantener sus pechos cubiertos y atacar a este hombre con patadas la morena intenta atacarlo de espalda pero sus reflejos son mas rapidos y el hombre se voltea tomando a la mujer por el tobillo y doblandolo cayendo esta al suelo y lanzando un grito de dolor, el rey habia doblado el tobillo derecho de la morena impidiendo que esta continuara combatiendo.

\- Hay luchas que ya son causas perdidas doncella acepte su derrota y no me impulses a lastimarte mas de lo necesario – expresa friamente el rey – ordenare que te curen y te vistan, tienes 30 minutos para responderme que opcion elegiste entre entregarme tu futuro reinado o unirte en sagrado matrimonio con mi persona. - finaliza comentando el rey mientras se retira calmadamente de la arena

La servidumbre visualiza la escena, la morena yace aun en el suelo sollozando fuertemente ante aquella derrota la reina Hipolita y su conserje fueron retiradas de aquel lugar, los ojos de la reina estaban llenos de lagrimas que decision tomaria Tifa a partir de ahora, la reina preferiria que su hija entregue el reino de Amazonia sin embargo no se les permite comunicacion o contacto por lo cual la incertidumbre permanece constante en la reina.


	19. Chapter 19

La joven morena fue revisada por personal medico del palacio, su tobillo fue cubierto con vendajes para mantenerlo firme, se le facilito ropa nueva , sin embargo la mirada de derrota y silencio que permanecia desde el combate en el rostro de la joven mujer mantenia preocupada a parte de la servidumbre.

\- Algunas veces doncella Tifa, las cosas ocurren por alguna razon que aunque en el momento nos parezcan lo peor es porque a futuro traen una buena causa – expresaba Saya haciendole compañia a la joven mujer.

\- No veo ninguna buena causa a futuro en esto Saya – responde Tifa sollozando – que tiene de bueno esto!

\- Su madre y amigas seran libres doncella eso es algo bueno – expresa la sirvienta Shera

\- Y yo? yo que? Debere unirme en matrimonio con ese monstruo que ven como su rey a cambio de conservar mi reinado – expresa llorando la joven mujer, sus delicadas manos fueron llevadas hasta su rostro para poder llorar y desahogarse sin sentirse cohibida

\- Doncella el tiempo respondera todas sus dudas y curara toda esta angustia – comenta Saya intentando animar a la joven morena

\- Nada curara lo que siento Saya….mi vida sera miserable a partir de ahora, nada sera maravilloso, esto es lo peor que ha podido ocurrirme...odio al monarca Strife...LO ODIO! - grita desesperadamente la joven morena, la sirvienta Saya y Shera abrazan a Tifa intentando calmarla, unos metros proximos al area se encontraba una mujer de ojos esmeraldas visualizando en la oscuridad lo que habia ocurrido, aquella mujer de ojos verdes mantenia sus puños fuertemente cerrados, respiracion agitada, ceño fruncido – maldita zorra suertuda….esta perra se casara con el monarca Strife….no lo permitire no puedo permitirlo – expresa rabiosamente la mujer, era Elena.

Un tiempo despues la joven morena fue derivada al salon de reunion del palacio, alli le esperaba el monarca Strife, la joven morena ingresa totalmente desanimada y cabizbaja a aquel salon cerrando suavemente la puerta, el monarca se aproxima hasta donde la morena visualizandola fijamente aunque esta se negaba a levantar su mirada.

\- Como esta tu tobillo? - consulta el monarca suavemente

\- Es un desfase superficial, curara pronto…..mas sin embargo hay emociones que no curaran – responde aun cabizbaja la morena

\- No deberias mostrarte tan indiferente y desanimada, tu madre y aliadas seran liberadas deberias alegrarte por ello – responde el monarca tomando un poco de vodka

\- Si me alegra saber que mi madre y amigas seran liberadas….pero yo, estare internamente muerta en este lugar junto a usted. - comenta la joven morena con voz quebrada

\- Entonces puedo deducir que decidiste unirte a mi en matrimonio y no entregar el reinado de Amazonia? - comenta el monarca colocando suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven morena, ante el contacto de ambas pieles la joven mujer retira su rostro cortando de forma brusca aquella caricia, la joven morena abre sus ojos los cuales estaban hinchados y llenos de lagrimas.

\- Un trato es un trato aunque no sea el mas gratificante para mi , lo mas justo es que yo…..acepte….casarme con su persona majestad – responde la mujer bajando nuevamente la mirada y cerrando los ojos, 2 lagrimas caen suavemente por las tersas mejillas de la morena esta procede a morder sutilmente su labio inferior, el monarca intenta limpiar aquellas lagrimas brotadas con su pulgar, la joven morena retira su mano de manera brusca, el rey puede sentir una fuerte hostilidad proveniente desde el cuerpo de la mujer que posee enfrente.

\- Seras la reina de Nibelheim

\- No aspiro tener el titulo monarquico del palacio del terror

\- Eso es lo que seras al convertirte en mi esposa te agrade o no, cualquier mujer en tu posicion se consideraria bendecida ante los Dioses

\- Pues entonces despose a cualquier otra mujer si esta tan seguro de la felicidad que otorga unirse a un monstruo despiadado como usted alteza….no es una bendicion que yo desee recibir, porque no me deja hasta el resto de mi vida siendo solo su sirvienta y despose a quien le parezca su alteza menos a mi – gritaba angustiada esta mujer, el monarca en frustracion sujeta a la morena por los hombros

\- Deseo desposarte a ti no a otra mujer!

\- Se supone que yo era la niña mimada o no alteza? Que me dice de usted? Somete a los pueblos , pisotea a todos y obliga a una mujer a casarse con usted en contra de su voluntad, asi es como su alteza obtiene todo lo que desea? Con razon estas tan vacio internamente.

\- Basta – expresa firmemente el monarca

\- Podras forzarme a que me case con usted alteza pero de mi solo obtendra un cuerpo vacio ya que nunca le entregare mi corazon a un bastardo como usted…. - comentaba la morena furiosa las lagrimas empezaron a caer en mayor abundancia desde sus ojos, aquellas venenosas palabras eran como filos cuchillos para el frio corazon del monarca quien podia sentirlas como puñaladas calientes atravesaban su alma, sin embargo su mirada no reflejaba lo que sentia su corazon, su miraba continuaba inexpresiva y fria.

\- Ya basta – volvio a repetir el rey

\- Te odio….te odio…. - indicaba entre dientes la morena mirando fijamente a los ojos al rey

\- Te dije que basta… - indico mas autoritariamente el rey

\- TE ODIO! - grito fuertemente la morena a este hombre de forma histerica,

\- Ya basta! te guste o no te casaras conmigo...y si te atreves a negarte te juro que la cabeza de tu madre sera la primera que yo mismo hare rodar sobre tus pies – responde venenosamente el rey soltando a esta mujer – la boda sera realizada mañana mismo , ordenare todos los preparativos y tu vestido.

\- Dejame sola maldito bastardo! - grita la morena lanzando la botella de vodka que visualizo sobre la mesa hacia el monarca, este esquiva la botella cayendo esta al suelo.

\- Jamas tendras mi corazon infeliz, largate! dejame en paz! - seguia gritando la morena sin dejar de sollozar, su cuerpo estaba tenso y la mujer se dejo caer de rodillas llorando fuertemente sus manos fueron llevadas hasta sus ojos – te odio….te odio...TE ODIO!

El monarca respira profundo y se retira del salon enojado cerrando con fuerza la puerta, aquellas palabras eran muy dolorosas de escuchar para el….sin duda alguna sabia que sentia algo fuerte por esta mujer, tenia que tenerla a su lado, tenia que protegerla, cuidar de ella….no sabia que tan especial era la morena para el, pero la mantendria a su lado con o sin la autorizacion de ella.


	20. Chapter 20

La joven morena fue encerrada en la habitacion de visitas del palacio, tenia rotundamente prohibido visitar o interactuar con su madre, las demas prisioneras amazonas o inclusive la servidumbre, la mujer visualizaba por el ventanal de aquella habitacion los niños del pueblo corretear por los alrededores del palacio felices, la mujer sollozaba sin parar su libertad seria arrebatada para siempre dentro de este horrible lugar, aquellos niños sufrian de pobreza extrema sin embargo se veian tan felices , gozaban de libertad de ninguna preocupacion era un sentimiento que actualmente la joven morena ansiaba fuertemente, la joven mujer llevo sus rodillas hasta su pecho agachando la cabeza mientras lloraba sin cesar.

La servidumbre se mostraba alegre decorando todo el palacio por la ocasion de la boda entre el monarca y una sirvienta quien se convertiria en la reina de Nibelheim, para la servidumbre era un logro propio que una simple esclava pudiese convertirse en su lider dentro de aquel palacio, la servidumbre tenia mucha estima y cariño por la joven morena, su desinteres y rebeldia ante el rey se habia ganado la admiracion de todos y a pesar del desazon que la joven morena sentia al verse obligada a unir su vida al rey para el resto de sirvientes este acto en si era admirable, decenas de personas de la realeza de otros reinados comenzaron a llegar durante la noche a Nibelheim como invitados a la boda del rey Strife, todo estaba cabeza abajo con tanta servidumbre correteando de aqui a alla acomodando a los visitantes y decorando toda el area, aquella tension no pasaba desapercibida por nadie quien estuviese dentro del palacio, inclusive habia llegado el rumor de la boda hasta la reina Hipolita quien permanecia encerrada en un calabozo y condenada a escuchar que su hija mayor se casaria con el hombre a quien ella mas temia y de quien mas habia tratado de proteger que su hija cayese en brazos de el, la reina lloraba angustiada se sentia totalmente derrotada al no haber podido defender y proteger a su hija contra Nibelheim, que deparara el futuro para la joven morena, ahora mas que nunca debera ocultar a toda costa la paternidad real de su hija mayor.

El monarca se mantiene en su habitacion donde algunos sirvientes le toman medidas y buscan un traje ideal para la boda del rey, junto al monarca le acompaña Vincent su consorte personal ,

\- Esta todo bien con los invitados que van llegando Vincent? No deseo que se encuentren con alguna incomodidad mientras permanezcan en mi reino.

\- Todo bien mi Señor, me he asegurado que parte de la servidumbre mantenga todo organizado en las habitaciones de visitas y la otra parte se esta encargando de los decorativos del palacio.

\- Me parece bien – respondia el monarca friamente mientras se acomodaba las mangas de su traje y se visualizaba al espejo – ya seleccionaron la vestimenta de la doncella Tifa?

\- Aun no mi señor, estoy en espera que lleguen los soldados desde su otro palacio de Nibelheim con el vestido de novia que utilizo su madre decadas pasadas.

\- Buena eleccion Vincent, sera un honor para la doncella portar la vestimenta de mi madre...inmediatamente lleguen al palacio los soldados ordena que vayan a medirle el vestido a la doncella.

\- Si mi Señor – responde Vincent arrodillandose ante el monarca y retirandose del area

En la recamara de visitas donde yacia la joven morena ahora sobre el colchon aun angustiada pero ya no lloraba, la morena escucha un toc toc, esta procede a levantar su cabeza visualizando hacia la puerta "si tienen llaves y me dejaron encerrada aqui porque tocan a mi puerta" penso la morena ignorando aquel sonido pensando que era producto de su imaginacion, la morena vuelve a recostarse y vuelve a escuchar toc toc, esta vez se levanta dudosa y vuelve a escuchar toc toc, solo que el sonido no provenia de la puerta de entrada sino de la pared de enfrente , la morena se levanta y moviliza las cortinas de aquella pared y procede a golpearla recibiendo de vuelta otro toc toc

\- Hay alguien ahi? - consulta suavemente la morena

\- Si doncella Tifa, porfavor presione sus manos sobre la pared y empujela hacia su lado derecho – responde una voz infantil, la morena procede a realizar lo indicado y aquella pared resultaba ser corrediza, la mujer se sorprende al visualizar al niño Denzel detras de su pared

\- Como? pero…? como llegaste hasta aqui Denzel? - consulta perpleja la morena

\- Hola doncella Tifa o debere llamarla su alteza ?

\- Creo que doncella Tifa me agradaria mas Denzel – responde sonriente la morena – como llegaste hasta aqui, y que hay detras de este tunel

\- Shhhhhh – dice Denzel – es un tunel secreto, este palacio posee varios tuneles secretos he descubierto algunos por mi mismo – sonrie el niño

\- Supongo que a los niños no se les escapan estas cosas….jamas me lo hubiera imaginado – sonrie la morena

\- Doncella Tifa se que no es mucho pero vengo por parte de Saya y las demas sirvientas, queremos entregarle nuevamente el collar de caracoles que hicimos para usted….se que se le quedo en la habitacion de Shera con todo esta actividad del reino, ojala este collar la alegre un poco y la anime mas para el dia de mañana.

La joven morena toma el collar de caracoles sonriendo al niño

\- Ya no lo volvere a olvidar en ninguna parte Denzel disculpa, es un gesto muy bonito de su parte y aprecio muchisimo el apoyo de ustedes.

Inmediatamente sonaron unos llaves mientras se abria la puerta de la habitacion de la joven morena, Tifa despide rapidamente a Denzel y cierra aquella pared visualizando como ingresan a la recamara varias sirvientas con un vestido de novia,

\- Su alteza … - indican las sirvientas proximas a arrodillarse ante la joven morena

\- No..no...no..no deben hacer esto, ni llamarme alteza – sugiere dulcemente Tifa

\- Pero usted sera la esposa de nuestro rey – indica una sirvienta sonriendole a la joven morena

\- Pero aun no lo soy….y tampoco me han coronado como reina

\- Cuestion de horas doncella – replica una sirvienta sonriente

La joven morena visualiza aquel vestido de novia, era un hermoso vestido blanco tallado a mano con decoraciones de perlas preciosas en toda la manga con un cuello tipo V pronunciado igual decorado con diamantes y cristales preciosos reposaban en la cola de aquel vestido, la morena toca sutilmente con sus manos aquel vestido

\- Esto….esto es muy costoso...de donde…? - consulta curiosa la morena

\- Es el vestido de novia que utilizo la reina Cleire III de Nibelheim doncella, la madre de nuestro rey – responde una sirvienta

\- Ohhh… - responde consternada la joven morena

\- Es hora de probarselo doncella – menciona una de las sirvientas, la joven morena lanza un suspiro de decepcion y procede a afirmar con la cabeza probarse aquel vestido.

La noche se habia alargado mas de lo normal con los preparativos muchos sirvientes amanecieron preparando los cocteles y aperitivos para los invitados, la joven morena durmio poco pensando angustiada en el futuro que le deparaba en aquel lugar, la mañana habia llegado y la morena estaba siendo preparada para su boda, aquel vestido blanco quedaba perfectamente ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo haciendola lucir hermosa, una sutil corona blanca pequeña colocada sobre su larga cabellera negra junto al velo, su cabello llevaba una trenza que reposaba en el lado derecho de su hombro cayendo hacia su estomago, sus labios fueron pintados de un sutil tono rosa y sus mejillas fueron levemente maquilladas con rubor, la morena mantenia el rostro cabizbajo todo el tiempo mientras la servidumbre emocionada decoraban a aquella mujer haciendola lucir muy hermosa.

\- Doncella Tifa, hoy es su gran dia – expresa Saya sujetando las manos a la morena

\- Si….supongo que si Saya – responde con un suspiro la joven mujer – deseo colocarme en el cuello el collar de caracoles que ustedes me regalaron, creo...creo que me animara un poco llevar algo humilde encima de tanta ostentosidad – sugiere la joven morena

Saya no dudo en cumplir la peticion de la mujer colocando el collar de caracoles en su cuello

\- Todo estara bien doncella, la vida se encargara de borrar toda esa angustia que hoy usted siente

\- No lo se Saya...solo quisiera escapar de este lugar yo…. - la joven morena estaba decayendo algunas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos

\- No doncella no llore, todo estara bien vamos animese – responde Saya sujetando sus pulgares sobre los parpados de esta mujer para evitar que sollozara.

\- Doncella Tifa – expreso una voz masculina firme mientras abre la puerta de aquella recamara – el monarca Strife le espera en la iglesia

\- Vamos doncella...vamos...todo estara bien – replicaba Saya, ayudando a la joven morena a colocarse de pie y caminar junto a esta hasta la iglesia.

En la iglesia del palacio, estaba un joven rey con vestidura negra y medallas de honor en batallas previas que decoraban su vestimenta. Su cabello rubio como el oro y su mirada fría y arrogante denostaba una presencia a respetar. Entre los invitados se encontraba la reina Hipolita encadenada junto a la tropa amazonas todas encadenadas y de rodillas rodeadas de guerreros de Nibelheim quienes las apuntaban con espadas, listos a asesinarlas ante cualquier postura de Tifa de negarse a la unión matrimonial. Desde lejos a escondidas estaban las esclavas y sirvientas del palacio presenciando emocionadas como una esclava del palacio sedujo el corazon del rey, entre la servidumbre oculta se encontraba Elena quien sufria por dentro ante aquel encuentro, la mujer amaba al monarca con todo su corazon y a pesar de sus continuos intentos de seducir y conquistar a este hombre nunca pudo acaparar el corazon del monarca y esto le dolia, mas le dolia saber que ahora otra mujer seria a quien el monarca le haria el amor, otra mujer seria quien disfrutaria de sus caricias y besos, otra mujer seria a quien el monarca volveria loca de placer y lo peor de todo otra mujer logro robar el corazon tan frio y despiadado de este hombre...mientras pensaba todo esto, la mirada de furia y angustia no abandonada el rostro de la peliroja "Esta maldita amazona me arrebato la oportunidad de unirme a este hombre….esto no se quedara asi….esa zorra me las pagara" pensó Elena.


	21. Chapter 21

Las puertas de la iglesia se abren y una hermosa figura vestida de blanco ingresa a pasos lentos y cabizbaja por el pasillo de la iglesia, era Tifa quien se dirigia lo mas lento que podia hasta donde le esperaba el monarca , la joven morena sentia que caminaba hacia la horca proxima a ser ejecutada. El monarca queda impresionado ante tanta belleza que denostaba aquella mujer, una leve sonrisa se marca en su rostro, la joven mujer continua lentamente caminando por aquel pasillo llevando una de sus manos hasta el collar de caracoles de su cuello sujetandolo fuertemente mientras muerde sutilmente su labio inferior y cierra sus ojos, no queria llorar pero la angustia de su alma era muy fuerte "no voy a llorar, puedo hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo...por mi madre mis amigas, debo hacerlo...vamos Tifa" se decia a si misma una y otra vez la joven mujer, mientras avanzaba por aquel pasillo la joven mujer levanta sutilmente la mirada visualizando a su izquiera a su madre y las guerreras amazonas amenazadas con espadas que reposaban sobre sus cuellos, Tifa lanza un suspiro de sorpresa retirando su mano del collar y llevandola hasta sus labios...su rostro cambio de expresion a uno de molestia e inmediatamente acelera sus pasos y se aproxima hasta donde el monarca

\- Ya estaba casi durmiendome pensando que no llegarias nunca – dijo sarcasticamente el monarca

\- Que se supone que es esto? - indica la joven morena entre dientes señalando con su mirada al lado izquierdo donde esta su madre - hicimos un acuerdo que dejarías libre a mi madre, mis amigas amazonas y los aliados de estas.

\- Es solo un regalo de bodas princesa – responde sarcasticamente el monarca mirandola firmemente a los ojos – Toda mujer desea que su madre este presente el dia de su boda, no quise arrebatarte la oportunidad de tener a tu familia presenciando tu gran e inolvidable dia.

\- Porque tienen espadas en sus cuellos maldito – susurra furiosa la joven morena

\- Es solo para asegurar el 'si acepto' de su parte princesa, en caso contrario dare la orden de una ejecucion instantanea siendo tu madre la primera cabeza en rodar.

\- Eres un maldito miserable despreciable – susurro la joven morena con mirada fria y furiosa

\- No tengo piedad, ni compasion ni sentimientos pense que a estas alturas ya sabrias eso – expuso el monarca sonriendo

\- Terminemos con esto – indico la joven morena

\- Por cierto, te ves hermosa doncella

\- Lastima que no me sienta halagada de recibir tales palabras de usted – replico con una sonrisa falsa la morena

El cura procedio a dar los votos matrimoniales entre el monarca y la joven mujer, la reina Hipolita no podía contener sus lagrimas….la vida de su hija , su secreto mas preciado , que ocurriria si algun dia este rey se entera que su hija es descendiente directa de Robert Lockhart ….ese pensamiento no podía abandonar su mente.

\- Los declaro, marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia su alteza – exclamo el sacerdote.

El joven monarca procede a levantar suavemente el velo de la joven mujer, esta voltea su rostro para impedir visualizar a este hombre a los ojos, el monarca sujeta la barbilla firme de la mujer y moviliza su rostro quedando frente a esta, el rey sonrie sarcasticamente y aproxima su rostro al oído de la morena,

\- Debes ahora aceptar mi beso sin oponer resistencia ni mala cara, deberas sonreir como una mujer completamente enamorada, tengo invitados muy importantes en el publico visualizando todo y ante la minima actividad rebelde o audaz que te gusta demostrar te juro que tu madre y tus amigas sufriran severas consecuencias.

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la morena ante aquellas palabras, la mujer responde de forma inexpresiva:

\- Termina rápido con este circo su majestad

\- Desde ahora prefiero que me llames Cloud, no majestad, ni alteza ni ningun titulo monarquico

\- Yo prefiero que mantengamos la distancia emocional, termine con esto su alteza, ambos sabemos que esto solo es un circo o entrentencion para sus adorados invitados. - responde en un suspiro de enfado la mujer.

\- Ya te adverti – susurra firme el rey en los oidos de la morena, el monarca lleva sus manos suavemente a las mejillas de la morena, los ojos de la joven mujer reflejaban un fuego intenso de furia el monarca ignora esta actitud interna de la doncella y procede a unir suavemente sus labios a los de la joven morena en un beso tierno como si fuese la primera vez, aquel beso ocasionaba escalofrios en la mujer quien procede a cerrar sus ojos para no visualizar al hombre quien le besaba, su mente se negaba a mirarlo, pero su corazon siente una rara sensacion de sumision ante el contacto con aquellos labios, el monarca intenta profundizar el beso sin embargo la joven morena corta aquel contacto separandose sutilmente del rey ofreciendo una sonrisa falsa, la realidad era que la morena no deseaba continuar sintiendo aquella rara e inexplicable sensacion desconocida en su corazon, odiaba a este hombre y debia mantenerse asi, el monarca se siente un poco incomodo ante aquel corte del beso pero intenta no demostrarlo publicamente, los labios de ambos solo rozaron en un beso tierno cuando el rey deseaba devorar aquellos suaves y tersos labios de la joven morena, el monarca decide ignorar la actitud de la mujer por el momento y sujeta la mano de su recien esposa y se coloca frente al publico e invitados.

\- Quiero indicar que bajo el poder que tengo sobre el reinado de Nibelheim, designo la libertad absoluta para la reina Hipolita y las guerreras amazonas a partir de este momento, ordeno que se les otorguen caballos y se les dejen abandonar el reino lo mas inmediato posible...sin embargo, bajo este mandato de libertad queda estrictamente prohibido cualquier aproximacion futura hacia este reino o el resto de reinos pertenecientes a Nibelheim por parte de la reina Hipolita o cualquiera de las guerreras amazonas, en caso de violentar este mandato el imprudente en mi reino sufrira una ejecucion instantanea.

\- Que? Que! – exclama Tifa – No puedes impedirme ver a mi madre, hermana, amigas, familia….tu…

\- Todos perdemos a nuestra familia mi amada, tu no seras la excepción, esto es una orden no una opción.

La joven morena no pudo contenerse mas sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas contenidas deseosas de salir como cascadas, la mujer sabia que cualquier acto negativo delante del publico invitado le jugaría en su contra estaba advertida en hacer el papel de doncella feliz casada con el hombre que ama, la morena angustiada procede a suplicar al monarca:

\- Su majestad no me siento bien, debo marcharme a mi habitación porfavor – exclama Tifa, humillándose como mecanismo de protección hacia su madre y tropa

\- No iras a ninguna parte, tenemos el baile matrimonial al cual asistir asi que acompañame. - expreso friamente el rey, dando orden a sus soldados de retirar a las amazonas de la iglesia

Durante el baile oficial, Tifa mantenía la cabeza baja todo el tiempo.

\- Yo pensé que el dia de bodas de una mujer era uno de sus sueños mas anhelados desde su infancia – expresa Cloud

\- Solo cuando la boda es consentida su majestad – respondio Tifa

\- No siempre tenemos finales felices en la vida princesa – expreso Cloud

\- Sobretodo cuando es otra persona quien decide por tu felicidad o no su alteza? – exclama Tifa

\- Lo dices por lo de impedirte ver a tu madre y amazonas

\- Es mi familia, las personas que conozco y me aman, con quienes creci maldito miserable

\- Todos perdemos a nuestras familias en algún momento de nuestra vida

\- Yo no las he perdido, usted me las esta arrebatando

\- Escuchame bien – exclama Cloud, deteniendo el baile y mirándola fijamente a los ojos – A mi también me arrebataron a toda mi familia, era solo un niño pero perdi a mi madre embarazada asesinaron a mi padre frente a mis ojos y también a gran parte de mi pueblo gracias a la avaricia de otro rey….tu no tienes idea del dolor que eso representa, aprendi a luchar, soy un gran guerrero y un gran rey, reconstrui mi reinado nuevamente desde los escombros y tengo uno de los reinados mas poderosos y temidos.

\- Acaso debe pagar su sufrimiento con los demas solo porque la vida le presento una mala situacion?

\- Es hora que conozcas la realidad del mundo y dejes de ser tan mimada...que es esa porqueria que llevas en el cuello? - consulta friamente el monarca al visualizar el collar de caracoles

\- Es un regalo que aprecio mucho – indico Tifa

\- Como te atreves a colocarte esa miseria insignificante junto al costoso y lujoso vestido de mi madre! - expreso el monarca arrancando aquel collar del cuello de la mujer rompiendolo en el proceso

La joven morena visualiza caer los caracoles al suelo, sus ojos se llenan aun de mas lagrimas la mujer se separa del hombre empujandolo, su mirada llena de angustia y furia hacia el monarca quien se mostraba inexpresivo y frio.

\- Miserable infeliz, piensas que todo se compra con riquezas! tanto te interesan los lujos… - replicaba entre dientes la morena, sus lagrimas ya no podian ser contenidas y comenzaron a salir en cascada – toma todo esto que te interesa...a mi no me interesan tus malditas riquezas bastardo, ni quiero esta vida ni menos estar a tu lado! - gritaba la morena mientras se arranca la corona de la cabeza y empieza a rasguñar el vestido de novia intentando romperlo

\- Basta! es el vestido de mi madre! - exclama el monarca sujetando fuertemente a la mujer por los hombros

\- Es el vestido de una mujer que dio a luz a un monstruo! - indico furiosa la morena, empujando al monarca y retirandose rapidamente del lugar

El monarca lleva sus manos a su cabellera, los invitados impactados ante aquella escena visualizan al monarca estupefactos, los invitados empiezan a secretear entre ellos la furia y rabia del rey se incrementa ante aquella imagen.

\- Largo – indica friamente el rey , el personal parecia no haberle escuchado bien – dije LARGO! - exclamo fuertemente el monarca – LARGO TODOS DE MI PALACIO, LA BODA TERMINO!

Los invitados impresionados y asustados comenzaron a salir de aquel lugar lo mas rapido que podian, la boda del monarca habia sido un fiasco total, la imagen de aquel rey frio y despiadado que el monarca intentaba limpiar entre los demas palacios parecia ser dificil de alcanzar mas con esta escena ocurrida entre el y la joven morena.


	22. Chapter 22

Este Fic sera un poco largo debo advertir :) habran muchos capitulos mas por lo cual requerire un poco de paciencia para aquellas personas insistentes o deseosas de leerlo, igual espero valga la pena la longitud del mismo pero es necesario para llegar al objetivo final que es unir a los dos protagonistas de la historia, espero que les guste la historia y no se olviden de dejar reviews positivos, negativos o neutrales...todo sera apreciado.

############################################################################

La joven morena se encontraba en la alcoba de visitas no le agradaba la idea de ir a la recamara del monarca, se habia retirado suavemente el vestido de novia y lo habia dejado en la recamara del monarca, la morena opto por colocarse un vestido sencillo, malgastado y viejo que encontro en la ropa de la servidumbre decidiendo reacomodarse en aquella habitacion de visitas durante el resto del dia y la noche para evitar encontrarse o conversar con el rey, la servidumbre del reinado estaba recogiendo y organizando toda el area mientras el monarca se mantenia en la sala de reuniones tomando vodka para calmar la ira obtenida durante la mañana.

\- Mi Señor tiene correspondencia del reinado de Edge – comenta calmadamente una voz masculina

\- Facilitame las cartas Vincent – expresa el monarca tomando aquellas cartas de su consorte principal – tengo algunos acuerdos de palabra con el duque Barret Wallace que gestionar proximamente…. - decia el rey destapando y leyendo las cartas en sus manos – como esta la doncella Tifa Vincent?

\- No ha salido de la habitacion de visitas desde su retiro de la boda mi Señor

\- Indicale a Saya que le prepare algo de cenar yo mismo personalmente procedere a llevarle la bandeja – responde friamente el monarca

\- Si mi Señor – expresa Vincent retirandose de aquel salon

La joven morena se mantenia en la recamara de visitas visualizando por la ventana era un dia lluvioso, de repente alguien toca a la puerta y la joven morena da autorizacion de ingreso, una cabellera rubia de ojos azules ingresa a aquella habitacion con una bandeja en mano.

\- Buenas noches doncella – expresa el monarca colocando la bandeja sobre una mesita

\- Porfavor su alteza...no deseo discutir – responde suavemente la morena mientras da la espalda a este hombre.

\- Para tu sorpresa no he venido a reclamarte ni cuestionarte por tu actitud en el baile de bodas…

\- Era sumamente importante para usted conservar su imagen ante los presentes o no su majestad?

El monarca se aproxima hasta la joven morena quedando a pocos centimetros de distancia de su cuerpo

\- Es solo una imagen publica de mi persona, no necesariamente representa lo que soy, es preciso que comas algo no deberias estar todo el dia sin ingerir alimentos ya no eres una criada ni estas castigada.

\- Acaso la servidumbre o las personas menos favorables no merecen tambien alimentarse su majestad?

\- No provoques mi paciencia estoy siendo complaciente contigo despues de tu histerico drama

\- Que pasara con mi madre y las amazonas?

\- Soy un hombre de palabra y como habiamos acordado tu madre y amigas fueron liberadas y se han marchado de Nibelheim...la disputa ocurrida entre nosotros no afecta las promesas que hago.

\- Entonces despues de todo puedo decir que eres leal a lo que dicta tu corazon….quien lo diria – expresa con sarcasmo la joven morena

\- Un rey no puede dejarse llevar por los impulsos emocionales doncella, ni puede mezclar las emociones con sus decisiones.

\- Hasta que por fin veo algo racional en tu persona

El monarca opta por ignorar los sarcasmos de esta mujer y procede lentamente a retirarse de aquella recamara, la joven morena queda sorprendida ante aquella actitud

\- Entonces….no ha venido para llevarme a su recamara?

El monarca se detiene en la puerta justo cuando estaba proximo a salir de la habitacion

\- No te obligare a estar conmigo en la misma habitacion contra tu voluntad, se que piensas que soy el peor ser humano que existe, pero como usted misma indica doncella hay situaciones que poseen un limite y yo respeto esos limites. - respondio el rey retirandose de aquella habitacion

Al dia siguiente parte de la servidumbre ayudaba a la joven morena a vestirse hoy seria el dia de su coronacion como reina de Nibelheim, la morena no mostraba mucho entusiasmo ante aquel evento al contrario de la servidumbre que se encontraba feliz con la dicha de esta joven mujer, Tifa era una mujer muy querida y apreciada entre la servidumbre y el pueblo alrededor del palacio, un exquisito vestido victoriano blanco con encajes y sutiles diseños tejidos a mano, la larga cabellera negra de la morena fue tejida en una trensa a su espalda entre los nudos de aquella trensa reposaban diminutas flores blancas , unos sutiles guantes tejidos en seda blancos fueron colocados en las manos de la morena, todo el ambiente estaba listo para aquella coronacion la ceremonia partio de forma intima y la morena fue coronada como reina de todos los palacios Nibelheim por reglamento monarquico como esposa del rey, fue un dia tedioso para la joven mujer quien no estaba muy acostumbrada a esto estilos de protocolo y etiquetas pero procuro comportarse como su nueva funcion requeria delante de los pocos invitados que alli se encontraban, Barret Wallace el emperador de Edge y buen amigo del monarca Strife estaba encantado con finalmente ver al gran lobo haberse decantado por unirse en matrimonio a una mujer, la morena se sentia un poco astiada entre tanta realeza y procuro asistir a la cocina donde la servidumbre.

\- Su alteza Tifa – susurraron en unanime todas las sirvientas de la cocina al visualizar a la morena y procurando mostrar su respeto colocandose de rodillas

\- No...no porfavor no tienen que hacer esto...- decia la joven morena a la servidumbre

\- Si debemos jovencita – respondio Saya con una amplia sonrisa mientras se mantenia de rodillas – usted aun no lo sabe doncella, pero estas ganando la batalla

\- Eso piensas Saya? Perdi el contacto con mi familia y amigas para siempre, tengo literalmente prohibido interactuar con la servidumbre de este palacio, he sido forzada a unir mi vida a un ser despiadado y cruel, cual batalla estoy ganando Saya? me lo han arrebatado todo, todo lo que estimo y aprecio se me ha arrancado despiadadamente y ha sido sustituido por un manto sombrio y oscuro decorado en una riqueza que no deseo poseer – expresaba la morena desilusionada, algunas lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, la sirvienta Saya toma las manos de la morena entre las suyas y observa a aquella joven mujer como si fuese su propia hija

\- Doncella Tifa, algunos combates se luchan desde las sombras, confio en que usted esta logrando grandes cambios en nuestro rey no con armas, ni con guerras ni con sangre sino con algo mas preciado y intimo

\- Y que se supone que es eso tan preciado Saya? El monarca sigue siendo un ser despiadado, frio y cruel con sus subditos yo solo he sido una presa mas a quien el se ha encargado de apagar su luz como ha hecho con todas ustedes y muchas otras personas. - responde cabizbaja la joven morena

\- El tiempo te dara la respuesta doncella – sonrie la sirvienta Saya – siempre hay una chispa de luz dispuesta a salir debajo de toda batalla sombria

\- Ahora no solo suenas como mi madre Saya, sino tambien que pareces filosofica – sonrie un poco la joven morena limpiando sus lagrimas y procediendo a tomar entre cada una de sus manos una bandeja con aperitivos para llevar a los invitados

\- No alteza usted no puede..- reclama una de las sirvientas tratando de detener a la joven morena

\- No te preocupes deseo hacerlo porfavor….esta corona que reposa en mi cabeza no representa lo que soy, solo representa lo que el monarca Strife desea que yo sea – sonrie la morena retirandose de la cocina con aquellas bandejas en mano, la servidumbre se visualiza entre si nadie se atrevia a contradecir a la morena , despues de todo era la reina.

En el pasillo del palacio los invitados degustaban los cocteles y conversaban entre si comentando la nueva coronacion de la joven morena, el monarca Strife estaba distraido conversando con el emperador Barret cuando visualizo a la joven morena vestida con aquel vestido blanco, su corona y sirviendo sutilmente aperitivos entre los invitados con una sonrisa como cualquier sirvienta, aquel vergonsozo gesto incremento la ira en el monarca

\- Si me disculpas un momento Barret, debo conversar en privado con mi esposa – expreso el monarca retirandose hacia donde estaba la morena, procedio a tomar las 2 bandejas que poseia la joven mujer y dejarlas sobre una mesa mientras se disculpo con los invitados y solicito a la morena que le acompañase a la sala de reunion

\- Que piensas que estas haciendo? - consulta con un tono de voz un poco alterado el monarca Strife

\- Pues sirviendo aperitivos a los invitados – responde inocentemente la joven morena

\- Aun no tomas el peso de quien eres en este palacio? Piensas que la ceremonia de tu coronacion fue un entretenimiento eso piensas? - reclama el monarca con un tono mas enojado

\- Se quien soy en este palacio su majestad y no soy lo que usted pretenda que yo sea

\- Te dije que me llames Cloud - reclama el monarca

\- No te haz ganado mi confianza para yo dirigirme a usted como si fueramos unidos

\- Ser mi esposa no te parece motivo suficiente para ganarme la confianza a que me llames por mi nombre! - reclama furiosamente el monarca tomando a esta mujer fuerte por los hombros y pegandola contra la pared

\- Solo soy su esposa porque usted jugo sucio en nuestro combate – reclama entre dientes la morena

\- Ah si!? Tal vez esto te parezca razon suficiente entonces – expreso el monarca uniendo sus labios violentamente a los de la joven morena, la joven mujer nuevamente intento resistirse al beso pero aquellos labios del monarca devoraban los suaves labios de la morena con una intensidad y profundidad donde la joven mujer bajo sus defensas dejandose llevar por aquella fogosidad 'que me pasa...no puedo permitir que esto ocurra, porque no puedo detener a este hombre' pensaba la morena para si misma mientras se dejaba besar, el monarca rodea la cintura de la morena y apega mas su cuerpo al de ella aprisionandola mas contra la pared sin dejar de besarla, aquellos labios eran como una especie de droga para el monarca de los cuales no se cansaria de besar , la respiracion de ambos se hacia agitada y sus corazones palpitaban aceleradamente intentando de comunicarse algo sin palabras, el monarca termina aquel beso manteniendo su frente apoyada sobre la frente de la joven mujer, ambos respiraban agitadamente sin separarse por alguna extraña razon esta cercania no molestaba a ninguno de los dos participantes.

\- Veo que haz aprendido a responder mejor a los besos – expresa el monarca con una sonrisa

\- Eso le parece alteza? – responde la joven morena con una leve sonrisa, ambos mirandose fijamente a los ojos

\- Aun no tienes motivos suficientes para llamarme por mi nombre? - murmura el monarca uniendo nuevamente sus labios a aquella mujer ahogandola en un profundo y mas apasionado beso, la joven morena posiciona sus manos en el pecho del monarca mientras el hombre sujeta a la mujer por su cuello devorando aquellos labios sin control, la joven morena comienza a responder a aquel beso por instinto habia aprendido algo de sus previas experiencias con este hombre, ambos estaban perdidos en aquel elixir que la union de sus labios provocaban, el monarca mordisquea suavemente los labios de la morena y procede a besar el cuello de la joven mujer de forma apasionada aquel gesto provoco un suspiro de sorpresa por parte de la morena quien procede a inclinar su cabeza hacia atras apoyandola mas en la pared y liberando en su totalidad su cuello el cual el rey besaba en sutiles y apasionados besos, la morena empezo a mordisquear su labio inferior ante aquella nueva y tentadora sensacion cerrando fuertemente sus ojos se dejaba llevar por aquella sensacion que le producia un cosquilleo agradable, algunos leves jadeos como susurros empezaron a escapar de sus labios mientras los latidos de su corazon incrementaban en cantidad, el monarca se concentraba en besar aquel terso y suave cuello mientras una de sus manos sube y se posiciona suavemente sobre uno de los pechos de la joven mujer mientras con sus labios el rey mordisquea sutilmente el cuello de la mujer, la joven morena lanza un fuerte suspiro asustada procediendo a separar a este hombre de su cuerpo empujandolo de manera violenta mirandolo de manera estupefacta , el monarca baja la cabeza suspirando

\- Lo siento – comenta suavemente este hombre – me deje llevar….disculpa, porfavor retirate del salon – expresa el monarca dandole la espalda a la mujer

La joven morena seguia impresionada en la pared aun en una especie de estado de shock, aun cuestionandose que era esa sensacion de calor que sintio en su cuerpo que casi la hace apegarse ferozmente a este hombre y dejarse llevar por aquella lujuria que estaba consumiendolo a ambos.

\- Retirate doncella – volvio a comentar el monarca esta vez de forma autoritaria, la joven morena no medio palabra alguna y salio de aquel salon camino a la habitacion de visitas.

Los dias siguientes transcurrian en normalidad donde la joven morena procuraba mantener la distancia y poco contacto con el monarca Strife, solo durante lo necesario el monarca opto por darle su espacio a la joven mujer considerando que de esta manera se adaptaria mejor a su nueva funcion del palacio, sin embargo la nueva reina no se adaptaba a sus funciones y procuraba pasar mas tiempo entre la servidumbre cooperando con los quehaceres o compartiendo con los niños huerfanos que deambulaban por el area, el monarca Strife se aseguraba que todo estuviera comodo para la reina dentro de aquel palacio por lo cual se volvio mas permisivo con ella en silencio sin reclamarle tan seguido por las actividades que la joven morena solia hacer de vez en cuando, el monarca solia visualizarla todas las mañanas desde la ventana de su habitacion como la joven mujer correteaba en el patio del palacio junto a los niños deambulantes que paseaban por los alrededores del castillo.

\- Mi Señor ya esta todo ordenado para el procedimiento – expresa el consorte Vincent al monarca Strife ingresando a la recamara del rey

\- Bien Vincent, reune a la servidumbre y parte del pueblo para la ceremonia, procura que la reina permanezca encerrada en su habitacion mientras dure el procedimiento – expresa el monarca inexpresivamente mientras continua visualizando a la morena compartir con aquellos niños en el patio del palacio.

\- Si mi Señor, le aviso cuando la doncella este en su recamara – responde Vincent retirandose de aquella habitacion.

La joven morena fue escoltada hacia su recamara sin ofrecerle alguna explicacion razonable mas que solo debia permanecer alli encerrada hasta que el monarca diera orden de dejarla salir, aquel mandato era un poco absurdo y del cual la morena no se sentia muy de acuerdo, justo cuando iba a ingresar a su habitacion intenta rehusarse

\- Vincent, no deseo permanecer resguardada en mi habitacion que es lo que pasa?

\- Ordenes del rey doncella

\- Pues como reina que soy de este reinado puedo declinar las ordenes del rey – refuta la joven morena manteniendose detenida en la puerta de entrada mientras se cruza de brazos,

\- Con todo respeto doncella Tifa, me parece mas conveniente que no decline esta orden del rey hacia usted – responde Vincent

\- Pues no tolerare que se me encierre sin una explicacion valida de que es lo que pasa – expresa la morena molesta

\- Ingresa a la habitacion ahora – expresa friamente una voz autoritaria detras de la joven mujer, aquella voz era inmediatamente reconocible por la morena quien voltea dando el frente al monarca Strife, el monarca abre la puerta de aquella habitacion ingresando junto a la morena

\- Que es lo que ocurre? Porque debo resguardarme en este lugar? - consulta nuevamente con incomodidad la mujer

\- No es algo que te incumba, solo permaneceras aqui hasta que yo lo diga – expresa friamente el monarca intentando salir de la habitacion

\- Entonces soy una decoracion en este palacio que algunas situaciones permanecen ocultas a la supuesta reina?

\- Tu sarcasmo no resultara efectivo en esta ocasion no intentes manipularme con ello, te mantendras aqui hasta que yo lo diga y es mi ultima palabra – expreso el monarca saliendo de aquella habitacion y cerrando la puerta con llave para impedir que la morena saliese.

La morena se aproxima hacia la ventana de su habitacion visualizando gran actividad de personas del pueblo y servidumbre dirigiendose a alguna parte del palacio siendo escoltados por soldados de Nibelheim, la joven mujer se muerde sutilmente los labios

\- Tengo que averiguar que es lo que ocurre – exclamo la mujer recordandose que aquella habitacion tiene un pasadizo secreto entre las paredes el cual fue utilizado por Denzel para llegar hasta ella en semanas pasadas, la morena abre aquel pasadizo ingresando hacia el mismo, no sabe el destino final donde le llevara aquel pasillo dentro del palacio pero la curiosidad de saber que ocurria era mas fuerte que mantenerse con la duda.


	23. Chapter 23

En la parte frontal del palacio se encontraba reunida por orden del rey parte de la servidumbre y ciudadanos aledaños al palacio, frente a todo este publico estaba posicionado una tarima donde yacia el soldado Kadaj con un papiro en mano, un verdugo posicionado con una hacha y de rodillas frente a una gillotina habia un hombre que presentaba severos hematomas y golpes que denostaban los continuos maltratos a los cuales se vio sometido, el rey se encontraba sentado frente a aquella tarima sobre una caseta visualizando la ceremonia, el monarca se coloca de pie frente al publico, los presentes proceden a colocarse de rodillas mostrando el correspondido respeto ante el rey.

\- Pueblo de Gongaga y servidumbre del palacio, esta ceremonia es un ejemplo real de lo que ocurre ante cualquier ciudadano de la realeza o no que proceda a violentar las reglas de mi reino, mi servidor Kadaj especificara los motivos que llevaron a este hombre a sufrir como destino su muerte. - expresa el monarca con voz firme y autoritaria hacia su pueblo, observando a Kadaj dando la orden con su mirada de leer la condena del desauciado hombre, el soldado Kadaj procede a abrir aquel papiro en mano y empieza a leer la condena del acusado.

\- Conde Dustin de Midgar – exclama Kadaj visualizando a la victima – por ordenes de nuestro monarca Strife se le acusa de romper la confianza depositada en sus actos en el reinado, esta rotundamente prohibido ser participe de actos o intentos sexuales no consentidos sin autorizacion previa de nuestro rey , a razon de ello el monarca Strife ha definido que sus actos seran saldados con su propia vida. - expresa el soldado Kadaj dando orden al verdugo de proceder con la ejecucion, el conde Dustin es inclinado violentamente sobre la guillotina mientras posicionan su cabeza en el lugar adecuado para proceder con la ejecucion, el verdugo procede a levantar el hacha que reposaba en su mano

\- Nooooooooo….basta! - grito una voz femenina entre el publico – Detenganse! es una orden de la reina! - exclamo esta mujer, era la joven morena quien se aproxima hasta la tarima interviniendo retirando la hacha del verdugo y lanzandola hacia abajo

\- Me niego rotundamente a esta ejecucion – decia entre jadeos aquella mujer

\- Es una orden de nuestro rey – exclamo Kadaj sacando su espada, la joven morena no dudo en colocarse en posicion de combate frente al joven soldado

\- Pues soy la reina de este palacio y declino la orden del rey – responde friamente la joven mujer

\- Las opiniones de las zorras con suerte no son tomadas en cuenta – expreso Kadaj hacia la morena

\- Cuida tus palabras soldadillo, tengo autoridad suficiente para ordenar algun castigo sobre ti – responde la morena sin abandonar su posicion de combate, el soldado adolescente mantiene su estancia con su espada frente a la morena y con intenciones de atacar, repentinamente la joven morena visualiza como su vestido amarillo es severamente manchado con multiples chorros y gotas de sangre mientras a la vez escucho un 'Zasss' la mujer voltea su rostro visualizando al monarca Strife tras ella, el rey habia hecho uso de su espada Buster para sacrificar al conde Dustin , la mirada del rey era inexpresiva como si aquel evento de despiadado asesinato a sangre fria no hubiese ocurrido a manos de este hombre, la joven morena queda estupefacta llevando una de sus manos hasta sus labios por aquella impresion tan cruel, la joven mujer no podia hablar se encontraba en shock por aquel evento el monarca procede a tomarla por el brazo y a retirarla de aquel lugar llevandola hacia la habitacion monarquica.

\- Como saliste de tu habitacion? - consulta friamente el monarca, la joven morena se mantiene en silencio con cabeza baja mientras sus manos movilizan la tela de su vestido que permanecia manchado por la sangre del conde Dustin

\- Porque hizo esto su alteza? Porque asesino al conde tan despiadadamente – comenta suavemente la joven morena aun cabizbaja

\- Te he dicho que no intervengas en mis decisiones o castigos

\- Que hara el reinado de Midgar ahora alteza….digame! - expresa la morena levantando su mirada hacia este hombre con rostro angustiado – acaso con ocultarme y encerrarme impedira una absurda guerra con el reinado de Midgar donde su pueblo sufrira las mayores consecuencias – continuaba comentando la mujer, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas

\- El pueblo de Midgar no es tu responsabilidad doncella

\- Son padres, madres, hermanos, hijos, ancianos….como no puede ver eso majestad? Acaso ya no sufren lo suficiente con las calamidades y el hambre al cual todos estos reinos incluido el suyo les somete?

\- No es asunto tuyo lo que ocurra a partir de ahora con Midgar – expresa friamente el monarca – Como saliste de la habitacion de visitas?

\- Eso es irrelevante en este momento cuando todo un pueblo se vera proximo a una sangrienta guerra!

El monarca sujeta a la joven morena por una de sus muñecas observandola fijamente hacia los ojos, aquellos ojos al borde de las lagrimas y llenos de angustia

\- No puedes salvar a todos doncella, es hora que entiendas eso...el conde Dustin intento aprovecharse de ti y yo no iba a permitirlo

\- Porque no? Que importancia puedo tener para usted ? Soy una simple mortal que tuvo la mala suerte de caer como su prisionera…

\- No soportaria que otro hombre te toque o se aproveche de ti, no entiendes eso!

\- Entonces si fuese usted quien se aprovecha de mi estaria bien alteza? Eso intenta decirme?

El monarca baja la mirada soltando a la joven morena intentando salir de la habitacion, sin embargo la joven mujer lo toma de la muñeca para evitar que continuara avanzando

\- Respondeme! Estaria bien si es usted quien se aprovecha de mi! - exclama angustiada la joven mujer, el monarca levanta la mirada observando a la morena con su caracteristica mirada inexpresiva, la mujer muerde sutilmente su labio inferior mientras baja su mirada llevando sus manos a la parte frontal de su vestido mientras empieza a desabotonarlo suavemente

\- Que piensas que estas haciendo? - consulta cortante el rey mientras sujeta las manos de la mujer deteniendola en el proceso.

\- Si me entrego hacia usted como mujer...prometame que el pueblo de Midgar mantendra la paz – responde suavemente la joven morena sin mirar a este hombre volteando su rostro mientras dos lagrimas corren por sus mejillas. - Deseo que le otorgue libertad al pueblo y se destruya el reino de Midgar ahora sin monarquia. - finaliza la joven morena intentando soltar sus manos de aquel agarre para continuar desabrochando su vestido, sin embargo el monarca sujeta aquellas muñecas fuertemente

\- No – indica el rey de manera fria e inexpresiva, la joven morena levanta la mirada hacia este hombre sus ojos se mostraban tristes los del rey continuaban frios e inexpresivos

\- Es lo que su alteza desea de mi hace tiempo, usted mismo me lo ha confesado….estoy entregandole algo que tanto desea a cambio de la libertad del pueblo de Midgar – responde con firmeza la joven morena.

\- No doncella, no de esta manera – comenta el monarca suavemente sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de esta mujer, el rey lleva la palma de su mano y la coloca suavemente por encima del pecho de la mujer – de ti deseo lo que tienes guardado aqui adentro, quiero tu corazon – la joven morena vuelve a morder sutilmente su labio inferior bajando su mirada separandose un poco del cuerpo del monarca llevando sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho protegiendo el area

\- No – susurra la morena - No puedo entregarle algo que no sabes valorar o manejar, eres el lobo...un ser frio y despiadado - murmura la morena. El monarca se aproxima suavemente hasta la joven morena colocando sus manos sobre la mejilla de esta, su rostro se aproxima a pocos centimetros de la joven mujer

\- Enseñame a amar Tifa – susurra el monarca sus labios rozaban sutilmente los labios de la joven mujer quien temblaba ante aquella presencia masculina frente a ella

\- No...yo no se como...- respondia la morena nerviosa

\- Quiero sentir lo mismo que sientes, quiero sentirme vivo, sentir que le importo a alguien mas que por mis riquezas, no deseo solo tu cuerpo, deseo recibir todo lo que te compone, necesito que te entregues por completo sin _inhibiciones_ ni limites – responde firmemente el monarca uniendo suavemente sus labios a los de la joven mujer, no como un beso desenfrenado como los anteriores, sino suave y sutil. Luego del beso el rey procede a retirarse de su habitacion encerrando a la joven mujer dentro, la morena cae de rodillas en el suelo abrazando fuertemente su pecho mientras sollozaba sin poder evitar preocuparse por lo que depararia el futuro para aquel pueblo que tanto intento proteger.

Los dias siguieron transcurriendo normalmente en el reinado de Nibelheim, la joven morena fue reasignada a la habitacion de visitas no sin antes confesar su mecanismo para haber escapado de ese lugar, el monarca ordeno cerrar el pasillo oculto en aquella habitacion y asi asegurar que la morena no hiciese un nuevo escape ante cualquier de sus impulsos, la morena no dejaba de asistir donde la servidumbre intentando cooperar o ayudar con los quehaceres del palacio, no eran pocas las veces que el monarca intervenia y la sacaba de aquellos lugares recordandole que ella era la reina y no debia proceder a ejercer trabajos domesticos, aquella actitud generaba fuerte discusiones entre ambos monarcas donde finalmente la joven mujer era dejada encerrada en la habitacion de visitas por parte del rey.

Dias despues la morena pudo percibir gran actividad movilizarse en el castillo, procuraba consultar a la servidumbre los cuales indicaban no saber nada al respecto pero la joven mujer tenia sus sospechas de que le ocultaban algo, decenas de soldados de Nibelheim se movilizaban a caballo saliendo en grandes cantidades del palacio, la joven morena se dirigio hacia el salon de reuniones donde se encontraba el rey y su consorte Vincent.

\- Alteza, puedo saber que esta ocurriendo? Porque hay tanta actividad en el castillo? - consulto la morena sin titubear mientras observaba al monarca revisar un mapa y consultar con su consorte Vincent, el monarca abandona su posicion y se aproxima donde la joven mujer tomandola del brazo procurando sacarla de aquel salon

\- No pretendo salir de este lugar hasta que no me digas que es lo que ocurre! - exclamo la joven morena separando violentamente su brazo del agarre del monarca, el rey suspira incomodamente y procede a mirar fijamente a la joven morena

\- No es algo en lo que debas involucrarte doncella y tampoco es algo que te incumbe

\- Entonces deseo ir – reclama la mujer – si soy la reina de este lugar tengo derecho a participar en lo que sea que estes planeando

\- No! - expreso cortante el monarca volviendo a tomar a la joven morena del brazo sacandola del salon caminando junto a esta por el pasillo con claras intenciones de llevarla a la recamara de visitas

\- No puedes continuar haciendo esto! Si tanto deseas que ocupe la posicion de reina de este lugar no puedes seguir ocultandome cosas

\- Es por tu propia seguridad princesa – expresa el monarca ingresando a la mujer a la habitacion

\- No necesito proteccion, porque debo resguardarme? Es sobre el pueblo de Midgar?

\- Quedate aqui, la servidumbre se asegurara de que no te falte nada y nos veremos en unos dias – decia inexpresivamente el monarca dando la vuelta para retirarse de la habitacion

\- Entonces es sobre el pueblo de Midgar…. Porque….!

La joven mujer intenta frenar la salida del rey colocandose frente a la puerta de aquella habitacion

\- No puedes hacer esto….porfavor….son personas inocentes!

La mirada de la morena era desesperada y angustiosa, el monarca se posiciona frente a ella inexpresivamente

\- Se que hay algo debajo de esa mirada aunque no lo demuestres…..porfavor...no hagas esto. - suplicaba la joven mujer

El monarca coloca sus manos suavemente sobre las mejillas de la mujer mirandola fijamente, su mirada cambio de inexpresiva a compasiva, la morena podia visualizar algo muy dentro de aquellos iris zafiro lo que parecia ser amor o acaso era su imaginacion.

\- Eres una mujer muy especial princesa…. - susurra el monarca – me asegurare de que estes protegida pase lo que pase o se expanda esta guerra

\- No…. - susurra la morena – porfavor…

\- El reinado de Edge y el reinado de Midgar han iniciado una guerra, voy a intervenir para controlar las turbias aguas

\- Para apoderarte de Midgar diras majestad… - responde no muy conforme la joven mujer – esto no hubiera ocurrido sino hubieras asesinado al conde Dustin

\- Ya basta – responde hostilmente el rey – ya te dije, no iba a pasar por alto que otro hombre se aproveche de ti doncella, su muerte estaba bien merecida

\- Y la muerte de los ciudadanos inocentes de Midgar tambien alteza?

\- Adios princesa – responde cortantemente el rey, echando suavemente a la mujer a un lado y saliendo de aquella habitacion cerrando la puerta con llave, la joven morena se voltea frente a la puerta mientras empieza a golpearla demostrando su frustracion

\- No puedes hacer esto….porfavor , no puedes…. - reclamaba la joven mujer mientras cae sutilmente de rodillas junto a la puerta, el monarca finaliza de cerrar aquella puerta del otro lado de la misma

\- Lo siento princesa – susurra el rey lanzando un suspiro y retirandose de aquel lugar con direccion hacia Midgar.

La tarde habia caido sobre el reino de Nibelheim, la morena permanecia sentada visualizando por la ventana era un dia de intensa lluvia, la angustia y pena inundaba su corazon por el pueblo de Midgar de repente tocan a la puerta de la recamara, la joven mujer da permiso de pasar ingresando a la habitacion la sirvienta Saya con una bandeja de alimentos.

\- Su alteza Tifa, le traigo su almuerzo – dice dulcemente la sirvienta colocando la bandeja sobre una mesita frente a la morena

\- Gracias Saya, aunque a sabiendas de lo que ocurre en el pueblo de Midgar no tengo mucho apetito

\- Debe comer algo doncella, no ha ingerido alimentos desde ayer en la noche al monarca Strife no le agradara saber que usted esta sometida en una huelga de hambre.

\- No le solia importar mucho cuando me dejaba varios dias sin alimentos mientras me resguardaba en un calabozo…

\- Eso es tiempo pasado doncella, ahora es diferente

\- Ah si? En que puede ser diferente Saya? En que ahora soy la reina de este lugar? Solo soy la reina porque perdi injustamente un combate…

\- Nuestro rey no suele ser un hombre impulsivo es muy preciso en su toma de decisiones, algo visualiza el en usted que decidio convertirla en su esposa

\- Lo hace intencional Saya, siente placer en mantenerme sufriendo a su lado, tienes razon es un ser despiadado y cruel y su frio corazon se alimenta del sufrimiento de los demas

\- Me parece que el frio corazon de nuestro rey esta empezando a sentir calor su alteza – responde Saya con una sonrisa – porfavor coma algo no le cause angustias al rey, mire que luego vuelca entre la servidumbre la furia que no logra volcar sobre usted.

\- Bueno...pero solo lo hare por ustedes Saya, no por el monarca Strife – responde la joven morena levantando aquella tapa de bandeja, un gran surtido de alimentos frescos y mariscos reposaban en aquella bandeja. - Gracias Saya – responde la morena

\- Que disfrute su almuerzo majestad – responde la sirvienta retirandose de la habitacion.

La joven morena visualiza su bandeja y los servicios, visualiza fijamente la cuchara, tenedor y cuchillo, la joven mujer toma el cuchillo entre su mano visualizandolo fijamente….luego levanta la mirada hacia la cama...empieza a analizar sus pensamientos y una sonrisa picara se refleja en su mirada "No me quedare aqui mientras Nibelheim despedaza el pueblo de Midgar" penso la morena, una idea le habia surgido para escapar de aquella habitacion y dirigirse hasta el pueblo de Midgar.


	24. Chapter 24

La joven morena vuelve a colocar la tapa sobre la bandeja mientras rapidamente se levanta y procede con el cuchillo obtenido a romper en trozos las sabanas de la cama monarquica, sutilmente fue uniendo los trozos mediante nudos hasta que finalmente tejio una especie de soga, la joven mujer se sentia emocionada por su logro y con una amplia sonrisa abre el ventanal de aquella habitacion y lanza su nueva soga artesanal por la ventana mientras la amarra a una de las patas del colchon, la morena procede a escapar por la ventana despacio el clima era de una lluvia intensa pero esto no detendria a la joven mujer o su proposito de escape, faltaban unos 3 metros aproximadamente para llegar al suelo sin embargo aquella soga no llegaba hasta el final la morena decide soltarse y cae sentada sobre el pasto mojado del patio del palacio exalando un gemido de dolor, la joven mujer sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo que perder y se coloca de pie sujetando la amplia falda de su vestido el cual se encontraba empapado en lodo y su cabellera estaba totalmente humeda, la morena corre rapidamente hacia el establo de los caballos con el proposito de adquirir uno y dirigirse hacia Midgar.

En el pueblo de Midgar se desataba una fuerte batalla mortifera entre el reino de Edge y Nibelheim quienes estaban como aliados mientras atacaban sin piedad los soldados del reinado de Midgar, el proposito era aniquilar a aquellos soldados y parte del pueblo de Midgar que interviniera o fuese aliado en tratar de conservar la monarquia de Midgar a cualquier costa, las tropas de Nibelheim acribillaban sin piedad a los ciudadanos de Midgar mientras el monarca Strife luchaba contra los soldados de Midgar, la lluvia se hizo mas intensa en aquella area, el lodo dificultaba los avanzes de los caballos y hacia mas complicada la lucha, un rio de sangre empezo a recorrer aquellos suelos quienes junto con la lluvia y los caidos en combate tintaban de rojo las aguas aposadas por la fuerte lluvia, bombas artesanales realizadas con polvora empezaban a estallar en cualquier parte, los soldados de Midgar lanzaban nubes de flechas que alcanzaban a soldados de Edge y Nibelheim asesinandolos o dejandolos mal heridos en el proceso, muchos ciudadanos corrian y huian asustados de aquella guerra, una mujer corria junto a su pequeño hijo resbalando entre todo el lodo y la lluvia que alli caia, la mujer se coloca de pie impulsando a su hijo a correr sin embargo la mujer fue alcanzada por una flecha la cual atraviesa su corazon cayendo esta al suelo, el pequeño infante sollozando continua corriendo ante aquel infierno que se desataba entre los soldados , el pequeño niño lloraba y gritaba y fue detenido por un soldado de Edge el cual levanta su espada con intencion de asesinar a este infante, una patada repentina golpea a este soldado sobre su cabeza cayendo este al suelo soltando al niño

\- Estas bien? - consulta una joven mujer sujetando a este infante asustado quien responde con su cabeza asustado que si – Soy Tifa pequeño huye por tu lado izquierdo esta mas despejado que por donde estas avanzando anda. - sugiere la joven morena permitiendo al infante alejarse, aquel soldado de Edge al cual unos segundos antes la joven morena habia atacado se coloca de pie visualizando a la joven morena

\- Maldita zorra metida! - gritaba este soldado levantando su espada para atacar a la joven mujer, la morena esquiva el ataque de aquella espada y propina 2 puñetazos y 1 patada en giro de espalda hacia el pecho de este soldado logrando proyectarlo y lanzandolo hacia unos metros de distancia, dos soldados mas de Edge visualizaron este evento y se lanzaron sin piedad hacia la joven morena quien nuevamente esquiva los ataques de estos dos hombres y los lleva abajo con golpes de puño y patadas, la joven mujer toma una de las espadas de estos soldados a los cuales dejo insconcientes en el suelo para seguir luchando, la joven morena lucha agilmente con mas soldados tanto de Edge como Nibelheim para impedir que estos lastimaran a los civiles inocentes que huian del lugar, los soldados de Nibelheim se mostraban sorprendidos ante aquella mujer quien empezo a detener los ataques de estos hacia los civiles, el monarca luchaba contra tres soldados de Midgar cuando logra visualizar la imagen de la joven morena luchando contra soldados de Edge.

\- No – replico furiosamente entre dientes el rey visualizando a la joven mujer e intentando terminar la lucha contra los 3 soldados

La joven morena luchaba contra un soldado de Midgar cuando pierde su espada ante este, el soldado era un hombre de gran tamaño y corporalmente bastante musculoso la joven morena intenta atacarle con golpes o patadas pero aquel soldado sujetaba las patadas y enviaba a la morena violentamente al suelo, la joven morena levanta su mirada la lluvia se convirtio en mas intensa y visualizo a 2 infantes abrazados frente a un arbol mientras iban a ser acribillados por el soldado Kadaj

\- No! - grita la morena colocandose de pie y lanzandose en un abrazo hacia estos 2 infantes, una flecha dirigida hacia el soldado Kadaj fallo al este movilizarse sorprendido al ver a la morena en aquel lugar, la flecha alcanzo a la morena enterrandose sobre su hombro en su espalda

\- Corran niños….corran de aqui – indico adolorida la mujer mientras se intentaba colocar de pie, otra flecha alcanzo a la joven morena enterrandose en su tobillo derecho la mujer cae de rodillas

\- Que mierda haces aqui! - exclamo Kadaj volteandose y lanzando flechas hacia el soldado de Midgar que atacaba a la joven morena, la morena intenta ponerse de pie cuando una fuerte explosion cercana provoca que esta salga disparada volando a varios metros de distancia.

\- Nooooo! - grito el rey Strife visualizando lo ocurrido y procediendo rapidamente y agresivamente a arrancar la cabeza de los tres soldados contra los cuales luchaba, el monarca se aproximaba rapidamente hacia el area donde yacia la joven morena, algunos soldados enemigos intentaban interceder en su camino para detenerlo, sin embargo el monarca despedazaba sin piedad a aquellos intrusos sin dejar de avanzar, finalmente el monarca pudo alcanzar a la joven morena quien estaba tirada en el suelo su cuerpo de lado, sangrando, ojos cerrados, vestido lleno de lodo su larga y mojada cabellera oscura yaciendo una parte sobre su rostro y la otra sobre el suelo enlodado, el monarca se agacha levantando sutilmente el tronco de la morena mientras con su mano retira la cabellera del rostro de la mujer quien aun se mantenia insconciente

\- Tifa….Tifa! - gritaba el rey sin obtener respuesta de la joven mujer, el monarca toca el cuello de la morena percatandose que esta aun seguia con vida, las flechas clavadas hacian que mucha sangre escapara del cuerpo de la mujer, el rey suavemente levanta a la morena entre sus brazos en posicion de novia

\- Kadaj – expresa el monarca – quedas a cargo de este combate, volvere a Nibelheim – indico el monarca retirandose de aquel lugar con la morena insconciente entre sus brazos.

El sol ingresa por la ventana, el cantar de las aves se puede escuchar nitidamente unas largas pestañas se abren lentamente liberando aquellos ojos color carmesi debajo de los parpados, era la joven morena su cuerpo descansa sobre un amplio y comodo colchon, la morena cierra y reabre sus ojos los cuales aun permanecen en letargo, estaba en la habitacion monarquica recostada en la cama del rey, su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido con bendajes que cubrian su tobillo derecho y su hombro, la joven mujer se toca suavemente el area sintiendo un dolor muy profundo mientras lanza un leve gemido de dolor, su piel estaba tersa y su cuerpo ardia en fiebre

\- Ya estas despierta – comenta una voz profunda y masculina, era el monarca Strife quien ingresaba a la habitacion con un pocillo en mano y un paño sobre su hombro – Estuviste tres dias dormida, perdias mucha sangre durante el camino hacia Nibelheim pense…. - suspiraba el monarca hundiendo el paño en el pocillo el cual contenia agua helada y colocaba el paño suavemente sobre la frente de la morena esta respondia con un leve sobresalto al sentir aquel escalofrio sobre su frente – pense que no lo lograrias….y que no podria salvarte – expresaba el monarca bajando la cabeza para ocultar su mirada preocupada, el monarca vuelve a sumergir aquel paño en el pocillo exprimiendolo y llevandolo hacia el cuello de la morena pasandolo suavemente, la morena muerde su labio sutilmente mientras el rey moviliza suavemente el paño por los hombros aproximadandose a los pechos de la morena, la joven mujer intenta frenar aquella bajada del paño

\- Permiteme princesa...debo hacerlo, estas ardiendo en fiebre no pretendo aprovecharme de ti, confia en mi – indica el monarca, la morena por un momento dudo en ofrecer su confianza a este hombre sin embargo decidio ceder luego de unos segundos, el monarca procede a pasar aquel paño humedo por todo el contorno alrededor de los hombros desabotonando 3 botones de la parte frontal del camison que cubria los pechos de la joven mujer, el rey procede suavemente a pasar aquel paño entre el medio de aquella amplia pechonalidad mirando fijamente a los ojos a la joven morena

\- Nuevamente desobedeciste mis ordenes y escapaste hacia el peligro – murmura suavemente el rey

\- Hacia falta una mano amiga que protegiera a los ciudadanos de Midgar – responde la mujer

\- Arriesgaste tu vida en el proceso, no vuelvas a hacerlo – responde friamente el monarca mientras continua pasando suavemente aquel paño por todo el cuello de la morena – me tenias preocupado

Aquella confesion fue una sorpresa para la joven morena quien no dudo en fijar su mirada perpleja hacia este hombre

\- Se que….asumes que soy un monstruo sin sentimientos

La joven morena coloca suavemente una de sus manos sobre la mano del monarca que sujetaba el paño el cual yacia en el cuello de la mujer

\- Ya estoy comenzando a tener mis dudas en cuanto a la oscuridad que rodea su corazon alteza

\- Supongo que aun no me gano tu confianza para que me llames por mi nombre – susurra un poco decepcionado el rey – descansa princesa – comenta el monarca colocandose de pie para salir de la habitacion

\- Gracias …. - murmura la joven morena, el monarca detiene sus pasos en la puerta de la recamara mientras visualiza a la joven morena – Gracias….su majestad – finalizo suavemente de decir la morena, el rey le ofrece una leve sonrisa – solo prometeme que no volveras a hacer lo que hiciste, fue muy peligroso – comenta el rey, la morena baja su mirada lanzando un suspiro y mordiendo sutilmente su labio inferior durante unos segundos, la joven morena levanta la mirada nuevamente visualizando fijamente a este hombre.

\- Lo prometo….Cloud – comenta suavemente la joven morena con una leve sonrisa, el monarca responde ante esta sonrisa con otra sonrisa mientras se retira de la habitacion.

La joven morena supero la fiebre luego de dos dias, aun permanecia recostada en la cama debido al dolor de sus heridas, el monarca dormia separado de la morena sobre un amplio sillon que se encontraba frente al colchon asi mantenia la tan deseada distancia que la morena aspiraba poseer, algunas noches la joven morena abria sutilmente sus ojos visualizando al monarca dormido en aquel incomodo sillon, la luz de la luna reflejando sobre su cuerpo, su cabellera dorada reflejando llamativamente en la oscuridad su rostro tan calmado y pasivo, realmente era un hombre fisicamente muy atractivo pensaba la morena mientras mordia su labio inferior mientras visualizaba a aquel hombre sus manos se veian y se sentian tan fuertes pero a la vez tan suaves al recordar la manera tan sutil y delicada como el monarca bajaba la fiebre de su cuerpo con aquel paño humedo, la joven morena no podia evitar mirar la belleza de este hombre su camison levemente desabotonado en su torso dejando ver levemente parte de su musculoso pecho, aquel pecho donde la morena habia reposado tantas veces sus manos dejandolas descansar mientras recuerda como los fogosos labios de este hombre devoran los suyos con una pasion desenfrenada y descontrolada, la mujer toca suavemente sus labios con sus dedos cerrando sus ojos y recreando como este hombre la sujeta fuertemente sobre sus brazos cada vez que la besa apasionadamente sin piedad la forma tan intensa como su lengua ingresa hacia su boca eliminando todo tipo de defensa o resistencia de la cual la joven morena pueda intentar colocar, un cosquilleo agradable se siente sobre el centro del estomago de la morena la cual detiene sus pensamientos sin comprender del todo aquella extraña y agradable sensacion, la morena intenta ignorar este sentimiento sonriendo mientras vuelva a intentar quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la joven morena escucha un toc toc en su puerta, la mujer despierta con letargo y cansancio volviendo a escuchar este toc toc de manera mas desesperada, toc toc toc toc de forma multiple,

\- Pasen – indica la morena un poco incomoda, aquella puerta de la recamara se abre rapidamente ingresando 3 infantes a la habitacion

\- Jonnhy, Dara, Denzel? - dice sorpresivamente la morena

\- Buenos dias alteza! - replican al unisono los niños

\- No deberian estar aqui niños….al rey Strife no le agradara que….

\- El rey Strife esta de acuerdo con la visita princesa – añade sorpresivamente una voz masculina ingresando a la habitacion con bandeja en mano, era el monarca el cual coloca la bandeja sobre la mesita y la aproxima hacia la joven morena, la joven mujer abraza a los niños mientras visualiza sorprendida al rey

\- Estos niños deseaban saber de ti princesa….y estoy seguro que usted tambien queria saber como se encontraban ellos – comenta el rey, la joven morena le sonrie ampliamente , ojos zafiro y ojos carmesi se miran intensamente.

\- Solo he venido a traer su desayuno y acompañar estos infantes a verla princesa, espero que disfrute su desayuno junto a ellos – replico el monarca retirandose de la habitacion

\- Cloud! - exclama la morena haciendo detener al monarca en la salida, el cual se voltea visualizando a la joven mujer.

\- Gracias….Cloud, es un gesto muy bonito de tu parte – responde la morena sonriendo mientras los tres niños permanecen abrazados a la joven mujer

\- De nada princesa – responde el monarca retirandose de la habitacion.

\- Se siente mejor alteza? Como esta su pierna? Podremos salir a jugar? podemos ir al establo a alimentar a los caballos? - consultaban los niños sin frenar una pregunta tras otra

\- Niños aun estoy un poco dolida pero….podemos inventar algo aqui en la habitacion si? Mientras tanto tienen hambre?

\- Si! - respondieron todos la unisono

\- Bien, entonces procederemos a comer – responde la morena levantando la bandeja y visualizando pan fresco, queso, jugo natural, frutas frescas, frutos secos, tostadas y mantequilla, la mujer sonrie los niños se sienta a su lado y entre todos deciden comer mientras los niños les cuentan a la morena que actividades han hecho durante los ultimos dias.


	25. Chapter 25

En los dias subsiguientes la joven morena fue mejorando de las heridas pasadas, intentaba ponerse en pie y avanzar esforzandose a si misma para mejorar, al poco tiempo pudo finalmente removerse los bendajes y le resultaba mas facil caminar, los paseos por los amplios pasillos de aquel castillo se habian vuelto la costumbre vespertina de la morena para volver a fortalecer sus extremidades.

Habia caido un nuevo dia en el palacio de Nibelheim, hoy habria entrenamiento intensivo entre los soldados por lo cual el monarca opto por despertar bien temprano y tomar su acostumbrado baño matutino antes del desayuno, la joven morena yacia tranquilamente en el colchon del monarca dormida mientras el rey habia abandonado aquel sillon que le habia servido como cama durante los ultimos meses para mantener la prometida distancia requerida por la joven mujer, el dia anterior habia sido muy activo por lo cual el rey habia llegado cansado a su alcoba y se habia olvidado de colocar ropa en el baño para vestirse luego de su ducha del dia siguiente, luego de la ducha al verificar que habia olvidado afuera su ropa el monarca procede a envolverse una diminuta toalla sobre la cintura saliendo del baño a la recamara para rebuscar algo seco que colocarse, sus ojos no pudieron evitar centrarse sobre la belleza femenina que dormia placidamente sobre su colchon, era imposible no quedar prendado por aquella mujer, su larga y sedosa cabellera oscura esparcida en la almohada, sus largas y torneadas piernas cubiertas por unos pantalones cortos hasta la altura de sus muslos y descubiertas por sus probables movimientos nocturnos, su esbelto cuerpo posicionado de lado, sus brazos apoyados sobre una almohada que mantenia abrazada entre sus amplios pechos, su rostro tan inocente y angelical profundamente dormido, el monarca no pudo evitar aproximarse hasta donde la joven mujer moviendo suavemente un mechon de su cabello que reposaba sobre su rostro y colocandolo detras de la oreja de la morena, aquel gesto no pudo pasar desapercibido y la joven mujer empieza a despertar.

\- mmmm...que ocurre….que…? - susurraba aun en letargo la morena, sus parpados abren lentamente siendo lo primero que visualiza frente a si la imagen de un hombre de musculatura media cubierto unicamente por una diminuta toalla amarrada a su cintura, la joven morena lanza un fuerte suspiro sentandose rapidamente sobre la cama cubriendo sus ojos con las sabanas.

\- Por la Diosa de Gaia! vistete o cubrete! - exclama asustada la morena manteniendo aquellas sabanas fuertemente apegadas sobre sus ojos, aquella reaccion provoca una leve sonrisa en el monarca

\- Ocurre algo princesa? - expresa graciosamente el rey mientras coloca cada uno de sus brazos sobre sus caderas.

\- No…si…bueno no del todo…mas bien siiiii, vístete porfavor – expresa la morena con voz entrecortada

El monarca se agacha frente a su cama, mientras se divierte mirando la reacción nerviosa de su ahora esposa.

\- Haber, es un si o un no? Debes decidirte.

\- Ok me decido, es un si, si ocurre algo, estas casi desnudo!…porfavor vistete.

\- Porque tan nerviosa princesa? Esto es algo natural, sobretodo entre dos personas adultas que son pareja – dijo un sonriente Cloud mientras una de sus manos alcanza la sabana que cubria los ojos de la morena, la joven mujer al sentir el contacto de la mano del rey sujeta mas fuerte y firme las sabanas.

\- No porfavor! - exclama la morena

\- No hay nada que temer doncella, solo voy a retirarte esta sabana – responde suavemente el monarca aun con una mirada divertida.

\- Primero vistete y luego me retiro la sabana – responde la morena

\- Si me dejas retirarte las sabanas puede que me convenzas princesa, confia en mi doncella.

\- Lo prometes? - murmura la joven mujer

\- Lo juro… - responde firmemente el monarca, la joven morena se retira la sabana del rostro aun manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, aquella actitud provoco una amplia carcajada en el rey quien no pudo evitar sujetarse el estomago en el proceso

\- No es gracioso – reclamaba la joven morena haciendo pucheros y tapando su rostro con sus manos

\- Vamos ya princesa, abre esos ojitos vamos… - decia dulcemente el monarca colocando sus manos sobre las de la morena e intentando retirarlas del rostro de la joven mujer – vamos doncella...todo estara bien ...- la joven mujer permitio que el monarca retirara sus manos de su rostro, aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados el rey no podia evitar dejar de sonreir y colocandose de pie frente a la morena prosigue.

\- Ok...vamos avanzando bien princesa, ahora debes abrir tus ojos

\- Estas vestido? - consulta sin tartamudear la joven mujer

\- Lo hare cuando abras los ojos princesa

\- Seguro? - consulta dudosa la mujer

\- Te lo aseguro como mis 23 años de vida que tengo – sonrie el monarca, la joven morena toma una gran bocanada de aire liberandola muy despacio

\- Ok...lo hare – indica la mujer abriendo lentamente sus ojos mientras visualizaba a aquel hombre de pie frente a ella, ante aquella vision la mujer baja rapidamente su mirada reflejando sobre sus mejillas un leve tono carmesi, el monarca vuelve a sonreir

\- Sin trampas princesa, debes mirarme al menos durante 1 minuto o acaso tienes miedo? – sugiere divertidamente el rey

\- Ok...ok lo hare! Las amazonas nunca tenemos miedo… - expreso firmemente la joven mujer dando la mirada fijamente hacia este hombre.

\- Bien, me alegra saber que eres valiente – exclamo el rey con una amplia sonrisa mientras sin previo aviso se retira aquella diminuta toalla de las caderas tirandola al suelo, la joven morena lanza un grito de espanto y vuelve a cubrirse los ojos con las sabanas

\- Que haces! no! - grito la joven mujer. El monarca no podia resistir ni contener su risa, se aproxima al closet sacando un pantalon y camison colocandoselo luego se hacerca a la morena quien mantenia su rostro cubierto y respiraba agitadamente, una de las manos del monarca sujeta sutilmente la muñeca de la morena

\- Ya estoy vestido doncella – susurra suavemente el rey – puedes retirar la sabana – indica firmemente. La morena retira sus manos de su rostro y abre despacio sus parpados visualizando a aquel hombre con una amplia y divertida sonrisa en su rostro, su cabellera rubia aun humedecida, sus luminosos ojos azul zafiro destellaban mas fuertemente por la luz del sol que ingresaba a aquella habitacion, sin duda alguna aquel hombre era muy atractivo pensaba la morena para si misma mientras baja la mirada y muerde sutilmente su labio inferior.

\- Mmmmm me encanta cuando haces eso doncella – comenta el monarca visualizando a la morena con una mirada provocadora – porque tienes miedo? - consulta el rey acariciando la mejilla de la morena con la palma de una de sus manos.

\- No tengo miedo – intenta responder firme la joven mujer

\- Porque te asusta tanto ver a un hombre con tan poca ropa doncella? Acaso eres virgen?

La mujer no responde ante aquella pregunta, cerrando sultimente sus ojos y suspirando

\- Puedo suponer que eres virgen – continua comentando el monarca divertidamente – eso explicaria todas tus reacciones – expresa el monarca colocandose de pie, la joven morena levanta la mirada visualizando a este hombre terminar de vestirse

\- Indicare a Saya que te traiga algo para desayunar, no podre hacerte compañia durante el desayuno disculpa doncella….hoy sera un extenso dia de entrenamiento para Nibelheim. - responde el monarca sonriendo ampliamente hacia su esposa quien aun yacia nerviosa y en silencio sentada sobre aquel colchon.

 **REINADO AMAZONAS**

Las guerreras habian retornado a la normalidad luego de su liberacion del reinado Nibelheim, habian transcurrido ya 4 meses del evento de la boda de la princesa Tifa con el temido monarca Strife, la reina Hipolita no habia estado tranquila desde entonces analizando y pensando otras ideas probables que pudiese tomar para liberar a su hija mayor de las garras del despiadado rey de Nibelheim, 30 guerreras amazonas perdieron sus vidas en el previo intento de rescatar a la joven morena, la reina Hipolita no podia permitirse perder tantas mujeres de su tropa, despues de todo su reino era pequeño y sus tropas de guerreras no sobrepasaban unas 50 mujeres, la reina se paseaba por el balcon de su habitacion visualizando al area y como sus guerreras practicaban en aquel terreno

\- Su alteza Hipolita, el rey Yeth confirma que recibira su visita durante los proximos 25 dias – comenta la consorte Aisha

\- Es mucho tiempo – suspira la reina Hipolita lamentandose con su consorte principal

\- Es probable su majestad, sin embargo el rey Yeth se encuentra actualmente en el reinado de Wutai visitando al rey Xhin, su regreso esta pautado para dentro de 20 dias alteza – comenta de rodillas Aisha

\- Tendremos que esperar entonces Aisha, gracias por la informacion – comento la reina aun preocupada por el bienestar de su hija mayor.

 **REINADO NIBELHEIM**

\- Toma esto! - exclamo un joven soldado hacia el monarca Strife lanzando un ultimo ataque con su espada sin poder proyectar al rey quien lo esquiva con gran precision y desarma en fracion de segundos al aspirante a soldado.

\- Aunque vayas mejorando aun te falta mucha practica para poder aspirar a ser participe de las tropas activas de Nibelheim – responde el monarca Strife al novato soldado – te sugiero practicar muchas mas horas, dentro de un mes o dos volveremos a evaluar tus avances – responde friamente el rey retirandose de la arena. Habia sido un intenso dia de practica de tecnicas de combate entre los soldados de Nibelheim y el monarca Strife, las tropas de Nibelheim habian incrementado por 100 hombres mas que habian sido integrados luego de la guerra en Midgar, actualmente el reinado de Midgar paso a formar parte de Nibelheim por lo cual las riquezas y poder del rey Strife habian incrementado sutilmente, el rey no poseia nada de lo cual pudiese quejarse o sentirse insatisfecho, a sus 23 años era un hombre poderosamente rico, gobernando 5 palacios, con una fiel tropa de 600 soldados con las tecnicas y armamentos mas avanzados del mercado, 10 amplias hectareas de terrenos verdes sumamente fertiles los cuales eran propiedad exclusiva y unitaria de este monarca, los ciudadanos de los pueblos aledaños trabajaban estas tierras de sol a sol para proveer de frutas a la monarquia de Nibelheim enriqueciendo el bolsillo de este hombre con las grandes ventas al por mayor que ejercia Nibelheim a los comerciantes de los pueblos, adicional a ello los pueblos pagaban altas cuotas mensuales de impuestos hacia Nibelheim con proposito de mantener la paz y tranquilidad de sus ciudadanos….realmente lo tenia todo, todo lo que un hombre podia desear pensaba para si mismo el monarca, sin embargo habia algo que deseaba con ansias y no habia podido obtener en la totalidad que le gustaria, el rey caminaba por el pasillo y levanta la mirada visualizando a su sueño imposible...la joven morena sonriente conversando con aquellos 2 niños de quienes se habia apegado tanto...Jonnhy y Dara, el monarca suspira sin quitar su mirada de la mujer, la habia convertido en su esposa en la reina de Nibelheim, la proveia de suculentas mercancias y riquezas sin embargo para ella todo esto parecia tan irrelevante e inecesario, cualquier mujer daria lo que no posee por estar en su lugar, sin embargo para esta mujer los lujos son triviales, el monarca no entendia la humildad del corazon de la morena, la proveia de las mas finas joyas incrustradas con diamantes y rubies y recibia una sutil sonrisa de la morena mas un gracias, que parecia mas por cortesia que por aprecio al regalo….pero su sonrisa era tan amplia y tan sincera cuando recibia una insignificante flor blanca de tulipan….que puede ver esta mujer en una flor sin valor que se marchitara con los dias, en vez de apreciar las finas joyas de las cuales la proveo, que puedo hacer para conquistar su corazon?...pensaba en silencio para si mismo el monarca.

\- Buenas tardes majestad! - comentan en unisono 2 niños interrumpiendo el trance mental en el cual se encontraba el monarca

\- Buenas tardes niños, han cuidado de la reina? - consulta el monarca sutilmente a los niños Jonnhy y Dara, quienes se mantenian posicionados uno a cada lado de la joven morena.

\- Lo que hemos podido majestad – responde la niña Dara, el monarca visualiza a la joven morena quien le sonrie levemente.

\- Buenas tardes Cloud – comenta suavemente la morena – tuviste una buena practica con tus soldados?

\- Si princesa, por el momento pasare a la recamara para darme un baño

\- Me asegurare de llevarte mas agua caliente probablemente necesitaras mas, hace un rato llenaron la tina – responde sutilmente la morena

\- Gracias princesa – responde el monarca, avanzando por el pasillo hasta la habitacion monarquica.

El monarca ingresa a su recamara extremadamente agotado y adolorido, luego de retirarse toda la ropa se sumerge en la tibia tina del baño la cual estaba cubierta de espumas relajando su cuerpo contra la pared de la misma, el monarca coloca una toalla humeda doblada encima de sus ojos cubriendolos mientras recuesta su cabeza en el piso, queria relajarse y descansar en su totalidad procediendo a taparse los ojos de la luz solar que ingresaba a aquella area, el ambiente se habia tornado tan calmado que el rey empezo a quedarse dormido liberando todo el estres que habia tenido durante las practicas del dia, unas suaves y delicadas manos femeninas acarician los hombros del rey proporcionandole un suave masaje, el monarca despierta pero sin removerse la toalla de los ojos se mantiene inactivo, disfrutando de aquel suave masaje, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del monarca.

\- Pense que te habias olvidado de traerme el agua caliente princesa….casi me quedo dormido… - comenta relajadamente este hombre dejandose llevar por estas sutiles manos que acariciaban los hombros y el cuello del monarca, - mmmmm….nada mal para ser una doncella tan asustadiza princesa – consulta graciosamente el rey, aquellas sutiles manos comienzan a bajar por el pecho del monarca hasta alcanzar la altura de aquel tonificado y duro estomago – Ufffff….desde cuando te haz vuelto tan atrevida princesa.? - comenta el monarca llevando una de sus manos a retirar la toalla de sus ojos, sin embargo una de aquellas manos femeninas detiene la accion del monarca y mantiene la toalla firme sobre sus ojos, - Te gusta jugar rudo ahora doncella? - consulta perplejo el rey, unos tibios labios se posicionan sobre los labios del monarca proporcionando un suave y tierno beso el cual el monarca recibe sorprendido de que la iniciativa fuese tomada por la joven morena, aquel inocente beso se transformo en un beso apasionado y fogoso cuando repentinamente el rey siente una lengua juguetona ingresar a su boca y expertamente luchar contra la suya, el monarca se aparta del beso retirandose la toalla del rostro

\- Que rayos haces aqui! - exclama furiosamente el rey

\- Una mujer sabe cuando las necesidades intimas de un hombre no son complacidas su majestad – expresa picaramente una joven mujer de cabellera roja y ojos esmeraldas, aquella mujer se coloca de pie un camison es lo unico que cubre su cuerpo el cual visualmente se translucia un poco mostrando los endurecidos pezones de aquella mujer y la falta de ropa interior

\- Largo de mi habitacion Elena – expresa autoritariamente el rey con rostro de no muy buenos amigos

La peliroja procede a retirarse el camison dejandolo caer al suelo y liberando por completo su cuerpo, la mujer ignora las palabras del monarca y empieza a ingresar a la tina caliente junto al rey.

\- Le conozco su alteza y conozco la forma como haces el amor….ninguna mujer puede contener sus gemidos de placer ante sus expertas manos majestad, sin embargo de la guerrera amazona nunca se ha escuchado un solo suspiro desde esta habitacion…. - comenta la mujer aproximando su cuerpo hasta el rey

\- Mi intimidad con la reina no es de tu incumbencia – responde arrogantemente el rey

\- Yo puedo proveerle y satisfacerlo en todo el ambito en el cual la amazona le ha fallado su majestad – expresa la mujer de ojos esmeraldas lanzandose hacia el monarca uniendo violentamente sus labios contra los del rey.


	26. Chapter 26

_\- Yo puedo proveerle y satisfacerlo en todo el ambito en el cual_ _la amazona le ha fallado su majestad – expresa la mujer de ojos esmeraldas lanzandose hacia el monarca uniendo violentamente sus labios contra los del rey._

Un estallido proveniente de unas tazas rotas y un grito femenino sorprendio a la parejita procediendo el rey a empujar y separar a esta mujer de su cuerpo, ambos visualizan desde donde provino aquel sonido, era la joven morena posicionada en la puerta del baño sus manos colocadas sobre sus labios, su rostro mostrando espanto, sus ojos con lagrimas contenidas visualizando al monarca y Elena sumergidos en aquella tina desnudos hasta el area de las caderas hasta lo que podia visualizarse.

\- De que se sorprende la cenicienta convertida en reina – comenta arrogantemente Elena – su majestad el monarca Strife es un hombre y como todo hombre posee ciertas necesidades intimas que ciertamente usted no posee las cualidades para satisfacer – finaliza esta mujer con una sonrisa malvada sin retirar sus venenosos ojos de la mirada de la morena.

\- Lo siento….creo que interrumpi algo – comenta timidamente la joven morena dando la espalda y retirandose de aquel lugar de forma acelerada.

\- Tifa! - exclama el monarca apresurandose a salir rapidamente de aquella tina, no sin antes Elena intentar detenerle

\- Majestad! esa mujer no puede satisfacerle como yo, usted ha cometido un error en desposar a una mujer que no lo ama – reclamaba Elena

\- Retira tus manos de mi! - exclama furiosamente el rey – Hoy mismo te largas de mi palacio o proclamare tu ejecucion si visualizo tu presencia en el dia de mañana en este lugar… - expresa el rey sujetando firmemente a esta mujer por el antebrazo lastimandola en el proceso, la peliroja expresa su inconformidad y empieza a sollozar

\- Que tiene esa zorra amazona que no tenga yo! - reclama entre lagrimas Elena

El monarca se coloca unos pantalones y un camison rapidamente mientras se detiene en la puerta bajando la mirada

\- Ella tiene mi corazon – responde el rey firmemente retirandose del baño para buscar a la joven morena, aquella confesion cae como una cubeta de agua helada sobre Elena, sentimientos de angustia y decepcion amorosa rompen severamente su corazon mientras las lagrimas salen a borbotones de aquellos ojos color esmeralda

\- Maldita guerrera amazona….maldita...maldita...MALDITA! - expresa furiosamente la mujer golpeando desesperadamente con sus manos el agua de la tina – me las pagaras….juro que esto no quedara asi...esa maldita zorra me las pagara aunque sea lo ultimo que haga – susurro rabiosamente para si misma Elena.

\- Saya! Donde esta la reina? - consulta el monarca en la cocina a la servidumbre de manera desesperada

\- Su majestad…. - responde Saya colocandose de rodillas

\- Donde esta la reina! - expresa nuevamente el rey con un tono mas autoritario y desesperado

\- Yo….yo...no..no lo se su majestad, su alteza Tifa no ha pasado por esta area – tartamudea nerviosamente la sirvienta, el monarca visualiza al resto de sirvientas

\- Alguna de ustedes puede decirme donde esta la reina?!

\- No...no...noso… - tartamudeaban el resto de servidumbre

\- Son todas unas incompetentes! sus tareas seran duplicadas si nadie responde donde esta la reina de este palacio! - exclamaba molesto el monarca

\- Alteza … - comento una voz infantil, el monarca visualiza el origen era el niño Denzel – vi a la reina salir en su caballo con destino al norte.

\- Maldicion! - expreso el monarca retirandose de aquel lugar de manera acelerada

A pocos metros del palacio de Nibelheim se encontraba sentada sobre el verde pasto la joven morena, coloco al caballo Fenrir a alimentarse de un poco de pasto fresco abundante que ubico en aquel lugar, la joven mujer visualiza la laguna que poseia frente a si escuchando solo el ruido de las cascadas caer, era un dia precioso aunque no tanto para su corazon, emocionalmente aquella imagen del monarca junto a Elena le afecto…

"Tal vez Elena tenga razon...a quien intento engañar, yo no se absolutamente nada sobre intimidad, nisiquiera se como deberia actuar o que decir ante un hombre, seria un fiasco siquiera intentarlo, el monarca Strife es un hombre muy experto en esa indole y yo...yo no podria llenar ese vacio carnal que el como todo hombre requiere, soy una incompetente en ese departamento y no estoy preparada para dejarlo tan decepcionado" - pensaba para si misma la joven morena mientras dobla sus rodillas llevandola hasta su pecho y colocando sus brazos cruzados por encima de estas - "Aunque tal vez es egoista de mi parte prohibirle o entrometerme en sus necesidades intimas, todo hombre necesita intimidad con una mujer, desde la boda Cloud se ha mantenido alejado de sus acostumbradas orgias sexuales nocturnas, sera por mi culpa? no hemos hablado de ello nunca mas que mi peticion de mantener nuestras distancias fisicamente hablando...pero junto a esta solicitud me estare entrometiendo en su vida intima?" continuaba pensando la joven mujer, esta vez bajando la cabeza y colocandola sobre sus brazos cruzados.

\- No voy a poder satisfacer sus necesidades…. - susurraba la joven morena

\- Cuales? - indico una voz masculina firme y profunda

La joven morena rapidamente se coloca de pie visualizando desde donde provenia aquella voz

\- Cloud!? - indico la mujer bajando nuevamente la mirada – que...que haces aqui?

\- He venido a aclarar lo que ocurrio con Elena

\- No tienes porque darme explicaciones de tus intimidades..

El monarca sujeta a la morena suavemente por los hombros mirandola fijamente

\- Si tengo, eres mi esposa

\- Acaso lo soy Cloud? - consulta angustiada la joven morena levantando la mirada, su mirada era triste – nisiquiera hemos consumado como pareja este falso matrimonio.

\- Eso es lo que esta union significa para ti? Un falso matrimonio? - indico suavemente el monarca con mirada levemente decepcionada, la joven mujer baja la mirada mordiendo sutilmente su labio inferior

\- Lo siento...no quize sonar tan despiadada, pero despues de todo, ambos sabemos que esta union es el resultado de un acuerdo donde yo perdi la apuesta. Creo que tal vez Elena tiene razon y soy muy egoista en ser un impedimento para el tipo de vida que solias llevar anteriormente.

\- El tipo de vida que llevaba anteriormente era vacia – indico el rey colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas de la joven morena – no es un tipo de vida que aspiro volver a tener.

\- Dices eso para autoconsolarte a ti mismo por una carencia muy importante para ti. No sere yo la que intervenga en tus necesidades intimas, por mi parte tienes todo la libertad que desees para cubrir tus necesidades intimas con cualquier esclava sexual, yo mantendre mi distancia y te dejare la respectiva privacidad que requiere este acto.

\- Basta! – dijo con firmeza el monarca – no deseo intimidad con otra mujer, te deseo a ti.

\- Veo que te disgusta la idea de saber que existe una esclava de tu palacio a la cual aun no haz tocado..

\- No eres una esclava del palacio, eres la reina de Nibelheim y mi esposa

\- No sabes lo que quieres Cloud, una vez obtengas de mi la parte fisica que tanto deseas me desecharas fuera de la habitacion como haces con todas las mujeres.

\- No puedes colocar actos ni palabras en mi boca sin saber lo que realmente siento.

\- Crees que no se lo que sientes? dime Cloud, alguna vez le haz hecho el amor a una mujer?

\- Decenas de veces – responde sarcasticamente el rey

\- Realmente le haz hecho...el...amor...alguna...vez...a ...una...mujer ?– volvio a consultar la morena haciendo enfasis en cada palabra para definir su punto – uno donde hayas incluido tus emociones? Uno donde hayas entregado tu corazon?

El monarca baja la mirada ante aquella pregunta cerrando sutilmente sus ojos, sus puños ligeramente entrecerrados mientras el rey expresa un largo suspiro.

\- Lo ves, no necesito saber lo que piensas ya me haz demostrado demasiado y no formare parte de tus esclavas sexuales, tienes muchas en el palacio y podran complacerte y saciar tus necesidades mejor que yo – indico firmemente la morena procediendo a intentar retirarse de aquel lugar, el rey la sujeta firme por una de sus muñecas deteniendola en el proceso.

\- Tifa – indica suavemente el rey – eres la mujer con quien quiero hacer el amor por primera vez

\- Deberia sentirme halagada por ello? Lastima que no te creo nada, ahora si me disculpas deseo retirarme.

La morena retira su brazo del agarre del monarca y se retira de aquel lugar cabalgando sobre Fenrir, el monarca permanece alli con una desagradable sensacion de decepcion...realmente sus palabras habian sido sinceras y verdaderas, sin embargo la joven morena no creia ni confiaba en este hombre, el rey sabia que seria dificil ganarse el corazon de la amazona no despues de todos los malos ratos que le habia hecho pasar...porque seria diferente ahora que siente estas emociones en el fondo de su corazon? Es el lobo, el rey despiadado y temido por todos y esta mujer no tenia porque tener una imagen diferente de el, nadie en el planeta poseia un solo pensamiento positivo de este hombre y era algo que el tenia bastante claro, sentir amor por alguien no haria que ese alguien le correspondiera...el rey decide retornar al palacio de Nibelheim manteniendo su distancia fisica de la joven morena, de esta manera seria mas facil sobrellevar el dolor que sentia su corazon.

La joven morena yacia en la habitacion monarquica del palacio sobre el colchon, a lo mejor habia sido muy dura en su comportamiento contra el rey, luego recordaba todas las cosas por las cuales este hombre la habia sometido durante su estadia en Nibelheim, y se decia a si misma que debia ignorar el extraño sentimiento de su corazon y mantener su distancia de este hombre, despues de todo el monarca Strife habia sido el principal causante del holocausto de muchos pueblos y muchas personas inocentes. El monarca no ingreso esa noche, ni la siguiente ni la subsiguiente ni las demas a la recamara monarquica a dormir, tampoco asistia a desayunar con la joven morena en su lugar se aseguraba de enviar la bandeja del desayuno junto a una flor distinta cada mañana expresando lo que la joven morena significaba para el.

La primera mañana llego junto al desayuno una flor de crisantemo y una nota escrita por el monarca.

"Alegria y sabiduria"

La segunda mañana junto al desayuno venia de compañia otra flor una Dalia rosada enviada por el rey a la morena, junto a una nota:

"Felicidad"

La tercera mañana llego una Fresia blanca con su respectiva nota:

"Inocencia y Amistad"

La siguiente mañana geranio rojo:

"Pienso siempre en ti"

La proxima mañana, Lirio blanco:

"Pureza"

Cada mañana la morena se acostumbro a recibir aquellos sutiles detalles con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de no haber visto fisicamente al monarca durante dias la morena sabia que aquel hombre pasaba las noches en la habitacion de visitas, en algunas ocasiones la joven mujer deseaba ir a visitarle y aclarar mejor las cosas pero se detenia a si misma, tal vez era lo mejor estar separados...despues de todo aquel matrimonio no hubiese ocurrido si ella no hubiera perdido injustamente el combate.

Una mañana la morena sale de la recamara monarquica visualizando gran actividad entre la servidumbre del palacio, la mayoria caminaba rapidamente hacia la cocina con grandes cajas y sacos en mano o su espalda,

\- Buenos dias alteza – expresaban algunas sirvientas a la joven morena al visualizarla caminar por los pasillos.

\- Saya! - expresa la joven mujer a visualizar a su amiga caminar con una enorme caja – que ocurre? Porque toda esta actividad? - consulta perpleja la joven mujer

\- Su alteza Tifa, el monarca Strife ordeno llevar ropas y alimentos hacia el pueblo de Midgar – expresa con una gran sonrisa la sirvienta

\- Acaso no fue Midgar quien sufrio recientemente de un terrible temporal perdiendo casi todo en sus tierras? - consulta Tifa

\- Si majestad – responde Saya caminando con una amplia sonrisa, la joven morena camina a su lado perpleja visualizando todo el personal cargando materiales y maderas

\- Es para reconstruir las casas de los mas afectados en Midgar alteza – responde Saya ante la perpleja mirada de la morena

\- Cloud ordeno...digo...el monarca Strife ordeno esto? - indico Tifa

\- Si doncella….gracias a usted

\- A mi? a mi porque Saya? yo….no he hecho nada…

\- Usted es la luz que ilumina el frio corazon de nuestro rey doncella, solo que aun se niega a darse cuenta – exclamo Saya avanzando finalmente hacia la cocina

\- Donde esta el monarca Strife Saya? - consulta suavemente Tifa

\- En Midgar majestad – responde Saya

\- Gracias Saya… - responde la joven mujer procurando salir del palacio para llegar a Midgar,

La joven morena logra llegar a Midgar mediante un carruaje del palacio, en aquel lugar habia mucha actividad, decenas de soldados de Nibelheim junto a ciudadanos del pueblo estaban reconstruyendo las casas de los mas afectados, algunas familias reposaban sentados mientras cocinaban algo de comer, decenas de carruajes cargados de alimentos llegaban provenientes de Nibelheim para suplir las necesidades de estas personas, aquella escena tenia impactada a la joven morena jamas alguien esperaria un gesto de esta indole del rey mas despiadado y frio que se haya podido conocer.

\- Buenos dias princesa – consulta una voz masculina y firme detras de la morena, la mujer voltea la mirada visualizando al monarca Strife montado sobre Fenrir

\- Clo...Clou..Cloud? - responde tartamudeando la joven mujer

\- El mismo en carne y hueso – responde con una leve sonrisa el monarca – pretendo proveer suficiente mercancias y alimentos para este pueblo, en una semana habremos finalizado de reconstruir si los calculos de Vincent no son erroneos – expresa friamente el monarca dando la vuelta a Fenrir para dirigirse hacia sus soldados y continuar dando ordenes, pero antes de continuar su cabalgata se mantiene detenido un momento – luego de finalizar la reconstruccion, Midgar sera un pueblo libre y soberano sin ninguna monarquia que lo controle o domine – finalizo de decir el rey iniciando su cabalgata y retirandose de aquel lugar.

Aquella confesion dejo perpleja a la joven morena quien baja la mirada y cruza sus brazos sobre sus hombros, el invierno estaba iniciando y por lo que se presentia seria un invierno bastante cruel y frio

\- Disculpe su majestad – indico un ciudadano de Midgar hacia la joven morena facilitandole un abrigo de piel a la morena para protegerla del frio – ordenes del rey alteza – finalizo de decir el ciudadano retirandose, la joven morena se coloca aquel abrigo visualizando al monarca Strife a pocos metros de distancia de ella quien la miraba fijamente con una leve sonrisa, la joven morena no pudo resistir responder aquel gesto con la misma sonrisa, el corazon del lobo estaba sufriendo cambios que anteriormente eran considerados imposibles.

 **REINADO SHINRA:**

El reinado de Shinra el cual una vez estaba constituido por una amplia monarquia, hoy dia era un mediano palacio debido a la intervencion previa de Nibelheim y las despiadadas matanzas del rey Strife junto a sus tropas con proposito de destruir esta monarquia, dejando vivo unicamente al rey Yeth Lockhart , un anciano sin descendencia conocida alguna y sin posibilidad de ello.

\- Su alteza – exclama un subdito – tiene una visita de la monarca Hipolita de amazona.

\- Cof, cof – tocia el veterano rey – Hagala pasar Reno porfavor

El anciano rey se levanta de su cama y se cubre con una bata majestuosa que indica prestigio, la monarca Hipolita ingresa a la habitacion aproximandose al rey Yeth, le saluda arrodillandose en una sola rodilla como muestra de respeto entre monarcas.

\- Su alteza Yeth – comenta suavemente Hipolita

\- Buenas tardes Hipolita, han pasado muchos años – responde Yeth

\- Sin duda que si Yeth, me disculpo por haberme separado tan radicalmente de la vida de los Lockharts, le pido que entienda que todo lo realize como intento de proteger a mi hija.

\- La hija ilegitima de Robert….

\- Ilegitima o no, para mi no tiene importancia, fue concebida con mucho amor nunca me arrepentire de haber tenido a mi hija mayor.

\- Se cuanto te amaba mi hermano Hipolita, no los acuso a ninguno de los dos por haber vivido a plenitud su amor, sin embargo me molesta que hayas ocultado a la niña todo este tiempo, ella debe conocer su identidad, soy un hombre viejo y enfermo, no tengo descendencia, el monarca Strife me arrebato a mi familia...tu hija es la unica sobreviviente de los Lockhart,s cuando llegue mi ultimo respiro en este mundo, ella debe ocupar mi lugar en este reino, le pertenece por linaje sanguineo sea o no una hija concebida dentro de un matrimonio.

\- Entiendo su preocupacion Yeth, sin embargo mi hija requiere una proteccion especial, este reino es pequeño como el mio, sus tropas llevan años sin enfrentarse en combate, mi hija….

\- Si tu preocupacion es que el monarca Strife asesine a tu hija podemos recurrir a solicitar recursos de tropas de reinos amigos.

\- Mi hija Tifa…. - suspira la monarca Hipolita – actualmente no vive en el reino amazona

\- Donde esta tu hija Hipolita? Esta bien? Esta viva?

\- Tifa, esta casada con el monarca Cloud Strife y vive como prisionera en uno de los reinos de Nibelheim.

\- Que!...QUE!, esto no puede ser posible…..no….ella, ella es la unica esperanza de este reino, ella no puede morir. Esa es la proteccion que le diste a tu hija Hipolita? entregarla a los brazos de su asesino?

\- Basta Yeth! - grito molesta Hipolita – vivo dia y noche preocupada por mi hija, pienso en ella todos los dias, en las calamidades que debe estar sufriendo dentro de ese reino con el despiadado y frio monarca Strife – Hipolita estalla en llanto - Trate de rescatarla, trate de sacarla de ese reino y 30 mujeres de mis tropas fueron asesinadas en el intento, yo logre sobrevivir gracias a la intervencion de Tifa , sin embargo ese gesto le costo casarse con el monarca Strife. - Hipolita cae de rodillas llorando, aquella imagen causo una sensacion de lastima y arrepentimiento en el rey Yeth.

\- Hipolita, perdoname...no debi haber dicho lo que dije, te ayudare a rescatar a Tifa aunque requiera refuerzos de otros reinos amigos, debemos sacar a tu hija de ese lugar con vida, ella debe convertirse en la reina de Shinra es lo que Robert hubiese querido de su unica hija.

Hipolita levanta la mirada y se coloca de pie ayudada por el monarca Yeth,

\- Gracias Yeth, debemos conversar bien como proceder

\- Si, debemos ser muy cautelosos y cuidadosos, el reino Nibelheim es muy amplio y posee mas de 600 hombres en su tropa, pero sacaremos a Tifa, tu hija, mi sobrina de ese lugar, eso te lo puedo asegurar.


	27. Chapter 27

_\- En este capitulo existe una leve sugerencia de Lemon entre Cloud y Tifa, puede como lector ignorar esta parte de la historia. No es una escena muy explicita (aunque mas adelante vendran) pero si es sugerente y de indole sexual_

" _\- Disculpe su majestad – indico un ciudadano de Midgar hacia la joven morena facilitandole un abrigo de piel a la morena para protegerla del frio – ordenes del rey alteza – finalizo de decir el ciudadano retirandose, la joven morena se coloca aquel abrigo visualizando al monarca Strife a pocos metros de distancia de ella quien la miraba fijamente con una leve sonrisa, la joven morena no pudo resistir responder aquel gesto con la misma sonrisa, el corazon del lobo estaba sufriendo cambios que anteriormente eran considerados imposibles."_

 **REINADO NIBELHEIM**

El pueblo de Midgar fue totalmente reconstruido y proveido de materias primas y alimentos en abundancia por el reinado de Nibelheim a decision del rey Strife, el monarca decidio liberar a aquel pueblo de cualquier regimen monarquico o pago de impuestos hacia Nibelheim, era un gesto admirable por parte del oscuro rey y una sorpresa agradable para la servidumbre del palacio de Nibelheim.

\- Libertad para el pueblo de Midgar concedida...viva! - expresaba la sirvienta Shera levantando una taza de te, el resto de servidumbre respondian al unisono 'Viva!' levantando sus tazas de te, estaban gran parte de los sirvientes reunidos en la cocina del palacio de Nibelheim celebrando aquel gesto de buena voluntad ejercido por el monarca Strife, la reina Tifa acompañaba a la servidumbre siendo participe de aquella pequeña celebracion.

\- Tal vez no es una gran celebracion como amerita ni gozamos de buenos cocteles como desperdician en los eventos reales, pero la causa amerita la celebracion – expresa la joven morena

\- La grandeza la otorga el logro cometido mas que los aperitivos ofrecidos – responde Saya

\- Supongo que si Saya, si el monarca libero al pueblo de Midgar otros pueblos tienen la posibilidad de ser igual de liberados mas adelante – sonrie la joven morena con una gran sonrisa

La servidumbre degustaba y compartia cuando repentinamente ingresa el soldado Kadaj a la cocina, un golpe fuerte con su espada sobre la mesa donde reposaban algunas tazas de la celebracion fue el gesto de bienvenida que propino el joven soldado.

\- Aunque celebrando, acaso arruino su miserable fiestecita? - dijo arrogantemente el soldado

\- Como te atreves a ingresar con esa actitud frente a la reina – expresa la joven morena colocandose de pie y protegiendo al niño Denzel ocultandolo detras de su cuerpo.

\- La reina….mmmmm...un titulo muy grande para una mujer que fue prisionera y esclava de este palacio, seras la reina para el monarca Strife, pero sigues siendo una insignificante esclava para nosotros los soldados de Nibelheim. - responde Kadaj

\- Cuida tus palabras soldado… - responde la morena con tono molesto

\- Cuide usted las suyas alteza, sera bien vista entre esta apestosa servidumbre pero no lo es entre los soldados del palacio y no querra provocar una diferencia de ideas entre los soldados y el monarca Strife o si alteza?

\- Eres un maldito miserable….a que haz venido!?

\- El monarca Strife esta a espera de agua caliente para su baño y el se preguntaba donde estaba la servidumbre de este palacio que no se encuentra disponible para servirle….imagino como sera su reaccion de saber que la servidumbre junto con la preciada reina se encuentran reunidos celebrando la independencia de Midgar.

\- No es necesario que le informes maldito miserable, yo misma se lo dire si intentas estar con ese tono amenazante – expresa la joven morena tomando una cubeta del suelo – y no te molestes en ir a contactarle, yo misma personalmente le llevare el agua caliente – finaliza la reina retirandose incomodamente de la cocina.

El soldado Kadaj habia arruinado la fiestecita de la servidumbre, fue un gesto que molesto un poco a la joven morena pero se limito en mantenerse calmada y llevar el agua caliente requerida por el rey.

\- No era tu obligacion traerme el agua, es parte de la funcion de la servidumbre – expresa friamente el monarca al visualizar a la joven morena ingresar a la habitacion de visitas portando dos cubetas de agua caliente.

\- Lo se Cloud...solo que, me anime a hacerlo de verdad no me molesta. - responde la morena dirigiendose al baño y esparciendo el agua caliente dentro de la tina

 **ESCENA SUGERENTE (LEMON):**

\- Queria informarte que estuve con parte de la servidumbre en la cocina compartiendo un poco, ten un poco de consideracion por la demora en traerte el agua no volvera a ocurrir – comentaba la morena mientras finalizaba de esparcir el agua – ya esta, el agua ya esta tibia creo que te servira para….ahhh – suspiro en sorpresa la mujer al levantar la mirada y visualizar repentinamente al monarca frente a ella sin ropa alguna , la joven morena voltea rapidamente la mirada sus mejillas estaban muy rojas

\- Podrias al menos cubrirte un poco!….porque debes darme este tipo de sorpresas desagradables – comentaba la morena aun manteniendo su espalda contra el monarca, la joven mujer no se movilizaba ni un milimetro de su posicion , escucho una especie de risa leve proveniente de la respiracion del monarca – No es gracioso Cloud...cubrete al menos para yo salir de la habitacion. - la mujer siente como desde su espalda unas manos fuertes se colocan suavemente sobre sus hombros sujetandola con firmeza, el rey coloca su frente pegada sobre la nuca de la mujer mientras su respiracion tibia se aproxima suavemente hasta una de sus orejas.

\- Porque no nos tomamos un baño juntos princesa? - susurra el monarca al oido de la joven mujer

\- Como me haces ese tipo de propuestas tan indecorosas? - responde nerviosa la morena

\- No tiene porque ocurrir nada doncella…. - responde suavemente el rey, el previo agarre a los hombros de la morena fueron liberados y en su lugar la punta de los dedos del monarca acarician suavemente de arriba hacia abajo los hombros y antebrazos de la joven mujer. - Te prometo que no hare nada que te incomode princesa.. - responde sugerentemente el rey, la respiracion de la joven morena se fue haciendo mas pronunciada y acelerada – Si gustas puedes acompañarme con tu ropa interior, si te hace sentir mas comoda – propone el monarca, la joven morena no responde ante la consulta sin duda alguna aquel hombre ocasionaba escalofrios sobre su cuerpo, la mujer inclina un poco su cabeza mirando levemente hacia el lado mientras muerde sutilmente sus labios, el monarca procede suavemente a cruzar sus manos hasta la parte frontal del cuerpo de la morena, sutilmente sus dedos comienzan a desabotonar aquel vestido ajustado al cuerpo de la joven mujer sin recibir ningun tipo oposicion o resistencia por parte de ella, la joven morena vuelve a mirar hacia su frente dejando al monarca detras de ella, la mujer podia sentir un leve calor provenir de la proximidad del cuerpo del rey, aquella proximidad no le molestaba al contrario de su previo hacercamiento con el conde Dustin, su cuerpo deseaba tener a este hombre cerca en vez de repudiarlo, era una sensacion nueva para la morena pero increiblemente atrayente , las manos del monarca finalizan de desabotonar la parte frontal de aquel vestido y suavemente el rey las coloca sobre la cintura de la morena aproximando sus labios mas cercano a su oreja pasando la punta de su lengua sobre el lobulo de la mujer quien no se limito para lanzar un suspiro/jadeo sorpresivo, el monarca la sujeta firme por la cintura

\- Tranquila… - susurra este hombre al oido de la femina – es solo una ducha compartida – sonrie maliciosamente el rey, el monarca procede a subir suavemente sus manos por todo el contorno de la cintura de la morena pasando las puntas de sus dedos por encima de los pechos de la mujer, un roce repentino sobre los pezones ocultos entre la ropa provocan una agradable sensacion en la joven mujer quien muerde su labio inferior conteniendo un leve gemido, el monarca se percata de esa situacion y sonrie ante el gesto, sin embargo procedio con su faena llevando sus brazos hasta los hombros de la morena y bajando el vestido ya desabotonado por todo el cuerpo de la mujer hasta que la prenda cae al suelo, el monarca lleva sus manos hacia la parte frontal intentando desabotonar el sosten que cubria aquellos amplios pechos de la morena, sin embargo la mujer coloca rapidamente sus manos sobre las del rey.

\- No….porfavor no – suplica suavemente la morena, el rey lanza un suspiro pero se contiene retirando sus manos de aquel lugar

\- Esta bien princesa – susurra el rey, esta vez sus manos recogen la larga cabellera de la morena en una cola alta mientras coloca un lazo sobre sus cabellos para mantenerlos amarrados, parte del cuello de la joven mujer ahora estaba liberado, el monarca sujeta suavemente a la mujer por los hombros y besa suavemente desde atras el cuello de la joven mujer, el corazon de la morena empieza a latir aceleradamente, sin embargo la mujer procura mantenerse tranquila para camuflar las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo sentia gracias a las caricias de este hombre.

\- vamos a la tina doncella – expresa suavemente el rey guiando a la morena hacia la tina, respetando dejarla en ropa interior y respetando el hecho que ella aun no estaba preparada para verle desnudo por lo cual el rey se mantiene detras de la mujer, ambos participantes ingresan a las tibias aguas de aquella tina la cual estaba cubierta por decenas de burbujas, una vez dentro la mujer finalmente se voltea quedando frente al rey, la mirada del monarca era intensa, fija y depredadora sobre la morena, la mujer podia percibir aquel fuerte deseo de ser poseida por este hombre , aquel pensamiento la obliga a bajar la mirada , el monarca coloca suavemente la palma de sus manos sobre las mejillas de la mujer levantando la mirada de esta y fijandola sobre la de el.

\- No tengas miedo princesa...lo prometi, no te hare nada. - "por esta ocasion" penso como ultima frase el monarca, la morena visualiza los ojos de este hombre con una leve sonrisa, aquellos iris azules zafiro era un color de ojos que la mujer jamas habia visto en ninguna otra persona, era como un sello caracteristico de la descendencia Strife, el monarca responde sutilmente la sonrisa de la morena con otra sonrisa, el rey toma una esponja enjabonada y comienza con suavidad a pasarla por el cuello de la morena sin retirar su mirada fijada en ella, la otra mano libre del monarca sujetaba con firmeza la cintura de la femina con intenciones de no dejarla moverse mucho, la esponja deja rastros de burbujas en todo el contorno del cuello de la mujer, el monarca procede a bajar pasando de forma circular aquella esponja sobre el pecho de la mujer bajando suave y aproximandose a los amplios pechos que ya se encontraban mojados y de los cuales el monarca podia visualizar por debajo de la ropa interior el sutil color de las aerolas de esta mujer, la joven morena intento oponerse un poco ante la proximidad de la esponja y sus pechos.

\- Princesa es solo una esponja – comento con una sonrisa el monarca – no son mis manos - "aunque me gustaria" volvio a pensar como ultima frase el monarca, la mujer se mantenia un poco dudosa mirando a este hombre, sutilmente vuelve a morder su labio inferior "esta mujer me esta provocando enormemente con sus actos y su inocencia no le permite darse cuenta" pensaba el monarca mientras continua visualizando a la mujer con la esponja detenida por encima de sus pechos.

\- Yo...este….esta bien...puedes proseguir – tartamudeo la morena como indicacion al rey a que siguiera con su actividad, la mujer cierra los ojos mientras el monarca procede a pasar suavemente la esponja por encima de aquellos enormes pechos, el rey estaba casi hinoptizado al ver como un rio de agua con burbuja sale a traves de la esponja y baja por aquella pechonalidad acentuando mas en detalle el sutil color de las aerolas y unos diminutos pezones que se mantenian ocultos debajo de la piel, el monarca aprovecho los ojos cerrados de la morena y pasa circularmente la esponja por encima de un pezon produciendo un suspiro sorpresivo nuevamente en la mujer.

\- Shhhhh...tranquila princesa – expresa el rey apegando mas el cuerpo de la morena hacia el – es solo una esponja doncella...nada mas – indica suavemente el monarca continuando el movimiento circular de aquella esponja sobre el pezon de la morena el cual reacciona y comienza a levantarse aumentando su tamaño, la mujer comenzo a ofrecer cortantes y leves jadeos ante aquella provocacion, la sensacion era muy agradable para la joven morena , era un sentimiento nuevo de placer totalmente desconocido para ella.

\- mmmmmm...parece que esta despertando el pequeño soldado princesa – indica graciosamente el monarca al visualizar como el pezon de esta mujer empezaba a responder a la caricia – no podemos dejar abandonado al otro doncella – comenta el monarca manteniendo el movimiento circular de la esponja sobre el pezon y usando su mano libre para posicionar su pulgar sobre el otro pezon cubierto por el mojado sosten y comenzar a estimularlo con sutiles movimientos circulares sobre este, aquella caricia disparo una sensacion deliciosa sobre la mujer quien no pudo contener un leve gemido de placer y su respiracion se agito completamente, la mujer lleva sus manos por detras de la espalda del monarca enterrando sutilmente sus uñas en la sensible piel de la espalda de este hombre apegandose mas a su cuerpo, el hombre no detiene su estimulacion su rostro a pocos centimetros del rostro de la joven mujer, las mejillas de la morena estaban mas rojas que nunca sus jadeos comenzaron a convertirse en leves y suaves gemidos de placer ante aquella nueva y deliciosa sensacion sobre sus pezones.

\- Cloud...cloud...- decia entre jadeos la morena llevando sus manos hacia las muñecas del rey – lo prometiste….Cloud...

El monarca aprovecha la cercania con esta mujer y lleva sus labios a los de ella apenas rozandolos

\- No te gusta lo que sientes princesa? - susurra el rey suavemente sobre los labios de la joven mujer

\- Lo...prometiste... - repetia la morena mordiendo sus labios tratando de contener aquellos jadeos y sutiles gemidos de placer que escapaban sin control desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

\- Aun estas vestida no he roto mi promesa - expreso el rey retirando sus manos de los pechos de la morena sin dejar de observarla fijamente con una mirada dominante,las manos del monarca bajan y sujetan firme a la morena por la cintura,

\- Lo se...es solo que... - decia la mujer entre fuertes jadeos, su respiracion cada vez mas agitada y su corazon latia fuertemente, la morena queria seguir hablando pero fue silenciada al sentir los labios del monarca posicionarse sobre los de ella, un intenso y apasionado beso se apoderaba de los tiernos labios de esta mujer, las manos del monarca empiezan a acariciar todo el cuerpo de la mujer entre sutiles y suaves caricias pronunciando con mayor firmeza algunas areas como los muslos y la parte trasera del cuerpo femenino que poseia enfrente, el rey finaliza aquel beso llevando sus labios al cuello de la morena otorgando suaves y tiernos besos sobre aquel cuello, la morena se dejaba llevar por aquella sensacion nueva de lujuria que empezaba a invadir todo su cuerpo, el monarca baja mas su cabeza alcanzando la altura de los pechos de la joven morena, aquellos pezones endurecidos cubiertos por los sostenes eran demasiados tentadores para dejarlos pasar, el rey no pudo resistir la provocacion y suavemente propino una leve mordida a uno de los pezones succionandolo por encima del sosten

\- Cloud! - grito en un gemido mas fuerte la morena enterrando mas fuerte sus uñas sobre la espalda del hombre

\- Te gusta princesa? - expreso morbosamente el rey levantando su mirada sin separar su rostro de aquellos pechos, el monarca saca la punta de su lengua realizando movimientos rapidos de forma vertical sobre aquel pezon y succionandolo suavemente por encima de aquella prenda, una de sus manos libres continua pasando la esponja humeda suavemente sobre su otro pezon , la mujer inclina su rostro hacia atras no queria detenerse, queria seguir conociendo mas sobre esta nueva sensacion placentera cada vez aumentando mas su necesidad de ser tocada por este hombre, repentinamente el monarca corta toda estimulacion placentera hacia la joven morena dejando a la mujer completamente perturbada hundida en nuevas sensaciones y un conflicto de emociones internas que la empujaban a seguir con el acto, el rey la observa fijamente sin retirar su mirada de aquel rostro, las mejillas de la mujer estaban totalmente rojas, su respiracion era muy agitada, su tipico nerviosismo se podia ver expresado en un tierno semblante de escalofrios, el monarca sonrie, sabia que debia ir despacio con la mujer….ciertamente podia deducir que la doncella era virgen y no era deseo del rey asustarla en el proceso, queria disfrutar de ella y queria verla entregarse por completo al mundo de la lujuria.

\- Clo...Clou..Cloud...? - expresa suavemente la mujer desconcertada su respiracion aun agitada

El rey sujeta firme a la morena observandola tiernamente

\- Es todo ... - expresa con una amplia sonrisa el monarca - Por ahora princesa...

El monarca continuo pasando la esponja por el cuerpo de la joven morena pero sin provocarla y evitando aproximarse a zonas erogenas, estaba cumpliendo con su promesa y finalizando aquella ducha compartida, la morena estaba confundida entre sus pensamientos, aquella sensacion que habia sentido era el significado de estar exitada sexualmente? nunca considero la joven mujer que los juegos intimos fueran tan intensos y tan provocadores como para hacer que una persona cediera ante estos...pero a quien estaba ella engañando, el rey la usaria como utiliza a todas las mujeres a cambio de que? ella no podria proporcionarle la misma sensacion que el le produjo unos minutos atras, ella no podria satisfacer ese tipo de necesidad en este hombre, no importaba cuanto ella lo deseara...su concepto personal de complacer a los demas por encima de ella le impedian proseguir con un acto donde el monarca quedaria completamente desilucionado de sus posibles mediocres dotes sexuales como mujer...porque el rey estaria interesado en ella?, si posee tantas esclavas sexuales expertas en el palacio, que tenia para ofrecer una mujer inexperta como ella, realmente no tenia nada que proponer a este hombre, este hombre de quien su corazon latia fuertemente al sentirlo cerca de ella.

\- No... - susurro la morena bajando la cabeza angustiada

\- Dijiste algo doncella? - consulta sorprendido el monarca al visualizar aquel rostro triste repentino, el rey detiene sus acciones con la esponja mirando fijamente y con preocupacion a la joven mujer - que ocurre princesa?

\- Lo siento Cloud...lo siento... - responde la joven mujer mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de contener sus lagrimas

\- Tifa? - consulta perplejo el rey colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas de la doncella

\- Lo siento... - volvio a comentar suavemente la morena separandose del monarca y saliendo rapidamente de la tina, ante cualquier cosa el rey no debia verla llorar no debia saber la inseguridad interna que ella poseia, jamas iba a poder complacerlo...no en ese ambito intimo que el rey tanto desea y amerita,

\- Tifa! - exclamo el monarca tratando de seguir a la morena saliendo desnudo de la tina

\- No - indico firmemente la morena colocando su mano en posicion de detenimiento especificando al monarca que no la siguiera, la mujer nunca volteo su mirada no queria ver al monarca en toda su gloria - no lo hagas - se limito a decir la morena con la cabeza baja saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta tras de si dejando al monarca perplejo sin comprender aquella reaccion.


	28. Chapter 28

" _\- No - indico firmemente la morena colocando su mano en posicion de detenimiento especificando al monarca que no la siguiera, la mujer nunca volteo su mirada no queria ver al monarca en toda su gloria - no lo hagas - se limito a decir la morena con la cabeza baja saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta tras de si dejando al monarca perplejo sin comprender aquella reaccion."_

La joven morena cubre su empapado cuerpo con una amplia sabana retirandose de aquella recamara, algunas lagrimas brotan por sus mejillas , la mujer se dirige rapidamente a la habitacion monarquica encerrandose en la misma, el monarca se mantiene inquieto y perturbado ante aquella reaccion, habia asustado a la morena? Sobrepaso el sutil limite del cual se habia propuesto para prevenir asustarla?, realmente no era el tipo de reaccion que el rey esperaba recibir de la mujer, el monarca baja la cabeza un poco decepcionado de si mismo, a lo mejor se habia apresurado demasiado con la morena pero a pesar de sus intentos de mantener su distancia y controlar su fuerte libido, en lo mas profundo de su ser deseaba y necesitaba hacerle el amor a esta mujer, solo que no tenia idea de como aproximarse a ella en este sentido, el rey nunca habia tenido la necesidad de conquistar a una femina y menos a una que fuese virgen, como rey toda su vida las mujeres eran quienes se le insinuaban y le provocaban convirtiendo la tarea mas facil de complementar, pero con la joven morena todo era diferente, el rey procuraba evitarla porque sabia en el fondo que no podria mantener bajo control el fuerte impulso que lo empujaba a querer poseer a esta mujer y hacerla suya, no era algo que solamente queria hacer era algo que necesitaba hacer, las emociones de complementacion y tranquilidad se veian severamente duplicadas con apenas sentir entre sus brazos el fragil cuerpo de la joven morena, que otras emociones sentiria el corazon del monarca si finalmente esta mujer se entregase a el?, el rey decide que debe esforzarse mas para conquistar el corazon de esta mujer, no se dara por vencido hasta que logre su objetivo, tener el corazon de la morena asi como ella tiene el corazon del monarca y aun no lo sabe.

Los dias subsiguientes en el reino de Nibelheim transcurrieron con normalidad, la joven morena procuraba mantenerse oculta el mayor tiempo posible dentro de la recamara monarquica alejada del rey, anteriormente podia salir y encontrarse con este hombre pero en los ultimos meses apenas verle era proposito de que su corazon se acelerase y en su estomago sintiese como aleteos de mariposas que la joven morena no sabia distinguir este sentimiento o porque le ocurria con este hombre. Despues de varios dias intentando permanecer en cautiverio lo mayor posible, la joven morena opto por salir y visitar a la servidumbre del palacio, caminaba por los amplios pasillos de Nibelheim cuando detecta mucha actividad entre los sirvientes, bandejas de aperitivos, dulces, panecillos, globos, entre otros materiales eran cargados en grandes proporciones por la servidumbre, la joven morena visualiza niños correteando por los pasillos alegremente, por un momento la joven morena se altero.

\- Saya...Saya! - exclamo nerviosa la joven mujer al visualizar a su amiga la sirvienta Saya – que hacen estos niños jugueteando en el palacio? Al monarca Strife no le agradara ver a estos infantes por aqui...son niños del pueblo no?

\- Tranquila su alteza – sonrie y responde dulcemente Saya – si, efectivamente son niños del pueblo, pero estan aqui con autorizacion de nuestro rey

\- Uhhhh? Y eso porque? O como? - responde dudosamente la joven morena

\- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Denzel majestad, cumple 11 años y el monarca Strife decidio otorgarnos todo lo necesario para celebrarselo, tambien autorizo permitir el ingreso de los infantes menos beneficiados del pueblo para que pasen una agradable rato junto al niño Denzel.

\- Cloud planifico esto?

\- Si alteza Tifa, todo fue voluntad de nuestro rey – responde Saya con una sonrisa mas amplia mientras se retira del pasillo para continuar transportando las bandejas de dulces para los niños. La morena visualiza a los niños jugar con unos escudos y espadas de madera talladas a mano

\- Es cortesia del rey para los niños majestad – expresa Shera caminando suavemente pasando por el lado de la joven morena.

\- Cloud…. - susurro para si misma la morena, aquel gesto no paso desapercibido por el corazon de la reina quien decidida se dirige al area donde estaban ejerciendo la celebracion del cumpleaños, la servidumbre y los niños recibieron a la reina encantados con una amplia sonrisa, realmente era una mujer muy querida por todos sobretodo por las personas humildes y trabajadora, la reina no se limito en unirse a la servidumbre y comenzar a servir dulces y aperitivos entre los niños, la tarde se estaba convirtiendo en muy amena y agradable para aquellos infantes, mas sin embargo la morena no lograba ubicar la presencia del monarca en aquella fiesta, tenia que verle para agradecerle aquel gesto, por el horario que era la joven mujer dedujo que seguramente el rey se encontraba en el salon de practicas de combate del palacio por lo cual sutilmente procedio a disculparse con la servidumbre y retirarse del salon en busquedad del rey.

 **REINADO AMAZONAS**

Era una tarde soleada y agradable, la monarca Hipolita miraba el horizonte desde su alcoba, nunca dejaba de pensar en el estado de su hija…como se encontraría Tifa, no podía arriesgar las tropas de su reino intentando un nuevo rescate contra el palacio Nibelheim, suspiraba con voz de decepcion.

\- Su alteza Hipolita, tenemos una joven mujer que desea conversar con usted – comenta Aisha, la guerrera consorte de la monarca.

\- Como se llama o quien es Aisha?

\- No lo se su majestad, dice que viene del palacio Nibelheim.

\- Hagala pasar Aisha

A la alcoba de la monarca ingresa una mujer joven, de unos 24 años, ojos verdes como la esmeralda, cabellos color rojos como el fuego, rostro de características finas, algunas pecas decoran su sutil rostro, iba vestida con un vestido verde que hacían juego con sus hermosos ojos…la mujer se aproxima a la monarca y se arrodilla ante esta en respeto.

\- Su majestad Hipolita…me inclino ante usted rogando albergue en su reinado.

\- Como se llama señorita?

\- Me llamo Elena, vengo del nuevo reinado de Nibelheim donde rige el monarca Strife y la reina Tifa.

\- Como esta Tifa? Como la trata el monarca Strife?

\- Su majestad, fui echada del reinado Nibelheim por ser la amistad mas cercana de su hija Tifa, al monarca Strife le disgustaba mi amistad con su hija, su hija es una prisionera del palacio yo la ayudaba con lo que podía…fui terriblemente castigada en varias ocasiones – comenzó a sollozar Elena – yo compartia la poca comida que podía conseguir con su hija, le regale parte de mi ropa para su bienestar, el monarca maltrata a su hija, algunas veces pensé que tenia intenciones de matarla – continuaba sollozando venenosamente Elena

\- Dios! – exclama la monarca – Esto no puede ser….Tifa…no - la monarca coloca sus manos en su rostro amargadamente

\- Sin embargo su majestad….. – se recupera Elena – prometi a su hija que volveria al palacio por ella, puede confiar en mi, lo único que deseo es salvar a su hija de ese monstruo de Strife…porfavor, entreneme, enséñeme a luchar, yo misma ire a rescatar a su hija cuando el tiempo lo amerite.

\- Dejame pensar joven Elena, porfavor – las lagrimas de la monarca no le permitían hablar adecuadamente

\- Pienselo su alteza, me retiro por el momento a la humilde ubicación que usted me disponga

\- Aisha, porfavor lleva a la joven a la habitacion de Marlene, no disponemos de muchas alcobas en este palacio…no somos un palacio tan extenso, tendras que disculpar las condiciones.

\- Cualquier espacio es agradable para mi majestad – respondio Elena.

 **REINADO NIBELHEIM**

La joven morena ingreso al salon de practica visualizando al monarca, aquellos rapidos y precisos movimientos ejercidos por el monarca con su enorme espada sobre modelos de madera simulando oponentes, el monarca era un hombre muy fuerte sin duda alguna en cada uno de sus movimientos la joven mujer podia visualizar una rafaga de luz siendo expulsada por aquella espada al recibir un fuerte impacto con los muñecos de madera los cuales se destrozaban en severos y pequeños trozos de madera que volaban por toda el area, algunos pequeños trozos alcanzan hasta los pies de la morena, la presencia de la reina capto la atencion del monarca, aquellos ojos azul zafiro que parecian destellar luz propia con el reflejo de la luz solar.

\- Buenas tardes princesa – comenta suavemente el rey bajando la mirada mientras procede a guardar su espada Buster dando por finalizada sus practicas.

\- Buenas tardes Cloud – responde suavemente la joven mujer

\- Que sorpresa verte por estos lados despues de varios dias – responde inexpresivamente el rey dandole la espalda a la mujer evitando el contacto visual.

\- Si….supongo…. - responde con una leve sonrisa la morena – Cloud, queria decirte que, es un gesto muy bonito lo que haz hecho por Denzel y he venido a agradecerte por ello.

\- No hay de que princesa – responde suavemente el monarca – supongo que volveras al cautiverio de la habitacion monarquica e hibernaras alli todo el invierno para evitarme. - indica sarcasticamente el rey

\- No te estoy evitando Cloud

\- Pues ocultarse tanto tiempo no demuestra otra cosa doncella

\- Lo siento...solo necesitaba unos dias para pensar – responde sutilmente la morena

\- Piensas que huir a lo que temes te hara mas fuerte? - consulta el rey

\- Que te hace pensar….de donde sacas….? yo no te tengo miedo!

\- A mi no princesa, pero ciertamente te aterra la proximidad con un hombre

\- No es cierto!

\- Entonces demuestralo doncella, permiteme dormir a tu lado en el mismo colchon

\- Ni lo sueñes….no se de lo que serias capaz

\- No seria capaz de nada princesa, sere despiadado, frio, cruel o loquesea que veas en mi negativamente, pero se respetar los limites impuestos por una mujer, jamas te tocaria sin tu autorizacion, puedo garantizarte mi palabra en ello. - responde firmemente el rey con una mirada seria y estricta. La joven morena visualiza a este hombre aun dudosa

\- Eso dijiste en la ducha

\- Y cumpli mi palabra, no te desnude ni hice algo que te incomodase….te estoy prometiendo que no te tocare en la cama y soy un hombre de palabra, pero necesito que confies en mi...Tifa.

La joven morena cruza sus brazos por encima de sus pechos bajando la mirada a ojos cerrados pensando, el monarca coloca suavemente la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de la morena, esta reacciona abriendo sus ojos visualizando a aquel hombre.

\- Porfavor….necesito que confies en mi, no te tocare. - volvio a repetir esta vez suavemente el rey

\- Bueno supongo que todo el mundo merece una oportunidad….esta bien, lo hare...lo hare para demostrarte que no me aterra tener proximidad con un hombre, pero lo hare solo durante una semana, nada mas que eso Strife. - responde la joven morena, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del monarca

\- Gracias...Tifa

\- Te advierto que sino cumples tu palabra, todo terminara antes del plazo propuesto por mi.

\- No sera necesario princesa, te lo puedo asegurar.

\- Bien su alteza Cloud...empezemos desde esta noche, te vere en la recamara monarquica – expreso la joven morena dando la vuelta y procediendo a retirarse de aquel salon, el rey queda con una agradable sensacion dentro de su corazon, tener a la morena tan cerca le ocasionaba una enorme alegria indescriptible de poder ser expresada.

La noche habia llegado al reinado de Nibelheim, la joven morena observaba el armario analizando que tipo de ropa podria usar para dormir con este hombre, realmente aunque la morena no queria reconocerlo tener al monarca cerca le causaba enormes nervios y no precisamente por disgusto o rechazo.

\- No se en que rollo me he metido….porque decidi aceptar esta propuesta Grrrrr…..claro, claro...para demostrar que no tengo miedo de tener a Cloud cerca….a quien intento engañar….realmente si me aterra a mas no poder tener a Cloud cerca de mi, pero al mismo tiempo deseo que este cerca de mi, se siente tan acogedor estar abrazada entre sus brazos….que demonios estas pensando Tifa! - se decia asi misma la joven morena un poco decepcionada de si misma – Y si soy yo quien no puede resistirse a algo mas que solo dormir al lado de este hombre? - se cuestionaba a si misma la joven mujer – y si vuelvo a sentir esa sensacion de deseo intenso donde quiero ser tocada por el….no...no...ya se, recordare que no podre complacerlo de igual manera que el a mi y en ese momento toda aspiracion o deseo hacia Cloud se desvanecera...concentrate Tifa eso es...concentracion ante todo – seguia diciendose a si misma la morena sin retirar la mirada del armario – y para empezar esta noche, cualquier cosa que no sea nada reveladora y que cubra al maximo mi piel – expreso la mujer tomando entre sus manos un enorme camison de seda, un top debajo del camison y unos anchos pantalones de soldado del palacio – Esta es la ropa ideal Tifa – sugirio para si misma la joven mujer colocandose la prenda para dormir, la morena se preparo luego de la cena y se acomodo en aquel colchon llevando las sabanas hasta su cuello, el invierno habia iniciado y las noches empezaban a ser mas frias de lo normal

\- Por lo menos algo positivo tiene todo este rollo….el cuerpo de Cloud me proporcionara algo de calor – expuso la morena hacia si misma

\- Buenas noches princesa – indico una voz profunda masculina ingresando a la habitacion, era el monarca Strife, llevaba una camiseta blanca mediana donde se podia visualizar ligeramente aquellos pectorales marcados y los musculos de sus antebrazos, unos pantalones de pijama negros acompañaban a aquella prenda

\- Buenas noch..noches Cloud – tartamudea la joven morena mientras visualiza como el rey se incorpora en el colchon al lado de ella, el monarca mantiene una leve sonrisa su cuerpo posicionado de lado observando fijamente a la morena quien yacia sentada en el colchon con las sabanas fuertemente sujetadas hasta el tope de su cuello.

\- Vas a dormir princesa? O vas a permanecer toda la noche ahogando tu cuello con esa sabana – comenta graciosamente el rey

\- Si voy a dormir Strife, que te hace pensar lo contrario ah!

\- Recuestate princesa, no va a pasar nada – indico suavemente el rey colocando sus manos debajo de su cabeza manteniendo la postura de lado observando a la morena

\- Bueno….buenas noches Cloud – expreso la joven morena recostandose en el colchon manteniendo una distancia suficiente para nisiquiera existiese un roce entre la ropa.

\- Buenas noches princesa – indica el monarca apagando las velas que iluminaban aquella habitacion.


	29. Chapter 29

La medianoche se habia adentrado en el reino de Nibelheim, la joven morena yacia distanciada del monarca en aquel colchon, a pesar de sus intentos por quedarse dormida su mente permanecia inquieta y no lograba conciliar el sueño, la habitacion estaba levemente oscura pero gracias al amplio ventanal que poseian enfrente donde se podia visualizar el horizonte, la luz de la luna se reflejaba completamente en aquella habitacion, el monarca yacia boca arriba sus manos colocadas debajo de su cabeza, su respiracion tranquila y pausada , el rey parecia haber reconciliado el sueño hacia un buen rato , la joven morena visualizaba el rostro de este hombre, su cabellera rubia que parecia desafiar a la gravedad , su nariz fina y aquellos labios entrecerrados los cuales la morena habia podido degustar con anterioridad, la joven mujer cierra levemente sus ojos llevando las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus labios, ante el toque la mujer recuerda la sensacion de sentir los labios del rey sobre los suyos,

\- Cloud… - susurro suavemente la joven morena acariciando sus labios e imaginando que sus dedos son los ardientes labios del monarca , la joven mujer abre sutilmente sus ojos decide recostar su cuerpo de lado visualizando al rey dormir, luego de un rato la joven mujer logro reconciliar el sueño.

Habia caido la mañana en el reino de Nibelheim, la joven mujer siente la molestia de la luz del sol sobre sus ojos abriendolos sutilmente, al separar sus parpados la joven mujer visualiza frente a si el rostro sonriente del monarca observandola fijamente

\- Que haces! - exclamo la morena sentando rapidamente su cuerpo sobre el colchon.

El monarca lanza una leve risita sentandose tambien sobre el colchon al lado de la morena.

\- Buenos dias princesa, haz dormido bien? - consulta suavemente el rey

\- Si….y tu?

\- A tu lado quien no? - sonrio el monarca

La morena bajo el rostro ante aquellas palabras expresadas por el rey, el monarca pudo deducir un leve tono carmesi sobre las mejillas de la joven mujer.

\- Te veias sumamente hermosa mientras dormias – indico suavemente el rey

\- Cuanto tiempo estuviste mirandome…. ? - consulto la morena

\- Un buen rato, no podria cansarme de ver tu presencia , eres como un angel lleno de paz y ternura.

\- Gracias – susurro con una leve sonrisa la mujer, el monarca da la espalda en el colchon colocandose de pie procede a retirarse la camisa dejando su torso desnudo, la morena baja rapidamente la mirada

\- Nuevamente tienes miedo princesa? - consulta sarcasticamente el rey, la morena levanta su mirada enfurecida y salvaje

\- Eso jamas! - indico la mujer colocandose de pie

\- Entonces si eres tan valiente no te negarias a tomar una nueva ducha conmigo

\- No juegues con tu suerte Cloud, el trato es solo dormir no intentes ir mas alla que eso – expreso la morena ingresando al baño para higienizarse

\- Ire al baño de la recamara de visitas princesa, te espero en el establo

\- Adonde iremos? - indico la morena sacando unicamente la cabeza por la puerta del baño

\- A pasar un momento compartido princesa – indico el monarca saliendo de aquella habitacion.

Era una mañana tranquila en el palacio, el monarca Strife habia decidido llevar a la joven mujer a aquel recondido lugar cercano al palacio de Nibelheim donde habia un lago con cascadas y decenas de flores tulipanes, la joven morena baja de la parte frontal de Fenrir visualizando frente a aquella cascada una amplia sabana blanca sobre el pasto decorada con petalos de rosas rojas, al lado de la sabana reposaba un canasto con alimentos

\- Que..? - intentaba consultar la morena , el monarca baja de Fenrir y se aproxima al area con dos copas sujetas en su mano

\- Vamos a desayunar princesa – expresa el rey dirigiendose al area de la sabana y sentandose sobre esta

\- Preparaste esto para mi? - consulta suavemente la joven morena tomando entre sus manos uno de los petalos rojos

\- Toda mujer especial merece un trato especial – responde el rey entregando un poco de frutos secos a la joven morena.

\- Gracias...Cloud – responde suavemente la morena - Cloud, se que consultare algo inapropiado

\- Continua – respondio el monarca

\- Quien fue el rey que le ocasiono la muerte a tus padres?

Cloud respiro hondo ante la pregunta, era algo intrigante para Tifa conocer mas del pasado de este hombre.

\- Porfavor….se que es algo incomodo para hablar, pero mi madre siempre dice que es bueno liberar los temas dolorosos con otras personas asi te sientes mejor. – continuo Tifa

\- Realmente deseas saber? - consulto friamente el monarca, sus luminicos ojos cambiaron de alegria a estar tenso.

\- Si porfavor, quiero conocer mas sobre ti – indico suavemente la morena

\- Bien – dijo Cloud – mi padre tenia mucha avaricia, conquistar reinos para crecer el propio era parte de la vida de la descendencia Strife. Mi padre era muy buen amigo de Robert Lockhart, quien era el rey del palacio de Shinra

Al escuchar reinado Shinra, los ojos de Tifa se alarmaron….su madre menciono alguna relación entre ella y este reinado aunque no sabe a que se referia.

\- Un dia el reinado Shinra decidio invadir el reinado de Nibelheim, era una tropa muy grande contra una pequeña tropa que eran en Nibelheim, era imposible ganar esa batalla. Mi madre y padre fueron asesinados por el rey Robert Lockhart ….mi padre – se detuvo en un suspiro el monarca bajando la mirada y respirando mas profundamente, la joven morena se arrodilla al lado del rey y coloca suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros del monarca.

\- Disculpame Cloud...no tienes que continuar sino deseas – decia suavemente la joven morena

\- No – dijo firmemente el monarca – deseo continuar, mi padre fue mortalmente herido mientras protegia mi vida, el rey Lockhart atraveso su corazon cayendo mi padre moribundo al suelo...yo era solo un infante, insignificante no pude proteger a mi padre ni a mi madre y menos a mi pueblo – confesaba con furia y rabia el monarca, sus punos eran fuertemente cerrados mientras el color de sus ojos mostraban un ligero tono verde luminico por la rabia contenida, la joven morena se limitaba a escuchar pasando suavemente sus manos por los hombros del monarca - Mi padre yacia ensangrentado y moribundo en el suelo, antes de morir me hizo prometerle que yo debía acabar con la vida de todos los descendientes del rey Robert Lockhart, que yo debía terminar con el reinado Shinra, tome la espada que atravesaba su corazon y jure sobre su inmovil cuerpo que ningun descendiente Lockhart sobrevivira a mi venganza, me asegure de que asi fuese e invadi el reinado de Shinra unos anos despues, yo mismo me encargue de asesinar a la reina Elizabeth y al primogenito del rey Yeth Lockhart, hermano menor de Robert, el primogenito de Yeth era un niño de 8 años .

Aquella confesion angustio a la joven morena quien separa sus manos del rey

\- Era solo un niño...Cloud...como...como pudiste hacer algo asi? - decia con mirada angustiante la joven morena

\- Era un niño de sangre maldita, era un Lockhart, jure saldar mi venganza y por ello conservo la espada que asesino a mi padre en el salon de reuniones hasta que fallezca el ultimo Lockhart, el rey Yeth.

\- Piensas asesinar tambien al rey Yeth? - consulta tristemente la morena

\- No, yo quiero que el sufra el mismo dolor que he sufrido yo, todos estos años se que ha sufrido, su amplio reino ha pasado a ser un misero y diminuto reino….yo me asegure de ello, cuando Yeth muera el reinado de Shinra quedara sin descendencia que ocupe la corona y desaparecera, ese dia podre decir que cumpli la promesa a mi padre, a mi madre a mi pueblo. - comenta friamente el rey

\- Que satisfaccion puedes sentir en provocarle a los demas el mismo dolor que te consume a ti? - consulto la morena suavemente

\- El mundo es cruel doncella, tienes un buen corazon demasiado puro y desinteresado, pero me temo que la bondad no existe.

\- Acaso no la haz sentido Cloud? Cuando liberaste el pueblo de Midgar? Cuando entregas mercancia del palacio a los ciudadanos del pueblo….que te hace realizar estos gestos sino es bondad?

\- Tu – responde el monarca poniendose de pie – cuando te convertiste en prisionera de Nibelheim no puedo negar que senti placer en lastimarte, torturarte, hacerte sufrir...queria que sufrieras y sintieras dolor como yo lo he sentido...sin embargo tu fortaleza interna, tan intachable tan bondadosa tan misericordiosa, mientras yo mas procuraba lastimarte para quebrar tu fuego interior, mas fuerte te hacias y mas me demostrabas otra dimension de la vida la cual he mantenido enterrada en mis emociones por mucho tiempo.

\- Cloud…. - decia suavemente la morena aproximandose hacia este hombre quedando frente a este.

\- De a poco castigarte dejo de producirme placer y en su lugar comenzo a surgir sentimientos de inquietud y molestia dentro de mi ser, me empeze a sentir culpable por mis actos hacia ti, comenze a sentir arrepentimiento, me enoje conmigo mismo, queria quebrarte queria apagarte queria deshacer todo lo que te hace tan optimista y especial….no pude lograrlo, en su lugar comenzaste a consumirme y nuevas emociones empezaron a surgir en mi.

La joven morena coloca sutilmente sus manos recostadas sobre el pecho del monarca mirandolo fijamente, aquellos ojos carmesi centrados en aquellos ojos azules zafiro, el monarca visualiza a la mujer su mirada cargada de ternura y bondad.

\- He cometido mucho dolor a muchas personas...nunca podre saldar mis pecados – expone el monarca

\- Todos merecen el perdon y una segunda oportunidad para empezar Cloud… - dice suavemente la joven morena

\- Eres una mujer muy especial Tifa – comenta el rey colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas de la mujer, la joven morena sonrie sutilmente hacia el monarca, este responde la sonrisa depositando un beso suave sobre los labios de la morena.

\- Y que me dices de ti doncella? – consulta el monarca

\- Mmmmm…de mi? – exclama una sorprendida Tifa

\- Si, posees algún secreto oculto que desees revelar – sonríe el monarca – algun truco especial del mundo amazonico que el publico no conozca?

\- Jajajajaja, no tenemos secretos ocultos en Amazonia – rio Tifa, aquella carcajada llenaba de dulzura el corazón del monarca.

\- Pero, puedo comentarte sobre mi niñez – continuo Tifa – mi madre es una mujer amorosa pero muy estricta, soy la primogénita del reinado amazonas, mi padre era el rey Hercules, fallecio cuando yo era una adolescente, quedando yo, mi madre y mi hermanita Marlene como unica familia. Mi madre se encargo de crear de mi una guerrera , luchadora y valiente mujer….con el propósito de algún dia yo poder gobernar el pequeño reinado de Amazonia. Claro, si otro reinado no opta por invadirrnos y adueñarse de mi reino.

\- Jajajajaja – rio a carcajadas Cloud – no hare nada de eso mi doncella, tu reino esta seguro ante cualquier invasion de Nibelheim.

Ambos monarcas se miran a los ojos y se sonrien.

\- Tengo pocos recuerdos de mi padre – comenta Cloud – sin embargo, el tambien era un hombre estricto, aprendi tecnicas de combate desde muy tierna edad, los entrenamientos pasaban a ser muy exigentes, Vincent mi hoy consorte era mi entrenador mi padre me obligaba a ayunar muy seguido, siempre decia que un buen guerrero nace de las calamidades. - Mientras el monarca hablaba, se tocaba un anillo colocado en su dedo, tenia forma de lobo, la joven Tifa observaba fijamente el anillo el monarca percibio lo que su mujer estaba visualizando – Este anillo pertenecio a mi padre, antes pertenecio a mi abuelo y previo pertenecio a mi bisabuelo, ha ido pasando de generacion en generacion en la descendencia Strife. Este anillo representa los demonios y culpas de los pecados cometidos por la familia Strife, pero a la vez representa nuestra fortaleza.

\- Es un legado familiar – comenta Tifa

\- Es lo ultimo que me queda de su recuerdo, pretendo entregarlo alguna vez a mi primogenito – agrego el monarca con una sonrisa visualizando intensamente a la joven mujer que tenia frente a el.

\- Deberiamos finalizar con el desayuno alteza...hoy posees reunion con la monarquia de Edge o acaso lo haz olvidado? - comenta la joven morena

\- No princesa, no lo he olvidado – indica con una sonrisa el rey

Ambos monarcas finalizan aquel desayuno para disponer a proseguir con sus actividades pendientes en el palacio.

La noche habia caido en el reinado de Nibelheim, era una noche de clima bastante frio la joven morena yacia en la cama monarquica arropada completamente, el monarca yacia a su lado en silencio manteniendo su distancia de la joven mujer como habian acordado, nuevamente la morena se le dificultaba un poco conciliar el sueño, aun resultaba dificil para ella mantener a aquel hombre tan proximo a su cuerpo y no desear ser abrazada por este.

\- Doncella, deberias intentar dormir – susurra el monarca

\- No puedo conciliar el sueño – responde suavemente la morena

\- Sino puedes dormir, puedo sugerirte algo que podriamos hacer juntos y que nos dejaria a ambos totalmente agotados.

\- Que estas insinuando Strife – dice firmemente la morena lanzando una almohada hacia el monarca, el rey lanza una leve risa

\- Me referia a conversar princesa, posees una mente un poco morbosa por lo que puedo interpretar

\- Quien no lo pensaria a sabiendas de tu historial promiscua sexual

\- Ouch! Intentas ofenderme princesa? denoto un poco de rabia en tu tono de voz

\- Eres un tonto – expresa la morena dando la espalda al rey, su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente a causa del fuerte frio de invierno a pesar de poseer cobertores cubriendo el cuerpo de la morena – voy a dormir sino te importa – expreso la joven mujer

\- Como la doncella desee – indico el monarca colocandose boca arriba sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza visualizando el techo y procurando dormir.

La mañana llego al reino de Nibelheim sin ninguna novedad, el rey continuaba posicionado sobre el colchon boca arriba mientras la joven morena se encontraba recostada a su lado bien apegada, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del rey y una de sus manos reposando sutilmente sobre el pectoral del rey, el monarca despierta sutilmente encontrandose con esta escena, uno de los brazos del monarca sujetaba por la espalda a la joven morena, el rey sonrie suavemente ante esta sorpresa, sus ojos quedan fijamente prendados visualizando el rostro angelical de la joven mujer profundamente dormido, con algunos mechones de cabello sobre su rostro, el monarca procede a separar aquellos leves mechones que reposaban sobre la frente de la dormida mujer ocultandolos detras de la oreja de la femina.

\- Tifa… - susurra suavemente el rey – es hora de despertar princesa

\- Mmmmm...solo un poco mas mama – responde suavemente la morena mientras apega mas su cuerpo al monarca sin despertar, el rey visualiza el angelical rostro adormecido de la morena

\- Princesa, debes despertar

\- Solo un poco mas madre...si…

\- Tifa, sino despiertas estoy dispuesto a hacerte el amor hazta que tus gritos de placer se escuchen en todos los pasillos del palacio. - susurro el rey cerca del oido de la morena, aquel comentario envio una señal de emergencia critica al cerebro de la morena despertando esta instantaneamente de forma apresurada

\- Que dijiste!? - exclamo la morena llevandose otra sorpresa al verse tan apegada entre los brazos del monarca – que haz hecho! - grito histerica la morena separando su cuerpo rapidamente del rey llevando las sabanas hasta su cuello – como te atreves a apegarte a mi cuerpo! no es parte del acuerdo!

\- No te adelantes doncella, cuando desperte te encontre apegada a mi cuerpo

\- Te atreves a insinuar que yo tomaria una iniciativa como esa!

\- A lo mejor deseas probar mi cuerpo dentro de tu subconciente princesa

\- Eso nunca!

\- Calma princesa, no ocurrio nada ni me aproveche de ti, el clima ha bajado mucho y probablemente insconcientemente tu cuerpo busco una fuente de calor apropiada.

\- Supongo que por esta unica vez podre darte la razon – responde la morena

\- Me agrada que estes de acuerdo conmigo, espero que estes de acuerdo en acompañarme al salon de practicas

\- Salon de practicas? - consulta perpleja la morena

\- Te enseñare como ser eficiente en un combate

\- Como si ya no lo fuese, acaso dudas de mis capacidades?

\- Recuerda que te gane en un combate princesa

\- Haciendo trampa su alteza – reclamo la morena

\- Pues hoy tendras la oportunidad de demostrarme que tan eficiente eres….no hare trampas ni jugare sucio

\- Alla nos veremos Señor Strife – responde arrogantemente la mujer


	30. Chapter 30

El monarca se encontraba en el salon de practicas a espera de la joven morena, sobre sus manos yace su espada Buster en preparacion para recibir a su oponente, la joven morena se encontraba aun en la recamara monarquica mientras se vestia y preparaba para enfrentar nuevamente al rey.

\- Haber si esta vez podras ganarme sin hacer trampas Strife – decia a si misma la joven mujer mientras se visualizaba en el espejo y se acomodaba las prendas que habia seleccionado para este sparring amistoso, una falda corta color negro hasta las alturas de los muslos, un sugerente top esmeralda con cuello V apegado a su cuerpo dejando a la vista parte del nacimiento de la linea de sus amplios pechos, unas botas cafe oscuro hasta la altura de sus rodillas, unos guantes negros en sus manos junto a protectores en los codos, la mujer quedo conforme con su vestimenta y se dirige confiadamente hacia el salon de practicas encontrandose alli con el monarca, al rey visualizar lo sugerente y provocativa que se veia su oponente no pudo evitar sonreir a esta de forma traviesa.

\- Nada mal princesa, veo que posees buenas tacticas para distraer a tu oponente.

\- No es un intento de distraerlo su alteza, es la vestimenta tradicional de una guerrera amazonas.

\- Ahora entiendo porque son guerreras, utilizan sus encantos corporales para hipnotizar a sus oponentes masculinos, de otra manera no ganarian un combate.

\- No soy tan ineficiente como consideras Strife y te lo demostrare en esta ocasion sin trampas – responde la morena colocandose en posicion de combate.

\- Lucharas a mano limpia contra un hombre con espada en mano? - le cuestiono el rey tambien colocandose en posicion, su espada al frente de su cuerpo

\- Con usted alteza Strife, no voy a necesitar armas soy mas eficiente luchando con mis puños – responde la joven morena sin previo aviso o continuacion acelera a con una rapidez sobrehumana hacia el monarca en plan de ataque, la joven mujer lanza una patada la cual fue ligeramente esquivada por el monarca haciendole perder un poco el equilibrio, la joven morena aprovecha esta vulnerabilidad y propina rapidamente 2 puñetazos, uno de ellos fue esquivado por el rey pero el segundo logra conectar al estomago de este hombre enviandolo unos pocos metros mas atras de distancia, la joven morena da un gran salto proyectando una patada mientras cae el rey levanta la mirada visualizando aquel ataque casi encima de el, rapidamente el monarca levanta su espada Buster golpeando a la joven morena por una costilla haciendola caer al suelo mientras esquiva el golpe, la joven mujer se levanta rapidamente del suelo abalanzandose nuevamente a gran velocidad hacia el rey, un juego de patadas y puñetazos eran repartidos por la morena, algunos eran esquivados por el monarca pero este no pudo evitar recibir 2 puñetazos de la morena en su rostro saltando hacia atras, el rey coloca una de sus manos debajo de su nariz detectando un poco de sangre.

\- No puedo negar que debajo de esa imagen de delicadeza que representas, posees la fuerza de un animal salvaje – comenta el rey sonriendo

\- De que sonries Strife, aun tengo bastante que dar – comenta la morena nuevamente lanzandose hacia este hombre, la morena lanza un puñetazo el cual es sujetado por la mano del hombre

\- Haz fallado princesa – comenta el rey con una sonrisa mas amplia, la joven mujer lanza su otro puño siendo este tambien sujetado por la otra mano del monarca mientras este suelta su espada al suelo

\- Mala eleccion de contraataque princesa – comenta el rey, girando con su cuerpo sin soltar a la morena y haciendola caer fuertemente al suelo

\- Regla numero uno, nunca le entregues a tu oponente tus mecanismos de defensa doncella

\- Maldito! - expreso la morena poniendose rapidamente de pie, lanzando una patada giratoria de espalda hacia este hombre, el monarca sujeta el pie de la morena con una mano

\- Regla numero dos, nunca lanzes patadas altas a tu oponente si este posee su defensa libre – comenta el monarca doblando el pie de la morena obligandola nuevamente a caer al suelo, esta vez de espaldas, la joven mujer intenta colocarse de pie pero es nuevamente tumbada al suelo por el pie del rey que se coloca sobre su espalda y la presiona hacia el suelo colocando la espada Buster sobre la nuca de la morena

\- Regla numero tres, debes ser mas agil y rapida para levantarte o movilizarte de la zona una vez haz sido atacada, no dejes tiempo de reaccion a tu oponente princesa

\- Deja de darme indicaciones! te crees muy experto Strife – expreso rabiosamente la mujer colocandose de pie al percibir que el monarca liberaba su cuerpo.

\- Solo te estoy ayudando en puntos debiles que posees doncella y que te juegan en contra a la hora de un combate

\- No necesito tu asquerosa ayuda! - grito la morena lanzandose nuevamente hacia este hombre, el monarca dio un giro rapido con su espada propinando un golpe con esta enterrandola fuertemente en el suelo rompiendo algunas locetas en el proceso, la joven mujer frena rapidamente su avance quedando a pocos centimetros del filo de esta espada sorprendida, el monarca se lanza sobre la joven morena apegandola fuertemente contra la pared.

\- Ibas...casi...casi me matas con eso! - exclamo la mujer

\- Puedo decir que posees buen reflejo doncella – comenta el rey besando en los labios a la morena

\- Casi me matas con eso Strife! - volvio a recriminar la morena separandose rabiosamente de los labios del rey y propinando una patada baja hacia el estomago de este, el rey coloca sus manos sobre su estomago para suavizar el dolor y la joven morena lo empuja para alejarlo de su cuerpo seguido de una patada en giro la cual logra proyecta en el cuello del monarca cayendo este al suelo, la joven morena se aproxima al rey colocando uno de sus pies sobre el cuello del rey para impedir que este se levantase.

\- Perdiste el combate alteza Strife – dijo arrogantemente la morena, el rey sonrie mientras se coloca suavemente de pie.

\- Supongo que en esta ocasion tienes razon princesa, tienes algunas cosas que puedes mejorar

\- Igual que usted alteza Strife – comenta sin rodeos la joven morena

\- Nunca tienes pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas doncella

\- Ya conoces como soy Cloud – responde sonriendo la mujer

\- Felicidades doncella, haz ganado el sparring contra el gran rey Cloud Strife – responde suavemente el rey mientras limpia un poco de sangre que salia de vez en cuando desde la nariz – te veo en el salon de reuniones princesa, anda a cambiarte.

\- Ok… - responde la morena sin entender bien de que iba esto pero sin indagar demasiado en el hecho, la joven mujer se retira a la recamara mientras se ducha y se cambia de ropa colocandose un vestido victoriano blanco mas acorde a las exigencias reales de como debe estar vestida una reina, luego del desayuno la morena se dirigio al salon de reuniones encontrandose con el monarca, quien la esperaba mientras tomaba vodka.

\- Es un poco temprano para tomar alcohol, no te parece… - expresa suavemente la mujer al visualizar como el rey lleva aquella copa de vodka hacia sus labios.

\- No lo es cuando hay una causa detras que amerite ahogar un sentimiento – responde el rey dandole la espalda a la morena

\- Puedo consultar cual es la ocasion por la cual me haz citado a este lugar?

\- Si doncella, lo prometido es deuda – expresa el rey dando colocandose de frente hacia la joven mujer, el monarca se aproxima hacia la morena a paso lento – Desde tu estancia en el reinado de Nibelheim puedo decir que has revolucionado el ambiente interno de todos como ninguna otra persona. Eres hermosa y salvaje, pero a su vez eres delicada y fuerte. El hombre que logre conquistar tu corazon sera muy afortunado … - expresa el rey bajando la mirada

\- Cloud? - consulta un poco perpleja de morena

\- Durante muchos años he vivido consumido en la oscuridad, lo unico que me impulsaba a vivir era saldar mi promesa hacia mi padre, vengar su muerte, asesinar a todo descendiente de la monarquia de Shinra, he sido participe de una vida desenfrenada, orgias sexuales, lujuria, erotismo y las degeneraciones mas deprevadas que tu fragil mente jamas podria interpretar…

\- Jamas te cuestionaria por ello Cloud.. - responde suavemente la joven morena

\- Eres tan inocente, tan pura, tan especial que seria un desperdicio que alguien corrompido y perverso como yo te posea como mujer – responde el monarca apretando el puño de su mano libre junto al cierre de su mirada en un sentimiento de angustia

\- Eso me toca a mi decidirlo Cloud – responde la morena aproximandose hacia el rey, el monarca aun se mantiene dandole la espalda a la joven mujer, la morena coloca suavemente sus manos sobre los brazos del rey, el monarca abre sutilmente sus ojos manteniendo la cabeza baja y mirada triste.

\- No negare que te he deseado y he luchado por controlar mis intensos deseos de poseerte, eres un angel, un angel inalcanzable para un demonio como yo. - el hombre finalmente voltea dando el frente hacia la mujer, aquellos ojos carmesi le inspiraban sentimientos de tranquilidad al rey.

\- Sentire un poco de envidia por aquel hombre que finalmente robe su corazon doncella, pero me consolare con saber que eres una mujer feliz – sonrie levemente el rey tocando suavemente las mejillas de la joven morena

\- Que estas diciendo Cloud? si estamos casados nosotros...no entiendo nada - comenta suavemente la morena sin retirar su mirada del monarca

El monarca baja tristemente su mirada, visualizando una de sus manos procediendo a retirar el anillo con forma de lobo de su dedo y se lo coloca a la joven morena

\- Cloud? Pero este es el anillo de tu padre..tu unico recuerdo de el..que estas haciendo? - comenta aun mas perpleja la morena

\- Lo se princesa – comenta el monarca, su mirada continua apenada aunque una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. - siempre aspire a continuar la tradicion familiar de los Strifes y entregar este anillo a mi primogenito, sin embargo este anillo guarda mi dolor, mis recuerdos mas tristes, mis pecados...pero tambien guarda parte de mi corazon, esa parte oculta que lograste sacar de la oscuridad – comenta el monarca tomando entre sus manos las manos de la joven morena observandola intensamente – Deseo que conserves este anillo como un recuerdo ojala positivo de mi persona, gracias princesa, por hacerme sentir nuevamente la luz...por hacerme sentir que alguien me importa, por hacerme recordar lo intenso que es el amor.

\- Cloud…. - susurro la joven morena su mirada estaba fija sobre aquellos ojos zafiro – yo….

\- Eres libre doncella, puedes regresar a tu reino con tu familia y tus amigas. - comenta friamente el rey dando nuevamente la espalda a la joven morena, la joven mujer estaba en estado de shock ante aquella confesion del rey, por fin era libre, libre de tomar la decision por su propia voluntad y no por una imposicion definida por el monarca – vete princesa, prometo que no invadire ni llevare ninguna desgracia hacia tu reino, se que seras una excelente reina y se que encontraras un hombre que meresca tu corazon.

"Por fin soy libre, libre, madre, Marlene, mis amigas….como las extraño..." pensaba la joven morena para si misma, pero al mismo tiempo por alguna razon no deseaba marcharse de aquel reinado, la idea de retirarse le ocasionaba tristeza y angustia aunque no entendia del todo el porque.

\- Pero...estamos casados Cloud...como? - consulta suavemente la morena

Ante aquella consulta el monarca baja la cabeza lanzando un leve suspiro

\- Fue un matrimonio forzado, usted misma lo dijo doncella...puedes considerarlo no valido o nulo si asi lo deseas, al final fue solo un falso matrimonio el cual nunca llegamos a consumar como pareja. - comenta el rey levantando la mirada

\- Porque haces esto Cloud? - consulta la joven morena suavemente con la cabeza baja.

\- Porque te mereces mucho mas de lo que aqui puedas encontrar, mereces felicidad, mereces alguien de buen corazon, alguien que no este manchado y quebrado como yo... - comenta con un poco de rabia hacia si mismo el monarca - ahora marchate – exclamo el rey manteniendo su postura fria e inexpresiva.

\- Gracias...Cloud – responde suavemente la joven mujer retirandose de aquel salon hacia la habitacion monarquica para empacar sus pertenencias.

La sirvienta Saya fue llamada para ayudar a la reina con empacar, la joven morena guardaba algunas prendas en una maleta mientras su rostro estaba inexpresivo y distraido, cada prenda era sacada y llevada con extrema lentitud.

\- Como se siente alteza ahora que finalmente podra regresar a su hogar con los suyos – expresa Saya suavemente

\- Supongo que deberia sentirme muy feliz por ello, es lo que habia deseado durante varios meses – responde la joven mujer sentandose sobre el colchon.

\- Entonces porque se ve tan distraida e inquietad majestad, ver su familia y ser libre era lo que usted mas deseaba y lo logro alteza

\- Si es cierto – responde la morena bajando la mirada

\- No se visualiza muy feliz jovencita, que le ocurre?

\- Echo mucho de menos a mi madre, a mi hermanita y a mis amigas pero….

\- Pero? - consulta Saya perpleja

\- Aun no he marchado de Nibelheim y siento que ya echo de menos al monarca Strife

\- Su alteza no se siente segura de marcharse?

\- No lo se Saya, no puedo decirte con precision lo que siento...es solo que, una parte de mi quiere permanecer aqui, quiere estar junto al rey, soy libre pero no deseo marcharme no de manera permanente – expresa la morena

\- Su alteza siente algo especial por el monarca Strife? Algo como el amor?

\- Eso es imposible Saya, no creo mucho en el amor yo...no creo sea eso...es algo raro.

\- Su corazon late aceleradamente cuando usted esta cerca del monarca Strife?

\- Si

\- Siente que dentro de su corazon quedaria un vacio si marcha de este palacio?

\- Si

\- Que piensa que sentiria si algo grave le ocurriese al monarca Strife

\- Yo….yo...estaria muy devastada – responde suavemente la morena

\- Entonces porque se siente aun confundida alteza? Usted misma posee la respuesta dentro de usted y si lo que sientes no es amor no se lo que pueda ser majestad, toda su reaccion y actitud es la tradicional que expresa una mujer cuando esta enamorada.

\- Piensas que estoy enamorada del rey?

\- No solo lo pienso alteza sino que tambien creo que el rey corresponde al mismo sentimiento, por el momento dejare lo poco que hemos empacado a medias, creo que sera mejor que usted evalue y piense lo que realmente desea alteza, guiese por lo que le diga su corazon – indica Saya sonriendole a la joven mujer mientras se retira de la habitacion, la joven morena se mantiene sentada en el colchon visualizando parte de la ropa empacada

\- Estoy enamorada de Cloud? - se consultaba asi misma la joven mujer.

Durante el resto del dia el monarca se mantuvo frio e inexpresivo, sabia camuflar bastante bien sus sentimientos de debilidad ante los demas aunque en el fondo de su corazon la pena y angustia lo invadia por la marcha de la joven morena, pero para el monarca era lo mejor no podia retener a una mujer a su lado si esta no correspondia a sus sentimientos, no era lo correcto, el rey solo deseaba que la morena fuese feliz y que algun dia encontrase un hombre bueno que fuera merecedor de tan puro corazon. La noche habia caido y el rey se dirigio a su recamara, decidio tomar una ducha de agua fria para liberar toda la tension que su cuerpo sentia por la marcha de aquella mujer a quien su corazon habia aprendido a amar y de quien no se sentia merecedor de ella, al finaliza su ducha el monarca se coloca un camison blanco y unos pantalones negros de pijama dirigiendose hacia su colchon, la recamara estaba iluminada por velas y la luz de la luna resplandecia por toda la habitacion al ingresar por el ventanal, el rey visualiza un bulto sobre su colchon

\- No deseo ser interrumpido esta noche por lo cual solicitare que me dejen solo – exclamo con autoridad el rey asumiendo que quien yacia en su colchon era alguna esclava sexual del palacio, aquel bulto no responde ni se mueve.

\- Acaso debo repetir la orden doncella o prefieres ser castigada por tu desobediencia – repite con un tono mas enojado el monarca, ante aquel silencio e inmovilidad del bulto cubierto en su cama el monarca se aproxima retirando violentamente las sabanas

\- He dicho que!….Tifa? -

Al retirar aquellas sabanas el monarca visualiza la imagen de la joven morena sobre su colchon, su larga cabellera negra repartida sobre las almohadas, sus largas y esculturales piernas desnudas desde los muslos hasta los dedos de los pies, un suntuoso baby doll color rojo intenso cubria el cuerpo de la morena, la prenda poseia encajes transparentes en el area que cubria aquellos amplios pechos , a pesar de la baja iluminacion se podia percibir debajo de esa transparencia el sutil color carmesi de las aerolas de la morena que hacian combinacion con el tono de sus ojos, la mujer visualizaba intensamente al monarca mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, realmente se veia hermosa.

\- Tifa!? que haces aun aqui – consulta perplejo el rey

\- Aun no finaliza mi parte del acuerdo Cloud...debiamos compartir la misma cama durante una semana – expresa suavemente la morena

El monarca visualiza de pies a cabeza a la Diosa que reposaba sobre su colchon, aquella mujer expresaba inocencia y pureza, pero a la vez aquel provocativo baby doll sonsacaba la mayor libido de este hombre, el monarca se voltea dando la espalda a la mujer

\- Lo siento Tifa….no puedo unirme, no...no podria controlarme

\- No lo hagas – responde suavemente la morena, el monarca voltea la mirada sorprendido

\- No lo hagas Cloud….no te controles – vuelve a repetir la mujer con un tono de voz suave y tentador, el monarca traga en seco, habia escuchado bien la respuesta de esta mujer?

\- Ti...Tifa? - consulta el rey nervioso

\- No todo se puede expresar con palabras...Cloud – sonrie la joven morena llevando su mano hacia la del monarca procurando guiarlo hacia el colchon,


	31. Chapter 31

Este capitulo contiene una escena Lemon (acto sexual entre dos personas), sino estas de acuerdo con ello favor NO leer hasta el proximo capitulo :) de lo contrario, lean y comenten, gracias.

" _\- Lo siento Tifa….no puedo unirme, no...no podria controlarme_

 _\- No lo hagas – responde suavemente la morena, el monarca voltea la mirada sorprendido_

 _\- No lo hagas Cloud….no te controles – vuelve a repetir la mujer con un tono de voz suave y tentador, el monarca traga en seco, habia escuchado bien la respuesta de esta mujer?_

 _\- Ti...Tifa? - consulta el rey nervioso_

 _\- No todo se puede expresar con palabras...Cloud – sonrie la joven morena llevando su mano hacia la del monarca procurando guiarlo hacia el colchon"_

El monarca ingresa lentamente hacia el colchon colocando su cuerpo al lado de la morena, ambos monarcas se visualizan intensamente en sus ojos, la joven mujer baja un poco la mirada mientras muerde suevamente su labio inferior, ambos sabian lo que esto significaba, ambos corazones latian fuertemente aunque por causas diferentes, el rey sentia alegria, habia deseado por mucho tiempo a esta mujer, mas no queria forzarla o presionarla a hacer algo de lo cual ella no se sintiera preparada, la joven morena estaba nerviosa y asustada, el rey coloca la palma de su mano suavemente en la mejilla de la morena levantando su mirada, el monarca podia sentir aquella suave piel debajo de su mano sufrir leves temblores.

\- Tienes miedo princesa?

\- Un poco… - murmura la morena mordiendo desesperadamente su labio inferior - Supongo que es una actitud normal bajo estas circunstancias

\- No te hare daño doncella

\- Lo se Cloud – responde suavemente la mujer proporcionando una leve sonrisa hacia el rey, el monarca une sus labios de forma violenta hacia la joven mujer colocando su cuerpo encima de la morena, la palma de su mano se mantiene fija sobre la tersa piel de las mejillas de la morena mientras el rey devora con una pasion desenfrenada aquellos tiernos labios, ahogando un leve gemido que provenia desde la garganta de la morena, el monarca podia sentir debajo de su cuerpo como la mujer temblaba levemente.

\- Lo siento – dijo el rey finalizando aquel intenso beso – es solo que te deseo tanto…

\- No pasa nada Cloud, lo entiendo – susurra la morena cruzando sus brazos por detras del cuello del monarca mientras le sonrie tiernamente

\- Tifa – dijo el rey suavemente, mientras acaricia con su pulgar las mejillas de la morena – estas segura de esto princesa? No quiero hacer algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte, no me lo perdonaria.

\- Que tal...si eres tu el que luego quede arrepentido? - consulta con tristesa la morena

\- Que te hace pensar eso princesa? Eres lo que mas deseo, no tienes idea de que tanto. - responde dulcemente el monarca colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre las mejillas de la mujer.

\- Es solo que….yo…. -

\- Que ocurre doncella? Dimelo, puedes confiar en mi.

\- Yo no podre cumplir tus expectativas como mujer – comento suavemente la morena cerrando sus ojos

\- Jamas digas eso princesa – recalco el rey manteniendo sus manos en las mejillas de la morena, sus labios rozaban suavemente los de la morena su respiracion tibia sobre las mejillas de esta

\- No tengo la experiencia que poseen tus esclavas sexuales yo….

\- Tranquila princesa, no busco eso de ti, solo quiero que te entregues – expresa el monarca besando suavemente los labios de esta mujer – solo dejate llevar doncella – indica suavemente el rey volviendo a besar suavemente a esta mujer, el monarca lleva sus manos hasta la cintura de la morena sujetandola firme mientras profundizaba aquel tierno beso que en poco tiempo se convirtio en hambriento y pasional deborando aquellos labios femeninos sin piedad, el monarca acariciaba suavemente todo el cuerpo de la joven mujer mientras finaliza el beso para proceder a besar el cuello de la morena, la joven mujer se abraza con fuerza sobre la espalda de aquel hombre quien yacia sobre el cuerpo de ella manteniendola aprisionada y segura entre sus brazos, el rey pasaba sutilmente la punta de su lengua sobre el cuello de esta mujer mientras lleva sus manos hasta sus pechos y los aprieta con delicadeza sin dejar de besar el terso cuello, aquel agarre produce que la morena empieze a jadear, aquellas sutiles caricias y lengua juguetona del rey ocasionaba en esta un agradable cosquilleo incrementando los latidos de su corazon y en consecuencia el aceleramiento de su respiracion, el monarca lleva sus manos hasta los hombros de la morena bajando sutilmente los tiros de aquel baby doll dejando los amplios pechos de la morena libres, al sentir la liberacion de sus pechos la joven morena por instinto rapidamente llevo sus manos y cubrio sus pechos, ante aquel gesto el rey se apresuro a tomar las dos muñecas de la morena entre sus manos y apego estas al colchon manteniendolas firmes sobre este,

\- No te ocultes de mi princesa – expreso el monarca de forma autoritaria

Aquel tono de voz tan masculino y profundo en conjunto con la intensa mirada perversa con la cual el rey visualizaba aquellos amplios pechos libres ocasionaba una gran sensacion de verguenza en la joven mujer quien no demoro en cerrar sus ojos y morder sutilmente su labio inferior, el monarca visualiza aquellos pechos ahora a su merced, apretando con mayor firmeza las muñecas de la morena junto al colchon, el rey levanta la mirada visualizando las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos cerrados de la mujer, ante aquel gesto el rey baja sus labios a estos suculentos pechos rozando con la punta de su lengua el pezon izquierdo.

\- Cloud! - exclama nerviosa la morena al sentir aquella lengua tibia juguetear por encima de uno de sus pezones, el monarca empieza a besar suavemente aquel pezon mientras intercambiaba con roces de su lengua, la respiracion de la morena empezo a incrementar mas, el monarca mantiene su mirada firme hacia el rostro de la morena, queria ver toda su reaccion, el rey procede a dar un suave mordisco a aquel pezon humedecido con su lengua, ante aquella sensacion un gemido de placer escapa de los labios de la mujer

\- Se siente rico princesa? - consulta morbosamente el rey mientras la punta de su lengua juguetea de forma circular sobre el ahora endurecido pezon

\- No….porfavor….- decia ahora entre gemidos la morena intentando soltar sus manos del agarre del monarca, el rey lleva las manos de esta mujer por encima de la cabeza de ella y con una sola mano las mantiene sujetas y firmes, el rey lleva su mano libre hacia el pecho derecho de la morena y lo sujeta firme mientras su lengua continua jugueteando con el otro pezon

\- Ohhhh...Cloud….basta… - decia gimiendo la joven morena

\- Porque quieres que me detenga princesa? - consulta suavemente el rey, el pulgar de su mano libre empieza a acariciar el pezon derecho de forma circular, mientras el rey lleva sus labios hasta la altura de los labios de la mujer y empieza a rozar sus labios sobre los de ella

\- Te gusta princesa? - susurra el monarca sobre los labios de la morena sin dejar de acariciar su pezon

\- Clo….Cloud… - dice en un gemido la morena mientras se muerde el labio inferior

\- No te atrevas a ocultarme tus gemidos Tifa – indica el rey mordisqueando el labio inferior de esta mujer suavemente y succionandolo – quiero escucharlos todos, quiero que te entregues y me dejes escuchar como disfrutas de lo que te hago. - continuo diciendo el rey, mientras baja su cabeza hasta la altura de los pechos y empieza nuevamente a juguetear con su lengua sobre estos sin dejar de acariciar con su otra mano los pechos de la mujer, la morena intenta forcejear el agarre ante el cual se encontraba sometida, pero su cuerpo exitado y el placer cada vez incrementando provocaba que sus fuerzas cedieran

\- mmmmm…..cloud….basta….porfavor… - decia desesperadamente la mujer, la verguenza ante aquel sentimiento placentero le indicaba que debia detener a este hombre, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra forma y deseaba que continuara, el monarca ignoraba las suplicas de la morena y seguia besando y acariciando aquellos pechos mientras sus oidos se deleitaban al escuchar los suaves gemidos de placer de esta mujer, el monarca continuo estimulando a la joven mujer mientras la mano que jugaba con uno de sus pechos es bajada y se mete sutilmente dentro del calzon de la mujer llegando hasta su entrepierna, aquel gesto agarra de sorpresa a la mujer.

\- mmm...estas muy humeda princesa – sonrie el monarca al tocar suavemente entre las piernas de la mujer, el rey utiliza su dedo indice para acariciar de manera vertical la parte intima de la morena

\- Dios Cloud! - exclama la morena en un fuerte gemido mientras reintenta forcejear para soltarse del agarre el rey, ante aquella actitud rebelde de la joven mujer el monarca introduce su dedo indice en la parte intima de la morena obteniendo otro gemido sorpresivo de la morena, el dedo comienza suavemente a entrar y salir de aquella ajustada cavidad, la morena cierra sus ojos jadeando fuertemente su respiracion era muy acelerada, el monarca no deja de estimular aquella zona intima mientras a su vez baja la cabeza hasta la altura de los pechos de la morena, el rey utiliza sus labios nuevamente para juguetear con uno de los pezones de la morena sin abandonar la estimulacion de su parte intima, el dedo indice ingresaba y salia suavemente mientras el monarca utiliza su dedo pulgar para presionar y acariciar de manera circular sobre el clitoris de la doncella, aquella estimulacion incremento el placer en la morena quien comenzo a mover su rostro desesperadamente de lado a lado mientras gemia sin parar

\- Eso es princesa….vamos….termina para mi – decia el monarca mientras con sus labios mordisqueaba uno de los endurecidos pezones de la mujer.

\- Cloud….Cloud….ohhhhh

\- Si princesa...eso es….se siente muy rico cierto? - comentaba el rey acelerando la embestida de su dedo indice y con la punta de su dedo pulgar jugueteaba de forma vertical sobre aquel endurecido clitoris.

\- Mmmmm si...si...siiiii – exclamaba la morena, su climax estaba cerca, el rey continua su estimulacion cada vez mas rapido, hasta que empieza a sentir como las paredes internas de las partes intimas de aquella mujer empiezan a contraerse avisando la pronta llegada del climax.

\- Vamos princesa….termina para mi, eso es – decia el rey ahora entre los labios de la mujer, aquella cercania del cuerpo del monarca, aquel fuerte agarre de las muñecas de la morena, aquella deliciosa sensacion que el rey provocaba en el cuerpo de la doncella fue demasiado para esta mujer quien estalla en un fuerte gemido de placer sin poder contenerse.

\- Cloud….cloud...ohhhhhhhh Diossssssss!

El monarca libera finalmente las manos de la mujer durante el climax de esta, la morena sujeta fuertemente aquellas sabanas mientras su cuerpo se curva completamente , su grito de placer fue largo y profundo mientras el rey visualizaba aquel rostro femenino con mejillas rojas, respiracion agitada, deliciosos gemidos de placer intenso que escapaban de aquellos tersos labios, ojos cerrados, el monarca sonrie mientras siente el cuerpo de la mujer caer rendido sobre el colchon, su respiracion continuaba agitada y el monarca retira su mano de la parte intima de esta mujer, su manos aun llena de lubricacion femenina, la mujer abre sutilmente sus parpados visualizando al monarca y mirando como este lamia los jugos que se encontraban en su mano, la mujer se avergonzo mas ante aquel gesto mientras el hombre le sonrie y se aproxima a ella.

\- Ese fue tu primer orgasmo princesa…. - comenta el monarca mientras acaricia la mejilla de la morena – se sintio rico?

La joven mujer insinua que si con su cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba tan avergonzada por su actitud previa y cierra sus ojos para evitar visualizar aquellos ojos zafiro mirandola tan felizmente.

\- Hey… - expresa suavemente el rey tomando firme por la barbilla a la joven morena – no te averguenzes Tifa….me haz entregado algo muy valioso e importante – comenta el rey proporcionando un suave beso en los labios de esta mujer – todo esta bien princesa, estas conmigo, no hay nada de lo que debas sentirte avergonzada. - expreso el rey besando nuevamente aquellos tiernos labios de la mujer, el monarca besa de forma intensa a la morena tomando la mano derecha de esta y bajandola hasta sus caderas, la lengua del rey se muestra fogosa y juguetona dentro de la boca de esta mujer, de repente la morena siente entre su mano algo largo, tibio, terso y muy duro, al reaccionar sobre lo que estaba sujetando la morena intenta retirar su mano pero el monarca la mantiene firmemente sujetada

\- No Tifa – exclama el rey de forma firme finalizando el beso

\- clo...clou...cloud? - expresa nerviosa la joven morena

\- No retires la mano princesa – expresa el rey manteniendola sujetada – es parte de mi cuerpo y solo te hara sentir cosas deliciosas – comenta el monarca con su respiracion entre cortada, aquella delicada mano femenina sobre su duro miembro y el hecho de saber que era la primera vez que la morena tenia un miembro masculino entre sus manos causaba un intenso morbo en el rey que lo hacia casi perder el control de la situacion.

\- Tocalo princesa….vamos – decia el rey su respiracion aun agitada, la joven morena se sentia insegura ante aquella solicitud, sin embargo el monarca comenzo a guiarla usando su mano sobre la de ella, movilizaba de adelante hacia atras aquel movimiento "esto es muy grande" pensaba la morena en su cabeza mientras veia el rostro de este hombre, sus ojos cerrados, su respiracion un poco agitada el monarca empieza a realizar sutiles movimientos de vaiven con sus caderas mientras la morena mantiene su mano firme sintiendo aquel miembro deslizarse entre sus dedos.

\- Si princesa, mira como me tienes – expresa el monarca besando nuevamente a la joven mujer de forma intensa y apasionada, el monarca suelta la mano de esta mujer llevando una de sus manos debajo del cuello de ella para profundizar aquel beso mientras su otra mano se coloca debajo del trasero de la morena apretandolo fuertemente, aquella intensidad produce que la morena lanze un gemido el cual es ahogado por el intenso beso que el rey le proporcionaba, la morena no retira su mano del miembro del rey, las caderas de este hombre empiezan a acelerar un poco mas los movimientos y la morena siente aquel trozo duro de piel deslizandose entre su mano

\- Te gustaria sentirlo dentro de ti princesa? - comenta el monarca finalizando el intenso beso que proporcionaba a la morena, la morena visualiza los ojos de este hombre pudiendo detectar una intensa lujuria oculta en aquellos iris azul zafiro, la morena se siente indecisa una parte de ella deseaba sentir a este hombre dentro de su cuerpo...pero otra parte de ella le asusta el dolor que podria sentir, el monarca visualiza aquella indecision de la morena y sin previo aviso toma su miembro entre su mano y comienza a rozar la cabeza del mismo entre los labios intimos de la mujer.

\- Cloud! - lanzo en un gemido sorpresivo la morena

El monarca se coloca de rodillas entre las piernas de la morena comenzando a acariciar con la punta de su miembro el clitoris de la mujer, aquella sensacion era demasiado tentadora para la morena quien sujeta las sabanas fuertemente con sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se tornan blancos, los gemidos de placer empiezan a escapar nuevamente de los labios de la morena, el rey acaricia el clitoris de la morena y su miembro endurecido empieza a pasar de arriba hacia abajo por aquellos labios intimos nuevamente humedecidos.

\- Dime Tifa…..quieres sentirme dentro de ti? - consulta nuevamente el rey sin dejar de estimular a la morena.

\- Dios...Cloud….

\- Lo deseas princesa? - expresa el rey acariciando circularmente aquel clitoris

\- Mmmm...Cloud - expresaba la morena entre jadeos totalmente excitada, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente las sabanas mientras su respiracion se mantenia agitada y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

\- Dime doncella...lo deseas tanto como yo? - continua sugiriendo de manera firme el monarca mientras continua tentando a la joven mujer pasando su miembro en toda la zona intima femenina, aquella provocacion era demasiado para la morena quien no dudo mas en responder.

\- Hazme tuya Cloud….porfavor – exclamo en un gemido la morena

El rey sonrie ante aquella vulnerable exitacion de la mujer, el monarca separa mas las piernas de la morena colocandose mejor entre estas, el rey inclina su cuerpo colocandose sobre la mujer

\- Perdoname por esto princesa – expreso el monarca abrazando fuertemente a la joven mujer y enterrando de una y sin previo aviso su miembro dentro de la morena, ante aquella actitud la mujer lanzo un fuerte grito de dolor y enterro fuertemente sus uñas en la espalda del monarca, el monarca permanece inmovil dentro del cuerpo de aquella mujer permitiendo que esta se adapte a la nueva invasion, dos lagrimas escapan de los ojos fuertemente cerrados de la morena el dolor que sentia la mujer era insoportable, se sentia completamente repleta y llena, mientras el rey sentia su miembro totalmente comprimido y apretado entre aquellas fragiles paredes, el rey visualiza el rostro adolorido de la joven mujer besando sutilmente aquellas lagrimas brotadas de aquellos ojos carmesi, el monarca besa sutilmente los labios de la morena.

\- Lo siento princesa… - repetia una y otra vez el monarca, acariciando sutilmente con sus manos aquellas mejillas femeninas mientras mantiene su miembro totalmente atravesado dentro de esta mujer, ambos permanecen estaticos durante unos minutos y en silencio hasta que el monarca rompe el silencio.

\- Tifa – dice suavemente el rey, la morena abre sutilmente sus parpados visualizando directamente a los ojos de este hombre – te sientes mejor?

\- Un poco - responde suavemente la mujer, el monarca besa tiernamente aquellos suaves labios de la morena

\- voy a empezar a moverme princesa, te dolera un poco pero luego pasara, esta bien? - indica el monarca con suavidad

La morena responde que si con su rostro manteniendose en silencio, el monarca coloca sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de la morena y la abraza contra su cuerpo mientras sus caderas empiezan a moverse suavemente proporcionando leves embestidas de entrada y salida hacia el cuerpo de la morena. La joven mujer siente con cada entrada de aquel duro miembro como se expandia todo su interior sintiendo un doloroso desgarre en cada movimiento, quejidos de dolor escapaban ante aquellas sutiles embestidas mientras las uñas de esta mujer se clavaban con mas firmeza y fuerza en la espalda de este hombre, para el rey era todo lo contrario, aquellas paredes tan apretadas aun lubricadas proporcionaban un intenso placer al monarca en cada embestida sintiendo que aquella cavidad queria arrancarle la vida, el monarca no deja de embestir a la mujer que tenia debajo de su cuerpo, aquellos quejidos de dolor suavemente fueron transformandose en gemidos de placer, aquellas delicadas manos que clavaban las uñas en la espalda del rey, comenzaron a apegar mas en su lugar a aquel hombre al cuerpo de ella, las largas y esculpidas piernas de la morena empezaron a envolverse con mas fuerza alrededor de las caderas de este hombre, el monarca percibe el cambio de la joven morena y empieza a acelerar sus movimientos de cadera.

\- Te gusta lo que te hago Tifa?

\- Cloud! no...no digas esas cosas ohhhhh – gemia la mujer entre los oidos de este hombre

\- Porque no princesa, si veo que lo estas disfrutando – decia el monarca embistiendo con mas fuerza a esta mujer

\- Mmmmm Cloud…..si...siiiii

\- Eso es princesa….gime, gime para mi – decia entre gruñido el monarca sin dejar de penetrar a esta mujer, sus fuertes manos se colocan debajo del trasero de la femina sujetandola fuertemente mientras sus embestidas empiezan a ser rapidas y descontroladas

\- Ohhh...ohhhh...siiiiiiiiiiiii – gritaba la morena mientras recibia aquel placer intenso que le proporcionaba el rey en cada salida y entrada de su miembro

\- Tifa…eres exquisita - decia entre jadeos el rey apegandose mas y mas a esta mujer

\- Cloud…. - respondia fuera de si la joven mujer abrazando mas fuerte a este hombre

Ambos se encontraban cerca del climax, los gemidos de placer descontrolados de la joven mujer podian escucharse por todo el pasillo del palacio, el monarca embestia cada vez mas y mas rapido sin mostrar piedad por la fragil doncella que estaba debajo de su cuerpo.

\- Ohhhhh Cloud Cloudddddd– gritaba en un intenso gemido la morena recibiendo su climax, su cuerpo es inclinado violentamente hacia delante, el rey no deja de embestir a esta mujer mientras lleva sus labios hasta los pechos de la morena mordisqueando sus pezones lo que incremento mas el intenso placer de orgasmo que sufria el cuerpo de esta mujer, unos minutos despues el monarca tambien logra alcanzar el orgasmo lanzando un fuerte gruñido, sujetando con firmeza y fuerza las caderas de la morena mientras entierra hasta lo mas profundo su miembro llenando con sus semillas toda la cavidad de la morena, ambos monarcas quedan agotados y jadeando sobre el colchon, el rey sobre el cuerpo de la morena.

\- Te amo…Cloud - susurra una voz femenina, el rey levanta sorprendido su mirada visualizando a la joven mujer que yace bajo su cuerpo, una leve sonrisa se dibuja sobre el rostro de la joven morena

\- Yo tambien te amo...Tifa – responde el monarca igualmente sonriendo otorgandole un suave y tierno beso prolongado sobre los labios de la joven morena.


	32. Chapter 32

" _\- Te amo…Cloud - susurra una voz femenina, el rey levanta sorprendido su mirada visualizando a la joven mujer que yace bajo su cuerpo, una leve sonrisa se dibuja sobre el rostro de la joven morena_

 _\- Yo tambien te amo...Tifa – responde el monarca igualmente sonriendo otorgandole un suave y tierno beso prolongado sobre los labios de la joven morena."_

El resto de noche habia transcurrido en total silencio, no quedaba nada mas que un recuerdo temporal de aquellos gritos de placer y jadeos femeninos que provenian de la habitacion monarquica unas horas antes, la luz del sol ingresaba de forma sutil por los rincones del palacio, era una mañana bastante fria, una intensa nevada habia caido durante la madrugada, en la habitacion monarquica el rey despierta de forma sutil abriendo sus parpados, siente un leve peso recostado sobre su pecho, el monarca inclina un poco la mirada visualizando entre sus brazos a la joven morena, su cabeza reposando sobre su pecho mientras esta aun permanecia profundamente dormida, el rey sonrie sintiendo un fuerte sentimiento de amor por la fragil mujer que envolvian sus brazos, el monarca recuerda los eventos ocurridos durante la noche anterior con esta hermosa mujer.

 **PENSAMIENTO DE CLOUD:**

"He aqui yaciendo entre mis brazos la mujer que ha revolucionado mi vida, haberla escuchado decirme que me amaba quebro en alegria mi corazon, como puede esta mujer amar a alguien tan despiadado y perverso como yo? Como puede existir un corazon tan puro y bondadoso que perdone todo lo que le he provocado a su dueña...realmente no meresco a esta mujer, no puedo creer que me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y le hice el amor a este angel que duerme placidamente entre mis brazos, realmente le hice el amor….todo lo que senti dentro de mi mientras la poseia no puedo igualarlo con nada de lo que he vivido, tantas noches de lujuria y perversion no significan nada delante de la satisfaccion que senti al ver como disfrutaba esta mujer entre mis brazos, como me llenaba el alma solo con ver su nivel de entrega hacia mi, hacia este demonio deprevado y cruel….no meresco este tipo de felicidad, no meresco el honor de ser amado por esta Diosa quien abandono su sutil reino para entregarse en su totalidad hacia mi, no pude evitarlo, suelo siempre tener control firme sobre mis acciones...pero en esta ocasion me deje arrastrar por la debilidad de mis emociones, unas emociones que jure por mucho tiempo que jamas las dejaria salir a la luz"

El monarca sonrie abrazando y apegando mas a su cuerpo a la joven mujer, quien seguia dormida, el rey procede a darle un suave beso a los tersos labios de esta mujer.

\- Te amo Tifa….no se como lograste sacar este sentimiento en mi….pero puedo decir con toda firmeza que me haz robado el corazon – susurra el monarca a la dormida mujer, apretandola mas hacia su pecho.

\- uhmmmm...Cloud – responde la joven morena con voz ronca y adormecida abriendo lentamente sus parpados encontrandose con la mirada triste del monarca, aunque su rostro dibujaba una leve sonrisa la cual no llegaba hasta su mirada.

\- Cloud? - consulta suavemente la morena visualizando aquella mirada angustiada del rey, la joven mujer coloca suavemente una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de aquel hombre, el monarca sujeta sutilmente la mano de la joven mujer y ofrece un tierno beso entre sus dedos.

\- Como te sientes princesa?

\- Estoy bien Cloud….solo un poco adolorida en algunas partes.

\- Lo siento….no fue mi intencion lastimarte, si deseas puedes quedarte todo el dia en la cama, gestionare que te traigan algo para el dolor.

\- No es necesario Cloud, estare bien – responde la morena sonriendo a este hombre – ocurre algo? - consulta preocupada la morena, algo en la mirada de este hombre mostraba una enorme tristeza.

\- Es solo que….ahora no se con que fuerzas podre dejarte ir doncella….

\- No pienso marcharme para ninguna parte, no deseo separarme de ti – responde con firmeza la morena

\- Debes volver a Amazonia princesa, es tu hogar, tu familia, tu deber…. Te amo Tifa, pero no puedo retenerte aunque lo desee con toda mi alma.

\- No puedo marcharme Cloud….no despues de….no luego de….

\- Despues de que hicimos el amor ?

\- Si….

\- Tal vez ….si imaginas que todo fue solo un sueño puedas...

\- No quiero olvidarlo Cloud!, no me pidas que olvide un evento tan especial como ese...no me pidas que camufle nuestras confesiones, no me pidas que huya de ti cuando no deseo hacerlo, no me pidas que continue encerrando lo que siento por ti….no quiero...no quiero que continues intentando controlar todo por tu temor a sentir Cloud!

\- Princesa...soy un ser despiadado, frio, cruel, temido o odiado por todos pero nadie posee un solo pensamiento positivo de mi persona.

\- Solo porque el lobo no haya permitido que los demas conozcan su corazon no significa que eres toda esa monstruosidad oscura que asumes que eres Cloud.

\- Te hice mucho daño, te lastime, te torture, te humille yo…..

\- Es tiempo pasado Cloud, ya no importa, lo que importa es ahora...lo que sentimos el uno por el otro – comenta la joven morena sujetando tiernamente las mejillas del monarca.

\- Princesa, he ocasionado mucho daño a muchas personas y he disfrutado cada dolor cada sufrimiento provocado. - comenta el monarca separandose suavemente de la joven morena

\- No importa Cloud, no te juzgo por ello y todos merecen una oportunidad de amar y ser amados.

\- No puedo perdonarme por todo lo que te hice...como pude dudar de ti ante el conde Dustin, como pude pensar que intentaste seducirle la primera vez, como pude juzgarte por ello…. - comenta devastado el monarca – he sido un tonto Tifa, un grandisimo tonto - continua diciendo el rey colocandose de pie sutilmente , bajando la mirada en un gesto de angustia emocional. La joven morena lanza un leve suspiro colocandose de pie sujetando las sabanas envueltas a su cuerpo a la altura de sus pechos, decide aproximarse suavemente hasta el monarca.

\- Cloud…. - expresa suavemente la morena colocando con suavidad sus manos sobre los brazos del rey y de forma sutil volteando al monarca quedando este frente a la joven morena, la joven mujer coloca sus manos sobre las mejillas de este hombre levantando su mirada, aquellos ojos zafiro llenos de angustia, la mirada de la morena es compasiva y con una leve sonrisa la mujer prosigue – Es tiempo de pasar pagina, todo ha quedado atras….lo que siento por ti es mas grande que todo lo oscuro que hayas podido provocarme con anterioridad. - responde la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Como puedes perdonarme Tifa? …... como puede existir un corazon tan desinteresado y puro, atrapado en las manos de un ser hostil como yo. - comenta el monarca sujetando suave pero con firmeza a la joven morena por los brazos.

\- Sera porque este puro corazon confia en ti...Cloud – responde la morena aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

\- No se como lo haces…. - susurra el rey

\- Entonces permiteme enseñarte como hacerlo.. - responde la morena aproximando sus labios hasta la altura de los labios del rey, aquellos labios se unen en un suave y tierno beso

Era una hermosa mañana cubierta de blanco por la intensa nieve caida durante la noche, los soldados de Nibelheim habian optado por permanecer resguardados dentro del palacio debido al frio clima,

\- Vamos su alteza! a que no nos puede alcanzar! - exclamaba un niño de ojos azules y cabellera castaño correteando sobre aquel manto blanco que decoraba el patio del palacio.

\- Denzel! comportate, no puedes tutear a nuestra reina! - gritaba Saya detras de aquel niño, sus pies se hundian por momento dentro de la nieve provocando que la mujer no pudiese movilizarse a la velocidad que tanto deseaba.

\- No te preocupes Saya….es divertido – expresa la joven morena involucrandose en la amplia nevada y jugueteando a lanzarse bolas de nieve junto a Denzel quien estaba acompañado de los niños Jonnhy y Dara.

\- Esta jovencita nunca entendera que es la reina de este lugar – expreso Saya agotada y retirandose hacia dentro del palacio.

El monarca visualizaba con una sonrisa divertida desde la entrada del palacio como se divertia la joven morena con aquellos niños entre la nevada.

\- Seria una buena madre – expreso una voz masculina profunda al lado del rey, el monarca voltea sutilmente la mirada

\- Vincent? - consulta el monarca tratando de deducir lo que habia escuchado anteriormente

\- La doncella Tifa, seria una buena madre – volvio a repetir suavemente Vincent igual visualizando la actividad de la joven morena.

\- Realmente lo sera – responde suavemente el rey con una leve sonrisa sin retirar la mirada de aquella mujer que le habia robado el corazon. El consorte Vincent visualiza fijamente al monarca, le habia insinuado al rey que la morena podria ser una buena madre, mientras el rey respondio con una afirmacion de que lo sera….acaso el monarca pensaba crear una familia con esta mujer? Pensaba Vincent para si mismo en silencio.

\- Sabes, no es justo mirar una batalla de bolas de nieve y no ser participe su alteza – comenta la joven morena mientras visualiza al monarca con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Eso crees doncella? - expreso el rey – es un juego de niños, no deseo lastimar a nadie – responde el monarca dando la espalda para retirarse de aquel lugar, de repente el rey siente una bola de nieve golpearlo y quebrarse sobre su espalda, el monarca voltea la mirada

\- Esa es la tipica excusa que utilizan los cobardes Strife – insinuo sarcasticamente la morena mientras mantenia otra bola de nieve entre una de sus manos, visualizando al monarca con mirada traviesa.

\- No te atrevas a volver a lanzarme una bola mas de nieve – dijo el monarca con expresion fria y autoritaria, su mirada fija sobre aquella mujer

\- Si lo hago que alteza? Ira a castigar a la reina? - insinuo de forma retadora la morena sin retirar su mirada intensa hacia el monarca

\- No te atrevas…. - insistio el monarca

La joven morena ignoro el mensaje y lanzo aquella bola de nieve hacia este hombre quien en fraccion de segundos saca su espada y rompe aquella bola de nieve sin esta llegar a tocarle, la mirada del rey era intensa, los presentes se mantienen perplejos y asustados, los niños detuvieron su juego mientras la morena no luce conforme con este amenazante resultado, la mujer genera una nueva bola de nieve.

\- Veo que posees buenos reflejos Strife, veremos como te manejas con mas de un ataque… - comenta la morena visualizando a los 3 niños – Niños! a la cuenta de tres todos lanzaremos nuestras respectivas bolas de nieve al rey – comenta con firmeza la morena, los infantes se mostraban dudosos y nerviosos

\- Pero doncella...es el rey…. - comenta la niña Dara

\- Y yo la reina y deseo que ataquemos al rey, es un juego...estoy segura que al rey le gustan los juegos o no alteza? - insinua la morena mirando al monarca – o puedo deducir que no desea hacer el ridiculo delante de todos al no poder demostrar su amplio nivel de reflejos?

\- Hazlo – indica con voz firme y profunda el monarca mientras se mantiene en posicion de combate

\- Como el rey ordene – responde la morena – Niños! A la cuenta de tres...uno….tres! - expreso la morena lanzando 2 bolas de nieve a la vez cada participante

El monarca visualiza aquellos juguetosos ataques y procede a deslizar de forma circular su enorme espada, quebrando inicialmente 2 bolas de nieve seguida por un rapido salto al aire con giro circular quebrando 3 bolas de nieve mas, cayendo con una rodilla inclina al suelo logra quebrar 3 bolas de nieves mas. Todo ocurrio tan rapido y en fraccion de segundos, sin embargo ninguna bola de nieve logro alcanzar el objetivo de golpear al rey, el monarca levanta su mirada con una sonrisa sarcastica.

\- Que decias sobre mis reflejos princesa? - expresa con arrogancia el rey

De repente toda la servidumbre, soldados y presentes empezaron a aplaudir por la gran hazaña cometida por el rey, la joven morena visualiza al monarca con una amplia sonrisa mientras sus labios susurran un 'te amo' , el monarca sonrie en respuesta a la mujer manteniendose firme en su lugar.

Entre aquella celebracion temporal, un joven soldado se muestra molesto y digustado, era Kadaj quien se retira del lugar saliendo del palacio...el joven adolescente se dirige a un bar de mala muerte ubicado en el pueblo de Midel, alli se encuentra con Elena quien le esperaba mientras tomaba alcohol.

\- Esa zorra me arrebato la oportunidad con el monarca Strife – reclamaba Elena mientras tomaba desenfrenadamente refiriendose a Tifa.

\- Tienes alguna informacion de utilidad que nos pueda servir contra esta maldita mujer? – comentaba Kadaj – estas en su tierra con su madre y amigas….haz encontrado algo de importancia que podamos utilizar a nuestro favor para hundir a la zorra amazonica?

\- Aun no, vivo en ese diminuto palacio rodeada de estupidas mujeres sin encontrar como satisfacer mis deseos carnales…

\- Solo piensas en sexo – responde sarcasticamente Kadaj

\- Como mujer tambien tengo mis necesidades intimas ok!, no en vano elegi desenvolverme en la vida como prostituta – dice de manera orgullosa Elena

\- Entonces satisface tus malditas necesidades intimas con una de las guerreras amazonicas – expresa Kadaj

\- No le veo lo gracioso tonto!, adicional a vivir un estilo de vida ridiculamente con reglas, horarios y servicios de aseo! Detesto esa vida….en el reino de Nibelheim no tenia yo que desenvolverme en estas estupideces

\- Ya calmate Elena, es preciso que te mantengas en el reinado Amazonico, es la unica manera que podremos averiguar mas de esta 'princesa' que interfirio con nuestro lider Strife.

\- Lo intento pero no es facil...no es un estilo de vida que deseo, adicional a esto tengo a la maldita hermanita de la zorra amazonas detras de mi constantemente, esa endemoniada chiquilla solo vive preguntandome por su hermana y hablandome de sus expertas tecnicas en artes marciales...es enfermizo sabes. - expresa Elena desilucionada.

\- Entonces no haz visualizado nada que nos pueda servir de utilidad?

\- No…..solo que...ultimamente la reina Hipolita se encuentra un poco enferma, y soldados de Shinra ingresan muy seguido al reinado Amazonico.

\- Soldados de Shinra?, estas segura?

\- Absolutamente, 100% segura

\- Mmmmmmm….interesante. - expresa Kadaj llevando su mano hacia su barbilla de forma pensativa – sabes el motivo por el cual soldados de Shinra estan visitando el reinado de Amazonas?

\- No, solo ingresan y se ocultan con la reina en una conversacion privada.

\- Debes investigar y indagar mas que relacion poseen Shinra y Amazonia.

\- No me interesa que relacion tienen esos dos minusculos reinados.. - indica firmemente Elena

\- No seas tonta! - expresa Kadaj – Shinra es la monarquia enemiga del monarca Strife.

\- Jajajajajaa – expresa Elena en una enorme carcajada – como...como ese misero palacio sera enemigo para alguien tan poderoso como el rey Strife o su reinado Nibelheim.

\- Escucha, el anterior rey de Shinra fue quien asesino a los reyes de Nibelheim dejando al monarca Strife huerfano. - informa Kadaj a Elena

\- Que?! - exclama la mujer sorprendida

\- Es tu deber averiguar que rayos pasa aqui, cual es el proposito de tantas visitas y amistad entre ambos reinados….crees que puedas hacer eso, o es pedirte demasiada informacion?

\- Porsupuesto que puedo averiguar, acaso me tomas por ineficiente o tonta!? Siempre logro mis propositos - expresa de manera digustada Elena

\- Excepto haber conquistado al monarca Strife? - expresa sarcasticamente Kadaj

\- Porque esa maldita amazona interfirio en mi camino!

\- Como quieras….procura averiguar mas de lo que te solicito, podemos obtener informacion muy importante y interesante de esto.

\- Espero poder averiguar pronto de que va esta relacion entre ambos reinados, estoy cansada de fingir ser la 'mejor amiga' de la piruja amazonica….estoy astiada de vivir en celibato.

\- Sabes, antes de regresar a tu monasterio amazonico, podemos jugar un poco si lo deseas – comenta Kadaj visualizando firmemente a los ojos a la mujer , la mujer sonrie picaramente.

\- Y como que podemos jugar?

\- Es un juego que se practica entre un hombre y una mujer mientras conocen sus cuerpos sin palabras.

\- Mmmmmm….creo que me empieza a gustar ese juego….propones algun lugar donde puedas demostrarmelo? – responde Elena subiendo su pie a la rodilla de Kadaj.

\- Conozco un lugar cerca de aqui, donde podremos jugar sin ser interrumpidos – comenta Kadaj, Elena sonrie maliciosamente y ambos se marchan juntos a un remoto lugar.


	33. Chapter 33

**REINADO NIBELHEIM**

Habian transcurido tres meses entre los cuales la popularidad de la reina Tifa habia incrementado enormente entre el pueblo alrededor de los palacios de Nibelheim, gracias a su amplio carisma y bondad el monarca Strife fue calmandose y cediendo a ciertas situaciones que con anterioridad eran imposibles de aceptar por el rey, los horarios laborales de los ciudadanos del pueblo que trabajaban las tierras del rey fueron reducidas de 12 horas a 6 horas, recomendacion impulsada por la reina para que los ciudadanos pudiesen pasar mas tiempo con sus hijos y familia. La morena era participe de al menos una vez cada dos semanas repartir alimentos y mercancias entre los mas necesitados del pueblo, el monarca Strife no interferia ante aquella decision de la reina, situacion que no le simpatizaba mucho a algunas esclavas sexuales del palacio o al soldado Kadaj en quien el rencor y repudio hacia esta mujer habia incrementado.

\- Detesto a esa maldita mujer amazonica, desde que llego a este palacio logro distinguirse entre cualquier servidumbre hasta lograr su objetivo final, seducir a nuestro monarca – expresaba Kadaj mientras mantiene en cada uno de sus brazos a una esclava sexual

\- Por culpa de esa zorra amazonica nuestra amiga Elena fue echada de este palacio – recalco una de las prostitutas recostada junto al joven soldado.

\- Elena esta en el reinado Amazonia, su proposito es investigar sobre la vida de esta mujer, algo debera encontrar sobretodo ahora que hay tanta comunicacion entre Shinra y Amazonia, que estaran tramando esos dos reinos…..

 **REINADO AMAZONA**

La reina Hipolita yace recostada en su recamara, sus palidos ojos se muestran desfavorables y el cansancio extremo que agota su cuerpo la mantiene estatica y debilitada entre su cama.

\- Aisha….cof cof – expresa la reina Hipolita a su consorte – necesito que ingrese Elena a la recamara, esto es importante. - ordena la reina visualizando a su consorte, la consorte Aisha muestra sus respetos arrodillandose frente a la reina mientras antes de salir de aquella recamara, junto a la reina habian dos soldados que habian provenido del palacio de Shinra

\- Joven Elena – expresa una firme voz femenina

\- Aisha – responde Elena mostrando un falso respeto de media rodilla hacia la consorte de este reinado, junto a Elena estaba Marlene, quien se apegaba bastante a la peliroja a pesar de que la mujer repudiaba la presencia de la niña intentaba pretender que le simpatizaba.

\- La reina Hipolita desea verla, necesita conversar algo muy importante con usted – expresa Aisha, acompañando a Elena hacia la recamara de la reina.

Elena ingresa a la habitacion de la reina Hipolita visualizando a la monarca y los dos guardias de Shinra

\- Joven Elena – indica la reina – bajo las condiciones y agilidades de combate que haz adquirido y demostrado durante tu estadia en mi reinado y siendo que eres tan cercana a mi hija, la princesa Tifa, tengo una orden muy critica que solicitar de tu persona.

\- Soy toda fiel a su voluntad monarca Hipolita – expresa Elena arrodillada frente a la reina

\- Necesito que la princesa Tifa regrese a Amazonia, siendo que usted conoce algunas entradas secretas del palacio de Nibelheim, creo sera de utilidad integrarte a esta ardua tarea de rescate, soldados de Shinra nos ayudaran.

\- No son precisamente los soldados de Shinra los mas odiados en el reinado de Nibelheim su majestad? - consulta con rostro fingido de ingenuidad Elena

La reina Hipolita suspira profundamente

\- Shinra y Amazonia tienen un lazo especial en comun joven Elena – expresa la reina – durante tu estadia en mi reinado me haz demostrado que eres una buena mujer, confiable y tu proposito y entusiasmo de querer ayudar a mi hija Tifa a escapar de Nibelheim me inspira confianza en tu persona….el reinado de Nibelheim fue severamente destruido hace 13 años atras por el rey Robert Lockhart, antiguo monarca de Shinra.

Elena escucha silenciosamente las palabras de la reina y como intento de no presionar mucho la situacion procede

\- Su majestad, con todo respeto no quiero sonar imprudente en consultar los lazos existentes entre Shinra y Amazonia

\- Creo que debes escucharlo Elena, estoy muy enferma y necesito que alguien revele a mi hija Tifa sus verdaderos origenes. - La monarca Hipolita ordena a los dos guardias de Shinra a salir de la habitacion, quedandose a solas con la peliroja de ojos esmeraldas.

\- Te haz convertido como una tercera hija para mi Elena – expresa la reina aproximandose a sacar una pequeña caja desde un cajon – mi hija, la princesa Tifa es el resultado de un acto pecaminoso del cual nunca me sentire arrepentida…..Tifa es una joven mujer fuerte, de muy buen corazon y un poco testaruda como su padre.

La monarca Hipolita coloca en manos de Elena aquella pequeña caja envuelta – Necesito que vayas a Nibelheim y entregues esto a la princesa Tifa, ella debe conocer sus origenes y ella es la heredera no solo del trono de Amazonia sino tambien del reinado de Shinra

\- Como….? - consulta perpleja Elena, la monarca Hipolita hace una sutil señal a Elena a abrir aquella caja que reposaba en sus manos, la joven peliroja se coloca de pie deshojando suavemente el envoltorio que cubria aquella caja, al remover el envoltorio la mujer abre la caja visualizando un cuchillo ciertamente artesanal, tallado en mango de oro con una ave fenix dibujada y un filo de plata fina con una escritura, Elena toca con las puntas de sus dedos aquella arma blanca leyendo la frase "Para mi querida hija Tifa, con amor: Robert Lockhart" - Elena suspira sorprendida por aquella escritura llevando una de sus manos hasta la altura de sus labios, sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas quedan atonitos ante lo que acababa de leer "La zorra amazonica es una hija bastarda….del rey que asesino al padre del monarca Strife" piensa para si misma la peliroja mientras maliciosamente baja la cabeza y sonrie, decenas de negativos pensamientos inundan el corazon de esta mujer, su venganza perfecta contra la joven morena que le habia arrebatado el amor del monarca Strife no estaba tan lejana.

\- Dejare en tus manos la responsabilidad de entregar esto a mi hija Tifa Elena, Aisha te acompañara junto a los dos soldados de Shinra, necesito que mi hija sepa su verdad y necesito verla antes de que mi enfermedad sea muy tarde – expresa la reina Hipolita tomando las manos de la peliroja entre las suyas con ojos compasivos y una sonrisa

\- Sera un honor para mi cumplir con la peticion de su majestad – responde Elena visualizando a la reina fijamente a los ojos.

 **REINADO NIBELHEIM**

 **(Escena Lemon)**

Cuerpos sudados , dos corazones latiendo a alta intensidad, dos ardientes labios unidos mediante un ardiente beso, respiracion agitada, gemidos contenidos por la batalla de 2 lenguas sumidas en un placer intenso, la mujer separa sus labios al no poder contener la llamarada de placer dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Ohhhh Cloud – expresa una voz femenina en un intenso gemido de placer

Era Tifa, su espalda apoyada en la pared, sus manos abrazadas sujetandose sobre los hombros del monarca, sus torneadas y largas piernas cruzadas en las caderas del joven rey, las manos del monarca sujetando fuertemente a la mujer por los gluteos mientras su pelvis realiza continuos movimientos de vaiven penetrandola,

\- Tifa – comenta entre jadeos el monarca sin dejar de embestir – mirame…..quiero verte a los ojos cuando acabes

Los ojos de Tifa destellaban un brillo especial, sus mejillas enrojecidas por la excitacion , el monarca aprieta con mayor firmeza los gluteos de la mujer y comienza a realizar penetraciones mas profundas y violentas. La joven mujer inclina su cabeza hacia atras apegandola mas contra la pared, mientras sus uñas se clavan con fuerza sobre la espalda del monarca.

\- Ohhhhhh siiiiiiiiiii

\- Asi me gusta princesa….vamos, gime para mi

\- Mmmmm…Cloud

\- Mirame Tifa – expresa el rey de forma firme y autoritaria, su semblante aun dominante ante la enorme exitacion que lo consumia.

La mujer baja la mirada y observa los zafiros ojos del monarca, ambas miradas penetrantes y llenas de lujuria consumiendose en el placer, el monarca detiene sus embestidas besando de forma violenta a la joven morena mientras suelta sus gluteos sacando su miembro de la mujer mientras permite que ella se coloque de pie en el suelo, el rey finaliza aquel beso mordisqueando suavemente los labios de la morena colocandola de espalda contra la pared mientras la sujeta por las caderas y sin previo aviso la penetra hasta el fondo desde atras.

\- Cloudddd Dios! - gime la mujer mientras el monarca saca en su totalidad su miembro del cuerpo de la mujer y lo entierra nuevamente hasta el fondo una y otra vez, la mujer gemia desesperadamente sus manos apoyadas contra la pared mientras el monarca sujeta mas fuerte a la mujer por sus caderas, el monarca ingresa su miembro hasta el fondo dejandole alli y haciendo movimientos de penetracion mientras una de sus manos alcanza el clitoris de la mujer y empieza a estimularlo con uno de sus dedos sin dejar de penetrarla.

\- Cloud...Cloud...oh que delicia ohhhhh… - expresaba Tifa rasguñando la pared como intento desesperado de expresar su excitacion.

\- Eres mia...completamente mia – gruñia el monarca sobre una de las orejas de la morena

\- Si...si...siiiii...soy tuya...totalmente tuya …. - decia la morena,

El monarca comenzo a embestir a esta mujer sin piedad mientras su mano jugaba sobre el clitoris de esta mujer de forma circular, aquella estimulacion fue demasiado para la joven morena quien no dudo en expresar en unos intensos gritos de placer la llegada de su intenso orgasmo, el monarca llego a su climax despues de Tifa descargandose por completo dentro de ella en un fuerte gruñido.

Ambos cuerpos agotados, jadeando, reposan un momento mientras recuperan la respiracion, luego el monarca carga a la agotada mujer hacia la cama, ambos se acomodan suavemente entre las sabanas bañados por la luz de la luna que ingresaba a la habitacion, el monarca toma el esbelto cuerpo de Tifa en un abrazo protector la mujer coloca su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del rey.

\- Cloud….eso estuvo

\- Intenso?

\- Si – sonrio Tifa mientras el monarca deposita un beso en su frente

\- Tifa, mañana debo marchar al reinado del duque Barret Wallace, tengo que conversar un asunto de negocios pendiente, debemos definir los limites poblacionales de mi reino en Edge contra el suyo.

\- Te echare mucho de menos Cloud – responde Tifa apretandolo en un fuerte abrazo

\- Yo tambien te extrañare mucho princesa, no puedo estar mucho tiempo separado de ti, pero es algo que he venido retardando hace meses y creo conveniente que finalizemos este acuerdo. Estare ausente aproximadamente unos 8 dias, aunque intentare regresar un poco antes. - sonrie el monarca

La mujer igual le sonrie pero sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, el agotamiento de la actividad amorosa previa no perdonaba la voluntad de mantenerse activa en Tifa, la joven mujer queda profundamente dormida en los brazos del monarca, este sonrie, Tifa se veia tan delicada y inocente verla asi resultaria dificil de creer que la inocencia y pureza de aquella mujer habia sido corrompida por este hombre

La mañana habia llegado a Nibelheim, la joven morena aun yacia recostada en la cama

\- Buenos dias princesa – expresa una voz masculina de forma suave, la joven morena abre sus ojos despertando del profundo sueño del cual habia disfrutado durante toda la noche.

\- Buenos dias Cloud – responde la joven mujer visualizando al rey quien habia ingresado a la habitacion con la bandeja del desayuno colocandola sobre una mesita.

\- Marchare hacia el reinado de Edge luego del desayuno princesa – el rey levanta la bandeja donde se encontraban frutas frescas, zumo de naranja, pan y queso, el monarca no duda en comenzar a comer algo, mientras la morena siente un poco de malestar ante la presencia de aquellos alimentos bajando la cabeza ante la presencia del desayuno.

\- Princesa, debes comer algo – sugirio el monarca – Saya me informo que ultimamente no estas comiendo casi nada, no estaras intentando hacer una huelga de hambre con alguna de tus intenciones compasivas o si?

\- No Cloud – responde suavemente la morena – es solo….que no tengo mucha hambre

\- Debes comer algo doncella porfavor, ayer en la noche no cenaste nada y despues de nuestra actividad amorosa nocturna estoy seguro que necesitas recuperar energia – sugiere el monarca con una amplia sonrisa entregandole una manzana a la morena

\- Gracias Cloud pero…. - expresaba la morena, aquel malestar matutino nuevamente invadiendola

\- Vamos princesa, es solo una manzana no es gran cosa – sonrie el rey insistente en entregar la manzana a la joven mujer, la morena se rehusa a tomarla, el monarca toma un cuchillo partiendo la manzana por mitad y llevando el trozo hacia la boca de la morena

\- No vas a decir que la mitad de una manzana es mucho o si? - decia el monarca aun en forma divertida

Sentir aquel alimento en el borde de sus labios fue un detonante para la joven mujer quien no dudo en ponerse en pie rapidamente y correr hacia el baño

\- Tifa?! - exclama el monarca de manera preocupada siguiendo a la morena, el rey se coloca sobre la puerta del baño severamente preocupado – Tifa? estas bien? - consulta el rey mientras escucha como la joven mujer vomitaba en el baño. - Princesa? porfavor dejame entrar…. - insistia el monarca, luego de unos minutos la puerta del baño fue abierta, la joven morena sale despeinada con las sabanas envueltas cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, el monarca la sujeta por los hombros

\- Princesa….estas debil, que te pasa doncella?

\- Estoy bien Cloud...es solo que, comi algo que no me hizo bien – responde en una sonrisa la morena – pero….ya comere algo contigo – responde la morena sentandose en una silla y mordisqueando la mitad de la manzana que anteriormente el monarca le ofrecia.

\- No podre marcharme mientras estes en esas condiciones – expresa firmemente el rey

\- Estoy bien Cloud, no tienes de que preocuparte de verdad – continua comentando la morena mientras sigue comiendo aquel trozo de manzana

El monarca suspira profundamente

\- Enviare un medico a revisarte

\- Cloud no es necesario yo…. - el monarca silencio a la morena colocando su dedo indice sobre sus labios

\- Eres una mujer muy testaruda aveces, es solo por precaucion, lamentablemente debo marchar hacia el reinado de Edge, pero dejare la orden de una visita medica para ti y cuidados especiales, volvere lo mas pronto posible no estare 8 dias fuera del reino, solo...prometeme que comeras algo si?

\- Lo prometo Cloud – responde la morena con una sonrisa calmada, el monarca se aproxima hacia la morena propinandole un suave beso en los labios de esta mujer

\- Te amo Tifa – susurra el monarca, sus intensos ojos azul zafiro llenos de preocupacion

\- Yo tambien te amo Cloud – responde la morena sin quitar su mirada de aquellos impactantes y unicos ojos azules que la morena habia visto.


	34. Chapter 34

Todo estaba listo y agendado para la salida del monarca Strife hacia el reinado de Edge, el monarca se mantenia en la entrada del palacio mientras parte de su personal de servicio daba los ultimos toques finales a los caballos y transporte, en aquel lugar se encontraban los 3 infantes Jonnhy, Dara y Denzel junto a la sirvienta Saya y Shera, el monarca estaba de pie a espera de su caballo en su rostro podia presenciarse una leve preocupacion por el estado de la morena.

\- Todo estara bien majestad, nosotros nos ocuparemos de alegrar los dias a la reina – comenta Denzel hacia el monarca, el rey sonrie sutilmente visualizando la inocente mirada de aquellos 3 niños

\- Estoy seguro que la reina estara feliz bajo su extremo cuidado niños – comenta el monarca sutilmente

\- Mi Señor, ya estamos listos para partir – indico una voz profunda masculina, era Vincent sobre su caballo y a su lado mantenia a Fenrir a espera del rey, el monarca suspira por un momento y sube a Fenrir.

\- Saya, Shera les encargo asegurarse de seguir al pie de la letra todas las recomendaciones que entregue el medico durante su visita a la reina, procuren intentar mantenerla tranquila y ante cualquier situacion de apuro les ordeno urgentemente enviar a algun soldado a avisarme de la situacion, estare lo mas pronto que pueda de regreso. - expresa el monarca de forma firme y autoritaria

\- Todo estara bien majestad, nosotras nos encargaremos – responde Saya

\- Listo mi Señor? - consulta Vincent hacia el monarca, este responde con la mirada afirmativa y el rey Strife junto a su consorte Vincent y 2 soldados mas de Nibelheim marchan del palacio hacia el reinado de Edge.

Mientras tanto la joven morena yace en la habitacion monarquica, el rey habia cerrado las puertas para evitar que la reina cometiera alguna de sus travesuras por el castillo y se mantuviera en reposo en la habitacion, las puertas de aquella habitacion fueron abiertas y la joven mujer no dudo en colocarse de pie intentando salir de aquel lugar,

\- No alteza porfavor…. - comentaba Saya – por ordenes del rey usted no puede salir en su estado de esta habitacion.

\- Puedo declinar a las ordenes del rey – expresa la morena

\- Me temo que no majestad – responde un soldado quien se mantiene firme en la entrada de aquella habitacion supervisando que la reina se mantenga dentro de la misma.

\- Disculpe alteza – responde Saya – he venido porque sus 3 niños desean estar con usted – responde Saya permitiendo que los 3 niños ingresaran a la habitacion, la joven morena sonrie a los infantes aunque luego visualiza a la sirvienta Saya con una mirada un poco decepcionada por la situacion de verse encerrada en aquel lugar

\- Es por su propia seguridad majestad, el rey realmente se preocupa por su bienestar – comenta adicionalmente Saya

\- Esto es demasiado, no soy una niña a la cual proteger tanto

\- Altezaaaaa, porfavor juegue con nosotros! - exclama la niña Dara abrazandose a los pies de la joven mujer

\- Por lo menos no estare tan aburrida dentro de la recamara supongo – comento Tifa sonriendo a la niña y encerrandose nuevamente dentro de la recamara.

A pocos metros de Nibelheim se encontraban Aisha, dos soldados de Shinra y Elena junto al encargo enviado por la reina Hipolita, la pequeña tropa visualizaba el area para asegurarse cuando poder ingresar al palacio.

\- Tengo todo cubierto – indico Elena de manera segura – solo debemos esperar la señal del soldado Kadaj y todo saldra viento en popa.

A los pocos minutos Elena logra visualizar la señal del soldado Kadaj quien le gestiona que ya podian ingresar al palacio, la peliroja sonrie maliciosamente volteandose hacia sus acompañantes

\- Ya es hora de ingresar hacia Nibelheim queridos aliados….siganme – expreso Elena ocultando en su interior una mala voluntad en relacion a este encargo.

Mientras tanto la recamara monarquica estaba siendo escoltada por 2 soldados en la entrada, dentro de la misma se encontraba Tifa y los 3 niños, la joven morena yace sentada en el colchon mientras los 3 infantes se encuentran a su lado con hoja y lapiz en mano.

\- Mi escritura es mas bonita que la tuya – expresa Dara hacia su hermano

\- No es cierto! tu letra 'o' parece un cero – expresa Jonnhy

\- Es porque la letra o y el cero son familia! - reclama la niña

\- No es cierto! Los numeros y las letras no son familiares...verdad majestad? - consulta Jonnhy

La joven morena visualiza simpaticamente la inocencia de aquellos niños

\- Pues, teoricamente no lo son pero se complementan y las letras no pueden existir sin los numeros – responde dulcemente la morena

\- Ves! ves! lo dije! - expresa Dara sacando la lengua a su hermanito,

\- Ya niños, lo importante es que cada vez aprenden mas y pueden leer, escribir y sumar – comenta Tifa abrazando a los dos infantes

\- y tu Denzel? Como vas con la escritura? - consulta la morena al visualizar al niño de ojos azules tan centrado escribir los parrafos que leia en un libro que se encontraba a su lado

\- Estoy cada vez mejor alteza Tifa, gracias a usted...aunque aveces hay palabras que no entiendo

\- Es normal cariño, con el tiempo empezaras a entender mas y mas significados de palabras – responde suavemente la morena

De repente se escucha un toc, toc que tocaban en la puerta de la habitacion,

\- Pase – indico la morena pensando que era la visita del medico, uno de los soldados de guardia abre la puerta ingresando a la habitacion 2 esclavas sexuales, la morena de forma inmediata reacciono al respecto colocandose de pie manteniendo a los infantes detras de ella.

\- Que hacen estas mujeres en mi recamara? - consulta de mala manera la morena hacia el soldado de Nibelheim, las 2 mujeres ofrecen una sonrisa maliciosa y sarcastica hacia la joven morena – les ordeno que retiren a estas mujeres de la habitacion, ahora – finalizo de expresar la joven morena.

\- Me temo su 'alteza' que usted no posee ninguna autoridad en este reino, aqui solo escuchamos las ordenes del monarca Strife, usted es solo una sirvienta a quien nuestro rey desposo para su disfrute personal – comenta sarcasticamente una de las esclavas sexuales.

Los soldados se mantenian inexpresivos y estaticos ante esta situacion,

\- Niños porque no van a la cocina a comer un poco de tarta de arandano, seguramente Saya ya termino de prepararla – comenta suavemente la morena hacia los infantes

\- Podremos comer toda la torta que queramos? - consulta sorprendido Denzel, la joven morena les visualiza con una mirada cargada de ternura

\- Toda la que quieran, tienen mi permiso – expresa sonriente la mujer

\- Que bien! - exclaman los infantes en unisono corriendo y retirandose de aquella habitacion, la morena se mantiene aun de pie visualizando a estas dos mujeres y a la falta de obediencia que mostraban los dos soldados de Nibelheim alli de pie.

\- Que rayos quieren? Ya no tienen nada que aportar en esta habitacion - consulta la morena

\- Ohh, solo queriamos visualizar por ultima vez como la mujer que alcanzo la cima vuelve a caer a la mugre o mejor dicho a la horca – comenta una de las esclavas mientras ambas luego rien a carcajadas.

\- Largo de mi recamara! - exclamo la joven morena de manera furiosa empuñando sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera.

\- Me temo que nadie saldra de esta habitacion...'alteza' - comento una nueva voz femenina, era Elena quien ingresaba hacia la habitacion monarquica

\- Que rayos haces tu aqui! El rey te expulso del palacio – reclama la joven morena – les ordeno retirar a estas tres mujeres de mi recamara y del palacio ahora! - exclama la morena visualizando a los dos soldados de Nibelheim, sin embargo estos ni se inmutaban ante la orden de la morena. - que les pasa! soy la reina de esta palacio y me deben el mismo respeto que al rey!

\- Desgraciadamente para usted 'alteza' su reinado llega hasta este momento – expresa una voz masculina juvenil ingresando a la habitacion, era el soldado Kadaj.

\- Que les pasa! van a pagar caro por este comportamiento, el monarca Strife no estara complacido de enterarse de esta actitud rebelde contra su reina, ni del ingreso de una mujerzuela expulsada del palacio que decidio retornar, probablemente sean todos ustedes ejecutados - expresa la joven morena visualizando al personal que tenia enfrente.

\- No nos sorprende ver tal impulso asesino en usted, despues de todo tal actitud la haz heredado de tu padre. - expresa Elena

Ante aquella acusacion la joven morena pierde la paciencia y abofetea sin piedad a la peliroja que se mantenia frente a ella, la mujer de ojos esmeraldas cae al suelo posicionando una de sus manos en sus mejillas.

\- Maldita mujerzuela jamas te atrevas a colocar el honor de mi padre en tu boca! Personas como tu desconocen la dignidad y honradez de la cual se regodiaba mi padre el rey Hercules. - responde la morena furiosa, los dos soldados sujetan a la joven morena en cada uno de sus brazos – sueltenme! - reclama furiosa la morena

Kadaj se aproxima con proposito de abofetear a la joven morena sin embargo su mano fue detenida por Elena

\- Tranquilo Kadaj, con la suerte que le espera a esta deshonrada mujer a partir de ahora , responder una bofetada es insignificante – comenta Elena

\- Pagaran por esto! - respondia Tifa atrapada entre los brazos de aquellos soldados de Nibelheim

\- Yo en su lugar 'alteza' me preocuparia mas de su situacion que de la mia – expresa Elena , a la habitacion monarquica ingresaron 2 soldados mas sujetando a una amarrada guerrera con sus labios cubiertos.

\- Aisha! - expresa Tifa al visualizar a la consorte de su reino

\- Veras su alteza, en mi ausencia de Nibelheim decidi aprovechar el tiempo y me instale en su diminuto reino Amazonico junto a la mujerzuela de su madre – comenta Elena

\- No te atrevas a poner el honor de mi madre en tu sucia boca maldita mujerzuela…! - expresaba Tifa furiosa, mientras el agarre de aquellos soldados era mas fuerte, la morena se mantenia en pie apenas sin embargo sentia por momentos leves mareos que venian y se iban de su cuerpo.

\- Coloco en mi boca el honor de quien me plazca, sobretodo cuando me refiero a una jodida bastarda como tu.

\- No me importan tus mediocres intentos de insultos, te arrepentiras de todo esto...todos ustedes.

\- No lo creo – comento arrogantemente Elena abriendo una caja y sacando sutilemente una daga de esta.

\- Pretendes matarme? - consulta la morena visualizando de forma furiosa a Elena

\- No dudare que seria gratificante quitarte del medio, pero no tendre necesidad de hacerlo yo cuando reconozco que dicho privilegio le corresponde al monarca Strife.

\- Cloud jamas me haria daño – responde firmemente la morena

\- Enserio que no? esta daga es un regalo de tu padre hacia ti – expresa Elena rozando el cuchillo por las mejillas de la joven morena

\- Mi padre nunca me entrego esa daga – responde la joven morena de forma retadora, Elena retira la daga del rostro de la morena visualizando minuciosamente aquel cuchillo.

\- Porsupuesto que no, ya que tu madre debia hacerlo….parece que nunca tuviste contacto que recuerdes con tu padre.

\- Yo era una adolescente cuando murio mi padre el rey Hercules – se apresura a responder la morena intentando soltarse del agarre de los dos soldados.

\- Tu verdadero padre no era el rey Hercules maldita escoria, eres una hija bastarda fruto prohibido del apasionado romance de la mujerzuela de tu madre con el rey de Shinra Robert Lockhart – se apresuro a decir Elena

\- Basta! como te atreves! sueltenmeeeeeeeee! - gritaba la joven morena intentando forcejear con los soldados sin mucho exito, sin embargo la morena no dudo en utilizar sus pies como mecanismo de ataque y aprovecho el forcejeo para patear a uno de los guardias en la zona baja pudiendose liberar de este y procediendo a dar un puñetazo a Elena sin embargo Kadaj actuo rapido liberando su espada y llevandola al cuello de la morena deteniendola en el proceso, uno de los soldados volvio a sujetar a la morena

\- Jamas te atrevas a levantar tal calumnia de mi madre maldita mujerzuela barata! - expresaba la joven morena, su mirada era fulminantemente rabiosa y su respiracion muy agitada, Elena ni se inmuta visualizando a la furiosa mujer que tiene enfrente

\- Ohhh...he ofendido tus origenes? Porque no lo ves por ti misma entonces – comento Elena indicando al soldado liberar a la morena tirando la daga hacia esta, la espada de Kadaj se mantiene firme apuntando a la morena ante cualquier intento de ataque o defensa, el soldado que yacia golpeado previamente por la joven morena se coloca de pie y tambien libera su espada en tono amenazante hacia la joven mujer. La morena se arrodilla sutilmente tomando en sus manos aquella daga liberada por Elena, era un cuchillo tallado en oro con un logo de ave Fenix en su mango, la morena lo visualiza sutilmente llevando la punta de sus dedos por toda la zona de este cuchillo, sus dedos sienten un leve relieve en uno de los filos la morena visualiza que aquel relieve en realidad es una escritura

"Para mi amada hija Tifa con amor: Robert Lockhart"

La joven morena suelta el cuchillo cayendo este al suelo y llevando su mano hacia sus labios mientras lanza un suspiro de sorpresa, su mirada es perpleja y angustiosa

\- Esto es una mentira…. - comenta temblorosamente la morena

\- Es tu realidad maldita bastarda, eres el producto de una infedilidad , tu sangre es maldita – se apresuro a decir Elena

\- No…. - susurraba la morena aun de rodillas en el suelo

Ante aquella actitud Elena se apresuro para liberar el tapaboca que cubria los labios de Aisha manteniendola en silencio, la guerrera aun estaba sujeta hacia 2 soldados de Nibelheim, la joven morena visualiza a la consorte de su madre con ojos llenos de lagrimas

\- Aisha….esto no es…. - comentaba la morena visualizando a la consorte

\- Princesa….porfavor, mantenga la calma… - comentaba Aisha

\- Esto no puede ser….porfavor Aisha...dime que no es cierto… - rogaba la morena a punto de llorar

\- Princesa…. - comentaba Aisha con mirada angustiada hacia la joven morena

\- No….no….no puede ser...no – se repetia la joven mujer una y otra vez, algunas lagrimas comienzan a brotar desde sus ojos

\- Ya basta de tanto teatro y drama, veremos como reacciona el monarca Strife al enterarse que la sangre del asesino de su padre corre por las venas de la mujerzuela que el eligio como su esposa – expresa sarcasticamente Elena, los dos soldados alli presentes colocan violentamente a la joven morena de pie

\- Lleven a esta ursupadora maldita a un calabozo, nuestro lider Strife estara satisfecho de averiguar el tipo de zorra que se encargo de engatusarlo con su falsa humildad. - exclamo Kadaj

Los soldados obedecen las ordenes de su lider procediendo a retirarse de aquella recamara con la aun en estado de shock morena, durante la caminata por el pasillo la guerrera Aisha aprovecho un descuido de conversacion entre Kadaj y Elena y procedio a atacar a los dos guardias que la llevaban agarrada de manos, la guerrera utilizo sus pies para proceder a liberarse atacando entre las entrepiernas y costillas de estos soldados con fuertes patadas dejando a estos en el suelo, los soldados que sujetaban a la joven morena intentaron atacar a la guerrera quien de igual manera pudo responder al ataque utilizando sus mortales patadas dejando adoloridos a estos guardias,

\- Princesa! Princesa reaccione porfavor! - gritaba Aisha aproximandose a una shockeada Tifa quien yacia arrodillada en el suelo, Kadaj saca su espada con intenciones de atacar a la guerrera amazonas quien aun mantenia sus manos atadas a su espalda, sin embargo Kadaj fue sorprendido por los dos guardianas de Shinra quienes habian acompañado a Elena y Aisha a aquel reinado, uno de los soldados procedio a atacar a Kadaj mientras el otro procedio con su espada liberar las manos de Aisha, la guerrera ya liberada se aproxima a la joven morena nuevamente:

\- Princesa….debe salir de este lugar...ahora! - grito la mujer sacudiendo el cuerpo de la morena, la morena reacciona volviendo en si

\- Aisha?

\- Salga de este lugar princesa ! ahora! vuelva a Amazonia! - gritaba Aisha apresurandose a luchar con mas soldados de Nibelheim que aparecieron en la escena, la joven morena se coloca de pie y procura salir corriendo de aquel lugar sin embargo Elena interfiere frente a esta

\- No iras a ninguna parte! te espera una cita con la horca y estoy segura que el monarca Strife personalmente seria el verdugo que cortaria tu cabeza maldita zorra – exclama Elena

La joven morena se mantiene estupefacta aun en estado de choque por la noticia enterada, en otra ocasion podria ser capaz de contraatacar, pero en este estado mas el malestar constante que siente su cuerpo detiene cualquier proceso de rapida reaccion en la joven mujer. Apenas transcurio todo en un lapso de segundos cuando una sarten vino volando golpeando la cabeza de Elena en el proceso, la joven morena visualiza el origen de aquel ataque y ve a Saya junto a Denzel

\- Corra majestad! corra! - grita Saya

La joven morena comienza a correr por los pasillos mientras es perseguida por mas soldados de Nibelheim

\- Atrapen a la reina! que no salga de este palacio! - gritaba Kadaj mientras luchaba con los soldados de Shinra

La morena corria por los pasillos de forma desesperada, el malestar aumentando cada vez mas en su cuerpo, pero tenia que seguir avanzando...una fuerte explosion retumba el pasillo del palacio inundando toda el area de humo y llevando a la morena al suelo por aquella presion

\- Tifa! Tifa! - se apresuro a decir una voz femenina aproximandose a la joven morena, la joven mujer levanta la mirada

\- Aerith? - luego de decir estas palabras la joven morena cae en un estado de insconciencia.


	35. Chapter 35

Un gran silencio se esconde en este lugar, la luz del sol ingresa de forma casual, apenas a lo lejos se distingue un sutil sonido de pajaros cantando, unos parpados despiertan con un gran letargo mostrando unos ojos color carmesi debajo de estos, la larga cabellera negra reposa sobre un amplio colchon cubierto por sabanas blancas.

\- "Esto...esta es mi habitacion?" - piensa para si misma despertando la joven morena, su cuerpo estaba totalmente adolorido la joven mujer se sienta suavemente sobre el colchon colocando la palma de su mano sobre su frente, aun sentia un ligero mareo , la mujer visualiza a su alrededor detectando su estante favorito con sus muñecas de infancia reposando sobre este - "Esta es mi habitacion….estoy en Amazonia" define para si misma la joven, de repente la puerta de su habitacion abre suavemente ingresando a la misma una pequeña niña de cabellera castaña clara y ojos cafe.

\- Tifa! - exclama la niña aproximandose rapidamente hacia su hermana mayor saltando al colchon y abrazandola

\- Marlene… - expresa la morena recibiendo entre sus brazos a su pequeña hermana, la morena levanta la mirada visualizando a Aerith y detras de esta a su madre, la reina Hipolita.

\- Aerith...Madre! - exclama Tifa con un gran entusiasmo.

\- Marlene cariño tenemos que conversar un momento a solas con tu hermana – comenta suavemente Aerith colocando dulcemente sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña

\- Si...si...ya se...conversacion de adultos...porque no puedo participar tambien – reclama Marlene – es tan injusto y aburrido – finaliza la niña bajando del colchon y procediendo a retirarse de la habitacion.

\- Ya podras pasar mas tiempo conmigo un poco mas tarde si Marlene? - comenta suavemente Tifa hacia su hermanita mientras esta se detiene en la entrada sonriendo

\- Porsupuesto que si Teef – responde alegremente la niña saliendo de la habitacion.

La reina Hipolita cierra sutilmente la puerta quedando dentro de aquella habitacion junto a Aerith quien procedio a sentarse frente a la joven morena colocando sutilmente sus manos sobre la morena.

\- Como te sientes Tifa? - consulta suavemente Aerith

\- Un poco mareada, pero no es grave estoy bien, que ocurrio? Como llegue aqui? - consulta la joven morena

\- Sufriste un desmayo mientras tratabamos de rescatarte en Nibelheim – responde Aerith

\- Nibelheim? - comenta la morena reaccionando, en dicho momento recordo todo , el enfrentamiento contra Elena, Kadaj, la revelacion de su verdadero padre….la morena se angustia al recordar todo tan repentinamente – madre!….porque...porque no me lo dijiste? - consulta la morena visualizando fijamente a su madre a los ojos con su mirada llena de angustia, la reina Hipolita visualiza a su hija tristemente.

\- Aerith porfavor si me permites un momento a solas para conversar con mi hija – comenta la reina, la doncella Aerith afirma con la cabeza y procede a ponerse de pie

\- Ire a preparar algo para que comas Tifa, esta bien? - sonrio la mujer de ojos esmeraldas

La morena le sonrie aun angustiada pero su prima comprende empaticamente el mensaje y procede a hacer su retirada de aquella habitacion, antes de salir de la recamara Aerith visualiza a la reina quien se apoyaba sobre un baston.

\- Tranquila, estare bien – comenta la reina hacia Aerith, esta sonrie y visualiza a su prima Tifa antes de despedirse y salir de aquella habitacion, la joven morena quien aun permanece sentada sobre su colchon baja la mirada lanzando un largo suspiro

\- Porque no me lo dijiste madre? Porque nunca me dijiste la verdad sobre mi verdadero padre? - consulta la morena, dos lagrimas corren sutilmente por sus mejillas.

\- Hija.. - suspira la reina Hipolita hacia la morena – todo lo que he hecho o las decisiones que he tomado en la vida fue con el unico proposito de protegerte,

\- Pero porque hacerme creer que mi padre era el rey Hercules? Porque hacerme vivir toda mi vida en una mentira?

\- Hija, se que cometi muchos errores en mi vida, a lo mejor no tome las mejores decisiones, era muy riesgoso revelarte a una edad tan joven quien era tu verdadero padre, sobretodo cuando yo misma visualize la mirada de angustia y rencor del principe Strife frente al cadaver de su padre...yo no queria que tu pasaras por lo mismo, fue algo muy doloroso.

\- Estuviste presente ante esa muerte y no lo evitaste madre? - reclama la morena su mirada pasa de angustiosa a rabiosa – permitiste que el rey de Nibelheim fuese asesinado delante de su propio hijo?

\- No tenia eleccion Tifa, era una guerra entre ambos reinos

\- Una guerra de un reino fuerte ante otro mas debil, una guerra injusta donde decenas de ciudadanos fueron aniquilados donde una reina embarazada fue asesinada y donde un rey no solo se le arrebato su reino y su esposa sino tambien su propia vida y todo por una simple avaricia personal! y tu...mi madre a la cual siempre he venerado y respetado fue participe de esta injusticia? eso intentas decirme?

\- Basta Tifa! Tu no entiendes nada,

\- Que tengo que entender madre? Que mi verdadero padre le arruino la vida a un infante? Que toda mi vida me hiciste creer una mentira? De cual proteccion hablas!

\- El principe Strife juro asesinar a todos los descendientes o familiares de Robert Lockhart, yo no iba a soportar el dolor de perderte.

\- Y el monarca Strife si debio soportar y superar el dolor de perderlo todo madre! Y los ciudadanos de Nibelheim masacrados...tuvieron que perder a sus hijos, esposos o amigos! no puedo creer que tengo una madre tan egoista y cobarde!

\- Ya basta Tifa! - exclamo la reina Hipolita abofeteando a su hija – nunca te atrevas a dirigirte asi hacia mi persona, soy tu madre! Y tu seguridad es lo mas importante para mi, no puedes estar del lado del hombre que esta dispuesto a asesinarte.

La joven morena mantiene una de sus manos apoyada sobre su mejilla abofeteada, algunas lagrimas corren por su rostro, la joven morena cierra los ojos manteniendo la cabeza baja.

\- Yo lo amo madre – susurra la morena

\- Que dijiste?

La joven morena levanta la mirada visualizando con firmeza a su madre.

\- Dije que yo amo al monarca Strife con todo mi corazon

\- Como te atreves a…. - exclama la reina Hipolita levantando nuevamente su mano con intencion de abofetear a su hija

\- Adelante madre! Vuelve a golpearme! agredirme no te liberara de culpa de todo lo que haz hecho y todo lo injusto con lo que haz cooperado, me averguenzo de admitir tener una madre como tu, como pudiste ser participe de toda esta injusticia y toda esta mentira...como pudiste hacerme vivir en un falso mundo de fantasia!

\- Tu y Marlene son lo mas importante para mi Tifa…. - responde la reina bajando su mano – algun dia entenderas mis decisiones, algun dia seras madre y deberas tomar decisiones a favor de la proteccion de tu hijo, decisiones que a lo mejor no sean de tu agrado.

\- A costa de vidas inocentes y sufrimiento de los demas madre? jamas quisiera convertirme en un ser tan egoista como tu – responde aun entre lagrimas la morena

\- No espero que puedas perdonarme por el momento Tifa…. Fue necesario alejarte del ojo publico, fue necesario mantener oculta la identidad de tu verdadero padre, fue necesario por tu propio bienestar todas las decisiones que tome y eso implicaba separarme permanentemente de los encuentros con el rey Robert.

\- Soy una hija bastarda, fruto de un amor prohibido….hubiera preferido ser un aborto madre – responde la morena con rencor

\- Jamas, nunca de los jamases me he arrepentido de tenerte Tifa, socialmente no fuiste producto de algo correcto pero te aseguro que eres el resultado del amor mas fuerte y devoto que he sentido por un hombre.

\- No quiero saber nada mas madre...mi vida esta arruinada.

\- No lo esta Tifa, logramos sacarte del reino de Nibelheim solo debemos esconderte en otro lugar , este reino sera el primero donde el monarca Strife te buscara...debemos ser cautelosas creo que…

\- Madre porfavor basta! ya no quiero saber mas de esto….todo esta arruinado.

\- No seas malagradecida hija, se que no puedes ver lo beneficioso que ha sido sacarte de aquel reino de terror pero…

\- Madre porfavor basta… - suplica la morena bajando la cabeza y sentandose sobre su colchon

\- Hija, entiende que tu amor entre el monarca y tu persona no puede ser, es algo imposible, algo prohibido, yo pase por un dolor similar al separarme de tu padre….pero lo superaras con el tiempo y no tenemos consecuencias de las cuales arrepentirnos.

\- Madre… - suspira la joven morena – estoy embarazada.

La reina Hipolita se muestra perpleja ante aquella noticia

\- Que! que?! pero….como? Tifa?….ese bastardo se aprovecho de tu inocencia…

\- No madre!, todo fue voluntario y consentido por ambos, tu mas que nadie sabe que ante los sentimientos mutuos no se pueden evitar estas cosas.

\- Ese bebe no puede...no debes...es un descendiente Lockhart…

\- No pienso terminar con la vida de mi bebe – comento con firmeza la morena mientras coloca protectoramente sus manos sobre su aun plano estomago – si esos son tus planes madre yo misma me marcho de Amazonia para siempre, jamas abandonare a mi bebe

\- Hija, ese bebe es un Lockhart...el monarca Strife…

\- Lo protegere aunque sea de su propio padre! - responde la morena visualizando con el ceño fruncido a su progenitora. - no importa si consideras que todo se ha complicado madre

\- Hija, no ha sido mi intencion expresarlo de esa manera, el monarca Strife ahora no solo buscara de ti sino tambien de su hijo.

\- El monarca Strife desconoce sobre mi embarazo madre – comenta suavemente la morena sin retirar sus manos de su vientre, la reina Hipolita observa estupefacta a su hija

\- Pensaba decirselo cuando estuviera 100% segura del embarazo, pero los sintomas son ya demasiados notorios madre…. - continua diciendo la morena. La reina Hipolita lanza un largo suspiro

\- Indicare a Sarah que venga a revisarte, necesitas estar segura de que estas embarazada, espero por tu propio bien que no sea cierto, pero si lo estas tendremos que actuar rapido y ocultarte en otro lugar. - expreso Hipolita procediendo a dar la vuelta para retirarse de aquella habitacion, la joven morena visualiza los lentos pasos de su madre y a esta apoyandose sobre un baston para avanzar.

\- Que te ocurre madre? - consulta finalmente la morena, la reina Hipolita visualiza a su hija

\- Estoy muy enferma Tifa….parece es una etapa avanzada, pero ante cualquier cosa me asegurare de que estes protegida lo prometo. - expreso la reina saliendo de aquella habitacion.

La joven morena queda preocupada en su habitacion, fue revisada por Sarah, la guerrera amazonica encargada de revisar la salud de las guerreras, esta confirmo el embarazo de la joven morena quien tenia 6 semanas de gestacion. Ante aquella noticia la reina Hipolita se mostraba decepcionada, pero jamas culparia a su hija por sus actos y menos cuestionaria la decision que Tifa tomase sobre su embarazo.

 **REINADO DE EDGE**

\- Estoy de acuerdo que los limites fronterizos deben ser separados a 20 metros entre el sur y el palacio numero dos de Nibelheim – expresa con firmeza el monarca Strife hacia su igualitario el emperador Barret Wallace, finalizando aquel acuerdo monarquico entre ambos reinos.

\- Considero que es lo mas justo Strife – responde Barret de forma conforme – oye Strife deseas un poco de vodka la casa invita.

\- Gracias Barret, pero prefiero mantenerme sobrio por el momento – comenta el monarca inexpresivamente.

\- Ja! quien lo diria, el gran lobo rechazando una buena copa de vodka, si que ha surtido efecto la reina de Nibelheim sobre las costumbres del frio lobo. - expresa Barret prendiendo un tabaco que reposaban sobre sus labios, el monarca Strife expresa una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios.

\- La doncella Tifa es una gran mujer, soy muy afortunado en tenerla a mi lado. - comenta el monarca Strife.

\- Sin duda que si, te ha hecho muy bien tener una mujer como ella, el despiadado lobo se ha convertido en un rey mas empatico y justo, detras de un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer dicen… - expresa Barret fumando tabaco y tomando vodka.

\- Mi Señor…. - comenta una nueva voz profunda y masculina ingresando a aquel salon

\- Vincent? - expresa Cloud con preocupacion al visualizar la presencia de su consorte.

\- Me ha llegado informacion de Nibelheim en relacion a la reina

\- Que ocurre Vincent? - consulta aun mas preocupado el monarca

\- Solo dispongo de informacion que la reina a desaparecido del palacio

\- Hoy mismo marchamos – dijo con firmeza el monarca apresurando sus pasos

\- Hey Strife! - exclama Barret – es medianoche, un clima antartico y el peligro de ladrones y bandidos en el camino...podrias mejor marchar al amanecer?

\- No - contesto firmemente el monarca - Necesito ubicar a la doncella Tifa - indico el rey saliendo de aquel salon dirigiendose al establo para buscar a Fenrir.

El rey se apresura en montar a Fenrir, su rostro estaba angustiado y preocupado, su consorte Vincent sube a otro caballo mientras un soldado de Nibelheim les acompaña.

\- Oye Strife espera! - exclama Barret – espero que todo salga bien y solo sea una falsa alarma, entregale este obsequio de mi parte a la reina Tifa – expresa Barret entregandole al monarca una tiara con finos diamantes incrustrados.

\- Gracias Barret – responde Cloud tomando la tiara en sus manos.

\- Hazme saber alguna noticia sobre la reina Strife – comenta Barret

\- Lo hare – responde Cloud apresurando a Fenrir y galopando a toda velocidad hacia el reinado de Nibelheim.


	36. Chapter 36

**REINADO AMAZONAS**

La noche estaba llegando a su fin, la joven morena no habia podido dormir se habia mantenido sentada frente a su ventana visualizando hacia el horizonte, el sol no podia visualizarse debido a que una fuerte lluvia se habia mantenido cayendo toda la noche, la lluvia parecia limpiar todos los pecados y angustias cometidas por las personas, una de las manos de la morena aun yace sobre su estomago su otra mano es apoyada sutilmente sobre los frios vidrios de su ventana, la morena visualiza el anillo con forma de lobo colocado en su dedo anular, la mujer baja la mirada entristecida "como estaras Cloud?, que estaras pensando?, que pasara cuando te enteres quien es mi verdadero padre?….porque debo huir de ti Cloud? Porque debo proteger a nuestro bebe de ti Cloud?" piensa para si misma la joven mujer mientras acaricia sutilmente su estomago, dos lagrimas sorpresivas caen por las mejillas de la morena ante estos pensamientos, "porsupuesto es porque nuestro bebe es un Lockhart como yo, como el asesino de tu padre…pero este bebe tambien forma parte de ti Cloud, este bebe es fruto del odio mas intenso convertido en el amor mas puro y sincero que dos personas se puedan expresar Cloud" los ojos de Tifa se llenan de lagrimas, su corazón se siente tan oprimido, la joven mujer sufre un intenso dolor emocional "te amo tanto Cloud" susurra Tifa mientras las lagrimas comienzan a brotar a mayor cantidad de sus ojos, "Realmente te amo Cloud...dios porque tuvo que pasar todo esto...porque?...porque?" la joven mujer deja caer suavemente su cabeza sobre el vidrio de su ventana mientras se mantiene llorando.

\- Mi Señor, con este temporal no podremos continuar avanzando por la ruta cinco, es una ruta muy peligrosa con superificies humedas y resbaladizas para los caballos – expresa Vincent hacia el monarca Strife, habian avanzando hasta el amanecer bajo la intensa lluvia, pero se habian encontrado con precipicios rocosos totalmente humedecidos y llenos de lodo, el monarca suspira con mirada angustiada

\- Supongo tienes razon Vincent

\- Se que es muy importante para usted llegar pronto a Nibelheim, pero la ruta mas segura es la ruta tres

\- Son tres dias de viaje hasta Nibelheim Vincent ….no es una opcion muy agradable para mi, pero entiendo que no debo dejarme guiar por impulsos sino por lo mas seguro para todos, vamos a acampar por unos horas hasta que baje un poco esta tempestad, partiremos nuevamente hacia Nibelheim por la ruta tres. - expresa inexpresivamente el rey

\- Si mi Señor – responde Vincent devolviendo su caballo hacia una area plana para empezar a construir una parca, el monarca se mantiene sobre Fenrir, completamente mojado visualizando hacia el horizonte, sus intensos ojos azules mostraban preocupacion "donde estaras princesa? Que habra ocurrido? Eres lo mas preciado y importante que tengo en la vida, tengo que encontrarte Tifa" pensaba para si mismo el monarca Strife bajando la mirada y suspirando de forma decepcionada, su retorno a Nibelheim debera esperar tres dias mas y cada segundo, minuto y hora que transcurria incrementaba la ansiedad y preocupacion del rey hacia la joven morena.

 **REINADO AMAZONAS**

\- Tifa! - gritaba una voz infantil de manera chillona, era Marlene quien salta al colchon de su hermana mientras esta dormia un poco luego de la larga noche en velada – Tiffff Tifffff despierta!

\- Uhhhh...Marlene? Porfavor no saltes en el colchon cariño...me duele un poco la cabeza – responde su hermana mayor despertando del poco sueño que habia podido conciliar, la niña detiene sus juegos visualizando el rostro de su hermana, sus ojos estaban hinchados y unas marcadas ojeras se reflejaban en el rostro de la morena.

\- Te encuentras bien Tifff? - consulta la niña preocupada

\- Si estoy bien cariño...solo un poco cansada – responde suavemente la morena, su hermanita se mantiene observandola de forma estupefacta y coloca una de sus manitas sobre el estomago de la morena.

\- Es cierto que tienes un bebe aqui adentro Tif? - consulta la niña

\- Mmmmm...como lo sabes Marlene?

\- Escuche a Sarah diciendole a mama que tenias un bebe, es cierto Tif?

\- Si cariño, es cierto...tengo un bebe muy pequeñito dentro de mi – responde sonriente la morena

\- Y no se ahoga ahi adentro ? - consulta inocentemente la niña

\- Jajajajaja, no Marlene, no se ahoga ahi adentro...de hecho es el lugar mas seguro donde puede estar hasta el dia de su nacimiento.

\- Entonces debere esperar para conocer al bebe? No es justo!

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitacion se abre ingresando a la recamara una sonriente Aerith,

\- Buenos dias Tifa, deseas unirte al desayuno? Tu madre y las guerreras te esperamos – consulta suavemente la mujer.

\- Supongo que si – responde la morena devolviendo la mirada sonriente hacia su prima.

Durante el desayuno amazonico la joven morena aprovecho para pasar tiempo con sus amigas guerreras, su madre, su hermanita, su prima Aerith quien estaba junto a su esposo Zack, era un ambiente agradable que la joven morena echaba de menos, aunque echaba mas de menos estar junto al monarca Strife.

\- Tia, amigas, primas es un honor para mi estar en este dia junto a ustedes – comenta sonrientemente Aerith en la mesa mientras sujeta las manos de Zack – en poco tiempo hemos vivido algunas emociones, tensiones, buenos momentos y malos momentos, sin embargo….es un honor para mi informarles que Zack y yo seremos padres – comenta Aerith con una amplia sonrisa

\- Felicidades Aerith! que buena dicha! que hermoso niños para complementar la familia! - exclamaban en felicitacion varias de las guerreras amazonas alli presente, la joven morena estaba feliz por la dicha de su prima, iba a poder iniciar una familia junto al hombre que amaba a su lado….por mala suerte no era un gesto que la joven morena podria celebrar con el mismo entusiasmo, ella tambien estaba en proceso de embarazo solo que seria un proceso que deberia vivir en solitario, donde deberia proteger a su bebe sobre todas las cosas y ocultarse donde el monarca Strife no pudiese encontrarla...la morena baja la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

\- Tifa….lo siento, no fue mi intencion – comenta suavemente Aerith

\- No te preocupes Aerith, todo esta bien….y dime prima se quedaran aqui en Amazonia?

\- En realidad Zack y yo hemos decidido instalarnos en lo mas profundo del bosque de Wedge, sabemos que es un lugar retirado y poco poblado pero

\- Siempre tendran un hogar aqui en Amazonia Aerith, y podran continuar disfrutando de los lujos de la realeza – se apresura a comentar la reina Hipolita

\- Gracias majestad – responde Aerith – pero, preferimos tener una vida mas humilde, puedo aprender a ser ama de casa y Zack esta entusiasmado con aprender sobre granja y sembrario – ante este ultimo comentario Zack sonrie a su esposa.

\- Me alegro mucho por ustedes Aerith, Zack – expresa Tifa con una sonrisa

El resto de desayuno paso entre alegrias y comentarios otorgandole un poco de entusiasmo a la joven morena, la reina Hipolita sugirio llevar a su hija Tifa hacia el reinado de Shinra, alli le esperaria el rey Yeth para finalmente conocer a su sobrina en persona y derivarla a un lugar mas seguro.

 **REINADO DE NIBELHEIM**

Habian transcurrido tres dias cuando finalmente en el palacio de Nibelheim sonaban las trompetas avisando la aproximacion del monarca Strife, su consorte y el soldado acompañante, el monarca se aproxima sobre su caballo Fenrir con su caracteristico perfil arrogante, el monarca baja de su caballo siendo recibido por parte de los soldados del palacio y servidumbre quienes no se limitaron para darle la bienvenida y su respeto al rey colocandose de rodillas, el monarca avanza sin poner mucha atencion a sus subditos dirigiendose a pasos avanzados hacia el area de cocina. La servidumbre en la cocina se mantenia tranquila y calmada hasta la llegada subita del monarca Strife

\- Alteza… - exclamaban las sirvientas colocandose de rodillas al visualizar la prestigiosa presencia del rey. La mirada del monarca era inexpresiva y fija, el rey se aproxima hacia una de las sirvientas

\- Donde esta la reina Saya? - consulta friamente el rey, la sirvienta quien estaba de rodillas como muestra de respeto hacia el rey, levanta nerviosa la mirada sin mediar palabra – He preguntado que donde esta la reina de este palacio? - consulto con mayor autoridad el rey.

Ninguna de las sirvientas alli presente mediaba palabra alguna

\- Acaso debo volver a consultar….donde esta mi esposa?! - consulta nuevamente con un tono mas autoritario y amenazante el rey

\- Con todo respeto su alteza, me temo que la servidumbre no conoce el paradero de la reina – comenta una nueva voz de un joven soldado, era Kadaj, el monarca se aproxima hacia este de manera firme levantando por el cuello al joven soldado, sus intensos ojos azules fijados sobre el joven adolescente de forma amenazante

\- Si cometiste algo contra tu reina Kadaj te juro que no veras la luz del sol de mañana – expresa en forma de no muy buenos amigos el rey.

\- Mis mas sinceras disculpas su majestad, le aseguro que no tengo relacion con lo que ocurre...mas sin embargo, si desea conocer los detalles por el cual la reina no se encuentra en este palacio le sugiero visite su recamara y alli obtendra sus respuestas alteza – expresa nerviosamente Kadaj, el rey suelta al soldado adolescente dirigiendose a pasos firmes hacia su habitacion, Vincent visualiza la tension, angustia y prepotencia con la cual el rey avanza por el palacio.

El monarca ingresa a su habitacion encontrando sobre su colchon recostada a una mujer peliroja de ojos esmeraldas, con un baby doll negro y un cuchillo en mano visualizandole de forma provocadora.

\- Que rayos haces en mi palacio Elena! - exclama el rey tomando violentamente a esta mujer por el brazo, la mirada del rey era furiosa, el cuchillo cae sobre el colchon ante aquella violencia interpuesta por el monarca.

\- Que hace alteza? Me esta lastimando! - expresa Elena

\- Te juro Elena que si cometiste algo contra la doncella Tifa yo personalmente me encargare de despedazarte viva – comenta el rey a poca distancia del rostro de esta mujer, su mirada era asesina su tono de voz amenazante, todo su semblante reflejaba miedo y respeto.

\- No tendre que hacerlo majestad, aunque seria un honor para mi desaparecer a esa zorra de esta existencia, pero soy una prostituta no una asesina….ademas, usted mismo se encargara de acabar con la vida de esa maldita amazonas – expresa Elena

El monarca lanza con violencia a la peliroja sobre el colchon sacando rapidamente su espada y colocandola sobre el cuello de la mujer.

\- Si tienes una ultima cosa que decir hazlo ahora...tienes 10 segundos antes de que yo mismo termine con tu apestosa vida – dice con firmeza al rey

\- Vaya, vaya...si que se ha dejado engatusar por la zorra amazonas – dice sarcasticamente la peliroja

\- Te quedan 5 segundos! - exclama el monarca afirmando mas el filo de su espada sobre el cuello de Elena, una leve gota de sangre comienza a correr por el cuello de esta mujer.

\- Adelante alteza….hagalo...pero le advierto que si me asesina ahora, no sabra nada del origen o paradero de su adorada esposa – comenta Elena colocandose sutilmente de pie, el monarca lanza un suspiro bajando su guardia y su espada

\- Asi esta mejor majestad – comenta Elena tomando el cuchillo del colchon y colocandose de pie, la peliroja se posiciona frente al rey, sus ojos esmeraldas visualizaban con firmeza los furiosos ojos zafiros del rey, Elena aproxima sus labios hacia los labios del rey con intencion de besarlo, el monarca gira su cabeza con rapidez

\- No tientes ni provoques mi paciencia Elena, me das asco – expresa friamente el rey

\- Ahora te produzco asco? Acaso esa maldita zorra amazonas le hace sentir lo que yo – expresa Elena con lagrimas en los ojos, el monarca toma a esta mujer por los brazos con firmeza y fuerza

\- Te atreves a llamar a la doncella Tifa zorra nuevamente y te juro que te corto la lengua antes de que hables….

\- Usted venera tanto a esa maldita mujer, y esa mujer lo unico que ha hecho es jugar con usted majestad….

\- Esa mujer posee mas dignidad y valor que el que tu puedas alcanzar en toda tu vida.

\- Esa mujer es una arpia, con rostro de humildad y sangre maldita, sobre sus venas corre la sangre de su peor enemigo majestad.

\- De que rayos estas hablando!

\- Hablo de la astucia que posee la guerrera amazonas, fue muy inteligente y sutil para conquistarle majestad mientras ocultaba un secreto el cual nunca le revelo, un secreto que le mataria el corazon, todo fue friamente calculado por la doncella….jugo el papel de la perfecta mujer humilde, bondadosa, luchadora, fue escalando como una vibora ganando los privilegios y engañando con su falsa la confianza de su majestad. - comenta Elena sonrientemente

\- Me haz colmado la paciencia Elena – comenta el monarca procediendo a intentar sacar su espada

\- Sino me cree majestad, porque no lo ve por usted mismo – expresa Elena facilitandole aquel cuchillo artesanal que le habia entregado la reina Hipolita, el monarca visualiza esta daga de forma dudosa, sin embargo toma aquel cuchillo entre sus manos, visualizandolo

\- Reconoce su alteza el logo que representa este cuchillo? - comenta Elena separandose del rey y apoyando su cuerpo sobre la pared, el monarca visualiza el mango del cuchillo mirando el simbolo de un ave Fenix, reconociendo esta representacion del reinado Shinra.

\- De donde obtuviste esto – comenta el rey con tono de no muy buenos amigos – acaso tienes alguna relacion con este reinado?

\- Yo no alteza….pero, su adorada esposa amazonica tiene mas que una fuerte relacion con ese reinado, supongo que la espada que reposa en su salon de espera ya no se mantendra como exibicion o un recuerdo, sino que proximamente sera utilizada para acabar con una dinastia que usted prometio acabar.

\- La dinastia Shinra solo esta compuesta por el anciano Yeth Lockhart, no hay mas dinastia en ese reinado

\- Yo no estaria tan segura majestad…..porque no lee la escritura que esta tallada sobre el filo del cuchillo que sujetan sus manos.

El monarca se mantiene dudoso ante la peliroja quien sonreia de manera maliciosa y hasta vengativa, sin embargo el rey procede a analizar el cuchillo que sujetaban sus manos mirando el delicado filo tallado en oro y una escritura que decia:

"Para mi adorada hija Tifa, con amor: Robert Lockhart"


	37. Chapter 37

"Era un trayecto largo, teniamos dos dias viajando sin detenernos estabamos apenas a pocas horas de llegar finalmente al reinado de Shinra, aquel reinado que por linaje me pertenece como primogenita de un rey al cual no conoci, y un rey quien actualmente gobierna y resulta ser mi tio pero al cual tampoco conozco….en pocas horas mi vida ha volcado 360 grados, justo cuando iniciaba mi vida amorosa, esta fue despiadadamente arrebatada de mis manos con tal desagradable noticia que me impide volver a los brazos del hombre al cual amo, el hombre del cual llevo parte de el dentro de mi, no solo en mi corazon sino tambien como una nueva vida la cual juro protegere con la mia" escribia la joven morena en su diario personal mientras visualizaba fuera del carruaje las extensas zonas verdes y terrenos fertiles, en el regazo de las piernas de la morena yace su hermanita Marlene dormida, habia sido un viaje estresante para una niña tan pequeña, frente a la morena se encontraba su madre la reina Hipolita quien visualizaba el preocupado y angustiado estado de su hija mayor, quien insconcientemente tocaba el anillo con forma de lobo que llevaba entre sus dedos.

\- Tifa – comenta suavemente Hipolita

\- Si madre?

\- Se que me altere un poco durante nuestra conversacion pasada, jamas ha sido mi intencion agredirte hija

\- Descuida madre, yo entiendo

\- Realmente amas al monarca Strife?

Tifa lanza un largo suspiro y con mirada baja responde a su madre.

\- Con todo mi corazon madre – responde la morena tocando suavemente su estomago

Tifa visualiza la mirada triste y decepcionada de su madre ante aquella confesion, ahora con un tono de voz mas calmado la morena prosigue:

\- Solicito disculpa por decepcionarte madre, el sentimiento de amor es mutuo entre el monarca Strife y yo, al principio yo le odiaba, veia a un monstruo a un hombre despiadado, frio y sin piedad, veia en el lo que todos ven.

\- Que te hizo cambiar de parecer Tifa?

\- Su corazon madre….el me ha abierto su corazon como no lo ha realizado con nadie, en el fondo es solo un hombre mortificado por sus traumas y sus culpas.

\- Crees que su amor por ti evitara que cumpla su promesa de buscarte?

\- No lo se madre, mi unico interes por el momento es salvar y proteger la vida de mi hijo , lo que ocurra con mi vida no sera de importancia.

\- Tifa! - exclama Hipolita recordando que Marlene esta dormida decide bajar la voz – no voy a perderte , jamas permitire que te ocurra nada, que nadie te haga ningun mal...yo…

\- Madre – comenta suavemente Tifa – haz hecho suficiente por mi durante muchos años y siempre estare agradecida por ello, me cuidaste durante toda mi niñez, adolescencia y parte de mi vida de adulta, ahora es mi turno de proteger y como madre que proximamente sere me dirigo a ti, porfavor entiendeme este bebe es todo para mi y dare mi vida por protegerlo.

Las lagrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de Hipolita, en parte lograba entender lo que su hija estaba transmitiendo pero su corazon no podia aceptar perder a su hija mayor.

\- El monarca Strife no debe enterarse jamas de la existencia de este bebe, debes prometerme madre que pase lo que pase, nadie fuera de nuestro entorno privado se enterara.

\- Tifa yo….

\- Porfavor madre, prometeme que este bebe estara a salvo pase lo que pase conmigo...porfavor madre, debo escucharlo.

La monarca Hipolita lanza un largo suspiro mientras solloza, su corazon entiende perfectamente el significado de una relacion de amor prohibida y el producto de dicho amor y la proteccion que necesita

– Lo prometo hija –

\- Gracias madre – expresa conforme la joven morena con una leve sonrisa hacia su progenitora.

 **REINADO NIBELHEIM**

El rey se deja caer de rodillas con aquel cuchillo artesanal del reinado de Shinra aun sujeto en sus manos, su mirada continua inexpresiva su corazon confuso entre decenas de pedazos cubiertos por sentimientos conflictivos entre dolor, angustia, traiccion, amor, desesperacion….

\- Como se siente haber sido humillado y burlado por la hija del asesino de sus padres majestad?...parece que tendremos una proxima reina en el palacio de Shinra a no ser que su alteza realmente cumpla la promesa realizada a su padre en su lecho de muerte. - expresaba con sarcasmo Elena ante la visualizacion del sufrimiento de este hombre.

\- Largate…. - expresa el monarca en un tono furioso y amenazante

\- Realmente su majestad penso que la amazona le amaba?, el unico proposito de esa mujer fue utilizar su astucia para vengarse por toda la tortura y el mal inicial que usted provoco en ella, la guerrera amazonas le utilizo, se burlo de usted en su propia cara y le oculto su linaje verdadero, muy al contrario de mi majestad, mi amor por usted siempre fue y ha sido sincero y siempre lo esperare sin secretos ni misterios – comento Elena, abriendo la puerta y saliendo con una sonrisa sarcastica de esa habitacion.

El monarca aun yace de rodillas en su recamara, sus manos aprietan con fuerza aquel cuchillo del reinado de Shinra, pensamientos conflictivos invadian su mente ante este nuevo descubrimiento,

"mi niñez, mi madre con su dulzura y ternura me cuidaba y leia cuentos infantiles antes de dormir, mi padre quien fue mi guia y consorte durante mi aprendizaje de tecnicas en combate, mi madre muerta...mi padre agonizante, mi pueblo en llamas, mi gente muriendo, maldito….maldito Lockhart, me arrebataste todo...todo"

Los puños del monarca apretaban mas fuerte aquel cuchillo provocando que sus manos sangraran, nuevamente la sombra de Robert Lockhart ensombrecia la vida del joven monarca, esta vez mediante la imagen de una mujer luchadora y alegre a la cual su corazon aprendio a amar, aquella mujer amazona que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma al hacerle el amor, aquella mujer que suavizaba y llenaba de calor su frio corazon, aquella mujer no es mas que la traicion heredada de un monarca que destruyo con toda la felicidad de su vida, todo fue un engaño, el monarca se sentia traicionado y utilizado...todo fue una trampa, nada de lo expresado por la guerrera habia sido sincero aunque en su momento lo parecio, o eso asumia el monarca al recordar a la joven morena.

\- Maldito….maldito Lockhart, maldita dinastia Shinra...maldita familia… - murmuraba el rey antes de lanzar un fuerte grito de dolor que retumbo en todo el palacio seguidos por grandes estruendos y destrozos de vidrios que podian escucharse en todo el palacio, la servidumbre se mantenia estupefacta detenida y asustada visualizando hacia la habitacion monarquica, Elena y Kadaj se mantenian recostados sobre una columna del pasillo,

\- Que le han dicho a nuestro Señor? - consulta con firmeza una voz profunda a Kadaj y Elena

\- Solamente la realidad de la cual se le privaba a nuestro rey, la arpia de mujer que selecciono como reina no es mas ni menos que la hija ilegitima del rey Robert Lockhart – respondio Kadaj

Ante aquellas palabras Vincent reacciona preocupado, aunque externamente se le visualiza igual de inexpresivo que siempre, sin mediar palabra alguna el consorte del rey avanza sus pasos hacia la habitacion monarquica manteniendose alli de pie esperando algun silencio por parte del escandalo proveniente de la recamara. La servidumbre seguia asustada llorando y preocupada, nadie sabia a ciencia cierta lo que ocurria pero por la reaccion tan violenta del monarca sospechaban que no podian ser muy buenas noticias.

\- Mi señor….- comenta suavemente Vincent quien ingreso a la habitacion monarquica observando el desastre y visualizando a su rey de rodillas, agitado, con mirada furiosa y perdida mientras en uno de sus puños reposa un cuchillo con el logo de Shinra en su mano sangrante, Vincent comprendio perfectamente lo que pasaba.

\- Vincent – comenta el monarca con la antigua frialdad y voz despiadada que anteriormente lo caracterizaba – prepara a 100 de mis hombres, mañana a primera hora partimos al reino de Amazonia.

\- Si mi señor – responde obedientemente Vincent

\- Y Vincent – continua el monarca, esta vez su respiracion se muestra mas agitada y su tono de voz mas despiadado – informales a todos que yo personalmente me ocupare de la doncella Tifa.

Tifa visualiza por la pequeña ventana del carruaje, el reinado de Shinra era similar en tamaño al reinado Amazonas, los ciudadanos que componian los alrededores de dicho reinado parecian estar en paz y tranquilidad, familias trabajaban el suelo fertil para producir sus frutos, los niños jugueteaban por los alrededores, "es una vista agradable" sintio la joven mujer por un momento, al final del camino estaba el palacio Shinra, sus puertas de ingreso estaban decoradas por un logo representado por el ave Fenix siendo derrotada por una espada "Es el mismo logo del cuchillo de mi padre" penso Tifa. Las puertas del palacio se abrieron y el carruaje junto a un reducido grupo de guerreras amazonas ingresan al palacio, los caballos se detienen ante la entrada oficial del palacio, un hombre de unos 70 años aproximadamente sale a recibir a las visitantes, Tifa puede distinguir que este hombre va vestido con ropa prestigiosa y una corona de oro y rubies decoran su cabeza, el hombre se aproxima al carruaje y ordena a sus guardias abrir la puerta, el hombre facilita su mano a Tifa.

\- Apreciada sobrina, bienvenida al reino...soy tu tio Yeth Lockhart

Tifa emite una leve sonrisa por educacion y procede a tomar la mano del rey para bajar del carruaje seguidamente se arrodilla frente al monarca.

\- Gracias por su bienvenida su alteza, soy Tifa princesa de amazonas un gusto conocerle

\- Finalmente princesa – responde Yeth – Gracias Hipolita, por traer a mi sobrina – comenta Yeth observando a la monarca Hipolita.

\- Me alegra que finalmente se conozcan – sonrie Hipolita – sin embargo no tenemos mucho tiempo, el monarca Strife buscara a Tifa en este lugar tambien.

\- Si...tienes razon, porfavor ingresen al palacio tenemos cosas que conversar, mañana enviare a mi sobrina a un lugar mas seguro y lejano, donde mi primo Xhin, es el rey del palacio Wutai

Tifa sonrie en señal de respeto colocandose de pie, ingresa al palacio junto al monarca Yeth, su madre y su hermanita Marlene, las tres guerreras amazonas que le acompañaron al reinado son ordenadas volver al reino Amazonico por parte de la reina Hipolita, la joven morena continua un poco preocupada ante el descubrimiento del monarca Strife cuando retorne a Nibelheim, "Que pensara Cloud cuando no me encuentre" se cuestiono asi misma la joven mujer.

El rey Yeth habia decidido mantener a la reina, la princesa y Marlene en una sala de te para finalmente el monarca interactuar mas con su sobrina, dicha ocasion fue aprovechada por igual para celebrar los 21 años de la joven morena, antes de proceder a que cayera la noche y la morena se decline a empacar sus pertenencias para continuar con su largo viaje el dia siguiente, la morena visualiza por la ventana hacia el horizonte sin mucha nocion de lo que le espera en su vida mas adelante, la mujer se sentia un poco decepcionada con lo que podria depararle el futuro, en el fondo de su corazon deseaba volver con el monarca Strife, sentirse segura y amada entre sus fuertes brazos, tener una familia tradicional junto al joven rey, lo amaba tanto eso era lo que dictaba su parte emocional, mas su parte racional le indicaba que seria un acto muy peligroso y con altas probabilidades de terminar no solo con su vida, sino tambien con la de su retoño.

\- No puedo permitir que le ocurra nada a mi bebe – suspira Tifa de forma desilucionada.

\- Tifa estas? - consulta una voz suavemente tocando la puerta.

\- Si madre...pasa – responde calmadamente la morena

\- Como haz crecido mi pequeña – comenta la monarca Hipolita abrazando a su hija mayor – ya son 21 años princesa – sonrie la mujer con ojos llorosos.

\- Todo estara bien madre, tranquila – responde Tifa con una sonrisa mientras toca la mejilla de su madre – iremos al reino de Wutai y alli podremos estar seguras

\- Tifa – continua Hipolita – se que acordamos que yo y Marlene iriamos contigo a Wutai, pero deseo que te lleves a Marlene contigo yo volvere al reinado de Amazonas.

\- No madre...porque! Porque exponerte a ese tipo de peligro, el monarca Strife llegara a Amazonas en algun momento y no quiero que nada malo te ocurra! - reclama la joven mujer con voz alterada

\- Tifa...hija...tenias razon, he cumplido con mi papel de protegerte todos estos años es hora de que protegas y cuides a aquellos que ahora mas necesitan de ti, eres una guerrera amazona proxima reina del legado Amazonia – comenta Hipolita tocando suavemente el vientre de su hija – tu prioridad es este pequeño ser vivo, mi nieto, tu hijo. - comenta entre sollozos la monarca – yo debo proteger mi reino, debo dar el frente por este y tu debes dar frente por tu prioridad y por Marlene.

\- Madre...es una responsabilidad muy grande, nisiquiera se si estoy lista para algo como esto, porfavor ...no se que papel debo desempeñar como madre.

\- Hija, cuando tengas a tu bebe por primera vez en brazos todos tus miedos y respuestas ante la maternidad seran respondidas, se que tienes miedo, todos lo tenemos ante lo nuevo...pero te aseguro que estas en la etapa mas feliz que una mujer pueda vivir, daras todo por ese bebe y este bebe te proporcionara las mayores alegrias y sonrisas que tu corazon sea capaz de sentir.

\- No me dejes madre...porfavor.. - decia entre sollozos la joven morena abrazando a su madre

\- Siempre estare contigo hija, pero es hora de cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades y prioridades, estoy muy enferma no podre soportar otro viaje tan largo hacia Wutai – comenta la reina Hipolita hacia su primogenita – Se que lo haras bien Tifa, eres fuerte y me haz demostrado que eres capaz de superar muchas contratiempos, vas a salir adelante mi niña, pero debes partir hacia Wutai y cuidar de Marlene por mi.

\- Madre….te extrañare mucho – responde Tifa apretando mas aquel abrazo – cuidare de Marlene y de mi hijo, lo prometo. - responde la joven morena sin soltar aquel probable ultimo abrazo de su progenitora.


	38. Chapter 38

" ** _Recuerden que no tengo derechos sobre los protagonistas y personajes de esta historia, sin embargo si tengo autoria sobre la historia y su trama. Cualquier review o comentario en buena o en mala sera gratamente aceptado y valorado, quiero dejar claro nuevamente que esta historia sera un poco larga (muchos capitulos) pero espero que sea de su agrado"_**

 **REINADO NIBELHEIM**

La noche habia llegado finalmente, los soldados del palacio se preparaban para su jornada del siguiente dia marcharian hacia el reinado de Amazonia como habia indicado el monarca Strife. El monarca se encuentra en el salon de espera, en una de sus manos reposa aquella espada la cual guarda el amargo recuerdo de haber atravesado el corazon de su padre, mientras en su otra mano mantiene una copa de vodka de la cual el rey degustaba mientras su mirada visualiza hacia el horizonte a traves de la ventana

\- Ya todo esta preparado para el trayecto de mañana mi Señor. - expresa una voz masculina profunda ingresando al salon.

\- Perfecto Vincent – comenta friamente el rey mientras traga de un solo sorbo el liquido caliente de vodka que mantenia aquella copa, el monarca coloca la copa sobre una mesa mientras lleva la espada que mantiene en su mano hacia su frente, visualizandola minuciosamente.

\- Esta espada, fue la que atraveso el corazon de mi padre al ser asesinado, la he guardado celosamente durante todos estos años, esta espada fue manchada con la sangre de mi padre y con la sangre de la familia Lockhart – comenta el monarca – la muerte de mis padres no quedaran impune, la promesa hacia mi padre quedara saldada cuando esta espada atraviese el corazon de la princesa amazona y con esto termine el legado del reinado de Shinra.

\- Eso es lo que dicta su corazón mi Señor? o lo que dicta su mente sin escuchar a su corazon? - consulta calmadamente Vincent aproximandose al monarca y sujetando la espada, los ojos zafiro del monarca visualizan dudosamente el rostro de su consorte principal – se ha cuestionado mi Señor lo que sentira su corazon al ver a la princesa amazonas suspirando por su ultimo aliento mientras esta espada termina con su vida bajo sus propias manos? - continua Vincent observando fijamente a los ojos de ahora un confuso rey.

El monarca no responde, su corazon siente un dolor desgarrador al recrear en su mente la imagen de la joven morena siendo asesinada por sus propias manos. El monarca baja por un momento la mirada desconcertado

\- Es lo que pense… - comenta pausadamente Vincent

\- Estas equivocado – comenta con firmeza el rey - por un buen motivo me llaman el lobo, soy un ser despiadado y frio – responde inexpresivamente el monarca, envainando la espada que mantenia entre sus manos.

\- Pero su corazon no es inmune al amor – comenta Vincent

\- Te demostrare que estas equivocado, llevo mas de una decada sin sentir amor – responde el monarca, sus ojos destellan un tono verdoso por la furia contenida

\- Podras engañar a los demas mi Señor, pero no podra engañarse a si mismo. – responde Vincent caminando pausadamente hacia la salida retirandose del salon, el joven rey vuelve a tomar una nueva copa de vodka apoyando sus manos contra la ventana, el cielo estaba despejado y estrellado, la mente del rey se concentra en Tifa al recordar lo mucho que la joven morena se decantaba por las estrellas, gratos recuerdos de la joven mujer se reflejan en su memoria , el calor que sentia su corazon al ver sonreir a la princesa amazonica, su ternura, su comprension, el extasis que sentia su alma al tocar la piel de la joven mujer, la desconexion de la realidad que sentia su corazon al besar aquellos labios suaves de la amazona…."realmente todo esto fue una falsa interpretada por esta mujer? como permiti que jugara con mis sentimientos y mi corazon….como me deje engañar por la hija de mi mayor enemigo"

\- Maldicion! - exclama el monarca golpeando la pared con su puño, su cabeza bajada sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus dientes unidos . - Padre no te fallare, no puedo fallarte, jamas te traicionare por la falsa imagen de una mujer que jugo con mis emociones – se decia a si mismo el joven rey levantando la mirada y mirando hacia el horizonte, el monarca sacude su cabeza para liberarse de todos los agradables recuerdos sobre Tifa opacando los sentimientos de su corazon, el monarca respira hondo dirigiendose hacia la salida del salon de forma arrogante y fria, abriendo bruscamente las puertas de aquel salon, al salir por la puerta decidido a seguir tomando alcohol esta vez llevando la botella de vodka consigo en vez del vaso, el monarca se aproxima hacia su habitacion encontrando a Elena posicionada en la puerta de entrada a su recamara, el monarca la observa en silencio con su tipica mirada inexpresiva, la peliroja aprovecha la confusion de este hombre para aproximarse a el rodeando sus brazos sobre el cuello del rey.

\- Yo siempre estare aqui para usted su majestad, puede tener seguridad que mi amor es sincero y mis intenciones hacia usted no son una falsa…. - comenta suavemente la mujer de ojos esmeraldas, proporcionando un suave beso en los labios del rey, ante aquel beso el monarca ni se inmuta , aquellos labios no le proporcionaban el calor, la calidez y la ternura que sentia el hombre ante los labios de la joven morena, el monarca lleva la botella de vodka hacia sus labios tragando desesperadamente todo el alcohol que la botella conservaba, al finalizar la botella el rey la lanza hacia el suelo rompiendose esta en el proceso, el monarca coloca sus manos sobre la cintura de la peliroja

\- Entra a la habitacion...ahora – expresa friamente el rey abriendo las puertas de su recamara e ingresando con la peliroja hacia esta, a pocos metros de distancia se encontraba Vincent quien visualizo aquella escena de manera preocupado, en el fondo el consorte sabia que el monarca estaba intentando ahogar desesperadamente el fuerte dolor que sentia su corazon, no solo por descubrir la paternidad de la princesa amazonica, sino tambien por el hecho de haberla perdido para siempre.

 **REINADO SHINRA**

Un nuevo dia finalmente habia llegado, el sol era resplandeciente y los equipajes estaban ya recargados en el carruaje para la partida de la joven morena hacia el reinado de Wutai. Junto a la morena se encontraba en su despedida el rey Yeth Lockhart y la reina Hipolita.

\- Te extrañare mucho madre – decia la joven morena entre lagrimas hacia su madre en un fuerte abrazo

\- Lo se mi niña, pero porfavor no llores, Marlene esta por bajar y no podemos permitir que sienta que jamas volvera a verme – expresa la reina Hipolita colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de su hija mayor.

\- Cuidare mucho de Marlene madre, te lo prometo – comento Tifa limpiandose las lagrimas

\- Sobrina, cuidate mucho – comenta el rey Yeth

\- Gracias por albergarme su alteza Yeth, ha sido muy grato la pasadia en este lugar.

\- Bien sabes que este reino te pertenece y luego le pertenecera a tu hijo.

\- Lo se su alteza – sonrie levemente Tifa

\- Tifaaaa! - gritaba una sonriente niña saliendo de aquel palacio con una muñeca entre sus manos

\- Estamos listas Marlene? - comenta la joven morena sonriendo hacia su hermanita para no provocar ansiedad en la niña

\- Si, si! - gritaba emocionada la niña

\- Recuerda portarte bien Marlene si – comenta la reina Hipolita hacia su hija menor abrazandola

\- Lo hare mama...te quiero mucho...y estaremos esperandote – responde la niña hacia su madre

\- Lo se ternura, cuando menos lo esperes estare con ustedes si? - comenta la reina a su pequeña a sabiendas que era una falsa promesa.

\- Vamos Marly – comenta suavemente la joven morena al visualizar los ojos de su madre llenarse de lagrimas las cuales no salian

\- Si! - exclamo la niña felizmente ingresando al carruaje, la joven morena toma las manos de su madre entre las suyas

\- Te amo madre, gracias por todo – comenta la joven morena

\- Te amo Tifa, siempre seras mi pequeña gran princesa – comenta la reina Hipolita

La joven morena ingresa al carruaje junto a su hermanita, partiendo el carruaje hacia el reinado de Wutai liderado por dos guerreras amazonas que le acompañarian hasta su destino.

La reina Hipolita estaba tan delicada de salud, que el rey Yeth procedio a indicarle que pasase mas dias en el reino de Shinra a sabiendas que probablemente la reina no llegaria con vida a Amazonias por su estado de salud.

 **REINADO NIBELHEIM**

El monarca abre sus ojos sobre su colchon, su cuerpo yacia de espalda y a su lado separado visualiza a la mujer peliroja quien lo observaba con intensidad.

\- Aun estas aqui? - decia friamente el rey hacia la mujer de ojos esmeraldas, la peliroja humedece sus labios bajando un poco la mirada.

\- Algun dia su majestad me abrazara despues de que hagamos el amor? - consulta Elena suavemente, el monarca suspira poniendose de pie y sentandose sobre el colchon, su torso desnudo dando la espalda hacia la peliroja

\- Yo nunca te hare el amor Elena – responde friamente el rey

La peliroja se sienta sobre el colchon cubriendo su torso desnudo con las sabanas, abrazando por la espalda al monarca y colocando su rostro sobre uno de los hombros del rey.

\- Se que es muy pronto para que su alteza libere sus emociones con otra mujer….pero quiero que sepas su majestad, que yo le esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario y le ayudare a curar todo dolor que la amazonica provoco en usted, te amo y siempre te he amado. - comenta Elena

El monarca se coloca de pie retirandose de aquel abrazo expresado por la peliroja,

\- Continua esperando Elena – comenta el rey ingresando al baño

\- "Ahora que esa maldita mujer no esta en este palacio, es mi momento para conquistar al rey...es mi momento para aprovecharme de su dolor y es mi momento para hacerle creer que la zorra amazonica solo fue una falsa actriz" – pensaba para si misma Elena, mientras se colocaba de pie vistiendose para retirarse de la recamara.

Los soldados de Nibelheim se preparaban para partir, la guerrera amazona Aisha permanecia como prisionera en aquel palacio ante los eventos ocurridos previamente durante el escape de la joven morena, el monarca Strife dio ordenes de llevar a la guerrera Aisha junto con ellos como rehen hacia el reinado Amazonas, seria un dia de viaje hasta el palacio si el clima lo permitia y sino encontraban contratiempos en el viaje.

 **DIARIO DE TIFA**

"El camino hacia el palacio Wutai era bastante largo, por ruta tradicional serian unos 6 dias de distancia sin descanso, sin embargo gracias a recomendaciones del rey Yeth pudimos tomar un atajo secreto que nos llevaria a aquel lugar en mucho menor tiempo, una agotada Marlene permanece dormida en mi regazo, mientras visualizo calmadamente las extensas areas verdes que decoran las montañas, han pasado 3 dias de viaje sin parar, el clima ha estado templado nada de lluvia ni nubes que distraigan el firmamento, no se que pasara ahora con mi vida nisiquiera se lo que debo hacer, de un momento a otro me he convertido no solo en madre soltera de mi futuro bebe, sino tambien en la tutora total de mi hermanita Marlene, espero poder cumplir las expectativas y ser una buena madre para ambos , dare todo de mi para proteger a lo que me queda de familia, ambos ahora son todo para mi" - escribia Tifa en su diario personal, la joven mujer considero que el viaje seria menos estresante si escribia sus pensamientos, aun faltaban unas pocas horas mas de viaje para que la princesa amazona llegase al reinado de Wutai.

 **SOLDADOS NIBELHEIM**

La tropa de 100 hombres junto al rey que marchaban hacia el reinado de Amazonia se habian encontrado con contratiempos durante su trayecto por lo cual su viaje seria mas prolongado que un solo dia como tenia pronosticado el rey. Una fuerte tempestad de lluvia y tormenta les habia hecho acampar y detenerse mientras esperaban que todo aclarase, los soldados habian creado decenas de parcas y la rehen Aisha estaba atada a un tronco en el aire libre, la mujer estaba severamente deshidratada con claros rasgos de tortura fisica, el monarca visualiza desesperado con ceño fruncido hacia el horizonte.

\- Nunca la encontraras …. - expresa suavemente una voz femenina. El monarca ante aquel comentario voltea, visualizando a la guerrera amazonica mirandole intensamente, el rey se aproxima hacia la mujer con mirada amenazante, el monarca se coloca frente a la guerrera sacando su espada y colocandola sobre el cuello de esta mujer.

\- Mas vale que si aparezca la princesa Tifa, de lo contrario me asegurare que no quede una sola piedra en pie en su diminuto e insignificante templo Amazonico – comenta friamente el rey

\- Usted desconoce el valor del sacrificio por amor, nunca encontraras a la princesa Tifa, no importa lo que hagas o a cuantas mas personas dañes, no siempre conseguiras tu proposito.

\- Mi proposito inmediato es que tu cabeza sera la primera en rodar y la ultima sera la de la princesa Amazonica – responde con firmeza el monarca

\- No existen palabras que me intimiden, usted ya me arrebato todo lo que tenia en mi vida, mis hijos y mi esposo….mi lealtad hacia la reina Hipolita y la princesa Tifa es tan fiel que puedo dar mi vida por ambas.

\- Pues disfruta el poco tiempo de vida que te queda guerrera – amenaza el monarca retirando su espada y dando la espalda a esta mujer.

\- Hagas lo que hagas...nunca la encontraras – volvio a repetir la mujer

\- Eso ya lo veremos – expreso con frialdad el monarca retirandose de aquel lugar.


	39. Chapter 39

**REINADO WUTAI:**

"Fue un largo camino hasta llegar a este tranquilo reinado, el pueblo esta compuesto por ciudadanos trabajadores, a pesar de ser un reinado no muy amplio como Nibelheim podia deducir que la monarquia era muy cercana al pueblo" pensaba Tifa al llegar finalmente al lugar de destino.

\- Marlene, cariño despierta – indica suavemente Tifa a su hermanita acariciando su cabellera, la niña aun reposa dormida sobre las rodillas de la joven mujer

\- Mmmmmm….ya llegamos Tiffff – responde Marlene de forma muy agotada y aun con sueño.

\- Si mi niña, ya estamos en el palacio Wutai – responde dulcemente Tifa acariciando la frente de su hermana pequeña.

\- Holaaaaaaaaaa! Bienvenidaaaaaaaaaa a Wutaiiiiiiiiiiii! - exclama una gritona y simpatica voz casi al oido de Tifa que recien salia del carruaje.

\- Auch! mis oidos! – reclamo Tifa mientras se tapaba sus orejas, aquella voz chillona y alegre provenia de una joven mujer de cabellera negra corta, ropa similar a una guerrera amazona y rostro alegre.

\- Tu debes ser Tifa, la princesa de Amazonia, hola yo soy Yuffie princesa de Wutai soy la hija del rey Xhin. - saludaba con mucho entusiasmo la jovencita mientras ofrece su mano como saludo a Tifa

Tifa va a darle la mano a Yuffie pero Marlene se adelanta y toma la mano de Yuffie saludandola

\- Holaaaaa soy Marleneeeeeeeeee, hermana menor de Tifa – gritaba la niña imitando la energica voz de Yuffie

\- Ahhhh! me estas imitando niña! - reclamaba Yuffie, esto genera una leve risa en Tifa por la actitud tan infantil de la joven adolescente.

\- Sin duda alguna creo que Marlene y tu se llevaran muy bien – comento Tifa

\- Hija! ya estas abrumando a nuestras invitadas – comentaba un hombre de edad madura pero no muy anciano.

\- Uhhhhhhh papaaaaaaaaa! solo les estoy dando la bienvenida en un caluroso saludo! - responde Yuffie

\- Señoritas disculpen el entusiasmo de mi hija, soy el rey Xhin de este palacio, el monarca Yeth me hablo bastante de ti jovencita – comenta el rey observando a Tifa – nos informo sobre tu delicada situacion, puedo asegurarte tranquilidad y seguridad, mi reino esta muy lejos y casi nadie lo conoce para invadirnos.

\- Aqui estaran seguras ambas! yo Yuffie Kisaragi protegere a las nuevas visitantes – grito la jovencita

\- Gracias por la oferta – sonrio Tifa

\- Tifffff, tengo mucha hambre – expreso Marlene sujetando parte de la ropa de su hermana mayor con intenciones de llamar su atencion.

\- Ha sido un largo viaje – comento el rey Xhin – porfavor pasen al reino, les mostraremos sus habitaciones pero antes le tenemos preparado un tradicional banquete de alimentos Wutai – comento con una sonrisa el rey observando a Marlene

\- Siiiiiii comida! - grito en felicidad la niña

\- Anda Marlene, ve a comer algo yo mientras tanto sacare nuestras cosas del carruaje y te veo en un momento si – expresa sonrientemente la joven morena hacia su hermanita

\- Si niña, yo Yuffie sere tu guia especial turistica para hoy – comenta Yuffie tomando la mano de Marlene e ingresando al palacio, su hermana mayor observa pacificamente la imagen.

\- Princesa Tifa – comenta una guerrera amazona de las que les acompaño hasta el reino de Wutai – nosotras nos regresaremos al palacio de Amazonas – expreso esta guerrera visualizando a una segunda guerrera amazonas que les acompaño en el trayecto.

\- Tengan mucho cuidado Anna, gracias por haberme transportado sin descanso hasta este lugar. - responde Tifa.

\- Su alteza, ademas del respeto monarquico que le tenemos tambien somos amigas, nunca sera una molestia servirle princesa Tifa.

\- Gracias Anna – comenta Tifa sacando el ultimo bolso del carruaje – que tengas un buen viaje de regreso a Amazonia – sonrio la joven mujer.

 **REINO AMAZONAS:**

El palacio amazonas esta rodeado por una fuerte tropa de guerreros de 100 hombres, su lider el monarca Cloud Strife permanece de pie al frente de la tropa visualizando con intensidad a aquel reinado donde se mantenian en vigilia algunas guerreras amazonas. El monarca sujeta entre sus brazos como rehen a la consorte Aisha, obligando a la mujer a arrodillarse mientras mantiene amenazado el cuello de esta con su enorme espada Buster, unas 50 guerreras amazonas se colocan frente al palacio en posicion de combate.

\- Soy el rey de Nibelheim, entreguen a la princesa Tifa y nos marcharemos sin ningun derramamiento de sangre – demanda firmemente el monarca Strife a las guerreras.

Un silencio rotundo invade momentaneamente el palacio Amazonico, el monarca esta a punto de perder los estribos por lo cual retorna de forma amenazante su demanda:

\- Sino entregan a la princesa Tifa, esta guerrera sera asesinada – comenta friamente el monarca presionando mas su espada sobre el cuello de Aisha

Una guerrera amazonas se aproxima a salir del palacio manteniendo posicion de combate

\- Su alteza la princesa Tifa ni su madre la reina Hipolita se encuentran en este momento dentro del reino

El monarca de forma furiosa lanza al suelo violentamente a la consorte Aisha y se aproxima hacia esta guerrera amazonica con su mirada amenazante

\- No se aproxime mas monarca Strife o nos veremos obligadas a tomar reacciones innecesarias como mecanismo de defensa del palacio – exclamo esta guerrera amazonas manteniendo su espada en frente todo el tiempo. El monarca continua aproximandose hasta llegar a 2 metros de distancia de esta mujer

\- Donde se oculta la princesa Tifa? - dijo con frialdad el monarca, su semblante causaba temor su tono de voz escalofrios ante aquella hostilidad la guerrera amazona procede a mantener su posicion de combate sin mediar palabra, el monarca levanta su espada Buster en posicion de combate.

\- Tienes 10 segundos para confesar donde se encuentra la princesa Tifa, de lo contrario abstenganse a las consecuencias – comento sin preambulos el rey, las guerreras amazonas permanecian en silencio afirmando mas su posicion de combate, el monarca Strife no deambulo mucho en sus pensamientos y sin previo aviso lanza con fuerza un ataque de espada ante la guerrera que mantenia frente a si, esta interfiere el ataque con su espada protegiendose, sin embargo el monarca es mas fuerte y empuja a la guerrera hacia al suelo lanzando un segundo golpe con su espada y desarmandola en el proceso, el monarca sin mediar tiempo aprovecha aquella vulnerabilidad de la guerrera y coloca la punta de su espada en el cuello de la mujer.

\- Por ultima vez, puedo perdonar tu vida y evitar un rio de sangre en este lugar si confiesas donde esta la princesa Tifa – comento friamente el monarca, la guerrera yace en el suelo asustada con su respiracion agitada, la mujer visualiza a este hombre fijamente a los ojos, la mirada del rey era desafiante y no mostraba la minima señal de piedad.

\- Nunca confesare a un asesino el destino de la princesa amazonas – responde con seguridad la guerrera

\- Bien entonces, como la dama lo prefiera – respondio el rey enterrando sin piedad su espada en el cuello de esta mujer arrebatandole la vida de forma instantanea, el monarca retira su espada ensangrentada mirando al frente donde una tropa de unas 40 o 50 guerreras amazonas protegian el ingreso al palacio Amazonico, el rey respira lleno de ira y voltea hacia sus 100 hombres.

\- Tropas! al ataque! - ordeno el rey dando la señal de invasion hacia el reinado de Amazonas, los soldados de Nibelheim no se inmutaron para avanzar a atacar a aquel pequeño reinado, una sangrienta guerra inicio en pocos minutos donde eran despiadadamente masacradas las guerreras amazonicas y donde aquel reinado era inundado con fuego y llevado abajo por los soldados de Nibelheim.

 **REINADO SHINRA**

Una muy agotada y enferma reina Hipolita yacia en una de las habitaciones otorgadas por el rey Yeth como cortesia hacia la reina, su enfermedad habia avanzando a una etapa fulminante y terminal, dos guerreras amazonas cuidaban y velaban por el estatus de la reina, junto al rey Yeth quien monitoreaba de vez en cuando el area para asegurarse de las ultimas condiciones en las que se encontraba la reina.

\- Alteza Yeth – comenta la reina Hipolita hacia su igualitario – quiero pedir un encargo especial como ultima voluntad hacia mi hija Tifa – comenta la reina visualizando al rey

\- Quiero que mi hija finalmente obtenga este ultimo obsequio de su padre – admite la reina entregandole al rey Yeth un collar con un pendulo en forma de corazon, el rey Yeth abre aquel pendulo encontrandose con una pintura dentro de este, era la imagen de su hermano el rey Robert Lockhart y entre su regazo reposa una niña pequeña, de aproximadamente 2 años, de cabellera oscura y piel blanca como nieve

\- La niña es mi hija Tifa, guarde este recuerdo por todos estos años….sin embargo quiero que mi hija lo tenga, un recuerdo grato de su padre – expresa la reina, el rey Yeth visualiza al lado de la foto en el pendulo escrita la palabra 'Lockhart' , el monarca cierra aquel pendulo con forma de corazon y lo mantiene firme entre su mano.

\- Prometo Hipolita que este obsequio llegara a manos de tu hija – le confirma el monarca Yeth

\- Gracias Yeth, gracias por ayudarme a resguardar la seguridad de mis hijas y mi futuro nieto o nieta – expresa la reina Hipolita con una leve sonrisa.

 **REINADO AMAZONAS:**

Habia ocurrido una masacre, todo el lugar estaba completamente destrozado, decenas de cadaveres yacian en el suelo en su mayoria de las guerreras amazonas, aquel lugar ardia en llamas y no quedaba una sola edificacion sin haber sido severamente afectada, el monarca Strife permanecia en pie de forma arrogante y prepotente visualizando la destruccion de este reino, dentro de su corazon sentia satisfacion de haber destruido este lugar, el lugar que vio nacer y crecer en felicidad la hija de su peor enemigo, la hija que se habia convertido en la mujer que le habia robado el corazon, ante este pensamiento el monarca cierra momentaneamente sus ojos, debia sacar a esta mujer de su corazon, no podia permitirse debilidad ante sus emociones.

\- Mi Señor, hemos confirmado que no hay ningun rastro de la doncella Tifa o su madre en este palacio, cual es el proximo paso? - comenta Vincent aproximandose al monarca Strife, el rey abre nuevamente sus ojos con su caracteristica mirada inexpresiva y fria

\- Iremos hacia el reinado de Shinra – expreso el rey movilizandose en avanzar hacia su caballo y partir hacia este otro reinado.

 **DIARIO DE TIFA:**

"El reino de Wutai me habia otorgado una nueva oportunidad de vivir, los caminos rusticos eran preciosos en la temporada de otoño, las hojas adornaban los pasajes y los rayos de sol de color naranjo ofrecian un ambiente de paz inigualable para mi y Marlene, han pasado 7 meses desde que abandone el palacio de Nibelheim, unas semanas despues que las 2 guerreras amazonas que nos acompañaron hasta Wutai retornaron al palacio Amazonia, Anna volvio a Wutai confesandome la desgracia que Nibelheim habia dejado en el reino de Amazonas, solo 5 guerreras amazonas lograron sobrevivir por lo cual habian marchado al campo para disponer del inicio de una nueva vida, Anna me informo sobre la muerte de mi madre y me otorgo un nuevo obsequio por parte de mi madre, era un collar el cual resguardaba la imagen de mi padre conmigo en su regazo, unos meses atrás el reinado de Shinra fue atacado por las tropas Nibelheim, el monarca Strife dejo muy herido a mi tio Yeth, mi tio se las arreglo para fingir que estaba muerto y logro engañar a Cloud...he intentado tantas veces borrar lo que siento por el monarca Strife, pero mi corazon es traicionero y cada vez que siento los movimientos de mi bebe un intenso amor invade mi ser recordándome que este bebe es el lazo de unión entre Cloud y yo, este bebe comparte mis genes y los del monarca Strife, es el producto de aquellas noches de amor apasionado que tantas veces comparti con el monarca….aveces siento que lo extraño tanto, luego escucho las sangrientas muertes, desastres y dolor que han ido continuamente realizando las tropas de Nibelheim durante mi búsqueda y me siento culpable….culpable de saber que aunque sea indirectamente mi culpa, muchas familias han quedado sin un padre, muchos pueblos destruidos, reinos desolados, todo a manos del lobo Strife quien no ha cesado en sus intentos de encontrarme, a pesar de todo intento seguir adelante, Marlene y mi bebe me otorgan las fuerzas necesarias para continuar."

Tifa escribia en su diario personal las emociones anteriorermente descritas, la joven mujer yacia sentada en su habitacion al lado de la ventana, observaba una feliz Marlene correteando con otros niños en el jardín del palacio de Wutai, su vida había retornado a la normalidad y la paz de la cual muchos otros reinos y pueblos ya no gozan gracias a las ultimas invasiones de Nibelheim, la joven mujer sonrie dulcemente colocando una de sus manos sobre su vientre al sentir nuevamente al bebe patear.

\- Esta noche tampoco dejaras dormir a tu madre mi pequeño – comentaba Tifa suavemente hacia el ser vivo que se desarrolla en su utero, de vez en cuando algunas contracciones repentinas y dolorosas suelen presentarse como una falsa alarma, Tifa acaricia sutilmente el anillo en forma de lobo colocado en su mano, la joven mujer cierra sus ojos y piensa en el monarca Strife, mientras continua sintiendo las constantes pataditas de su bebe.


	40. Chapter 40

**REINADO NIBELHEIM:**

\- Donde demonios esta Tifa Vincent… - comenta un joven rey a su consorte con un tono de voz molesto – he buscado por todos lados, todos estos meses y no he obtenido nada – expresa el monarca decepcionado mientras levanta una copa de vodka y siente el liquido caliente bajando por su garganta.

\- Mi Señor la busquedad de la doncella Tifa se ha convertido en un estado financiero muy demandante… - responde Vincent

\- Es como si se la hubiera tragado la maldita tierra! – exclama el joven rey lanzando violentamente la copa vacia a la pared y rompiéndolo en pedazos en el momento. Vincent observa la respiración agitada y rostro de frustracion de su líder

\- Mi Señor, aconsejo que detenga su busquedad de forma temporal hasta que sus finanzas se vean nuevamente recuperadas – continua Vincent – la doncella Tifa es una mujer muy apreciada por el pueblo humilde

\- Si, por tal razon nadie hablara ni confesara haberla visto!, ya he triplicado el dinero de recompensa ante cualquier confesión o pista, pero solo cobran el dinero y inventan haberla visto en un maldito lugar que no existe! – grita nuevamente el monarca esta vez toma el resto de vodka puro desde la botella – maldición, porque no ha venido nadie a limpiar los vidrios rotos de la puta copa….Saya! – el joven rey se aproxima a la entrada del salón abriendo violentamente la puerta, - Saya! Saya! Donde demonios…

\- Si su alteza…si, disculpe ya voy – exclama una nerviosa Saya corriendo por el pasillo hacia el salón al escuchar la alterada voz del monarca

\- Acaso estas sorda o eres tonta…no escuchaste el vaso quebrarse! – reclamaba el monarca con voz discordante

\- Le solicito mis disculpas su majestad – comenta arrodillándose Saya – ahora mismo limpio el área.

\- Hazlo ya! Tienes 3 segundos para ello! maldita servidumbre ineficiente...– ordena el monarca autoritariamente intentando tomar mas vodka y detectando que la botella ya se encuentra vacia, - mierda – exclamo el monarca al detectar que ya no quedaba alcohol, el rey lanza con furia la botella vacia en direccion donde se encontraba la sirvienta Saya recogiendo los vidrios quebrados de la copa, la botella se estrella y se rompe a pocos centimetros del cuerpo de la sirvienta, la mujer suspira sorprendida y asustada ante la proximidad con la cual casi aquella botella le alcanza

\- Limpia los vidrios de esa puta botella tambien! maldicion – expresa el monarca tomando una nueva botella de alcohol esta vez de whisky puro artesanal y tomando 4 sorbos de forma desesperada.

\- Mi Señor con todo respeto le aconsejo ir a descansar usted esta embriagado – comenta Vincent aproximándose al joven rey

\- Aquí las ordenes las doy yo Vincent… - comenta el joven rey balanceandose mientras habla – que nadie se atreva a tomar mi lugar en este maldito reino… - continuaba comentando el rey cuando finalmente se desvanece y pierde la conciencia por el exceso de alcohol consumido durante todo el dia, Vincent lo sujeta y decide llevarlo a la habitacion monárquica. "cada vez esta en peores condiciones emocionales" piensa Vincent para si mismo sintiendo lastima por el estado decayente en el cual se ha sumergido el monarca Strife luego de la perdida de la joven morena.

Vincent deja al monarca reposando en su cama mientras sale de la habitacion monárquica, una joven mujer espera de pie frente a la alcoba del monarca.

\- Que haces tu aquí? – comenta Vincent a la mujer – el monarca esta muy embriagado y necesita dormir.

\- Nunca he tenido inconvenientes para despertar y poner duro hasta a los muertos – responde la mujer mientras ingresa a la habitacion monárquica, era Elena , Vincent se mantiene a un lado dando paso a la mujer y visualizando como esta cierra suavemente la puerta de la alcoba quedándose adentro de esta.

 **REINADO DE WUTAI:**

Era una tarde nublada, el clima estaba frio por las intensas lluvias que cubrieron el terreno durante la mañana, una joven mujer yace sobre su cama, su cuerpo sudado y respiración agitada, sus labios expresaban quejidos de dolor mientras sus manos sujetaban fuertemente las sabanas en un intento desesperado de calmar el intenso dolor físico del cual su cuerpo era prisionero:

\- Vamos doncella respire, respire hondo uno, dos, tres…empuje! – ordenaba una matrona a la joven doncella…era Tifa, había llegado el momento del parto.

La joven mujer gritaba desesperadamente, su corazón latia a grandes velocidades nisiquiera el llanto mas pronunciado liberaría su cuerpo del intenso dolor.

\- Yuffie, mi hermana estará bien? – consulta una preocupada Marlene esperando fuera de la habitacion donde se encontraba su hermana mayor, a pesar de que Marlene era solo una niña los fuertes gritos desesperados de su hermana, aquella guerrera amazona que tanto admiraba e idolatraba estaba en sufrimiento extremo.

\- Todo estará bien Marlene, no es tan malo como suena – sonrio Yuffie intentando calmar a la niña, Marlene visualiza como varias sirvientas ingresan y salen rápidamente de la habitacion, llevaban paños secos y paños húmedos con los cuales salían de la habitacion con estos ensangrentados.

\- Vamos doncella…falta poco, respire, respire y empuje.

\- Porfavor….ya no puedo…no puedo mas – suplicaba Tifa, sumida en dolor y cansancio extremo.

\- Un intento mas doncella, vamos respire y empuje vamos…

\- Estoy muy preocupada por Tifa – expresa con ojos tristes Marlene observando a Yuffie, la princesa de Wutai la observa y le sonríe levemente mientras sujeta su pequeña mano

\- Todo estará bien Marlene, ya veras

De pronto se escucha el fuerte llanto continuo de un recien nacido

\- Es un niño! Es un niño! – exclaman felices en unisono 2 sirvientas que salen desde la habitacion de la joven morena

\- Vamos Marlene! – exclama Yuffie a la niña ingresando ambas a la habitacion, las sirvientas colocan al recién nacido en el regazo de su madre, Tifa toma al retoño entre sus brazos el cual aun lloraba desesperadamente, el retoño tenia los cabellos oscuros como su madre y en punta como su padre.

\- Shhhhhh….Shhhhh…todo esta bien mi bebe, todo esta bien, mama esta aquí contigo – comenta dulcemente Tifa al bebe mientras comienza a balancearlo suavemente entre sus brazos.

\- Es hermoso Tifa, felicidades – comenta Yuffie , Tifa le sonríe mientras su hijo comienza a silenciar sus llantos.

\- Wowwww – exclama Marlene – mira los ojos del bebe parecen mágicos!

Tifa observa los ojos de su hijo, sus pequeños y frágiles parpados se abrían forzadamente ante el reflejo de la luz, sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul zafiro.

\- Tiene los ojos de su padre – comenta Tifa mientras su rostro expresa un poco de tristeza.

\- Todo estará bien Tifa – comenta Yuffie al visualizar el rostro de Tifa – todos ayudaremos en la crianza del hermoso bebe, nos aseguraremos que no le falte nada.

\- Siii! – exclama Marlene inocentemente sin saber la responsabilidad que requiere criar a un bebe.

\- Todos debemos salir de la habitacion un rato, creo que la madre debe tener un poco de privacidad con su hijo – comento el rey Xhin al percibir la tristeza e incomodidad que invadia el corazón de Tifa.

La reciente madre sonrio al monarca en agradecimiento de su entendimiento, todos se dirigían a la puerta con intención de salir de la habitacion, Marlene voltea por un momento visualizando a su hermana junto al bebe.

\- Como se llamara el bebe Tifff? – consulta la niña, Tifa sonríe y observa a su retoño ahora profundamente dormido entre sus brazos.

\- Se llamara Zachary …..Zachary Strife Lockhart – responde dulcemente Tifa mientras da un sutil beso en las mejillas de su calmado bebe.

\- Zachary uhh…. Es un nombre interesante – comento Marlene saliendo de la habitacion con el resto.

Tifa observa a su bebe quien continuaba durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos, era tan pequeño, tan vulnerable tan necesitado de cuidado y amor

\- Aunque tu fuiste el causante de tanto dolor – murmura lentamente la morena con una amplia sonrisa, su corazón estaba inundado por el mas inmenso e intenso amor que una mujer pudiera sentir por otro ser viviente.

\- Zachary, mi pequeño guerrero como me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, como me gustaría que tu padre estuviese aquí presente, deberías estar dormido entre los brazos de tu padre, sentir su calor los latidos de su corazón, sentirte amado y protegido por el….Ohhh Cloud, porque debes perderte este momento tan importante y hermoso…este es el fruto de nuestro amor, nuestro hijo, porque no puedes superar la promesa hacia tu padre Cloud…esa promesa te mantiene separado de nosotros, tu familia. – Susurra Tifa entre sollozos mientras observa a su indefenso retoño dormir.

 **REINADO NIBELHEIM**

El monarca Strife yace completamente borracho sobre su colchón justo donde Vincent lo había dejado, a su lado recostada se encuentra Elena cubierta únicamente por un blusón transparente, la mujer observa al monarca dormir, su respiración es calmada su rostro tranquilo, la mujer esta encantada siempre había estado enamorada de lo atractivo que se veía aquel hombre, en los ultimos meses el monarca habia rechazado tener contacto intimo con Elena, situacion que sin duda alguna mantenia molesta a la mujer. El rostro del monarca expresa un poco de incomodidad entre su sueño, el joven rey junta sus cejas mientras lanza un suspiro, pero continuaba dormido.

"Que pesadilla estara teniendo el monarca" se cuestionaba Elena, el monarca susurra "Tifa" el rostro de Elena muestra su molestia ante aquel nombre mencionado por el monarca "Aun no olvida a esa maldita zorra" piensa la mujer .

El joven rey abre sus ojos sutilmente, observando a Elena a su lado,

\- Tifa? Eres tu princesa? – comenta el monarca, Elena se había encargado de decorar con luz tenue la habitación intentando crear un ambiente romántico como intento de conquistar a este hombre, la mujer detecta que el aliento del monarca estaba cargado fuertemente a alcohol, Elena reconoce que el hombre esta ahogado de borracho y esto ocasionaba que alucinara confundiendola con Tifa,

\- Tifa... – susurra el monarca, el joven rey coloca suavemente una de sus manos en la mejilla de Elena y se abalanza sobre ella quedando su cuerpo encima de la mujer, el monarca procede inmediatamente a unir desesperada y ardientemente sus tibios labios a los de Elena en un desenfrenado y apasionado beso, ser confundida con Tifa no era del agrado de Elena sin embargo el comportamiento tan apasionado y demandante que estaba demostrando el monarca bajo su confusión le hizo entender a la mujer que esta podia ser su tan esperada oportunidad de hacer el amor con el rey y no solo una experiencia de sexo salvaje sin emociones como por lo general solia ocurrir siempre, Elena se dejo llevar por el momento, el monarca mordia y succionaba los labios de la mujer, su respiración comenzó a hacerse muy agitada.

\- Tifa...mi musa, te he extrañado tanto...tanto mi amor - susurraba entre demandante besos el monarca.

El joven rey procede a invadir el cuello de Elena en fogosos y tiernos besos mientras sus manos acariciaban de forma suave pero intensa el cuerpo de la mujer, apretando sutilmente ciertas áreas.

\- Tifa, te amo, te amo tanto.. – susurraba el monarca sobre el cuello de Elena sin dejar de besarla

Aquellas palabras provocaron un dolor inmenso en el corazón de Elena, sus ojos tuvieron ganas de llorar pero no quería dañar este momento, no podía permitírselo, esta era su única oportunidad de sentirse amada por el monarca, aunque fuera jugando el papel de otra mujer, la maldita guerrera amazona había disfrutado no solo de la parte sexual de este hombre también había disfrutado de la oculta y desconocida parte emocional del rey.

\- Si…Si…soy Tifa mi amor – respondio Elena entre gemidos mientras sus manos rasguñaban suavemente la espalda del monarca.

\- Eres mia princesa, solo mia – susurraba el monarca mientras invadia en el mas intenso placer a la mujer que sujetaba firmemente sus brazos mientras sus labios devoraban todo su cuerpo.


	41. Chapter 41

Los primeros rayos de sol comienzan a salir en el reinado Nibelheim, Elena esta despierta acurrucada entre los brazos del monarca, el cual aun permanecia profundamente dormido fue una noche de pasión desenfrenada donde por primera vez Elena pudo conocer la parte emocional del monarca, su intensidad pasional acompañada de caricias suaves y llenas de amor, era la primera vez que el rey se comportaba como caballero en la cama y no solo pensaba en obtener su placer, sino también provocar los placeres mas intensos en su pareja, preocupándose de su bienestar y estado emocional, todo fue maravilloso para aquella mujer, lastima que esa demostración tan especial fue realizada bajo una mentira y dirigido en realidad a otra mujer…Tifa, haber escuchado en todo momento como el monarca demandaba tanto el nombre de la guerrera amazona durante el acto causaba angustia en el corazón de Elena "porque no me desea y me ama tanto como a esa mujer?, porque solo me abrazas y me tratas como una dama al pensar que soy ella" se cuestionaba Elena, el monarca se mueve un poco de posición, Elena se asusta pensando que el rey estaba despertando, sin embargo solo fue una falsa alarma y el joven rey continuo dormido mientras sus labios susurran nuevamente el nombre de "Tifa…", Elena no aguanto mas la angustia y algunas lagrimas brotan de sus ojos, la mujer limpia sutilmente sus lagrimas y separandose sutilmente del cuerpo del monarca en silencio y procediendo a vestirse para retirarse de la recamara, antes de salir por la puerta la peliroja adolorida visualizaba dormir al monarca 'Algun dia podras amarme tanto como amas a esa maldita zorra amazonas?' pensaba Elena para si misma retirandose de aquella habitacion.

 **DIARIO DE TIFA:**

"Supongo que la paz y la felicidad no duran para siempre, cuando era aun una niña fantaseaba con ser aquella princesa con un final feliz casada con el bondadoso príncipe, en vida real mi historia no era una fantasia, ni estaba casada con un príncipe bondadoso y bueno…en su lugar actualmente soy una fugitiva en parte nomada para camuflar la situación de peligro hacia mi hijo y hacerle creer que huir de lugar en lugar es solo un juego, una aventura, de la cual somos participes es muy joven para entender lo que ocurrio entre su padre y yo, y tampoco considero racional confesarle a un niño que su padre nos busca para asesinarnos por una promesa que hoy considero absurda, tuvimos que huir del palacio Wutai luego de unos felices y tranquilos 3 años , las sanguinarias tropas de Nibelheim habían llegado a zonas muy cercanas del palacio Wutai, no podía arriesgarme a ser capturada, ni podía arriesgar la vida del rey Xhin o su calmado pueblo, marchamos yo, mi hijo y Marlene y nos adentramos en lo mas profundo del bosque de Wedge junto a mi prima Aerith su esposo Zack y sus 2 hijos gemelos, mi hijo es el principe de Nibelheim, por linaje sanguineo seria su proximo rey, su padre el monarca Strife posee las mayores riquezas y tierras que cualquier rey pudiera desear, mi hijo también podria ser el futuro rey de Shinra, teoricamente mi hijo es el heredero de las mas amplias riquezas, sin embargo vivimos ocultos en el bosque de forma humilde como cualquier familia de campesinos, me consuela saber que es un niño feliz y que emocionalmente no le falta nada"

\- Tia Marlene, tia Marlene! – gritaba alegremente un niño – encontré 3 huevos de pascua – sonreía el tierno niño, sus oscuros cabellos en punta y sus luminosos ojos azul zafiro creaban un contraste de ternura peculiar en el niño.

\- Mmmm ya volviste a ganarme Zachary, empiezo a sospechar que estas haciendo trampa o que eres muy inteligente. – responde una joven adolescente de unos 14 años.

\- Creo que es la segunda opción tia Marlene – confesaba con una amplia sonrisa el niño

\- Aunque eso crees eh?. Entonces como explicas que apenas tienes 5 huevos de pascua cuando aun faltan por encontrar 3 huevos mas?. Quien encuentre primero los huevos de pascua faltantes tendrá postre en las cenas durante toda la semana.

\- Trato hecho! – gritaba el niño corriendo y adentrándose mas en el bosque en busquedad de los huevos faltantes.

El niño corretea en el bosque, conocia muy bien los caminos mas rebuscados y ocultos del mismo, su objetivo principal es encontrar los 3 huevos de pascua faltantes, durante su busquedad el niño escucha una conversación de aspecto no muy amistoso cerca, la curiosidad aumento en el pequeño y este se aproxima desde donde provienen las voces, el pequeño visualiza un hombre vestido con capa roja , armado, de aspecto tenebroso y con voz muy autoritaria conversando con una pareja de campesinos que estaban asustados en la puerta de su humilde hogar frente a este hombre.

\- Tienen 2 meses que no saldan los impuestos al rey – comenta aquel hombre de capa roja y aspecto tenebroso

\- Porfavor, somos una familia muy pobre , el poco dinero apenas nos alcanza para cuidar de nuestra pequeña hija esta muy enferma y necesita cuidados especiales que demandan nuestras pocas ganancias. – clamaba de rodillas el hombre campesino ante el hombre vestido de rojo.

\- Sino saldan sus impuestos antes de acabar el mes, el monarca Strife no tendrá piedad de ustedes, absténganse a las consecuencias que decida aplicar el monarca hacia ustedes.

Los 2 campesinos se arrodillan al suelo y la mujer se echa a llorar

\- Porfavor señor autoridad…no nos alcanza lo poco que ganamos, necesitamos mas tiempo, podríamos trabajar de gratis las tierras del monarca como mecanismo de pago.

\- Sus problemas solo les pertenecen a ustedes, el problema del rey es solo recibir el pago de los impuestos, quedan advertidos sino poseen el dinero a fin de mes absténganse a las consecuencias. – responde este hombre de rojo mientras se marcha tranquilamente sobre su caballo, aquella injusticia causo mucha tristeza en el joven corazón del niño de ojos zafiro y saliendo de su escondite enfrento al hombre de rojo.

\- Señor, señor espere….tengo algo que puede entregar a su rey como pago de impuestos de esa familia – grito el niño , el hombre de rojo frena la marcha de su caballo y visualiza la pequeña imagen que se mantiene firme de pie entregándole una canasta , el hombre levanta la canasta la cual tenia varios huevos de pascua.

\- Son huevos de pascua – responde el niño – muy difíciles de conseguir por lo cual algún valor deben tener.

Aquel gesto ocasiona una leve sonrisa en el hombre vestido de rojo y este procede a colocar la canasta entre sus piernas y levanta su mirada para conversar con este niño :

\- Admiro su buena voluntad pequeño…pero debes….

El hombre se silencio repentinamente al observar el rostro de aquel niño, sus ojos de color azul zafiro …."solo existe una sola familia con ese color de ojos" pensó aquel hombre.

\- Debo que cosa señor? Aun me faltan encontrar 3 huevos de pascuas mas…si los encuentro y se los entrego, esto serán suficientes como pagos para el rey?

El hombre de rojo baja de su caballo y se aproxima hacia el niño, el infante se asusta un poco y da unos pasos hacia atrás mientras el hombre de rojo se le acerca y se agacha para tener mejor visualización de este niño.

\- No tengas miedo pequeño, no te hare nada…dime como te llamas?

\- Soy Zachary señor …y usted?

\- Soy Vincent, el consorte del rey de los palacios Nibelheim

\- Palacios Nibelheim? – consulta curiosamente el niño

\- Si, Nibelheim es el conjunto de palacios mas grande que existe por estas tierras – responde Vincent…aquel color de ojos de ese niño capto bastante su atención…"La familia Strife es la única conocida con ese color tan peculiar de ojos" pensaba Vincent.

\- Se siente bien Señor? – consulta el niño

\- Si pequeño, estoy bien.

\- Usted cree señor Vincent que el rey aceptara mis huevos de pascua como pago?

\- Ya conversare con el pequeño no te preocupes…dime, cuantos años tienes? – consulta Vincent con mucho interés.

\- Tengo 5 años señor – responde el niño mostrando su pequeña mano y contando hasta cinco con los dedos.

\- Sabes contar con tan tierna edad – se sorprendio un poco Vincent, aquel niño era muy inteligente para su edad y para los campesinos el acceso a la escolaridad era un gasto financiero que no todos se podían costear.

\- Zachary! Zachary donde estas! – era la voz de Marlene

\- Ohhh tengo que irme a casa señor, disculpe debo irme, ojala el rey acepte mis huevos de pascua, adiós señor.

El niño se marcha corriendo hacia donde procede la voz de su tia Marlene, Vincent queda en un estado de intranquilidad con aquel niño, Vincent decide investigar mas sobre este infante pero por el momento decide regresar al palacio sin mencionar nada a nadie respecto a este encuentro.

\- Donde están tus huevos de pascua Zachary? – consulta Marlene

\- Se los regale a un señor vestido de rojo y aspecto tenebroso como pago de impuestos al rey de Nibelheim.

\- Ahhhh! – exclamo Marlene en un fuerte suspiro, la adolescente sabia que el niño era hijo del monarca Strife pero junto con Tifa era un secreto que aun no pensaban revelarle al pequeño. – No vas a salir mas por esta zona del bosque Zachary entiendes!

\- Porque no tia Marlene? – consulta inocentemente el niño

\- No creo que a Tifa le agrade que juegues o camines por esta zona

\- Pero porque no tia Marlene? - consulta nuevamente el infante

\- Porque es muy peligroso Zachary, hay duendes y hadas en estas areas que parecen ser invisibles pero cuando ven a niños paseando de forma solitaria como tu, tienden a secuestrarlos para robar todo su cabello… - comenta Marlene con rostro serio

\- Todo el cabello? - consulta estupefacto y asustado el niño

\- Si….todo el cabello, y lo peor de todo Zachary es que luego te hacen un gesto de magia para que el pelo no vuelva a crecerte jamas – expreso Marlene cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho

\- No quiero perder mi cabello! - exclamo asustado el niño

\- Entonces prometeme que no pasearas solo por estas areas del bosque Zachary, mejor vámonos a casa la cena debe estar lista. – comenta Marlene.

La cena paso de manera agradable, no habían en la mesa alimentos exóticos ni en grandes abundancias como en un palacio, eran alimentos justos y algunos no tan frescos como desearian, pero los niños se mostraban felices mientras contaban sus aventuras vividas en el transcurso del dia. A la hora de dormir, Tifa prepara a su hijo asegurándose que se ha lavado los dientes y después de leerle un cuento nocturno al niño, procede a arroparlo en su pequeña cama.

\- Mama

\- Si dulzura?

\- Como es mi papa?

Aquella pregunta tomo fuera de base a Tifa, pero sabia en el fondo de su corazón que algún dia tendría que informarle al niño quien era su padre , aunque aun no era el momento, Tifa lanza un leve suspiro…

\- Pues, tu padre es un hombre muy fuerte, muy respetado por todos, es un gran guerrero

\- Por eso esta participando en una guerra? - consulta el niño

\- Si cariño, pero no es cualquier guerra, tu padre esta ayudando a muchas personas necesitadas y que requieren proteccion, tu padre es un buen guerrero el mejor que existe. - comenta dulcemente Tifa

\- Entonces quiero ser un gran guerrero como mi papa! – exclamo Zachary

\- Seguramente lo seras cuando seas grande ternura – responde Tifa besando a su hijo en la frente.

\- Algun dia conocere a mi papa? - comenta con tristeza el niño

\- Espero que si Zachary…..espero que si - contesta la morena con una leve sonrisa en su rostro que no llegaba a su mirada.

"Permaneci junto a mi hijo hasta que este se quedo dormido en su cama, últimamente muestra mucho interés por saber y conocer sobre su padre, sobretodo cuando asiste al colegio y visualiza otros niños acompañados de sus padres o con su padre y madre, Zachary es un niño muy inteligente para su tierna edad, visualiza a Aerith y Zack y reconoce que falta una figura paterna en su vida, me duele el corazón no poder explicarle toda la verdad, aunque es un niño inteligente admito que no podria comprender con precision lo que ocurre entre su padre y yo, no es mi intencion crear una imagen negativa de Cloud hacia su hijo, cada vez se va tornando mas difícil responder las dudas de Zachary sobre Cloud, sus pequeños ojos zafiro se iluminan cuando insinuo cualquier característica de su padre….no se como debere proceder, no se si lo estoy haciendo bien" – pensaba la mujer a si misma.

Los días siguientes pasaban en la plena tranquilidad de la cual había disfrutado estos últimos meses, mi hijo asistia a una escuela cercana su educación era costeada por cortesía del monarca Yeth, luego de la destrucción de mi reinado Amazona mi nivel de princesa paso a la historia, soy una ciudadana común no deseo mas títulos monárquicos, tampoco deseo ocupar la monarquia de Shinra, dejare que mi hijo decida al ser mayor si desea ser rey de Nibelheim o de Shinra.

 **REINO NIBELHEIM:**

El palacio de Nibelheim había incrementado su amplitud, el monarca Strife se había tornado mas frio y despiadado en los últimos años, sus sangrientas y despiadadas invasiones habían convertido a Nibelheim en un extenso reinado de 10 palacios, cada vez ampliándose mas y mas invadiendo nuevos terrenos y alcanzando mas territorios, Shinra era el único reino junto al del duque Barret los cuales aun no eran invadidos por el monarca Strife.

\- Vincent – comenta fríamente el rey – Como va la colecta de impuestos de los ciudadanos de Welz?

\- Es un área muy remota del bosque mi señor, las ganancias de los ciudadanos no son muy amplias….

\- Te pregunte como va la colecta de impuestos Vincent no las condiciones financieras de los trabajadores, no es mi problema donde consigan el dinero o como, todos deben pagar impuestos.

\- Si mi señor, hoy mismo parto hacia el bosque de Welz para recolectar impuestos de los ciudadanos faltantes. – responde Vincent

El monarca Strife ahogaba sus conflictos emocionales en alcohol y orgias sexuales desenfrenadas dentro de su reino, pero no importaba los escapes que el monarca buscara…la rabia, angustia y dolor por no haber encontrado aun a Tifa después de tantos años lo mantenían sumido en ese mundo oscuro y esa actitud despiadada sin control.


	42. Chapter 42

Era una mañana hermosa, el sol resplandecia toda la zona, Tifa se encuentra junto a Zachary en las areas comerciales proximas al bosque de Wedge, la joven morena estaba comprando alimentos en el mercado publico, el niño jugueteaba con un trozo de rama de arbol seca que su imaginación asumia era una espada, Tifa observa a su hijo y sonríe luego se concentra en conversar y negociar con un vendedor, el niño golpea varios objetos con su espada imaginaria mientras hace sonidos de combate y corretea por todos lados, de repente el palo del niño choca con unas botas el niño levanta la mirada y ve a aquel hombre vestido de rojo y perfil tenebroso.

\- Hola señor Vincent – comenta el niño

\- Hola Zachary – responde Vincent - Muchos días sin verte pequeño

\- Si señor – responde con una amplia sonrisa el infante, Vincent se arrodilla a la altura del niño visualizando aquel trozo de rama seca

\- Ohh...esta es mi espada señor Vincent, quiero ser un gran guerrero asi como mi papa – expresa entusiasmado el niño volviendo a movilizar su espada imaginaria con intencion de ataque.

\- Entonces tu padre es un guerrero? - consulta Vincent sin retirar la mirada del niño

\- Si...mama dice que es el mejor guerrero que existe, esta luchando en guerra desde que soy un bebe, pero algun dia volvera a casa y podre mostrarle todo lo que he aprendido

\- Ya veo… - consulta Vincent con mucho interes mientras visualiza un collar en el cuello del infante el cual Vincent toquetea encontrando que este portaba un anillo con forma de lobo – De donde sacaste esto pequeño? - consulta perplejo Vincent al reconocer aquel anillo perteneciente al monarca Strife.

\- Zachary! Zachary! Ven aquí!, aléjate de ese hombre – grita Tifa aproximándose hasta el niño y ocultandolo detrás de su cuerpo.

\- Mama, el es el señor Vincent consorte del rey de Nibelheim

\- Como sabes eso! – grita Tifa a su pequeño hijo con voz asustada y nerviosa

\- Doncella Tifa – comenta Vincent mirando a Tifa firmemente a los ojos.

La presencia del consorte de Nibelheim capto sorpresivamente a Tifa la cual nunca imagino encontrarse con este hombre por estos lugares, la mujer responde la mirada a Vincent con la misma intensidad que este la enfrentaba, mientras continua manteniendo a su hijo escondido detras de su cuerpo.

\- Doncella Tifa – vuelve a comentar Vincent con su tipica voz pausada, Tifa sabia que Vincent era un hombre muy perceptivo de pocas palabras y dificil de engañar.

\- Zachary – comenta Tifa visualizando a su hijo - porfavor ve a jugar

\- Pero mama, yo quiero seguir conversando con el señor Vincent

\- Zachary, mama y el señor Vincent tienen cosas de adultos que conversar - comenta Tifa con un tono de voz mas firme y serio.

El niño era lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir cuando una situacion de adultos se tornaba incomoda, el pequeño se retira del lugar correteando por el area y continua jugando con su espada imaginaria entre los canastos del mercado y las personas que por alli caminan, cuando Tifa se aseguro que su hijo estaba lo bastante retirado como para escuchar se animo en dar la primera palabra.

\- No se que haces aqui Vincent, ni es de mi interes saberlo lo unico que quiero decir…

\- El niño es su hijo? - interrumpe Vincent

\- No es de tu interes, ahora porfavor retirate y dejame en paz – responde Tifa dando la espalda con intenciones de alejarse.

\- Tienes razon, no es de mi interes pero si sera del interes del monarca Strife – comenta Vincent, la mujer al escuchar aquello detiene sus pasos volteando su cuerpo y colocandose frente a Vincent

\- No te atreverias...esto no es asunto tuyo.

\- El niño es su hijo doncella? - consulta nuevamente el hombre con voz tranquila mientras camina lentamente en forma circular con sus manos cruzadas en su espalda alrededor de la joven morena – tengo entendido que el niño tiene 5 años y usted abandono el reino de Nibelheim hace casi 6 años, y ahora aparece junto a un niño que porta el anillo de lobo del monarca, que la llama madre y que posee ojos de color azul zafiro siendo este un rasgo tan caracteristico y unico de la familia Strife.

Tifa queda totalmente helada sin mediar palabra y con la mirada baja, aquel hombre era bastante inteligente y cualquier comentario podia jugarle en su contra.

\- Acaso su huida del palacio Nibelheim tuvo alguna relacion con su embarazo o con el hecho de que su linaje verdadero sea Lockhart? - consulto Vincent observando a Tifa fijamente a los ojos.

\- Porfavor…. Por lo que mas quieras – comenta con voz mas calmada Tifa, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas – es solo un niño...

\- Un niño de apellido Lockhart...

\- Tambien es apellido Strife – responde Tifa, 2 lagrimas brotan desde sus ojos por su mejilla, la mujer sentia miedo, durante mucho tiempo penso que siempre estaria segura y su pequeño hijo protegido mientras pudieran huir de lugar en lugar, pero ahora habia sido descubierta no podria huir muy lejos, no tendria tiempo de lograrlo, Nibelheim poseia varios palacios y el bosque de Wedge donde se escondia Tifa estaba rodeado por estos palacios.

\- Yo soy el apellido Lockhart que el monarca Strife busca - comenta Tifa – mi hijo debe quedar fuera de todo esto.

De repente se escucha una fuerte explosion dentro del mercado, toda el area se llena de humo, sonidos de explosivos empiezan a esparcirse por aquel lugar, las personas comienzan a corretear desesperadas, Tifa reacciona ante aquel peligro

\- Zachary! Zachary! - gritaba desesperadamente la mujer con muy poca visibilidad, movilizandose por todos lados en busquedad de su retoño

Tropas armadas en caballos ingresan al lugar comenzando a romper y robar todo a los vendedores del mercado, era una tropa de bandidos. Vincent comienza a luchar con algunos de los bandidos, mientras Tifa busca a su hijo:

\- Zachary! donde estas! Zachary! - Tifa estaba desesperada y histerica buscando a su hijo.

\- Mama! mama! - gritaba el niño, estaba cerca pero por la gran cantidad de humo Tifa no logra visualizarlo.

\- Zachary!, Zachary!...continua llamandome cielo porfavor no puedo verte!. - comenta la mujer con intencion de encontrar a su hijo mediante su voz

De pronto Tifa siente su cuerpo caer al suelo, alguien provoco un fuerte golpe a su espalda, la mujer se gira levantando la mirada desde el suelo.

\- Pero sino es la maldita zorra amazonas – comenta una voz femenina conocida...era Elena

\- Que demonios haces tu aqui maldita mujer – responde Tifa colocandose de pie.

\- Mama! ayudame mama! - gritaba un niño desesperado en sollozos

\- Zachary! - grito Tifa, el niño estaba siendo sujetado por un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes.

\- Que rayos haces tu tambien aqui! – grito Tifa al reconocer al hombre que tenia a su hijo – sueltalo! - aquel hombre era Kadaj, Tifa intenta atacar a aquel hombre a pesar de la poca visibilidad sin embargo siente algo que se amarra violentamente a uno de sus tobillos ocasionandole un dolor intenso repentino mientras su cuerpo cae al suelo, era Elena quien manipulaba un latigo de cuero para atacar a la mujer…

\- Ohhh que escena mas tierna, la zorra amazonica tiene un hijo, ya sabia yo que eras una mujerzuela sin pudor ni verguenza asi como yo, que mal gusto tiene el monarca Strife….seguramente te haz revolcado con tantos hombres que nisiquiera sabes quien es el padre de tu bastardo, te dedicaste a la prostitucion luego de abandonar Nibelheim?.

\- No es un bastardo!, es hijo del monarca Strife maldita mujerzuela barata - respondio Tifa entre dientes, sorprendiendose a si misma...aquellas palabras salieron por enojo de sus labios sin meditarlo previamente, la mujer estaba arrepentida de haber confesado aquello y poner en mayor riesgo la vida de su hijo, aquella confesion fue un cubo de agua helada para Elena, quien con furia y celos procedio a abofetear fuertemente a Tifa llevandola nuevamente al suelo, Tifa reacciona poniendose rapidamente de pie con intencion de combatir de vuelta pero un bandido de la tropa aparece provocando un ataque sorpresa hacia un punto de presion en Tifa dejando a esta insconciente.

\- Noooo!...mama! mama! - gritaba el niño al visualizar a su madre tirada en el suelo

\- Callate bastardo! - grito Elena al infante

\- Elena basta! - replico Kadaj – este niño es muy valioso para nosotros en este momento.

\- Me da asco siquiera verlo!

\- Silencio! Podemos negociar con este bastardo y el monarca Strife, una recompensa muy amplia, vamonos. - responde Kadaj uniendose al resto de tropas de bandidos y llevandose al niño con ellos.

Tifa abre suavemente sus ojos, su cuerpo adolorido por los eventos ocurridos unas horas atras, sus manos estaban encadenadas a una pared, sus heridas habian sido curadas y estaban cubiertas cautelosamente, aquel lugar era frio, pequeño y humedo.

"Es un calabozo" penso la mujer "donde estoy….?"

\- Holaaaaaa hay alguien por aqui? - decia Tifa en voz alta intentando ver a alguien y saber donde estaba.

\- Hola porfavor….alguien me escucha? Porfavor? - continuaba expresando la mujer, la desesperacion comenzo a adueñarse de sus emociones al recordar que su pequeño hijo habia sido secuestrado por Kadaj y Elena. - Alguien porfavor...debo salir de aqui porfavor….necesito...necesito rescatar a alguien porfavor! - gritaba mas desesperadamente Tifa.

La mujer escucha unos pasos aproximarse , eran unos pasos pesados de algun hombre, la puerta de aquel calabozo se abrio rechinando por el gran peso de la misma, la persona que ingresa al lugar era Vincent.

\- Doncella Tifa – comenta Vincent

\- Donde estoy Vincent? donde esta mi hijo? porfavor debo salir de aqui…

\- Doncella Tifa, estamos en uno de los palacios de Nibelheim

La mujer bajo la cabeza ante aquella confesion…

\- Mi hijo tambien esta aqui Vincent? - consulta Tifa con esperanzas de que el pequeño no se encuentre alli por su propia seguridad.

\- No...no pude rescatarlo, los bandidos junto a Kadaj y Elena lo capturaron.

Tifa lanza un suspiro de alivio al saber que su hijo no estaba alli, pero se mortifica al saber en manos de quien estaba el pequeño.

\- Porfavor Vincent, debo salir de aqui...porfavor...mi hijo me necesita… - suplicaba Tifa

\- Lo siento doncella, he venido a llevarla donde el monarca Strife

\- No...Vincent no...no es el momento porfavor, me necesitan Vincent...no permitas que esto ocurra, no puedo ser ejecutada en este momento. - continua suplicando Tifa entre sollozos – porfavor Vincent...es mi hijo...no porfavor.

\- Doncella, solo cumplo ordenes, el monarca Strife desea verla

En otro remoto lugar poblacional, unas tropas de bandidos se dirigen a su escondite, carruajes transportaban mercancias y dinero robado a honestos vendedores trabajadores, junto a la mercancia iba atado y con ojos vendados un pequeño niño, estaba muy asustado. Kadaj sonrie, Elena mantiene su rostro de furia y la sangre hirviente, deseaba acabar con la vida de aquel niño lo mas inmediato posible.

\- Detesto a ese niño – susurra Elena de forma tosca

\- Es nuestra mejor captura – comenta Kadaj – con ese bastardo podemos tener al monarca Strife a nuestros pies, luego de este habernos expulsado hace años de su palacio - comenta Kadaj.

\- Esa zorra amazonas me arrebato el amor del monarca – continua Elena – Y este bastardo de su hijo es fruto de aquellos momentos de pasion entre Strife y esa maldita zorra. - decia venenosamente Elena al recordar lo entregado y apasionado que se mostro el monarca Strife la unica vez que le hizo el amor al haberla confundido con Tifa.

\- Tranquilo ustedes dos! ya basta! - grita uno de los bandidos, parecia ser el lider – Si alguno de ustedes dos le hace algo al niño se las veran conmigo y el resto, sus rencillas antiguas con el rey Strife no es mi asunto, mi unico proposito es pedir rescate, un rescate muy jugoso por el pequeño, unos 5 reinos al menos, preocupense mejor de como negociar o yo mismo les cortare la cabeza a ambos! - decia enojadamente el lider de los bandidos.

La tropa de bandidos ladrones estaba compuesta por 30 hombres, no era una tropa muy amplia pero eran conocidos como "los mojados" su fama habia ido incrementando ultimamente entre los pueblos y reinos.


	43. Chapter 43

**REINO NIBELHEIM**

"Mis manos fueron liberadas de aquellas cadenas, me dirigia por el pasillo a algun salon donde me esperaba mi verdugo, el monarca Strife, me guiaban Vincent y 2 guardias mas asegurandose que no intentase yo realizar ninguna maniobra de escape, mi corazon latia rapidamente no se distinguir si es por miedo a morir en unos minutos o si es por un intenso amor oculto que siento por el monarca y que se ha negado a morir durante todos estos años. Sea cual sea la razon, mi deber ahora es rogar por la vida de Zachary, suplicare al rey antes de mi muerte que salve a nuestro hijo Zachary" - pensaba la mujer mientras llegaba a su destino para enfrentar luego de varios años al monarca Strife, los dos guardias y Vincent se detienen ante las puertas de un salon.

\- Doncella Tifa – comenta Vincent abriendo las puertas – buena suerte.

Su mirada me indicaba que debia entrar al salon sola, el monarca me esperaba, bajo mi cabeza de forma sumisa, no deseo pelear, no deseo combatir, solo deseo saber si mi hijo estara seguro y protegido luego de mi inexistencia, procure ingresar a aquel salon, la puerta se cerro dejandome adentro, una luz tenue iluminaba sutilmente aquel lugar, el aire se sentia muy frio , al fondo del salon visualize posicionado de espalda a mi al monarca Strife.

\- Hola Tifa – comenta el rey, yo bajo la cabeza y me arrodillo ante el...mi orgullo salio por la puerta al recordar que debo proteger a mi hijo, queria responder pero estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia como actuar, el monarca se voltea y me da el frente aproximandose suavemente, tiene aquella espada que ha asesinado tantas vidas tanto de la familia Strife como de mi familia Lockhart, …."este es….este es mi triste final" pense, el monarca llega hasta donde estoy de rodillas, mientras sus luminosos ojos azul zafiro se concentran en aquella espada de su mano…

\- Quien lo diria, que pequeño es el mundo, pensar que me altere tanto la vez que te lastimaste con esta espada...pense que tu sangre habia ensuciado la tradicion y el significado que tiene para mi esta espada, cuando en realidad tu sangre forma parte de mi mayor enemigo – expresa con tanta frialdad el monarca Strife sin remover sus ojos del filo de esta espada, levante un poco la mirada visualizando la concentracion que el monarca reflejaba sobre esta espada - "ese color de ojos tan particular y unico, es una caracteristica que compartes con tu hijo Cloud" pense mientras una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al recordar a mi pequeño retoño.

\- Sonries en un momento como este – comenta friamente Cloud, no respondi, no medie palabras, solo deje salir un suspiro y continue con mi cabeza baja a espera de mi ejecución, el monarca Strife levanta mi rostro con la punta de su espada, nuestras miradas quedan fijas una con la otra, su mirada es tan inexpresiva y fria, no parece quedar nada de aquella mirada tierna y amorosa que visualize en estos iris zafiro cuando viviamos y nos expresabamos lo que sentian nuestros corazones….acaso soy la unica que siente amor por este hombre, haberse enterado de mis origenes habra exterminado con todo lo que Cloud sentia por mi….?

el rey coloca la punta de su espada sobre mi liberado cuello, trago hondo mientras el miedo comienza a invadirme "jamas volveré a ver a Zachary" pensé para mi misma, unas dos lagrimas recorren por mi mejillas ante este pensamiento.

\- Porque me ocultaste tu linaje sanguineo? - consulta el rey

\- Nunca lo hice …. Cloud…yo desconocia en su totalidad mis origenes verdaderos - procedi a responder suavemente

\- Me tomas por tonto? - comento mas friamente el monarca posicionando con mas firmeza aquella espada sobre mi cuello – jugaste con mis emociones, te burlaste de mi y huiste asegurandote en hacerme sufrir!

\- Jamas he querido hacerte daño Cloud, todo esto me ha dolido tanto o mas que a ti! - me apresure a decir con firmeza.

\- No te dirigas a mi por mi nombre! no tienes ningun derecho…

\- Lo siento….majestad… - respondi sumisamente, algunas lagrimas adicionales comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

\- Tienes algo que desees pedir o decir antes de tu merecida muerte? - comenta el monarca marcando mas aquella espada en el cuello de la morena.

\- Yo….yo…. - intentaba responder la joven morena, sin embargo su nerviosismo y lagrimas le impedian continuar, el monarca baja la guardia liberando el cuello de la morena.

\- Quiero que me expliques algo Tifa – comenta el monarca - Que es esto encontrado por Vincent en el mercado de Wedge? – comenta Cloud mientras deja caer frente a mi un collar muy pequeño con 1 pendulo colgando en este, bajo mis manos levantando sutilmente el collar , reconoci al instante aquel colgante...el anillo con forma de lobo perteneciente a Cloud y el cual yo misma le habia entregado a mi hijo como simbolo de un regalo de su padre.

\- Zachary – murmuro la joven morena, llevando una de sus manos hacia sus labios y procediendo a sollozar con mas fuerza.

\- Quien es Zachary Tifa? – consulta el monarca friamente, aquella voz profunda y autoritaria no habia cambiado nada, sus ojos se mantienen firmes sobre los mios.

El monarca espera mi respuesta, me mantengo en silencio, no se como responder no quiero responder, quiero salvar a mi hijo...pero al mismo tiempo no quiero colocar su vida en mas peligro del que ya se ha de encontrar, mi niño debe estar muy asustado donde sea que este.

\- Respondeme Tifa...quien es Zachary – esta vez su voz tiene un tono mas demandante, me niego a mirar a Cloud a sus ojos me niego a responder.

\- Porque no acabas de una vez con esto y terminas con mi vida, soy solo yo la que mantiene la dinastia Lockhart vigente luego del rey Yeth. - responde la joven morena con firmeza

Los ojos de Cloud destellaban un leve tono verde, la joven morena reconocia aquel destello, solia aparecer cuando el monarca tenia rabia contenida a punto de explotar, el rey procede a colocar de pie bruscamente a la joven mujer, sujetandola firmemente por uno de sus brazos, sus ojos azules se mantienen penetrantes observando los ojos carmesi de la joven morena.

\- Por ultima vez Tifa...respondeme, quien es Zachary..?

\- Acabe con esto su majestad, ya me tienes frente a ti, cumple la promesa de tu padre y termina con mi existencia – respondio Tifa, a toda costa queria proteger la integridad de su hijo aun a sabiendas que donde se encontraba no estaba seguro.

\- Quiero escucharlo de tus labios Tifa...quien es Zachary!

Tifa observa a Cloud a los ojos, aquellas miradas reflejaban odio contenido como si el amor nunca hubiera existido en ninguno de nuestros protagonistas.

\- Destruiste mi reinado, acribillaste a mis amigas amazonas, me obligaste a huir y esconderme como una fugitiva durante años, me forzaste a ver como familias completas se quedaban sin un esposo sin un padre, pueblos destruidos y desolados mientras me buscabas! mi unico pecado fue haberte amado con todo mi corazon! Todo este dolor a causa de la absurda promesa hacia tu padre!

\- Callate! - reclama el monarca sujetando mas fuerte a Tifa, aquel agarre ocasionaba dolor en la mujer los ojos del monarca estaban verdes de tanta rabia – esa absurda promesa representa mi dolor, mi angustia, todo lo negativo que me compone... no es cualquier cosa! - exclama el monarca empujando a Tifa al suelo cayendo esta de rodillas

\- Acaso lo merece majestad! digame si vale la pena ser tan fiel a su promesa….estuvo ausente en el nacimiento de su propio hijo majestad!.

\- De que estas hablando!? - consulta perplejo el monarca colocando nuevamente la espada en el cuello de la joven morena

La joven morena levanta su mirada llena de dolor hacia el monarca

\- Mi huida de este reino no fue solo por descubrir quien era mi verdadero padre...hui y me escondi para proteger la vida de nuestro hijo, un descendiente Lockhart que su unico pecado es ser fruto del mas puro y intenso amor que nos expresamos….estuviste ausente durante su nacimiento, estuviste ausente durante sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, sus primeras travesuras….acaso lo vale majestad? - comenta suavemente la joven morena fijando su mirada directa ante los ojos de este hombre, el rey continua perplejo ante aquellas palabras bajando sutilmente su espada del cuello de la joven morena.

\- Acaso vale la pena tanta fidelidad a una promesa que amerite estar separado y ausente de la vida de su hijo alteza?

\- Que estas insinuando Tifa?! - consulta con angustia el rey ante las palabras de la morena

\- Zachary...es nuestro hijo majestad - comenta con suavidad la morena, sus ojos se llenan de mas lagrimas - comparte tus genes, pero tambien los mios...soy una Lockhart, tu promesa es asesinar a todo aquel que posea sangre Lockhart - expresa la morena sollozando aun mas - no tengo miedo de morir majestad...pero su promesa incluye asesinar a su propio hijo tambien? - comenta la morena nuevamente visualizando al rey, la mirada del monarca cambia de angustia a preocupacion

\- Digamelo alteza...su promesa es tan importante que serias capaz de asesinar a tu propia sangre? - expresa Tifa aun en sollozos

La mujer permanece de rodillas, su corazon estaba sumido en angustia y dolor, Tifa lleva sus manos a su rostro como intento de calmar su derrotado corazon, se habia prometido a si misma que siempre protegeria a su hijo, pero esta vez siente le habia fallado grandemente, el monarca Strife se arrodilla frente a Tifa retirando suavemente las manos de Tifa de su rostro.

\- Querias saber mi ultimo deseo antes de morir …. y deseo que salves la vida de nuestro hijo...Zachary...esta secuestrado...prometeme que lo salvaras y lo aceptaras en tu vida aunque sea un Lockhart….porfavor...necesito escucharlo, porfavor majestad – continuaba comentando la joven morena aun en sollozos

El monarca coloca sus manos sutilmente sobre las mejillas de Tifa

\- Tifa – susurra el monarca, la mujer distingue que su tono de voz ya no es autoritario sino mas bien de una persona derrotada y quebrada.

\- Si debes terminar con un descendiente Lockhart, que sea yo majestad...pero porfavor, perdone la vida de mi hijo...porfavor se lo ruego

\- Tifa...por los dioses de gaia - expresa el monarca otorgando un fuerte abrazo a la morena - realmente tengo un hijo?

\- Jamas desee alejarte de la vida de nuestro hijo de manera intencional majestad...perdoname Cloud - comento la morena respondiendo a aquel abrazo mientras continua sollozando, el rey aprieta mas el abrazo su corazon estaba siendo quebrado ante aquella confesion.

\- Tifa...perdoname….necesito …. - la respiracion del monarca se torna agitada, la mujer levanta la mirada separandose un poco del monarca para poderlo observar de frente – porfavor Tifa...necesito...necesito que me perdones

Aquellas palabras suavizaron el corazon de la mujer,

\- Cloud…. - susurra calmadamente Tifa

\- Tifa... - comenta el monarca colocandose de pie, aquel contacto con la morena genero una revolucion de emociones afectivas que el rey no se podia permitir sentir - Se que no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo hacer algo por el presente, rescatare a nuestro hijo es lo menos que puedo hacer por ambos, el monarca se dirige hacia la puerta para proceder a salir de ese salon, antes de su retirada procedio a comentar,

\- Te prometo que me alejare de sus vidas cuando rescate al niño, quiero que tu y nuestro hijo se sientan seguros y puedan vivir sin preocuparse de que les hare daño. - finalizo de decir el rey de manera inexpresiva saliendo del salon.

Tifa permanece de rodillas en el salon con un leve sentimiento amargo, no volver a ver al monarca era algo que la mujer deseaba con intensidad durante su vida de fugitiva, pero realmente eso es lo que deseaba su corazon en la actualidad?

* * *

Vincent quien todo el tiempo se mantuvo afuera esperando, observa al monarca salir del salón sin mediar palabra, su cuerpo se mostraba tenso caminando intensamente hacia y encerrándose en su habitacion, "La doncella debe haberle informado sobre el niño" dedujo Vincent.

El rey ingresa a su habitacion cayendo de rodillas, entre sus manos tenia aquel pequeño collar que poseia entre medio su anillo con forma de lobo, aquel anillo que el monarca siempre aspiro entregar a su primogenito y deseo al cual la joven morena accedio al crear este collar hacia su hijo, el tamaño de aquel collar delataba que pertenece al cuello de un infante, un niño, su hijo, aquel hijo que sus malas decisiones le habían impedido conocer.

\- Padre…. – susurra Cloud mientras observa el collar entre sus manos – Padre…lo siento tanto, lo siento, no podre cumplirte padre… perdóname…ruego por tu perdón, no podre hacerlo, no puedo asesinar a la mujer que amo ni menos a mi hijo, tu nieto...un descendiente Lockhart con sangre Strife - comenta el monarca a si mismo mientras las lagrimas brotan sin pudor desde sus ojos, el monarca cierra el puño con aquel collar que su retoño poseyó antes de su captura, un fuego intenso de furia invade su corazón al recordar que su retoño esta secuestrado. – Voy a recuperar a mi hijo, cueste lo que cueste. – susurro el monarca.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tifa fue reasignada a una de las habitaciones de invitados del palacio, la herida que previamente había sido ocasionada por Elena estaba siendo limpiada por la sirvienta Saya.

\- Me alegra mucho volverla a ver su alteza – comenta Saya a Tifa, quien esta sentada sobre la cama.

\- Saya…llamame Tifa, siempre te lo he dicho…no soy la reina de este lugar no debes llamarme alteza ni majestad, nisiquiera soy una princesa , el reinado amazonas fue destruido por completo hace unos años atrás.

\- Usted continua casada con el monarca Strife mi doncella

\- Fue un matrimonio forzado Saya, podría ser considerado nulo siendo que yo escape de este lugar por varios años.

\- Su corazón desea que su unión con el monarca sea anulada?

\- Lo que desee mi corazon no importa mucho Saya.

\- El corazón le indicara lo que debe hacer al final su alteza – sonrio Saya

Los días siguientes pasaban de forma tensa y desesperada ya que aun no habían encontrado una pista o información donde pudieran estar ocultos la banda "los mojados" con Zachary, Tifa no podía dormir y tampoco comia casi nada, la preocupación por su hijo era muy estresante para la mujer.

\- Tifa – comenta el monarca – debes comer algo y dormir un poco.

\- No sabes como me siento Cloud, no podras entenderme….estoy bien, solo deseo saber donde esta Zachary y como se encuentra.

\- Tifa – se aproxima el monarca a la doncella sujetándola suavemente de los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos – lo encontrare, te lo prometi y cumpliré mi palabra , cuando menos lo esperes tendras al niño en brazos nuevamente. – susurro el monarca abrazando fuertemente a Tifa, la mujer rompió en llanto sobre el pecho del rey no soportaba la angustia de no saber donde ni como estaba su retoño, el monarca la consolaba afirmando con mayor fuerza aquel abrazo, nuevamente un mar de emociones afectivas se generan en los corazones de ambos monarcas, Cloud procede a dar un beso suave en la frente de Tifa, mientras coloca sus manos detrás del cuello de la mujer y su frente recostada sobre la frente de la morena, aquel contacto de los tibios labios sobre la piel de Tifa calmo un poco su desesperación y dolor.

\- Todo estará bien Tifa…te lo puedo asegurar – susurraba Cloud

La mujer levanta la mirada y ambos monarcas se observan intensamente,

\- Eso espero Cloud – responde suavemente Tifa – no podría perdonarme si algo le pasa a…

\- No le pasara nada Tifa, si saben lo que les conviene no tocaran ni un solo pelo del niño de lo contrario conocerán la furia despiadada del lobo como nadie nunca la ha conocido. – comento firmemente el monarca, Tifa continua con su mirada clavada en aquellos ojos azul zafiro que comenzaban a destellar un poco de tono verde, la mujer separa su frente del monarca y se muerde sutilmente el labio inferior, sus delicadas manos reposan sobre el pecho del monarca.

\- Confia en mi Tifa, traeré al niño sano y salvo. – murmura el monarca acariciando insconcientemente el labio inferior de Tifa con su pulgar, la mujer cierra los ojos al sentir aquella caricia y contacto del monarca, el ambiente se torna tenso …

\- Cloud…. – susurra Tifa en un suspiro, el monarca corta el contacto de forma brusca dando la espalda a la mujer, de repente sintió un deseo intenso de besar aquellos labios que tanto había extrañado , lo que el monarca ignoraba por completo es que dicho sentimiento era similar al que Tifa también había sentido.

\- Ve a dormir Tifa…necesitas descansar, no puedes permanecer despierta todo el tiempo. - comenta el monarca.

En esta ocasión Tifa no reclamo ni refuto al monarca, sabia que si se quedaba en ese lugar ocurriría algo de lo que probablemente luego se arrepentiría.

\- Buenas noches Cloud – comenta tranquilamente Tifa retirándose del salón hacia la habitacion de visitas en la cual estaba permaneciendo.

Tifa ingresa a la habitacion de visitas, antes de ir a la cama prefiere tomar una ducha caliente para relajar su tenso cuerpo, los días habían transcurrido con mucho estrés para la mujer, no podía sacarse de sus pensamientos como estaría su retoño, todo estará bien se decía a si misma Tifa, luego de su ducha procede a vestirse con un baby doll rojo el cual poseía una leve transparencia en el área de los pechos, la mujer se acomoda sobre la cama entre sus pensamientos regresa la imagen del monarca, aquella cercanía entre ambos cuerpos, el contacto de su pulgar contra sus labios, la caricia tan sutil y suave de aquellas manos fuertes, el corazón de la mujer comienza a latir aceleradamente por instinto sus dedos comienzan a acariciar sus labios, la mujer cierra los ojos centrándose en la caricia de sus dedos, imaginando que aquellas caricias eran producidas por los labios del monarca, sus labios tan ardientes, su experta agilidad con las caricias de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, su manera de liberar los placeres mas intensos de su cuerpo, aquellos recuerdos provocan excitación en la mujer la cual se muerde los labios mientras utiliza sus manos para recorrer su cuerpo, deseaba tanto al monarca Strife, la intensidad de sus propias caricias se tornaban mas pronunciadas su cuerpo comenzó a arquear la espalda sobre el colchón mientras las palmas de sus manos rozan sus pezones los cuales se erizan ante aquel contacto, aquella sensación no podia ser controlada.

\- Oh Cloud - susurra Tifa en un gemido

Una de sus manos aprieta fuertemente las sabanas, su cuerpo hace movimientos involuntarios mientras su mente imagina que esta siendo embestida, la imagen del monarca sobre su cuerpo moviéndo sus caderas de forma apasionada, sujetando sus muñecas fuertemente sobre el colchón mientras la penetra sin piedad observando su rostro, sus expresiones, su respiración, escuchando sus intensos gemidos, imaginarlo no era suficiente…su cuerpo quería que esto fuera real, debía expresarlo, debía salir todo esto que tenia contenido.

\- Mmmmm…Oh Cloud…oh - gimio mas fuerte la mujer

No podía detenerse, no podía morderse los labios y contener aquella excitación al pensar en el monarca, Tifa lleva una de sus manos a su entrepierna y comienza a acariciarse, su respiración agitada y gemidos no cesaban, la mujer no había tenido encuentros o deseos sexuales con ningún hombre desde que abandono el palacio Nibelheim hacia casi 6 años atrás…pero encontrarse tan cerca del hombre que su corazón ama provoca una ebullición de emociones que Tifa no puede controlar. El monarca escucha toda la actividad desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitacion, había considerado pasar para asegurarse que la mujer estaba dormida descansando pero al tratar de ingresar a la habitacion se detuvo al escuchar aquellos gemidos y la pronunciación constante de su nombre, en ese momento entendio lo que Tifa realizaba decidio no interrumpir pero si mantenerse junto a la puerta, el monarca echaba de menos escuchar los gemidos de su mujer, echaba de menos hacerle el amor verla disfrutar, verla entregarse sin pudor en cuerpo y alma, era lo único que llenaba su corazón tener sexo con las esclavas del palacio lo dejaba emocionalmente vacio, insensible, desmotivado, no era mas que una descarga corporal saciada a medias, las experiencias con Tifa lo llenaban, lo hacían unirse emocionalmente y vivir el acto en su expresion mas pura y intensa, el monarca apoya sus manos en la puerta para escuchar con mayor definición a la mujer que se esconde dentro de la habitacion.

\- Cloud….Cloud…ohhhh…siiiii - gemia intensamente Tifa mientras sus jadeos y gemidos salían en unisono incrementando cada vez mas, el monarca escucha atentamente.

\- Vamos princesa…eso es acaba para mi, como lo hacias antes, vamos acaba mi amor, disfrutalo - susurra suavemente el monarca a si mismo.

Un fuerte y desesperado gemido de placer acusa la llegada del climax por parte de Tifa, aquel acto de masturbación femenina no era suficiente a la realidad que el cuerpo de la mujer aspiraba, pero era lo mas cercano a ello, una muy amplia sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del monarca al escuchar los últimos jadeos y respiración agitada de la mujer, el monarca se retira no iba a interrumpir el cansancio extremo que ahora debe sentir Tifa, sin embargo su corazón esta feliz, feliz de saber que aquella mujer aun lo deseaba y lo amaba.


	44. Chapter 44

**ESCONDITE DE LOS MOJADOS:**

\- El maldito bastardo no ha querido comer nada estos últimos 3 dias - comenta Elena refiriéndose al niño.

\- Hay que ser valiente para comer los alimentos que cocinas Elena - responde Kadaj

\- Que estas insinuando maldito estupido! - grito Elena

\- Silencio ustedes dos! - grito el líder de los bandidos - Elena, debes mejorar tus dotes culinarias no son muy eficientes que se diga, sin embargo necesitamos mantener ese niño sano y salvo si queremos negociar su rescate.

\- Sera un honor atarlo y obligarlo a comer - comenta Elena

\- Nada de eso! - indica el líder - pregúntenle al niño cual es su alimento preferido y uno de ustedes dos estupidos saldra a comprarlo.

\- No soy ninguna niñera - exclamo Kadaj

\- Cuanto tiempo tendremos a ese bastardo con nosotros? Solo estamos gastando alimentos en el pero no veo ninguna ganancia - comenta Elena

\- Mañana mismo enviare un telegrama a Nibelheim para notificarle al monarca Strife lo que solicito a cambio de su bastardo, solicitare la entrega total de 5 de sus reinos y 7 de sus tierras con las mayores productividades agrícolas, le indicare que tendrá 24 horas para responder o su bastardo morirá.

\- Me agrada mas la segunda opción - comenta Elena

\- Ahora Kadaj, averigua que alimentos le gusta al niño y adquiérelo ya! - comenta el líder

Era un hermoso dia en los alrededores de los bosques de Wedge, el mercado publico estaba repleto de vendedores y nuevas opciones de compras de frutas y verduras, la primeravera había traido las mejores cosechas en las tierras de los trabajadores campesinos quienes se animaban en vender sus mejores mercancías, una joven doncella de cabellera castaña clara y amplios ojos color miel, camina entre el publico adquiriendo alimentos, la joven doncella camina con su canasta llena y se distrae observando unos accesorios femeninos de fantasia, entre los accesorios de fantasia había un collar artesanal hecho de ostras y perlas "waooo es precioso" piensa la jovencita para si misma.

\- Son 10 giles señorita. - comenta el vendedor a la doncella, al visualizar el amplio interes que esta mostraba hacia dicha prenda.

La jovencita rebusca entre el dinero que le quedaba, aun debía comprar las manzanas de temporada para el hogar, pero el dinero no le alcanzaría para las manzanas y el collar de fantasia, y con una tierna sonrisa la jovencita expreso:

\- Tengo 7 giles caballero, no le gustaría ver feliz a una dulce doncella como yo vendiéndole el hermoso collar…?

\- No alimento a mi familia con su sonrisa jovencita, son 10 giles NO NEGOCIABLES!. - responde bruscamente el vendedor otorgando una mirada no muy amistosa a la joven doncella.

\- Puede hacer una excepción caballero…por mi… - sugiere la jovencita sonriendo ampliamente y con un tono de voz muy dulce.

\- NO! - exclama el vendedor – Sino posee los 10 giles por el collar, LARGATE! - finalizo de decir el vendedor dándole la espalda a la jovencita para atender a otro cliente.

La tentación de llevarse aquel hermoso collar de fantasia era demasiado para la joven, no tuvo mejor decisión que tomar rápidamente el collar, dejar los 7 giles en el mostrador al vendedor y salir corriendo con el collar en mano.

\- Hey!, Hey! Mi collar! Atrapen a esa joven me robo mi collar! - grita el vendedor.

La jovencita corria rápidamente con el collar, algunos vendedores intentan atraparla pero ella logra esquivar los agarres, cuando la doncella siente que esta bastante retirada de los vendedores observa hacia atrás mientras continua corriendo y se rie.

\- Jajajaja, por fin obtuve el collar.

La distracion de la doncella provoco que esta tropezase con alguien cayendo al suelo y los alimentos de la canasta regándose por todos lados

\- Hey….ten mas cuidado - indicaba la jovencita mientras se agarraba su cabeza, frente a ella había un joven adolescente de ojos azules y cabellos castaños.

\- Tu ten mas cuidado, fíjate por donde te diriges.

\- Alla esta! Atrapenla! - grita un vendedor al visualizar a la jovencita, una turba de vendedores y comerciantes avanzan agresivamente hacia la chica.

\- Vamos! Levántate! - grita el joven a la doncella ayudándola a ponerse de pie y corriendo junto a ella para escapar.

Los dos jóvenes corrian para escapar de aquella turba, el chico de vez en cuando lanzaba canastas de alimentos o ropa al camino para retrasar que los alcanzaran, en un momento el chico lanza un canasto con petróleo y esto hace resbalar a la mayoría de vendedores y comerciantes que los perseguían.

\- Jajajaja…esa estuvo espectacular - exclamo la jovencita

Ambos jóvenes estaban un poco retirados de la turba que los perseguia y decidieron detenerse y tomar aliento.

\- Gracias - expresa la jovencita, - me llamo Marlene - responde la chica dando la mano en saludo al chico.

\- De nada...soy Denzel - responde el jovencito - gusto en conocerte, no vuelvas a tomar cosas que no son tuyas.

\- No las tome! Pague por este collar ….bueno un poco menos de su precio original pero lo pague! - exclamo Marlene

\- Igual es robo sabes, por eso las mercancías tienen un precio fijo y no un precio de subasta - reclamo Denzel, Marlene responde sacando la lengua y dándole la espalda arrogantemente a Denzel mientras se retira del lugar a ojos cerrados tropezando con alguien

\- Ten cuidado por donde caminas niña tonta - exclama un hombre empujando a Marlene al suelo - por tu culpa acabo de perder una de mis compras! - grito el hombre con el choque se le cayo una botella de vino rompiéndose instantáneamente.

\- Hey, ten mas cuidado! - grita Denzel a aquel hombre reconociéndolo al instante - Kadaj?

\- Bueno…bueno…pero sino es uno de los sirvientes favoritos de la zorra amazonica - responde Kadaj cruzándose de brazos - parece que la vida no te ha sonreído nada niño, por tu vestimenta deduzco que sigues siendo un miserable sirviente del palacio Nibelheim

\- Lo mismo puedo afirmar de ti Kadaj, no te ves precisamente muy superado en la vida portando un diminuto plato de macarones con queso…para solo eso te alcanza tu dinero?

\- Callate imbécil, esta porquería no es para mi es para un bastardo…

\- Entonces ambos somos sirvientes de alguien por lo que veo, te han enviado a comprar kadaj? - se burla Denzel

\- Maldito chico! - exclama Kadaj empujando a Denzel y quitándole a Marlene el collar de fantasia de la mano - me llevo esto como pago por mi vino perdido.

\- Oye! Eso es mio! - grito Marlene tratando de detener a Kadaj, Kadaj responde sacando su espada y apuntando a la jovencita, Denzel interviene y se coloca frente a Marlene

\- Todo esta bien Kadaj….no pasa nada…ya nos vamos ok…quédate con el collar - comenta Denzel tratando de calmar la situación. Kadaj se retira con el pequeño almuerzo de macarones con queso y el collar de fantasia en sus manos.

\- Ese collar es mio - comenta entre dientes Marlene a Denzel de forma enojada

\- Tranquila…lo recuperaremos si, solo debemos perseguir sutilmente a Kadaj sin que nos vea y tratar de recuperar tu insignificante objeto

\- Vamos! Perdi las compras del hogar por tener ese collar - comenta Marlene

Ambos adolescentes siguen minuciosamente a Kadaj, su propósito recuperar el apreciado collar de fantasia.

Kadaj continua caminando por los pasajes del mercado de Wedge mientras va agilidosamente sustrayendo mercancía de distintos canastos bajo la confianza e ingenuidad de los vendedores que no detectaban que estaban siendo robados en su propia cara, los dos adolescentes persiguen al hombre manteniendo unos cuantos metros de distancia y ocultándose entre el publico para evitar ser detectados, Denzel compra un velo árabe de mujer y se lo ofrece a Marlene

\- Toma, colócatelo…no es mucho pero asi pasaras desapercibida entre los vendedores y comerciantes luego de tu pequeña aventura de adquisición sin aprobación.

Marlene se coloca el velo tapándose la mayor parte de su rostro y dejando sus ojos al descubierto para poder avanzar.

\- En primer lugar no fue una sustracción sin aprobación, estuve negociando con el vendedor y al final le convenci de venderme el collar a un precio mas justo. - respondia arrogantemente Marlene.

\- Mas justo para el…o para ti? - comenta Denzel

De repente Denzel esconde a Marlene detrás de una caseta, Kadaj se había volteado a mirar el pasaje antes de decidir subir a su caballo para retirarse del mercado, verlo marchar a caballo lentamente causo un leve descontento en el chico.

\- Debemos seguirlo! - exclama Marlene

\- Subio a caballo…no tenemos caballos para seguirlo, si vino a caballo es porque tomara una ruta muy larga.

\- Debo recuperar mi collar! Y si tendremos caballos para seguirle.. - exclamo Marlene aproximándose a robar un caballo, Denzel se aproxima

\- No puedes continuar robando!

\- Solo tomare el caballo prestado hasta que recupere mi collar

\- Si haces esto doncella no podre continuar ayudándola, no es correcto lo que esta haciendo..

\- Y es correcto que ese mal hombre se haya llevado mi collar y lo deje ir? , soy una guerrera amazona, sino deseas acompañarme no importa. - responde Marlene montándose al caballo para seguir a Kadaj

Al escuchar la frase de la chica de que era una guerrara amazonas, le recordó a la monarca Tifa al joven Denzel.

\- Oye espera! - exclamo el muchacho - ok, ok ire contigo pero vas a devolver ese caballo a su dueño sea quien sea cuando esto termine ok?

\- Trato hecho, ven sube ¡ - grito sonrientemente Marlene

EL joven monta detrás de Marlene,

\- Segura sabes manejar un caballo?

\- Te dije que soy una guerrera amazonas, claro que se cabalgar - exclamo la chica acelerando el paso del caballo y cabalgando a todo galope con buen control del animal, Denzel se sujeta muy fuerte de la chica con miedo a sufrir una caída, Marlene sonríe al ver la inestabilidad del chico una leve risita invade sus labios mientras acelera los galopes del caballo.

 **REINADO NIBELHEIM:**

Tifa camina por el jardín del palacio, era un dia hermoso con un clima agradable el palacio era amplio con extensas áreas verdes, la mujer imagina lo feliz que estaría su pequeño hijo en aquel lugar correteando sin parar mientras su sonrisa invadiría aquel lugar de felicidad. Tifa escucha un carruaje llegar al palacio y se concentra en esta visita, un hombre de negro baja del carruaje entregando un documento a una de las sirvientas, la mujer se pone en alerta y se aproxima al área para obtener mayor información de lo que pasaba, la sirvienta va apuradamente al salón donde se encuentra el monarca y sale de este sin el documento con el cual ingreso al salón, la sirvienta visualiza la imagen de Tifa y se arrodilla ante esta.

\- Con su permiso su majestad - expresa la sirvienta retirándose del lugar.

Tifa sentía que era una sensación incomoda que la llamaran majestad en aquel reino, legalmente continuaba casada con Cloud, el monarca nunca gestiono un divorcio, anulación o separación legitima de ella, "esta decisión habría sido tomada por su corazón o por alguna ventaja para encontrarme?" se cuestionaba Tifa, la joven mujer se aproxima a la puerta del salón donde esta Cloud iba a ingresar ya que la puerta estaba solo junta pero abierta , sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar la conversación entre el monarca y Vincent.

\- Maldicion! - gritaba con angustia el monarca

\- Mi Señor, es una actividad peligrosa usted estaría a merced de cualquier trampa, engaño o riesgo hacia su propia vida.

\- Mi vida no importa Vincent, se trata de mi hijo arriesgare cualquier situación para salvarlo… - comenta el monarca bajando la mirada mientras suspiraba lentamente – despues de todo Vinvent, tenias razón…. el lobo puede engañar a todos pero no puede engañarse a si mismo, soy considerado como un despiadado asesino, pero soy vulnerable al amor - responde el monarca con un tono de voz mas calmado.

\- Podemos pretender que usted asiste solo mi Señor e invadir cuando liberen al niño…

\- No Vincent, ire completamente solo como lo solicita el líder de los mojados, llevare los contratos legales que certifiquen el traspaso de propiedad de 5 de mis reinos y 7 de mis tierras mas productivas, firmare los contratos 24 horas después que mi hijo haya sido liberado.

\- Mi Señor…estará dentro del enemigo, rodeado por un ejercito de hombres y se encontrara solo, sabe lo que eso implica?

\- Lo se Vincent - suspira el monarca - sino regreso en 48 horas es porque no logre salir con vida, nadie debe saber de esto sobretodo la doncella Tifa, ella recuperara a nuestro hijo, sino regreso al palacio vas a coronar a mi hijo como el nuevo rey de Nibelheim, tendra en su poder el resto de mis reinos y todas mis tierras de producción agrícola, serian 5 reinos en total mas 5 tierras productivas, nada mal para empezar en la vida de un infante.

Tifa suspira detrás de la puerta, un fuerte dolor atraviesa su corazón como si miles de agujas fueran clavadas en el mismo, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y la mujer ingresa bruscamente al salón, abalanzándose sobre el monarca.

\- Que estas pensando Cloud? !, que pretendes hacer! No voy a permitir que pongas tu vida en riesgo Cloud, podemos rescatar a Zachary de otra manera, siempre hay otra manera Cloud!

Vincent visualiza la furia en los ojos de la mujer y reconoce que es inapropiado quedarse en el salón, el hombre se retira sutilmente del lugar dejando a ambos monarcas en su discusión intima de pareja. El monarca se mantiene en silencio, mientras la mujer continua gritando histéricamente y golpeando sus puños en los pechos del monarca.

\- Como pretendes ocultarme esto Cloud? - comentaba angustiadamente la morena visualizando al monarca directo a sus ojos.

\- Tifa - comenta el monarca suavemente mientras coloca sus manos sobre las mejillas de la mujer - recuerda quien eres, una guerrera amazonas, una mujer fuerte, valiente, con carácter, con ternura y una compasión inigualable.

\- No puedo perderte Cloud - susurraba Tifa con lagrimas en los ojos, el monarca observa a la doncella firmemente a los ojos mientras sus labios dibujan una leve sonrisa.

\- Te llevare en mi corazon Tifa, siempre estare contigo - responde el monarca

\- No Cloud, no acepto tu propuesta….yo te quiero físicamente conmigo, no haras esto Cloud…yo ire contigo.

\- No Tifa - comenta de forma autoritaria el monarca - esto será muy riesgoso y necesito que te mantengas con vida, nuestro hijo necesita una madre

\- Y un padre Cloud! - exclama Tifa entre sollozos - No permitiré que hagas esto...ire contigo, ire contigo Cloud! - decía en desespero la mujer, sus puños golpeaban levemente el pecho del monarca en estado de frustraccion, el monarca levanta suavemente la barbilla de la mujer, ambas miradas se juntan los pulgares del rey limpian las lagrimas que corrian por las mejillas de Tifa, - No lo permitiré Cloud...no lo permitiré - susurraba la mujer, el rey mantiene la barbilla de la joven firme con su mano mientras une sus labios sutilmente a los de Tifa, un beso tierno seguido de otro y otro mientras el monarca susurra palabras de consuelo a la mujer "estaras bien Tifa", "Cuidaras a nuestro hijo" decía entre besos sutiles el rey

\- No Cloud...porfavor no...no lo permitire - respondia Tifa abrazando el cuello del monarca y uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado desesperado, el rey responde aquel beso con la misma intensidad, una llamarada intensa de emociones surgen desde los corazones de ambos, el cuerpo de Tifa es violentamente pegado en la pared ninguno de los dos separan sus labios, seguían besándose intensamente ambas lenguas luchaban en un combate de dominio incontrolable, las manos de Tifa son sujetadas sobre su cabeza de forma firme por una de las manos del monarca, la otra mano del monarca desabotonaba la parte frontal del vestido que llevaba puesto la mujer dejando visible la línea que separan sus pechos, el monarca detiene el beso de los labios e invade el cuello de la mujer de forma apasionada mientras su mano ingresa por la parte abierta del vestido y aprieta suavemente uno de los pechos de la mujer, Tifa se muerde sutilmente el labio inferior ante aquella sensación que empezaba a liberarse en su cuerpo, una pasión contenida por años de celibato estaba comenzando a surgir, la respiración de ambos es agitada , la punta de la lengua del monarca baja desde el cuello hasta la línea que separa los pechos de la mujer

\- Oh Cloud - susurra en un gemido Tifa

El monarca suelta las manos de Tifa y de forma violenta rompe la parte frontal de aquel vestido, sus labios invaden aquellos suaves y amplios pechos entre tiernos besos, lamidas y sutiles mordidas a los endurecidos pezones, ligeras oleadas de placer invaden el cuerpo de la mujer, sus gemidos continuos son musica para los oídos del monarca , las manos de la mujer se esconden entre los cabellos del rey mientras las manos del monarca aprietan aquella amplia pechonalidad y la punta de su lengua juguetea con los pezones, el nivel de excitación entre ambos superaba cualquier grado de pudor o vergüenza de que aquel acto de amor fuera escuchado por la servidumbre del palacio, aquellas paredes eran fieles testigos del nivel de entrega y pasión desenfrenada que compartían ambos participantes sus cuerpos desnudos intercambiaban amplios sentimientos de afecto y lujuria, el cuerpo de Tifa recostado sobre una mesa, el monarca entre sus piernas sujetando firmemente las muñecas de la mujer, su duro miembro entraba y salía del cuerpo de Tifa, las caderas del monarca se movían de forma intercalada entre lentas y profundas penetraciones a movimientos rapidos y desenfrenados, intensas oleadas de placer invaden ambos cuerpos mientras el monarca le hacia el amor una y otra vez a la mujer.


	45. Chapter 45

La noche había llegado, un profundo silencio ocupaba aquel salón, la luz de la luna ingresando por la amplia ventana , la mujer descansa abrazada entre los brazos del monarca, su pequeño cuerpo reposa en el centro del rey, ambos permanecen sentados mientras observan el horizonte por la ventana, el abrazo por parte del monarca hacia Tifa era protector una de sus manos acariciaba su cabeza la otra apegaba a la doncella a su pecho.

\- Cloud…. - susurra Tifa - Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo Tifa, te he echado tanto de menos - responde el monarca sonriendo, su corazón había vuelto a sentirse vivo después de tantos años sumido en angustia y dolor.

\- Haber estado separados solo nos causo dolor a ambos – comenta la morena con una sonrisa triste hacia el rey.

\- Ahora estamos juntos, es lo que importa – comenta suavemente el monarca

\- Por cuanto tiempo Cloud? No puedes ir solo a recuperar a Zachary….necesito ir contigo - continua comentando Tifa, el monarca no responde ejerce mayor presión en aquel abrazo mientras un largo suspiro sale de sus labios, la mujer levanta la mirada quedando frente al monarca, sus delicadas manos colocadas sobre el pecho del rey mientras Cloud la mantiene abrazada entre su cuerpo.

\- Porfavor Cloud...necesito que me prometas que ire contigo a rescatar a Zachary, podemos hacerlo juntos.

\- Tifa... no quiero volver a perderte - responde el monarca

\- Acaso es correcto que yo te pierda Cloud? O acaso es justo para Zachary perder a su padre sin apenas haberlo conocido nunca?, porque quieres arrebatarle esa posibilidad Cloud? Zachary ha preguntado tanto por ti, desea tanto conocerte, quiere ser un gran guerrero cuando crezca asi como tu. - comenta la morena sin quitar la mirada a aquellos ojos zafiro, el monarca sonrie sutilmente

\- Realmente quiere ser un guerrero? - consulta el monarca tomando entre sus manos la delicada mano de la morena y otorgandole un suave beso en la palma

\- Nuestro hijo es un niño muy despierto, muy inteligente para su edad, el dia que Zachary nacio...quede totalmente prendada en amor, cuando vi sus ojos por primera vez, es tu reflejo completo sus ojos son de un color azul zafiro muy intenso como los tuyos.

\- Seguramente rompera algunos corazones cuando crezca – indica a modo de broma el rey, la morena le sonrie sin embargo su mirada continua preocupada y triste - porfavor Cloud, debo ir contigo, porfavor prometeme que ire contigo – continua insistiendo la morena, el monarca no deseaba exponer la seguridad de Tifa, no se perdonaria si algo le llegase a ocurrir a la mujer o a su hijo, pero sabia que debía calmar aquella situación de lo contrario Tifa no cedería , entonces con una leve sonrisa el rey responde.

\- Lo prometo

\- Gracias Cloud - susurra la doncella con una sonrisa, el monarca responde aquel acuerdo con un dulce beso en los labios de la mujer.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La noche había caído, dos jóvenes adolescentes se encuentran ocultos entre arbustos visualizando una área remota de toda civilización a espera de la salida de alguien desde una cueva donde horas atrás visualizaron el ingreso de Kadaj.

\- Marlene, creo que deberías olvidar ese collar...este lugar es muy peligroso y no sabemos quienes estan ahí adentro con Kadaj

\- Acaso tienes miedo a la oscuridad o el peligro...? gallina...gallina... - decía la chica burlándose de Denzel

\- No...no...y Shhhhhh baja la voz, podrían escucharnos

\- No te he pedido ayuda, si quieres puedes marcharte gallina, soy una guerrera amazonas y voy a entrar a ese lugar a recuperar mi collar - decía insistentemente la muchacha.

\- Que obsesion tienes con las amazonas? entiendo que algunas chicas aspiren ser expertas luchadoras en artes marciales, pero entiende niña que esto es peligroso no deberíamos estar aquí...este lugar esta despoblado remoto y nos rodea cualquier peligro , esto sin sumar que ya es medianoche!

\- Para tu información, yo no sueño con ser una amazona, yo soy una amazona mi madre era la monaca Hipolita del palacio Amazonia fui entrenada a montar caballo desde muy pequeña y recibi algunas técnicas de combate especial cuando niña, asi que esto no es mas que una aventura nueva para mi y voy a ingresar con o sin ti a buscar mi collar! - exclamo Marlene, saliendo de los arbusto y dirigiéndose hacia la cueva donde había ingresado Kadaj

\- Hey...hey ...shhhhhhhhh oye regresa no es seguro muchacha - gritaba oculto aun entre susurros Denzel

Marlene estaba decidida y obsesionada con someterse al peligro, y poniendo su cabeza en alto y cerrando sus ojos exclamo.

\- No hay nada de que temer lo ves...!

\- Quien demonios eres tu? - exclamo una mujer ante la presencia de la muchacha

Denzel se mantenia aun oculto observando todo, aquella mujer era Elena había salido de la cueva a buscar agua al rio encontrándose con Marlene casi en la entrada,

\- Ahhhh...Elena? - responde sorprendida la muchacha al visualizar bien a la mujer

\- Mmmmm...tu rostro me es conocido muchacha - comenta Elena

\- Oye! esa muchacha estaba en el mercado junto al esclavo de Nibelheim! - exclamo Kadaj saliendo de la cueva junto a 3 bandidos mas

\- Asi que es una espia? - comenta Elena

\- Atrapenla! - grita Kadaj a los 3 bandidos, Marlene intenta correr pero es atrapada por el latigo de cuero de Elena que agilidosamente lo lanza abrazando la cintura de la chica y llevando a esta al suelo, los 3 bandidos toman a Marlene y comienzan a atarla

\- Nooo...no...suéltenme auxilio! - gritaba Marlene

\- Silencienla o le cortamos la lengua - comenta Kadaj

Denzel se mantiene oculto, su respiración es muy agitada y su corazón late a mil por horas, no podia arriesgarse a salvar a Marlene era el, un joven adolescente de 16 años contra 4 hombres adultos y una prostituta enojada experta en el manejo de armas de cuero por lo que parece. Los bandidos tienen los brazos de Marlene amarrados y proceden a intentar vendar sus ojos.

\- Suéltenme! se arrepentirán de esto!

\- Jajajaja, enserio? como? vendran guerreros de Nibelheim a recoger a su sirvienta ? jaja - se burlaba Elena

\- No soy una sirvienta y tu eres una mala mujer, te hiciste pasar por amiga de mi hermana y engañaste a mi madre - gritaba furiosa Marlene

\- Silencio! - grito Elena abofeteando a Marlene la cual estaba sujetada fuertemente por 2 bandidos - ya te recuerdo, eres aquella mocosa insoportable hermanita de la zorra amazona

\- Se llama Tifa! y no es ninguna zorra! - grito de vuelta Marlene

Denzel continua escuchando la conversación "esta muchacha es hermana de su alteza Tifa?" penso para si mismo.

\- Llevensela hacia adentro, colóquenla junto al bastardo de su sobrino - replica Kadaj

\- Sobrino? Zachary? Zachary esta aquí! - grito Marlene

\- Callate mocosa, o te cortare la lengua - grita Elena - ahora llévensela de aquí, grita la mujer a los 3 bandidos.

Marlene es ingresada a la cueva, Denzel visualiza el resto personas ingresar hacia adentro no sin antes visualizar los alrededores en busquedad de la posibilidad de alguien mas, el chico se agacha mas entre los arbustos hasta que todo el personal ingresa a la cueva.

"Debo regresar a Nibelheim, debo informar lo que esta pasando a su alteza Tifa" susurra Denzel a si mismo, el muchacho cautelosamente se retira del lugar, el caballo que había robado junto a Marlene se había perdido en el camino por ende deberá volver a Nibelheim caminando...la noche es larga y el retorno al palacio a pie le demorara varias horas, pero el muchacho no se rinde y decide avanzar corriendo la cantidad de terrenos que pueda y caminando otra parte con propósito de descansar..."debo llegar al palacio...debo llegar" se repetia mentalmente a si mismo.

 **REINO NIBELHEIM:**

Los primeros rayos de sol ingresan por la ventana molestando los ojos de una dulce mujer que dormia plácidamente sobre un colchón, su larga cabellera oscura estaba esparcida sobre la almohada, sus ojos chocolates abren con letargo, su cuerpo desnudo escondido bajo las amplias sabanas era Tifa, la doncella despierta y sienta su cuerpo sobre el colchón sujetando las sabanas en su pecho, su espalda desnuda queda expuesta en su totalidad

\- Cloud?

Susurra la doncella, se encontraba totalmente sola sobre el colchón, estaba acostada en la habitacion monárquica, no recuerda a que hora o en que momento llego allí, su cuerpo debe haber estado bastante agotado por la experiencia amorosa previa con el monarca, la mujer se coloca de pie envolviendo las sabanas en su cuerpo,

\- Cloud? Cloud donde estas? - comenta suavemente Tifa

Se dirige al baño de la habitacion encontrándolo vacio, decide higienizarse y colocarse algo de ropa para salir a buscar al monarca, luego de ducharse y lavar sus dientes la doncella visualizo un vestido dejado sobre el sillón "necesito una ropa mas adecuada para el combate de hoy" pensó considerando que hoy iria con el monarca a buscar a Zachary, la doncella opta por colocarse ropa del monarca en vez del vestido, Tifa amarra su larga cabellera en una cola y procede a salir de la habitacion sin embargo se encuentra con que la puerta esta totalmente cerrada con llave,

\- Maldicion!...hola! hay alguien necesito salir….Cloud…holaaaaaaaaaa

La mujer forcejea un poco la puerta, se da cuenta que esto no es casualidad ni un error, intencionalmente Tifa había sido dejada encerrada en la habitacion monárquica

\- Se ha ido sin mi….Cloud se fue sin mi - se decía a si misma Tifa

La doncella se dirige al balcón (terraza) de la habitacion con intenciones de crear algo para escapar por esa via, sin embargo al mirar hacia abajo habían 5 guardias monitoreando la zona debajo del balcón para evitar un escape de ella por esa via

\- Maldicion Cloud…no…no es justo! - comentaba ya con cierto nivel de desesperación Tifa - Holaaaaaaaaa, porfavor necesito salir, déjenme salir, holaaaaaaaaa - gritaba la mujer golpeando la puerta de la habitacion.

\- Buenos días su alteza Tifa - comentaba desde el otro lado de la puerta Saya

\- Saya, Saya! Por Dios que bien que estas aquí….necesito salir, porfavor - decía Tifa

\- Disculpe su majestad, el rey Strife dejo ordenes claras de no dejarla salir de esta habitacion solo he venido a verificar que usted aun se encuentra dentro, su desayuno esta en la mesita al lado del pedestal del fondo de la habitacion su alteza.

\- Grrrrrrrrrr, Sayaaaaaaaaa te ordeno que me dejes salir!, refuto la orden del rey, déjame salir.

\- Lo siento su alteza, el rey indico que era por su propia seguridad, toda la servidumbre tiene prohibida permitirle salir de este palacio.

\- Maldicion Cloud, Grrrrrrrr! - gritaba furiosamente Tifa golpeando sus puños contra la puerta.

\- """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **ESCONDITE DE LOS MOJADOS:**

Una joven Marlene se encuentra encerrada en una especie de calabozo artesanal junto a Zachary, la chica esta sentada con su pequeño sobrino dormido entre sus piernas, a pesar que la muchacha no pudo dormir absolutamente nada durante toda la noche su sobrino sintió un poco de seguridad y protección al sentir a su tia junto a el y logro dormirse, Marlene inspeccionaba cuidadosamente el lugar buscando algún material o oportunidad que le permitiese fugarse de allí junto al niño.

Cerca de aquel lugar avanzaban 2 guerreros, era el rey Strife y su consorte Vincent.

\- Vincent, hasta aquí debes acompañarme ya me aproximare en solitario hasta la ubicación dada por el líder de los mojados, regresa al palacio y asegúrate que Tifa no cometa la locura de algún intento de escape para seguirme a este lugar, mantenla dentro del reino y protégela hasta que el niño regrese.

\- Si mi Señor - responde Vincent

\- Recuerda que cuando el niño este en el palacio con ustedes, esa noche debes lanzar los petardos al aire como lo acordamos asi me asegurare que mi hijo llego sano y salvo, luego de esa noche sino regreso en 24 horas al reino no me esperen, procederas a nombrar a mi hijo como nuevo rey de todos los palacios y tierras que componen Nibelheim y te aseguraras que económicamente no les falte nunca nada a Tifa ni a mi hijo.

\- Si mi Señor….buena suerte la necesitara - comenta Vincent

El monarca Strife avanza en solitario sobre Fenrir al punto de encuentro con el líder de los mojados, aun estaba a algunas horas de distancia del lugar, Vincent visualiza la escena con la esperanza de volver a ver con vida a aquel hombre al cual veía como un hijo y al cual había en parte criado desde que era un niño "Buena suerte mi Señor" comenta Vincent a si mismo mientras gira su caballo para retornar al palacio Nibelheim.

Mientras tanto en la cueva donde se ocultaban los bandidos los mojados, estaban Kadaj y Elena al cuidado del calabozo de Marlene y Zachary, el resto de bandidos habían salido junto con el líder a emboscar al monarca Strife en otra área.

\- Porque tenemos que perdernos de esto? Atraparan al monarca Strife y tenemos que estar aquí cuidando a estos 2 mocosos - comenta Elena

\- No es legal lo que están haciendo - reclama Marlene, había escuchado una conversación previa entre kadaj y elena donde se burlaban de la ingenuidad del monarca Strife al pensar que iba a juntarse con el líder de los mojados para que este le entregara al niño, en realidad no iban a entregar a ningún niño iban a emboscar y atrapar al monarca Strife.

\- Y que puedes hacer tu mocosa? Nada asi que cállate - comenta Elena - y al bastardo de tu sobrino - continuaba comentando venenosamente la mujer, mientras el niño se oculta detrás del cuerpo de Marlene - me divertiré torturándolos a ambos cuando el momento sea preciso y adecuado.

\- Y yo me divertiré torturando al monarca Strife cuando este sea capturado - comenta Kadaj.

El monarca se aproxima a una zona desolada cubierta por matorrales donde le había indicado el líder de los mojados, al llegar a aquel lugar no visualiza a nadie, era la hora acordada pero no se podía ver a nadie allí…el monarca baja de Fenrir y comienza a caminar cautelosamente, una sensación de poca seguridad y de ser observado le invade el corazón el monarca saca su espada Buster y va con esta en posición de combate visualizando por todos lados, no se sentía seguro "debería estar aquí junto a mi hijo como había mencionado su telegrama" piensa cloud para si mismo, repentinamente el monarca escucha un ruido y reacciona volteándose y lanzando un golpe al aire con su espada no había nadie, era solo un grupo de aves asustadas que pasaba por el lugar…el monarca lanza un suspiro y baja su espada al suelo sintiendo un alivio, sin embargo la sensación de alivio duro poco ya que pocos segundos después de esa escena un dolor intenso en su hombro izquierdo lo invade el monarca cae de rodillas lanzando un gruñido de dolor, siente en su hombro adolorido una humedad caliente lleva su mano al área y se toca, era sangre alguien había lanzado una daga hacia el, otra daga se clava de repente sobre su muslo derecho causando el mismo efecto, el monarca se pone activo levantándose rápidamente y colocándose en pose de combate con su espada, dos dagas mas salen nuevamente de la nada y se dirigen hacia el monarca pero este reacciona y logra esquivarlas con golpes de su espada , a pesar de las heridas el rey logra esquivar dos cuchillos mas que lanzan hacia el, pero un tercer cuchillo se clava en la palma de la mano que sujetaba la espada Buster cayendo esta al suelo, el monarca nuevamente cae de rodillas adolorido, dos bandidos se aproximan a gran velocidad hacia el monarca el rey los visualiza y se saca el cuchillo clavado en su palma lanzándolo al corazón de uno de los bandidos y acertando el otro bandido sufrio una suerte similar al monarca sacarse la daga del muslo y lanzársela clavándola en el cuello del bandido, el monarca se dio cuenta que esto era una emboscada no un acuerdo de entrega de su hijo, querían asesinarlo.


	46. Chapter 46

**REINO NIBELHEIM:**

La tarde había llegado, Tifa se encontraba frustrada aun encerrada en la habitacion monárquica , sus ojos habían experimentado desde furia hasta desesperación y frustración en llanto, no sabia si darse por vencida no podía escapar estaba siendo supervisada por todos lados y encerrada bajo llave

\- Porque Cloud?….porque me hiciste esto!…. - se lamentaba la mujer

La mujer escucha una fuerte explosión dentro del palacio y diversos gritos por parte de personal del castillo, la joven morena que yacia sentada se levanta rapidamente y se aproxima a la terraza para visualizar a que se debia aquel escandalo, los guardias que vigilaban debajo del balcón para evitar que la morena escapara no estaban presentes en el área en ese momento, los ojos carmesi de la doncella visualizan proxima al area de cocina del palacio una fuerte llamarada ocupando parte del castillo, la joven morena reacciona repentinamente asustada al escuchar como tocaban violentamente en la puerta de aquella recamara.

\- Hola, Holaaaaaaaa alteza Tifa esta aquí? ! - consulta la voz de un muchacho por el otro lado de la puerta, la joven morena se apresura rapidamente hacia la puerta cerrada con llave.

\- Si!, Si! estoy aqui! porfavor...ayuda...no me dejen aqui adentro! - responde angustiadamente la morena

\- Si…esta ahí adentro debemos sacarla - comenta la voz de un hombre del otro lado de la puerta

\- Porfavor alejese de la puerta su alteza - comenta nuevamente la voz del muchacho

la morena se aleja un poco de la puerta, un hacha comienza a romper la puerta de la habitacion monárquica la mujer grita repentinamente por la sorpresa, sin embargo logra visualizar quien esta del otro lado de la puerta ahora rota en su parte central.

\- Zack? Denzel? - comenta Tifa

\- Hola Tifa - comenta Zack - vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo hemos venido por ti

la morena sale de la habitacion monárquica junto con Zack y Denzel, los 3 corren por el pasillo Tifa era guiada por los 2 caballeros a alguna parte que la ayudaría a salir de allí,

\- Es la reina! Que no salga del palacio, son ordenes del rey! - grito un guardia que cruzaba por el pasillo al visualizar a la doncella corriendo junto a sus acompañantes.

Cuatro guardias se aproximan para capturar nuevamente a Tifa, la mujer se coloca en posición de combate junto a Zack, entre ambos comienzan a luchar contra los guardias de Nibelheim, la morena lanza varias patadas y puñetazos esquivando a dos guardias, Zack por otro lado combate con los otros dos guardias llevándolos al suelo con facilidad

\- Vamos, vamos o vendrán mas guardias - exclama Denzel a la morena - no tenemos mucho tiempo alteza.

Los tres continúan corriendo por el pasillo, de repente una figura masculina prestigiosa se cruza frente a su camino, era Vincent

\- Doncella Tifa, hay ordenes del rey de no dejarla salir de este palacio, es por su propio bien.

\- No pienso quedarme aquí mientras mi hijo y Cloud estan en peligro Vincent - responde la morena

\- Tifa, yo me encargo tu retírate con el muchacho - comenta Zack colocando su espada en posicion de ataque hacia Vincent.

Tifa acepta el acuerdo y sujeta a Denzel de la mano quien comienza a guiarla por otra ruta, Zack queda combatiendo con Vincent para darle chance de huida a la mujer, Denzel y Tifa corren por otra área del pasillo del palacio como intento de ubicar otra salida.

\- Conozco otro atajo secreto para salir su alteza - comenta Denzel

\- Alli están! No permitan que escape la reina! - grita un guardia dando aviso a una decena de guardias mas al visualizar a la morena y al adolescente.

El muchacho ingresa con Tifa a un salón del palacio cerrando rápidamente la puerta

\- Majestad, porfavor ayúdeme con esto - indica el muchacho empujando un pesado mueble hacia la puerta, Tifa se integra y lo ayuda colocando el mueble pesado sobre la puerta, ambos escuchan como la puerta es severamente golpeada por los guardias con intención de ingresar al salón

\- Venga por aquí alteza - exclama Denzel dirigiéndose a la pared detrás de una cortina

\- Denzel…es solo una pared no podemos salir de aquí… - comenta Tifa, sin embargo el muchacho abre un pasaje secreto en la pared.

\- Despues de usted alteza - sonríe el muchacho, Tifa responde la sonrisa y ingresa a aquel pasadizo, Denzel la sigue y ambos continúan avanzando por un corredizo secreto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mientras tanto el monarca continua combatiendo con una turba de bandidos que tienen intención de acribillarlo, el hombre estaba muy herido, a pesar de ello continuaba combatiendo, el rey estaba sin fuerzas, ensangrentado y agotado, sus reflejos estaban severamente afectados por el esfuerzo por lo cual no fue lo suficiente agil para detectar una nueva daga lanzada a una de sus piernas, la daga inmoviliza el pie del monarca y este cae de rodillas , su respiración es acelerada, las palmas de sus manos reposan en el suelo, su boca seca, alguien se aproxima al derrotado rey colocándose frente a este.

\- Que honor tener frente a mi al invencible y temido monarca Strife – comenta un hombre, el guerrero rubio levanta la mirada visualizando a este hombre, quien continua la conversacion:

\- Sin duda alguna te mereces el titulo por el cual se te conoce, requerí 20 de mis hombres para dejarte en este estado y lograste asesinar a 10 de ellos en el proceso - decía aquella voz masculina

\- Quien cojones eres tu?! - consulta el monarca jadeando sin aliento y furioso, sus pronunciados ojos color zafiro fijos ante aquel hombre de unos 2 metros, cabellera larga de color plateado, ojos verdes y presencia imponente.

\- Es increíble, a pesar de que estas derrotado te atreves a dirigirte a mi en ese tono de voz! - comenta el hombre apuntando al monarca con su espada al cuello, el monarca levanta su torso, tomando con sus manos el filo de aquella larga espada y colocandola firme sobre su pecho justo sobre el area de su corazon, su mirada aun intensa y retadora ante aquel hombre.

\- Podras terminar con mi vida, pero te aseguro que no obtendras ni uno solo de mis reinos ni mis poseciones, sino reciben noticias de mi en Nibelheim en 24 horas puedes considerarte por muerto, todos los soldados de mi imperio vendran por ti y tu miserable tropa diminuta de bandidos - comenta el monarca con ojos retadores y voz firme, aun a sabiendas que lo que decia era una mentira, pero debia asegurar su vida por el momento para poder rescatar a su hijo.

\- Eres un hombre con muchas agallas para dirigirte a tu oponente de esa manera mientras estas siendo amenazado al borde de la muerte - comenta este hombre - Es admirable, pocos hombres tienen tu valentía y fortaleza - continua comentando el hombre guardando su espada - soy el líder de "los mojados" me llamo Sephiroth y tu rey de Nibelheim eres mi nuevo prisionero - continuo diciendo este hombre lanzando un fuerte golpe a la cabeza del monarca y dejándolo insconciente.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **REINO NIBELHEIM:**

Tifa y Denzel corrian por un pasadizo secreto llegando a un área que parecía ser una tubería repleta de una fuerte corriente de agua,

\- No tenemos por donde salir Denzel - comenta Tifa

\- Disculpe su alteza, nunca había llegado tan lejos en este pasadizo secreto pensé que nos llevaria a alguna salida - responde el muchacho decepcionado

\- Denzel - sonríe Tifa colocando sus manos en los hombros del muchacho - no te preocupes, ya buscaremos la manera de salir del palacio si?

Tifa y Denzel escuchan sonidos de varias voces como ecos aproximarse, eran los guardias habían ingresado al salón y a aquel pasadizo secreto, la mujer toma a Denzel de la mano indicándole que deberán saltar.

\- Su alteza Tifa...yo, yo no se nadar...vaya usted salga de este lugar su prima Aerith la espera afuera en un carruaje.

\- No Denzel, no te dejare aquí involucrado en esto, vamos confia en mi solo debemos permanecer tomados de la mano si - indico Tifa sonriendo, el muchacho se mostraba nervioso y dudoso pero aquellas voces se aproximaban cada vez mas, Tifa toma las dos manos del muchacho

\- Denzel, contare hasta tres y saltaremos ok... - indica Tifa

El muchacho responde con la cabeza un si, pero en el fondo de su corazón sentia un no

\- Uno...dos... - contaba Tifa, el muchacho traga en seco y comienza a temblar de miedo, Tifa no pudo terminar de contar cuando los guardias lanzaron una bala de salva hiriendo al muchacho en un hombro, Tifa salto con Denzel ambos cayendo a aquellas turbulosas aguas que comenzaron a arrastrarlos por la corriente, las corrientes eran tan fuertes que Tifa y el muchacho no pudieron mantenerse sujetos entre ellos por lo que se separaron,

\- Alteza! ayudaaaaaaaa - gritaba desesperadamente denzel, aquellas aguas lo empujaban hacia el fondo y el joven volvia a salir

\- Denzel! Denzel! - gritaba Tifa sumergiéndose al agua pero sin lograr ubicar al muchacho, las turbas corrientes golpeaban al muchacho contra la pared y en su camino se encontraron con diversas cascadas que golpeaban el cuerpo al caer a la continuación de la corriente, finalmente Tifa y denzel caen desde una amplia cascada de varios metros hacia una laguna cercana del palacio, Tifa sintió su cuerpo hundirse al caer pero logro salir a flote...sin embargo no visualizaba a denzel por ningun lado, comenzó a llamarlo desesperadamente sin obtener respuesta por lo cual decidio volver a sumergirse al agua viendo al muchacho insconciente en el fondo de la laguna, la mujer nado hasta el fondo sujetando al joven y sacándolo de allí, Tifa nado hasta la superficie y arrastro a denzel hasta la orilla

\- Tifa! - exclama una mujer

\- Aerith...es Denzel, ayúdame - contesta la mujer terminando de sacar el cuerpo de denzel a la orilla

\- Apartate - exclama Aerith, abriendo la camiseta del chico y dejando su pecho al aire comenzó a darle respiración boca-boca y masajear su corazón - vamos muchacho, reacciona porfavor vamos.

Tifa estaba asustada, sabia que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de ser encontrados nuevamente por los guardias del palacio pero la vida de denzel también le preocupaba.

\- Uno, dos, uno, dos - contaba Aerith continuando con sus masajes al corazón del chico, el muchacho responde lanzando un amplio suspiro y tociendo agua

\- Denzel! - exclama Tifa felizmente - estas bien!

\- Si, si su alteza...

\- Chicos, no tenemos mucho tiempo - dice Aerith

\- Es cierto...su alteza, yo se donde esta su hermana Marlene y su hijo - comenta Denzel

\- Marlene? pero como? - comenta Tifa

Repentinamente se escuchan trompetas sonar desde el palacio Nibelheim, ese sonido daba lugar a la liberación de guardias del palacio y de palacios cercanos con intención de buscar y atrapar nuevamente a Tifa, Denzel se coloca de pie

\- Alteza Tifa, en el camino le informo ...por ahora debemos irnos – responde el joven adolescente.

Denzel y Tifa suben a un carruaje, Aerith se encarga de conducir dicho carruaje a todo galope con dirección al escondite de "los mojados" - "Zachary , Cloud, Marlene...voy por ustedes" penso Tifa para si misma.


	47. Chapter 47

**ESCONDITE DE LOS MOJADOS:**

El monarca yace dentro de una cueva decorada como salón, aun permanece inconsciente cuando siente agua helada lanzada hacia su rostro reaccionando en el instante.

\- Buenas tardes su alteza - comenta sarcásticamente una voz femenina, el monarca se encuentra fuertemente atado, sus muñecas reposan sobre gruesas cadenas que están selladas a la pared, sus brazos están separados y abiertos en posición de crucificado, el monarca detecta que sus heridas han sido limpiadas y cubiertas, aunque el dolor de estas aun invaden su cuerpo, eran heridas muy frescas aun, el rey levanta la mirada ante aquella voz femenina de aspecto conocido, era Elena.

\- El lobo no se ve tan rudo ni fuerte encadenado como un asqueroso animal - continua comentando Elena sujetando al monarca por la barbilla mientras intenta besarlo en los labios, pero el monarca voltea el rostro separándolo de la mano de Elena.

\- Que demonios haces aquí Elena! - consulta el monarca con mirada fría y retadora

\- Shhhh, Shhhh a mi no me vengas a hablar con ese tono de voz amenazante su alteza - responde Elena abrazando con su latigo el cuello del monarca y ejerciendo presión como simulacro de ahorcamiento - aquí no tienes el control, aquí eres un prisionero mas y puedo hacerte mucho, mucho daño si lo deseo….o en su lugar puedo disfrutar de tu cuerpo si se me antoja. - indica con voz sensual Elena

\- No tengo interés en revolcarme con una sucia mujerzuela- responde el monarca - donde esta mi hijo?

\- Ahora soy una sucia mujerzuela? Mmmmmm…no decias eso cuando solicitabas y disfrutabas de mis servicios sexuales en tu reino, que te hizo cambiar? La zorra amazonica?

\- Tifa no es una zorra, es la mujer mas pura y especial que he tenido en mi cama – responde entre dientes el monarca fijando su mirada furiosa e intensa hacia la peliroja.

\- especial? pura? Cuanto privilegio para una mujer que solo se dedico a crear un titere de usted, esa zorra jugo expertamente con sus sentimientos, le mintio, le engaño y se aprovecho de algun descuido de su parte para sacarle un pequeño bastardo, maldita zorra astuta.

\- Te equivocas mi hijo nunca fue un error, saber de su existencia es la mayor alegria que la vida me pudo haber entregado.

\- Si tanto deseabas un hijo, podias haberlo procreado conmigo! - comento Elena enojada mientras abofetea al monarca - pero siempre te negaste a terminar dentro de mi o de cualquier otra mujer, que tiene esa maldita amazona que no tenga yo!

\- Esa amazona es la mujer que amo! - responde rabiosamente el monarca, sus ojos destellaban un leve tono verde indicativo de su gran furia contenida la cual no podía liberar contra esta mujer por encontrarse encadenado

\- Yo siempre le he amado, siempre le he buscado, siempre me he entregado a usted a pesar de que me tratabas como una vulgar prostituta en la cama - comenta Elena

\- Eres una vulgar prostituta….te trate y te tratare como lo que eres, nunca te ame y nunca te amare, deberías aceptarlo de una buena vez - responde el monarca

\- Tu pequeño bastardo pagara las consecuencias - indica en tono amenazante Elena

\- Te atreves a tocar un solo pelo de mi hijo y te aseguro una muerte lo mas sangrienta y cruel que te puedas imaginar…-responde el monarca, Elena aprieta mas el latigo atado al cuello del monarca

\- Shhhh Shhhh tu a mi ya no me amenazas, aquí estas bajo el dominio de los mojados, no estas en Nibelheim, ni eres un rey, aquí eres insignificante

\- Te lo advierto Elena, tocas a mi hijo y yo mismo te descuartizo viva asegurándome que sientas dolor por cada miembro despedazado de tu cuerpo mientras te dejo desangrar agonizando hasta que mueras.

\- Jajajjajaja, que rey tan sangriento jamas pensé que fueras tan sádico

\- Elena! - grita una voz autoritaria - que rayos haces interactuando con mi prisionero!

Era Sephiroth, recién ingresaba al salón Elena se voltea y se arrodilla ante su líder

\- Disculpe supremo líder, solo vine a verificar el estado en el cual se encuentra el prisionero.

\- Nunca…pero nunca! Ingreses a mis zonas sin mi autorización o permiso entiendes!

\- Si supremo líder, disculpe - responde Elena marchándose del lugar

\- Donde esta mi hijo? - consulta con firmeza el monarca a Sephiroth

\- Un prisionero impaciente sin duda alguna - responde el líder - aquí las preguntas y propuestas las hago yo

\- Teniamos un trato! Liberabas a mi hijo y yo firmaba los documentos de propiedad 24 horas después

\- Realmente confiaste en mi palabra? Jajajajajajaja, somos bandidos, corruptos y ladrones, no honrados emprendedores. Puedo liberar a tu pequeña escoria si es lo que tanto deseas, pero propongo un nuevo acuerdo, si deseas libertad para tu bastardo, deberas entregarme todos tus reinados y todas tus tierras mas productivas.

\- Ese no fue el trato acordado maldito malnacido! - exclamo el monarca tratando de soltarse de aquellas cadenas que lo tenian fuertemente atrapado.

\- Jajajajaja, no vas a soltarte de mis cadenas, tampoco veo que tengas muchas opciones monarca Strife – expresa Sephiroth amenazando al rey colocando el filo de su espada en la garganta del rubio y sonriendo maliciosamente - Tienes 1 hora para pensarlo, de lo contrario tomare medidas drásticas - comento el líder

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mientras en lo mas remoto del bosque se encuentra Tifa junto a Denzel y Aerith.

\- Estamos cerca del área indicada - expresa Aerith, mientras Tifa y Denzel preparan algunos explosivos artesanales en la parte trasera del carruaje.

\- Quiero que ustedes dos se mantengan unos pocos metros cerca del escondite - expresa Tifa

\- Su alteza Tifa, permítame acompañarla - comenta el joven Denzel

\- No Denzel, esto es muy peligroso y no deseo que salgas lastimado, ingresare en solitario a la cueva y buscare a Cloud, Marlene y Zachary - sonrio Tifa como intento de calmar sus nervios.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **ESCONDITE DE LOS MOJADOS:**

Una joven Marlene se mantiene intentando abrir la puerta de su calabozo artesanal con una pequeña herramienta hecha de palo que ideo la adolescente, su sobrino la observa de pie desde atrás mientras la muchacha lucha con el candado de la puerta que los mantiene encerrados a ambos.

\- Listo! Jaja - susurra una alegre Marlene al sentir como el click del candado se abre junto a la puerta, la muchacha comienza a salir minuciosamente del calabozo - Esperame aquí un momento Zachary, no me tardo - indica en voz baja la joven

\- No me dejes solo tia Marlene - expresa Zachary asustado

\- Nunca lo haría Zachary, solo necesito ver si hay moros en la costa si? Esperame un momento - expresa la muchacha mientras se aproxima a la entrada del trozo de cueva que le servia como entrada al calabozo, la joven aproxima su cuerpo lentamente a la entrada y visualiza a Kadaj sentado en la entrada dormido a su lado reposa una espada , Marlene se aproxima cuidadosamente y levanta la espada sin provocar un solo ruido , antes de marcharse donde su sobrino la muchacha decide atar los zapatos de Kadaj uno al otro mientras se burla internamente, luego retorna en busca de su sobrino para intentar un proceso de escape de aquel lugar.

El tiempo designado al monarca para tomar una decisión había transcurrido, Sephiroth ingresa al salón donde mantenía apresado al monarca , este levanta la mirada acalorada en furia.

\- Ya tomaste una decisión?

\- Primero deja libre a mi hijo y luego conversamos de cualquier acuerdo que desees

\- Mmmm…parece que tendre que darle una ayuda a tu voluntad para que te decidas un poco mas rápido….Elena, ven rápido aquí! - exclamo Sephiroth, la mujer ingresa corriendo al salón

\- Si supremo líder?

\- Traeme al niño ahora - indico Sephiroth con voz autoritaria - es hora de que juguemos un poco con la decisión del monarca - continuo comentando sarcásticamente el líder

\- Sera un honor mi líder - expreso Elena con una sonrisa, la mujer sabia que los juegos del líder eran torturar a sus victimas provocando daño físico al prisionero, en este caso al niño.

\- Bien, veremos que tan fuerte es tu voluntad monarca Strife ante la tortura que sufrirá tu retoño sino cedes a mi petición - expresa Sephiroth

\- Si te atreves a tocarle aunque sea un dedo a mi hijo, te juro….

\- No jures nada! - grito Sephiroth colocando el filo de su larga espada nuevamente sobre el cuello del monarca - eres un prisionero, estas atado, herido no hay nada que puedas hacer, será un placer torturar a tu pequeño engendro delante de tu presencia, que tu engendro vea con sus propios ojos lo insignificante que es su padre, el lobo ahora será un perro cobarde y diminuto.

Los ojos del monarca reflejan su típico color verde de rabia, el monarca cierra sus puños alrededor de las cadenas que mantienen retenido su cuerpo en dicha posición y ejerce una presión desesperada en estas intentando soltarlas de la pared, esto causa una gran carcajada en Sephiroth…

\- No lograras soltarte, podras haber asesinado a 10 de mis hombres pero no eres tan fuerte como para romper unas cadenas.

\- Supremo líder, supremo líder! - grita una voz desesperada, era Elena

\- Para que demonios me gritas! Donde esta el niño?

\- Supremo líder…ni el niño ni la muchacha están en su calabozo - responde Elena entre jadeos

\- Que! Quien demonios los dejo escapar! Búsquenlo ahora! - grita furiosamente el líder

Elena sale del salón junto a Kadaj en busquedad de Marlene y Zachary, Sephiroth se muestra muy molesto y sale del salón para ordenar al resto de sus hombres que busquen dentro de la cueva el escondite de la muchacha y el niño. El monarca continua intentando soltar sus cadenas de la pared ejerciendo fuerza, visualiza su gran espada Buster que reposa a pocos metros de el sobre la pared del salón.

Los bandidos buscaban desesperadamente dentro de la cueva, Marlene se mantiene escondida entre paredes junto a su pequeño sobrino asustado, una fuerte explosión se escucha en la entrada de la cueva

\- Que rayos fue eso! - grita Elena

\- Ve a ver que ocurre en la entrada torpe! - responde Kadaj - yo continuare buscando a la muchacha y al bastardo.

Una segunda explosión en la entrada inunda el lugar de humo, Marlene indica a su sobrino que caminen de rodillas en el suelo para evadir la inundación de humo, ambos comienzan a gatear por los pasillos mientras escuchan las voces desesperadas y gritos de los bandidos en su busquedad.

\- Marlene….tengo miedo - susurraba Zachary

\- Vamos Zachary, sígueme si…pronto estaremos fuera de aquí en casa, quieres volver a casa no? Sígueme anda

De repente una mano levanta al niño del suelo capturándolo, era Kadaj

\- Sueltalo! - grita Marlene, colocándose de pie y tratando de golpear a Kadaj torpemente con la espada que previamente había robado de este, pero Kadaj retiene el intento de golpe de la muchacha y la empuja fuertemente hacia un salón

\- Tia Marlene! - gritaba asustado el niño

\- Callate mocoso o te cortare la lengua - grita Kadaj

Marlene se levanta del lugar donde había caído, era un amplio salón decorado que denostaba poder y prestigio. Marlene escucha una fuerte respiración en el área, volteándose ve la imagen de un hombre amarrado con cadenas, su cabeza baja, cuerpo cansado, cabello rubio en punta.

\- Monarca Strife? - consulta dudosamente Marlene, el rey levanta la mirada observando a aquella doncella

\- Quien eres? - consulta el monarca

\- Soy Marlene, hermana menor de Tifa. Eres…eres el rey de Nibelheim? - vuelve a consultar Marlene, había visto al monarca una vez cuando era niña no recordaba bien su rostro pero por la descripción de aquel hombre y el color de sus ojos

\- Eres el rey Strife cierto? Tienes el mismo color de ojos de….. - expreso Marlene con voz entusiasmada pero sin finalizar la frase

\- El mismo color de ojos de Zachary….si lo se. - respondio el monarca

\- Sabes sobre Zachary?

\- Si, se todo sobre Zachary - responde el monarca - Donde esta el niño Marlene?

\- Lo capturo Kadaj…intente enfrentarlo pero fracase - responde con voz decepcionada la muchacha

\- Escucha Marlene, debes ayudarme a soltarme de estas cadenas asi puedo buscar a Zachary y podremos salir de aquí.

Marlene mira un poco dudosa de si ayudar o no a este hombre, el único recuerdo que poseía de el no era muy grato y sabia que su hermana estuvo prófuga con ella y su sobrino durante años escapando precisamente de una ejecución por parte de este monarca, el monarca percibe la desconfianza de la muchacha

\- Se que probablemente tienes mala percepción de mi persona y no te culpo por ello, pero porfavor entiende sino me ayudas a liberarme las probabilidades de que salgas con vida de este lugar son diminutas - expresa calmadamente el monarca

Marlene lanzo un suspiro y aunque continuaba un poco dudosa, en el fondo sabia que lo que aquel hombre decía en gran parte tenia razón.

\- Bien….como puedo liberarte? Donde estas las llaves de las cadenas?

\- No lo se, y no tenemos mucho tiempo, utiliza esa espada que tienes en mano y golpea las cadenas en un punto preciso hasta que empiezen a romperse - indica el monarca

Marlene levanta con mucho esfuerzo la espada y propina un débil golpe a una parte de las cadenas,

\- No estaría nada mal si aplicaras un poco mas de fuerza en el golpe - indica sarcásticamente el monarca

\- Hago lo mejor que puedo eh! Es una herramienta pesada sabes - expresa Marlene, mientras vuelve a intentar con un segundo golpe y un tercero y un cuarto.

El monarca suspira ante aquellos golpes de espada "esto tomara un tiempo" pensó un poco decepcionado.

Mientras tanto una tropa despeja el humo de la entrada de la cueva de los mojados, Elena se aproxima a salir de la cueva visualizando los alrededores mientras saca su latigo de cuero negro, la mujer había adquirido una agilidad a nivel experto en el uso del latigo, la mujer intenta identificar quien coloco aquellas bombas pero no visualiza nada cerca del área por lo que decide dar la espalda para ingresar nuevamente a la cueva, pero escucha una voz femenina hablarle:

\- Hasta que nos volvemos a ver maldita mujerzuela

Elena voltea la mirada, frente a ella visualiza la imagen de una mujer de larga cabellera oscura, ojos color carmesi, mirada furiosa.

\- Zorra amazonica…. - responde Elena equipando ambas de sus manos con látigos

\- Donde esta mi hijo? - comenta Tifa colocándose en posición de combate

\- Pasa sobre mi y llegaras donde esta tu pequeño bastardo - respondio Elena, colocando su cuerpo en posición de ataque con sus armas de cuero.

\- Entonces, que asi sea … - responde Tifa


	48. Chapter 48

Sin pensarlo dos veces Tifa lanza el primer ataque hacia Elena, intentando propinarle un puñetazo pero la oponente logra esquivar el golpe y en respuesta al ataque lanza uno de sus latigazos propinando el golpe en la espalda de Tifa, esta cae de rodillas al suelo pero inmediatamente reacciona dando dos saltos a su frente para evadir dos intentos de ataques mas de latigazos por parte de Elena, Tifa queda nuevamente en posición de combate frente a su oponente.

\- Ups…parece que lastime la espalda de la zorra - dice sarcásticamente Elena

\- Descuida estamos a mano, después de todo el corazón del hombre que tanto amas me pertenece a mi.

\- Maldita mujerzuela malnacida! - grito furiosamente Elena lanzando sin piedad latigazos al azar con sus dos manos, Tifa logra esquivarlos aproximándose hasta Elena proyectando una de sus fuertes patadas y conectando el golpe al rostro de la mujer enviándola al suelo.

\- Sabes, con el tiempo entendí porque ansiabas tanto al monarca Strife, ciertamente el conoce como liberar los placeres mas intensos que se esconden en el cuerpo de una mujer…yo había olvidado esa sensacion, pero ayer el monarca me lo hizo recordar al hacerme el amor una y otra vez. - comento sarcásticamente Tifa sin abandonar su posición de combate.

\- Maldita mujerzuela barata, no se que pudo visualizar el monarca Strife en una maldita zorra como tu, despues de todo no somos tan diferentes - recalco Elena colocándose de pie y lanzando nuevamente sus látigos en ataque a Tifa, Tifa intenta impedir ser alcanzada por los finos lazos dolorosos pero los ataques eran muy rapidos y un latigo logra abrazarse sobre una muñeca de la mano de Tifa, Elena aprovecha este apresamiento que distrae un poco a Tifa y lanza un segundo ataque con su otra mano envolviendo el siguiente latigo al cuello de Tifa y llevando el cuerpo de esta al suelo , Elena se aproxima un poco a su oponente pero se mantiene lo suficientemente alejada para no permitir ser sujetada por esta, Tifa levanta la mirada mientras sujeta el latigo que abraza su cuello para evitar ser ahorcada.

\- Tienes razón, soy una zorra pero solo cuando se trata de estar con el monarca Strife, sin embargo tu y yo somos muy diferentes, tu jamas sabras lo que siente una mujer cuando el hombre que ama le hace el amor - exclamo Tifa, Elena procede a apretar mas el latigo del cuello ahorcando a Tifa mientras aproxima su rostro a esta.

\- Si se lo que siente una mujer cuando el hombre que su corazón ama con todo su ser le hace el amor, ya lo experimente con el monarca Strife anteriormente, engañe al lobo haciéndome pasar por ti mientras este estaba ahogado de borracho, y este me hizo el amor tan intensamente y apasionadamente como lo haz experimentado tu misma, admito que fue la mejor cogida de mi vida.

\- Maldita hija de perra! - grito furiosa Tifa agarrando el latigo envuelto en su cuello y girando todo su cuerpo por el suelo mientras lo sujetaba, aquella presión hizo que Elena cayera al suelo con el peso, Tifa se libera de la envoltura y se coloca de pie sin darle mucha oportunidad a Elena de terminar de levantarse comienza a atacarla logrando conectar 2 patadas y un puñetazo a la mujer, Elena intenta defenderse lanzando nuevamente latigazos hacia Tifa algunos latigazos logran conectar con el cuerpo de Tifa causándole sangrado y dolor pero la furia contenida que tenia Tifa hizo que esta ignorara el dolor y continuo atacando sin piedad a Elena conectando 2 puñetazos mas en el rostro de aquella mujer y teniéndola derrivada y ensangrentada en el suelo, Tifa se aproxima hasta Elena la mujer estaba malherida y derrotada un golpe mas podría fácilmente acabar con su vida…Tifa esta frente a la mujer pensando proyectar un golpe mas y finalizar con todo esto.

\- Su alteza Tifa, esta no es usted, la mujer que conozco esta llena de compasión - comenta una voz masculina, aquel tono de voz es de alguien muy joven.

\- Tienes razón Denzel - expresa Tifa - puedo tener muchos errores, pero no soy una asesina, sin embargo ayúdame a atarla.

Tifa ato las muñecas de Elena utilizando uno de los látigos de la mujer dejándola apoyada sobre la pared de entrada a la cueva.

\- Vas a pagar por esto zorra amazona! - replicaba Elena

\- No mientras estes atada, lo próximo que tus ojos veran seran las 4 paredes de un calabozo yo misma me asegurare de ello. Denzel, acompañame adentro vamos por mi hijo y por el monarca Strife - comento Tifa ingresando mas profundo a la cueva junto a Denzel.

Tifa se aproxima a las profundidas de aquella cueva, habían muchos pasillos, salones y escondites, de repente se escuchan unos pasos aproximarse a gran velocidad en los pasillos, algun rastro de humo por las bombas previas explotadas aun permanecen en el área, el corazón de Tifa comienza a latir rápidamente aquellos pasos aumentaban de sonido pronunciando mas su cercanía, la mujer espera escondida detrás de una pared manteniendo el cuerpo de Denzel apegado también a la pared a su lado, al sentir aquellos pasos próximos a su persona Tifa salta de su escondite lanzándose sobre su oponente y llevándole al suelo.

\- Auch! Ten mas cuidado! - grito la voz de una joven mujer

\- Marlene? - exclama Tifa al ver que la persona que se aproximaba tan rápidamente no era mas que su hermana menor.

\- Tifa? Que haces aquí?

\- He venido por ustedes, donde esta Zachary Marlene?

\- Kadaj me lo arrebato de los brazos, me ataco lanzándome a un salón donde estaba encadenado el monarca Strife, lo libere y estoy tratando de salir de esta cueva a buscar ayuda

\- Donde esta Cloud? - consulto Tifa

\- No lo se...luego de liberarlo tomo una enorme espada que reposaba en la pared, no se como logro levantarla vi al monarca bastante malherido, luego de tomar la enorme espada me indico que buscara ayuda y salio del salón no se hacia cual ruta.

\- Denzel, porfavor saca a Marlene de esta cueva y vayan al carruaje con Aerith manténganse ambos allí, ahí estaran a salvo - indico Tifa suspirando y continuando su marcha mas hacia dentro de la cueva. Denzel toma a Marlene de la mano y comienza a correr para sacar a esta de aquel lugar

\- Sueltame...puedo correr por mi misma - indico Marlene retirando su mano

\- Solo apresurate si...y mantente a mi lado, si me hubieras escuchado no te hubieran capturado en este lugar y todo por un tonto collar - comento Denzel

\- Puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito de ti como guardespalda - responde Marlene

\- Tu hermana indico que cuidara de ti y eso hare, asi que vamos! - comento Denzel tomando nuevamente la mano de Marlene sin soltarla y corriendo junto a esta a pesar de los intentos de la muchacha por soltarse.

Tifa continua avanzando sobre los pasillos cuando escucha la voz de un hombre dentro de un salón, la voz gritaba como en discusión adicional pudo percibir los desesperados gritos de un niño

\- Zachary! - grita Tifa aproximándose rápidamente al lugar proveniente de esas voces, la mujer ingresa a un salón y visualiza un rio de lava ardiente ocupando el porcentaje mayor de ese lugar, la distracción momentánea fue rota al Tifa escuchar nuevamente los gritos del niño, la mujer visualiza unos metros mas arriba viendo a su hijo siendo forzado a caminar por un hombre de aproximadamente 2 metros, cabellera larga color plateada y cuerpo musculoso.

\- Zachary! - grita nuevamente Tifa corriendo por unos pasadizos que rodeaban aquella cueva subiendo hasta el precipicio de aquel salón donde se encontraba su pequeño hijo junto a aquel hombre.

\- Mama! mama! ayúdame mama - gritaba asustado el niño, intentando separar sus pequeñas manos atadas de Sephiroth, aquel hombre amenaza al niño mostrándole el rio de lava que se encontraba debajo de ellos.

\- Quedate quieto engendro o te lanzare al rio de lava para que el fuego ardiente derrita tu cuerpo - indica Sephiroth

\- Suelta al niño ahora - indico Tifa retando a aquel hombre, Sephiroth levanta la mirada sacando su larga espada masamune y colocando el niño al lado junto a la pared.

\- Asi que tu eres la mujer amazona que le robo el corazón al gran lobo, tenerte en mi poder como prisionera hara que mi propósito de humillar al rey de Nibelheim sea mas efectivo. - dijo sarcásticamente Sephiroth colocándose en posición de combate

\- Primero tendras que vencerme - responde Tifa colocándose en posición de combate

La mirada intensa de ojos chocolates se mantienen firmes sobre aquellos ojos verdes, la mujer es la primera en lanzarse a atacar realizando un amplio salto con intención de conectar una patada ante aquel imponente hombre, sin embargo la patada resulta ser esquivada por el hombre quien procede a rozar el filo de su espada a la pierna de Tifa provocándole una herida, la mujer cae al suelo y nota sangre brotar desde una de sus piernas.

\- Yo en tu lugar me rendiria, al menos rendirte te mantendrá con vida doncella - expresa Sephiroth nuevamente en posición de combate

\- Una guerrera amazona nunca se rinde ante su oponente - replica Tifa, intentando nuevamente retomar el combate sin embargo su nuevo intento fue fracasado cuando la mujer recibe un nuevo corte de aquella espada encima de su pecho, aquella herida resulta ser mas profunda dejando a la mujer en el suelo con poca capacidad de levantarse.

\- Mama...mama! - grita Zachary al ver malherida a su madre, el niño intenta aproximarse a Tifa pero es detenido por Sephiroth quien lo levanta entre sus brazos.

Tifa hace un ligero intento de ponerse de pie, el dolor de ambas heridas en conjunto con las creadas previamente por Elena eran bastantes intensas, Sephiroth levanta el rostro de Tifa con la punta de su espada.

\- Nada seria mas gratificante para mi que acabar con tu existencia, pero prefiero prestarte a mis súbditos para que se encarguen de aniquilarte suavemente - comenta sarcásticamente Sephiroth ordenando con la mirada a un reciente Kadaj y 20 de sus hombres que allí llegaron a luchar contra Tifa, Sephiroth continua su marcha con el niño en brazos subiendo mas alto en aquel pasadizo unos metros debajo permanece el abismo puro de lava ardiente, Tifa se coloca de pie y vuelve a retomar posición de combate esta vez contra Kadaj que lidera a 20 hombres bandidos junto a el.

\- Por fin retomare mi venganza contra la zorra amazona, lastima que no estas en tus mejores condiciones - comenta Kadaj mientras libera su espada

\- Mis condiciones actuales no seran impedimento para derrotarte - exclama Tifa, su cuerpo se encuentra debilitado pero su voluntad de lucha continua presente, Kadaj ordena a la tropa de bandidos a atacar a Tifa, estos proceden a atacar a la mujer sin mostrar piedad alguna, Tifa saca fuerzas de luchar desde su propia voluntad y ignorando el dolor de sus heridas comienza a responder al combate ante sus 20 oponentes.

Mientras tanto Sephiroth llega a la cima del salón, unos 15 metros los separan de aquel abismo ardiente, el hombre procede a atar al niño por el pecho mientras deja su pequeño cuerpo colgando hacia el abismo, un gran reloj de arena es lo único que soporta el peso del pequeño niño y lo único que lo mantiene firme sin caer al abismo, sin embargo cuando el porcentaje mayor de arena comienze a traspasar el otro lado del cristal del reloj el peso del infante será superior al del reloj de arena provocando que este caiga al abismo ardiente que se encuentra unos metros mas abajo.

\- Veremos si el monarca Strife no cedera a mis peticiones cuando su pequeño engendro este por ser consumido vivo por el fuego. - indico Sephiroth

\- Auxilio! mama! - gritaba el pequeño infante colgado en el aire, sus pies podían sentir el calor infernal que expiraban unos metros mas abajo, el niño lloraba de miedo.

Tifa luchaba con una turba de hombres que provocaron que sus actuales heridas incrementaran en profundidad, kadaj da la orden de finalizar los ataques a sus hombres encontrando una vulnerable mujer amazona de rodillas en el suelo, kadaj se aproxima sujetándola por los cabellos mientras coloca su espada en el cuello de la mujer con intención de asesinarla.

\- Como se siente el sabor de la derrota ex-sirvienta, te dije que algun dia me las pagarías y creo que ya ha llegado tu hora final maldita zorra - exclamo kadaj levantando la espada para propinar el golpe mortifero a la mujer, la respiración de Tifa es agitada, su cuerpo esta tan debilitado y golpeado que no encuentra fuerzas para salir de su destino final, la mujer escucha los asustados gritos de su pequeño hijo en apuros, piensa para si misma en su fracaso y en saber que no podrá salvarlo, "lo siento tanto Zachary" susurra a si misma en voz baja la mujer cerrando sus ojos a espera de su ejecución, de repente la mujer siente un chorro de liquido caliente caer sobre su rostro a la vez que escucha un ruido de una voz agonizante, Tifa abre sus ojos frente a si ve el rostro de Kadaj con mirada fija y estatica sobre su cuello reposa una daga clavada profundamente provocando que el cuerpo del hombre caiga inmóvil frente a la mujer, Tifa suspira visualizando como los 20 hombres bandidos que la habían atacado previamente son ahora acribillados sin piedad en un rio de sangre que comienza a llegar a sus rodillas las cuales reposan sobre la arena, entre los cuerpos inmóviles y derrotados de aquellos hombres permanece en pie un solo hombre, su respiración es agitada, su cuerpo presenta sangrado esta lastimado, su cabellera rubia brilla como el oro ante los rayos de sol que penetraban desde el techo, sus ojos azul zafiro visualizan a la vulnerable mujer de rodillas que posee enfrente.

\- Tifa! - expresa el monarca aproximándose a la mujer - Tifa, Tifa...- expresa el monarca, sus manos descansan sobre las mejillas de la mujer - no debiste venir, te pedi que no vinieras, deje ordenes de que no te dejaran salir del palacio, estas muy lastimada.

\- Salva a Zachary Cloud, porfavor - susurro Tifa perdiendo la conciencia y terminando de caer al suelo, el monarca coloca suavemente el cuerpo de la mujer sobre la pared los ataques previos habían sido demasiados fuertes para ella dejándola en un estado de desmayo.

\- Hermosa escena familiar - exclamo desde las alturas la voz de Sephiroth, el monarca levanta la mirada visualizando a su hijo por primera vez colgando en una soga, su corazón se siente oprimido, asustado y furioso por aquella escena - lastima que no podremos negociar como tenia planificado pusiste fin a la vida de todos mis hombres, es admirable a pesar que estas malherido pudiste acabar con un ejercito completo por ti mismo - continuo diciendo Sephiroth

\- Libera al niño y arreglemos el problema como hombres - respondio el monarca aproximándose al punto donde se encontraba Sephiroth

\- Con gusto lo libero en este lugar - expreso Sephiroth colocando su espada sobre la soga que sujeta al niño sonriendo maliciosamente con clara intención de romper la soga, el filo de la espada libero un nudo de los 3 nudos que soportan el peso del infante, el niño siente como cae por impulso un par de centímetros cerciorándose que su cuerpo esta mas cerca del infierno, el niño lanza un grito desesperado.

\- No! Detente! - expreso el monarca lanzándose en combate hacia Sephiroth, ambas espadas chocan fuertemente en un combate mortifero el niño visualiza toda la escena entre los dos hombres mientras el reloj de arena avanza su proceso, los ojos llorosos del pequeño visualizan el cuerpo de su madre reposar unos metros mas abajo, por la entrada de aquel salón ingresa Marlene jadeando y detrás de ella un muchacho la acompaña también con respiración agotada.

\- Tia Marlene! Tia Marlene! ayudaaaaaaaame, ayúdame porfavor - gritaba el niño en las alturas

Marlene levanta la mirada, visualiza la situación de su sobrino y la mortífera batalla que se va liberando entre el monarca Strife y Sephiroth, Denzel se coloca al lado del cuerpo de Tifa intentando despertarla de aquel estado de insconciencia,

\- Zachary, aguanta un poco mas subiré por ti! - grita Marlene, la muchacha comienza a correr para subir al precipicio de aquel lugar sin embargo durante su avance siente una fuerte presión dolorosa afirmandose fuertemente a uno de sus tobillos llevándola al suelo, la doncella voltea la mirada y visualiza a una mujer malherida, ensangrentada, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, era Elena.

\- No iras a ninguna parte mocosa, yo misma me asegurare que tu maldito sobrino se encuentre con la muerte en el rio infernal que reposa bajo sus pies. - indico Elena a la doncella, sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un fuerte puñetazo que la llevo al suelo, la mujer levanta la mirada frente a si visualiza a una mujer enfurecida, sus ojos chocolates tenían un tono rojizo por la furia, su cabellera oscura despeinada, sangre seca recubre gran parte de su cuerpo, el sudor de su frente era el claro ejemplo de aquel calor infernal del cual se veia prisionero el salón por aquel rio de lava que reposaba a pocos metros de distancia entre las dos mujeres.

\- Zorra Amazona - indico Elena colocándose de pie

\- Marlene, Denzel vayan por Zachary yo me encargo de esta maldita mujer - comento Tifa

\- Es aquí y ahora, es hora de que tu y yo pongamos punto final a la existencia de una de las dos - comenta Elena

\- Que asi sea - responde Tifa, ambas mujeres se colocan en posición de combate, Marlene y Denzel avanzan para continuar subiendo a la cima de aquel salón, la mortífera batalla entre el monarca y Sephiroth continua unos metros en la cima, el niño visualiza la tremenda destreza y agilidad de combate que posee aquel hombre de cabellera rubia ante el imponente líder de los bandidos, a pesar de sus amplias heridas aquel hombre era capaz de mantenerse en pie ante un combate mortifero, el niño queda un poco impresionado sin embargo el miedo nuevamente vuelve a invadirlo al sentir que un segundo nudo de la cuerda que lo sostiene se rompe.


	49. Chapter 49

Tifa y Elena se enfrentan en un nuevo combate, en las alturas de aquel salón el monarca Strife batalla contra el líder de los mojados, el golpe de sus espadas ocasionaban estruendos perceptibles por los presentes en aquel lugar, el rey se siente agotado Sephiroth aprovecha esta distracción ofreciendo un fuerte golpe con su espada masamune el monarca retiene aquel golpe con su espada, pero la energia enviada por el golpe era tan fuerte que el monarca cae al suelo, Sephiroth siente la derrota del rey y procede a patear al monarca el cual rueda en el suelo soltando su espada Buster y quedando posicionado al borde del precipicio, Sephiroth se aproxima al monarca posicionando su pie sobre el pecho de este y la punta de su espada sobre el cuello del rey, el fuerte calor que expira la lava unos metros mas debajo pueden ser sentidos por la nuca y cabellera de Cloud, el monarca levanta un poco la mirada su hijo grita desesperadamente al reconocer el estado en el cual se encuentra la soga que soporta su peso.

\- Permiteme regalarte la mayor miseria de tu vida, veras a tu engendro morir primero antes de yo asesinarte - comenta Sephiroth colocando mas presión de su espada en el cuello del monarca

Aquellas palabras y la vulnerabilidad en la cual se encontraba su hijo provocan una fuerte ráfaga de furia interna que invade el corazón del monarca expandiendo este calor rabioso por todo su cuerpo, el rey lanza un fuerte gruñido de rabia mientras golpea aquella espada masamune con su antebrazo recibiendo un nuevo corte profundo en el proceso, un intenso color verde se refleja en el iris de los ojos del rey perdiendo su característico color azul zafiro, nunca con anterioridad el corazón del rey había poseído tanta furia y rabia liberada en un instante, el monarca ignoro cualquier sensación de dolor que las heridas en su cuerpo presentaban, su cuerpo se levanto violentamente de aquella posición produciendo que Sephiroth cayese al suelo en el proceso, el monarca levanta su espada Buster la cual comenzó a balancear de forma circular generando una energía sobrehumana de fuerza bruta con esta produce un fuerte golpe enterrando aquella espada al suelo del pasadizo donde ambos combatientes se encontraban, aquel suelo de tierra y rocas fue violentamente dividido en dos como el reflejo dejado ante un terremoto restos de rocas de diversos tamaños comienzan a caer, algunos trozos grandes de rocas caen al rio de lava quedando flotando como pequeños islotes y otras rocas mas pequeñas caen sobre los pasadizos que se encuentran mas debajo, Denzel detiene los avances de Marlene ya que delante de ellos decenas de rocas de variados tamaños comienzan a caer sin piedad bloqueando el camino y evitando que los adolescentes siguieran avanzando hacia la cima para poder ayudar al niño.

Aquel evento realizado por el monarca paralizo la sangre de los presentes en aquel salón, todos visualizando hacia la cima donde se encontraba el monarca Strife y Sephiroth, Tifa y Elena habían detenido momentáneamente su combate

\- La furia del lobo liberada como nunca nadie la ha conocido - susurra Tifa al recordar lo que el monarca le había comentado anteriormente en caso que alguien pusiese en peligro la vida de su hijo.

Zachary había silenciado sus gritos quedando estupefacto ante la fortaleza mostrada por aquel hombre de cabellera rubia

\- Wowww - expreso el niño lleno de admiración

Sepiroth observa impresionado a su oponente, a pesar de las visibles heridas en el cuerpo de aquel hombre su presencia se mostraba imponente

\- Imposible - expreso Sephiroth al visualizar el daño ocasionado al pasadizo por el monarca.

El monarca desentierra su espada nuevamente y vuelve a producir un fuerte golpe mayor al anterior esta vez sobre la pared de aquel pasadizo, mayores trozos de rocas comienzan a caer metros abajo la intensidad de aquel golpe abre un hueco en la pared donde sale disparado un chorro amplio de lava los cuales caen metros abajo como lluvia, algunas de estas gotas comienzan a caer sobre las mujeres combatientes unos metros mas debajo, ante el escenario Tifa se refugia pegando su cuerpo a la pared, su oponente Elena no tuvo tanta suerte siendo alcanzada por las rocas y las gotas de lava dejando a la mujer agonizante, la mirada de Tifa no mostraba resentimiento ante su oponente mas bien mostraba lastima, pena y compasión al verla en tan mal estado, sabia que el error cometido por ambas mujeres era amar al mismo hombre, un gran sonido comienza a escucharse proveniente desde arriba Tifa visualiza una nueva avalancha de rocas aproximandose hacia donde se encuentra Elena, la mujer reacciona y comienza a correr tratando de salvar a Elena.

\- Cuidado! - grita Tifa aproximándose, todo ocurrio en fracción de segundos, el cuerpo de Tifa es llevado al suelo con gran violencia, era Denzel quien había saltado sobre la mujer para impedir que la avalancha de rocas la alcanzara, el cuerpo de Tifa estaba adolorido por las heridas y los continuos combates en tan poco tiempo

\- Alteza Tifa se encuentra bien? - exclama Denzel

Tifa procede a sentarse, una nube de polvo invade el área luego de que aquella avalancha finalizara

\- Si, estoy bien...gracias...

Tifa levanta la mirada, una montaña de rocas enormes habían aplastado el agonizante cuerpo de Elena.

\- Lo siento su alteza, ambas no iban a poder sobrevivir la avalancha - confeso Denzel

\- Esta bien Denzel, yo entiendo - indico Tifa colocándose de pie - tengo que ir por Zachary - expreso Tifa

\- El camino esta totalmente bloqueado Tifa - indica Marlene, señalando montañas de rocas acumuladas en los pasadizos

\- Ustedes esperen aquí abajo, yo subiré - comenta Tifa comenzando a escalar las montañas de rocas

En la cima de aquel lugar, continua la batalla entre dos hombres de pie en un pasadizo dividido en dos, con lava burbujeando desde las paredes, la respiración del monarca es muy agitada, ambos hombres se miran en posición de combate, Sephiroth sonríe maliciosamente se propone a continuar torturando al monarca con su larga espada masamune alcanza el ultimo nudo de la soga que soporta el peso de su hijo y de un solo golpe rompe aquel soporte.

\- Nooooooooo! - grita el monarca

El niño comienza a caer al intenso rio de lava que le espera debajo, el monarca salta rápidamente hacia el precipicio, por su mayor peso su cuerpo cae mas rápido que el del niño, el monarca clava su espada Buster unos metros mas abajo sujetando rapidamente el trozo de soga que soportaba a su hijo mientras frena su caída, el monarca se mantiene sujeto al mango de su espada, su cuerpo queda colgando en el abismo mientras en su otra mano sujeta la soga que soporta a su hijo, el niño lanza un grito desesperado al sentirse a pocos metros de tocar el rio de lava ardiente.

\- Noooooo! - grita Tifa al visualizar el peligro en el cual se encontraba ahora su hijo.

\- Parece que el lobo prefiere morir acompañado de su engendro - comenta Sephiroth visualizando al monarca colgado unos pocos metros mas debajo , el rey levanta su mirada se encontraba en una posición vulnerable entre sujetar su cuerpo a su espada y no soltar a su hijo de su otra mano. - Veamos que tanta resistencia tiene el gran lobo - comenta sarcásticamente Sephiroth, mientras con su espada masamune produce un amplio corte a los dedos del monarca que sujetan la espada Buster, este lanza un gruñido de dolor mientras aprieta sus dientes sin soltarse de lo único que lo mantiene a el y su hijo con vida.

\- Cloud pásame al niño - indica Tifa, colocando su cuerpo a orillas de la montaña de roca mientras extiende sus manos para tratar de atrapar al niño, el monarca analiza la situación, el cuerpo de Tifa estaba apoyado sobre rocas que podrían movilizarse y caer ambos, no podia arriesgarse a soltar al niño desde esa altura, Sephiroth continua clavando la punta de su espada sobre los dedos del monarca los cuales sangraban sin parar, el rey aprieta sus dientes en un gruñido resistiendo aquel dolor, el monarca visualiza a su hijo debajo de el colgando y asustado.

\- Mama!, mama! - gritaba desesperadamente el niño, el monarca no resistiria por mucho tiempo los cortes de aquella espada masamune

\- Zachary! - expresa el monarca con voz agitada

El niño levanta la mirada ante el llamado de aquel hombre al cual su pequeño corazón había comenzado a admirar luego de observar las impresionantes hazañas que este hombre había realizado, el corazón del monarca sintió una emoción de alegria inmensa a pesar del dolor físico al visualizar la mirada de su hijo, sus ojos son de un intenso color azul zafiro igual que los del monarca, el rey sonríe al ver esta inigualable característica compartida entre ambos, sin embargo sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo para disfrutar de aquellas nuevas emociones que su corazón empezaba a liberar ante la presencia de este pequeño infante.

\- Zachary - gruñe en dolor el monarca al sentir nuevamente los filos de la espada masamune clavándose en sus dedos, mientras Sephiroth disfruta maliciosamente aquella tortura hacia el rey - escucha Zachary, necesito subirte hasta mis pies - decía el monarca mientras levantaba al niño a una altura donde este alcanzase las piernas del monarca, el niño procede a sentar su pequeño cuerpo sobre uno de los pies del monarca mientras intenta afirmarse con sus pequeñas manos aun atadas - Grrrrrrrr - gruñia el monarca, la sangre de sus dedos chorreaban por todo su antebrazo

\- Que se siente verte tan vulnerable y inservible lobo Strife - comentaba Sephiroth mientras una leve sonrisa sale de sus labios

El monarca procede a levantar al niño hasta su cintura sujetándolo fuertemente con su mano, aquella cercanía con su pequeño retoño causa un mar de emociones encontradas en el monarca, aquel infante era su hijo, un descendiente Lockhart al cual su corazón indica debe proteger con su vida, una oleada de felicidad y intenso amor nace en el corazón del que una vez fue un frio y despiadado rey, el monarca procede a colocar sus piernas en la pared desenterrando la espada Buster y comenzando a caer al abismo del rio de lava, durante la caída al encontrarse próximo a Tifa lanza al niño fuertemente hacia la mujer, Tifa sujeta firmemente a su hijo sin dejarlo caer, el monarca termina cayendo en uno de los islotes flotantes que se encuentran sobre el rio de lava, Tifa procede a liberar a su hijo de los amarres de aquella soga, el niño emocionado hablaba sin parar :

\- Mama, mama, viste como aquel hombre de cabellos rubios me salvo...lo viste, lo viste!

\- Si cariño lo vi ternura - respondia Tifa abrazando a su hijo y calmando finalmente sus nervios y desesperación anterior, el niño ya estaba a salvo

\- Viste como rompió toda la pared con su enorme espada, y como combate es impresionante mama! - decía el niño sus pequeños ojos estaban admirados y iluminados por los dotes del monarca Strife , Tifa escuchaba a su pequeño hijo sonriendole, mientras este se quedaba casi afónico de la emocion.

\- Mama y sabe mi nombre...como sabe quien soy mama? - consulta Zachary, la mujer no sabe aun como responder ante aquella pregunta

\- Por ahora creo que debes salir de este lugar Zachary, mientras mama se queda aquí ayudando a tu nuevo héroe - comenta Tifa dulcemente

\- Tia Marlene! - grita el niño al ver la presencia de Marlene y Denzel aproximarse, el niño comenzó a inundar a Marlene de sus impresiones respecto al monarca Strife, Tifa visualiza al monarca sobre aquel islote flotante en el rio de lava, el rey estaba muy agotado, la mujer puede visualizar como su cuerpo inhala y exhala rápidamente, sus brazos ensangrentados yacen en el suelo de aquel islote, sus rodillas descansan en aquel trozo de tierra, su cabeza baja manteniendo sus ojos cerrados

\- Cloud! Cuidado! - grita Tifa al visualizar la imagen de Sephiroth que viene desde el aire con su enorme espada masamune en posición vertical para asesinarlo, el monarca se coloca de pie rápidamente y salta hacia otro islote, la enorme espada masamune se clava en el centro del islote previo donde reposaba el cuerpo del rey.

\- Mama, mama, tenemos que ayudarlo! - gritaba Zachary al ver aquella escena

\- Ganaste la guerra Strife, pero aun te queda ganar una batalla - comenta Sephiroth mientras desentierra su espada masamune de aquel islote - y esa batalla es salvar tu miserable vida - sonríe maliciosamente Sephiroth

Una asustada y nerviosa Tifa visualiza aquella escena sin tener claro como podria ayudar al monarca, el monarca se coloca una vez mas en posición de combate, los dos islotes flotan sobre la ardiente lava que separa a los oponentes de una muerte segura, de repente en aquel lugar se escucha un fuerte estruendo en la cima, la pared previamente golpeada por la espada Buster dejo la pared muy débil produciendo que el previo chorro de lava se convierta en un rio de lava que comienza a fluir en amplia cantidad metros abajo, aquel lugar iba a estallar por pedazos y iba a ser inundado en su totalidad por fuertes oleajes de lava, Marlene toma a su sobrino y salen rápidamente de aquel lugar.

\- Tifa, retírate de este lugar! - grita el monarca

\- No...no Cloud - susurra Tifa mortificada mientras se mantiene mirando aquella escena de dos combatientes aun estaticos

\- Su alteza Tifa, tenemos que irnos - indica Denzel sujetando a Tifa de la mano - porfavor...este lugar se hara pedazos en unos segundos mas con suerte en pocos minutos mas.

\- Tifa, sal de este lugar...Denzel sacala de aquí - grita el monarca

\- No...no Cloud, no me ire sin ti - gritaba Tifa con lagrimas en sus ojos, Sephiroth se abalanza hacia el monarca sus espadas chocan en un fuerte estruendo, el sonido provoco que de aquel lugar el pasaje superior comenzara a desintegrarse por completo, decenas de rocas empiezan a caer ampliando mas el rio de lava de la cima y esta fluyendo como grandes olas volcánicas hacia abajo, Denzel agarra fuertemente el brazo de Tifa y la retira de aquel lugar,

\- No...no Denzel, debo ayudar a Cloud...nooooo..Cloud! - gritaba desesperadamente Tifa

\- Vamos su alteza Tifa - gritaba Denzel, empujando a Tifa fuera del salón, la mujer insiste en regresar sin embargo la entrada es totalmente bloqueada por un mar de rocas y piedras que caen sin piedad llenando toda el área de polvo.

\- Nooooooooooooooo! Cloud! Cloud! - exclama en un grito desolador Tifa colocando su cuerpo de rodillas mientras cubre su rostro en un mar de lagrimas frente a aquella entrada totalmente cerrada dejando al monarca Strife adentro en un combate mortifero contra Sephiroth.


	50. Chapter 50

La mujer yace en el suelo de rodillas en una profunda desesperación y angustia, sus puños golpeaban derrotadamente aquellas rocas que bloquean su camino hacia el salón donde se encuentra el monarca.

\- Su alteza Tifa, debemos salir de este lugar - comenta Denzel colocando su mano sobre el hombro de aquella mujer - este lugar se destruirá en poco tiempo

\- No me marchare sin Cloud - responde una molesta Tifa

\- Porfavor su alteza, piense en su hijo, la necesita - comenta Denzel observando a Tifa con rostro de tristeza

Un fuerte estruendo se escucha dentro del salón donde permanece Cloud y Sephiroth en combate, desde las rocas que bloquean aquella puerta de piedras comienzan a salir leves chorros de lava.

\- Vamonos ahora su alteza! - grita Denzel, colocando la mujer de pie y forzándola a correr hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

\- No, Noooo, Denzel, no debo salir noooooooo - gritaba desesperadamente Tifa

El muchacho logra sacarla de aquella cueva, Tifa intenta ingresar nuevamente pero es detenida por su hermana Marlene y Aerith, en aquel detenimiento se escucha una fuerte explosión dentro de la cueva de los mojados, los ojos de Tifa continúan llenos de lagrimas mientras lanza un sorpresivo grito de angustia.

\- Noooooooo! Por los Dioses de Gaia nooooooo! Cloud! - grita de rodillas la mujer, mientras sus lagrimas brotan a gran escala desde sus ojos.

El interior de la cueva es inundado por rocas, humo y fuego de lava, los jóvenes y adultos presentes se miran a los ojos sintiendo una gran pena por el estado actual de Tifa. El pequeño Zachary se aproxima hacia Aerith.

\- Mama esta muy triste prima Aerith.. - comenta el niño mirando con tristeza a la mujer. Aerith responde la mirada al niño y se agacha frente a el, colocando sus manos en los hombros del pequeño.

\- Si Zachary, esta muy triste….alguien muy especial para ella no logro salir de aquel lugar.

\- Es el impresionante hombre rubio? - consulta el niño

\- Si pequeño, debemos estar junto a tu madre y tratar de animarla cada dia a que se encuentre mejor si? - consulta con una leve sonrisa Aerith

\- Trataremos de animarla prima Aerith - responde Zachary aproximándose a una arrodillada Tifa quien aun se encuentra en sollozos, el pequeño niño se abalanza a su madre en un fuerte abrazo.

\- No llores mama, todos te queremos mucho y estaremos ahí para ti.

Tifa separa sus manos que cubrían su rostro mirando a su pequeño hijo, sus luminosos ojos zafiro le recuerdan tanto al monarca, la mujer coloca una leve sonrisa.

\- Zachary, mi pequeño guerrero, te amo tanto - responde Tifa respondiendo aquel abrazo con intensidad mientras cierra sus ojos.

 **PALACIO NIBELHEIM:**

 **DIARIO DE TIFA:**

"habían transcurrido dos meses desde aquel tragico dia que se robo parte de mi corazon, los dias pasaban sin mucha novedad en el palacio, mi pequeño hijo se había adaptado al lugar, sus ojos se iluminaban al corretear por el amplio jardín del palacio y los largos pasillos le impresionaban, podía decir que era un niño feliz, procuro no mostrar ningún tipo de angustia ni tristeza frente a mi hijo ante la ausencia de Cloud, como lo extraño….no debi haberlo dejado solo aquel dia, no debí haberlo escuchado, debi haberme quedado ayudándolo"

\- Mama, mama! - exclamaba una alegre voz, era Zachary - mira encontré un trébol con 4 hojas, dicen que estos suelen traer muy buena suerte…. - comenta mi hijo entregándome aquel pequeño arbusto verde.

\- Es muy hermoso de tu parte Zachary - le sonreí a mi hijo

\- Mama, ya te sientes mejor ante la ausencia del hombre rubio? - comenta tiernamente mi hijo colocando su tierna mano sobre la mia, le sonreí a mi hijo pero el podía visualizar a través de mis ojos y percibir algo de tristeza.

\- Lo extrañas mucho mama? Quien es ese hombre mama? - consultaba mi hijo con ojos de curiosidad

\- Bueno Zachary el…. - respondia con un amplio suspiro, aun no sabia como contarle a mi hijo quien era Cloud y que era su padre - era una persona muy importante para mi y para este reino.

\- Era un guerrero muy impresionante mama - sonríe Zachary - cuando yo sea grande quiero combatir tan bien como el - continuaba expresando el niño mientras simula con un palo una lucha con espada - Y cuando vendra el rey de este palacio mama?

\- Uhhhmmmm - me aproxime a responder, como iba a responderle a Zachary que próximamente le iban a coronar como el próximo rey de Nibelheim ante la ausencia de su padre - Zachary, recuerdas que una vez te conte que tu padre es el mejor ….

\- Alteza Tifa! Alteza Tifa! - gritaba desesperadamente Saya aproximándose a gran velocidad interrumpiendo mi conversación con mi hijo.

\- Si Saya?

\- Su alteza ….. - comentaba Saya con respiración super agitada - una familia de campesinos están en la entrada del palacio….ellos dicen que necesitan urgentemente verla, tienen algo muy importante que decirle.

\- No informaron de que se trata Saya?

\- No su alteza, lo siento, pero por su actitud se veian muy urgidos.

\- Bien - respondi a Saya - Zachary, porque no vas a jugar al establo de los caballos asi puedes alimentar a Fenrir - comente dulcemente a mi hijo

\- Enserio puedo! Que biennnnnnnnn - grito el niño corriendo rápidamente hacia el establo, Saya va detrás de el intentando alcanzarle - pequeño Zacharyyyyyyyy esperaaaaaaa ve mas despacio! - gritaba Saya, yo sonreí ante aquella escena, hacia un buen tiempo que de mis labios no salía una sonrisa sincera, baje mi rostro en un largo suspiro y procedi a dirigirme a la entrada del palacio para conversar con esta familia de campesinos que esperaba por mi.

Al aproximarme a la entrada del reinado, visualizo una pareja de campesinos me aproximo sutilmente hacia ellos, ambos se arrodillan ante mi presencia.

\- Su Alteza….

\- Porfavor, no es necesario pongansen de pie - responde sonrientemente Tifa

\- Su alteza - comenta la mujer campesina - mi nombre es Marta y el es mi esposo Jose, hace casi 2 meses atras Jose estaba trabajando los cultivos de nuestro pequeño terreno, mi esposo Jose visualizo algo entre el sembradío.

\- Si su alteza - interrumpe Jose - me aproxime a lo que visualize, una persona insconciente yacia en el sembradío, era el monarca Strife

\- Que! - exclamo Tifa sorprendida - donde esta? Como esta? Porfavor!

\- Su alteza - continua comentando Jose - su esposo esta con vida, bajo nuestros cuidados , lo encontré muy malherido y insconciente pero estaba vivo, lo lleve a mi humilde hogar y entre Marta y yo hemos estado cuidando de el y curando sus heridas, no hemos podido llevarle a un hospital nuestros recursos son muy limitados.

\- Quiero verlo…..quiero verlo porfavor! - exclama Tifa

\- Su alteza - comenta Marta - puede ir con nosotros a nuestro hogar, estamos un poco retirados por lo cual será un viaje de 2 dias aproximadamente a caballo.

\- Si, no se preocupen cualquier cosa marchemos ahora mismo! - exclamo Tifa ordenando un carruaje al reinado, Tifa y los 2 campesinos escoltados por 2 guardias del palacio marchan hacia la ubicación donde se encontraba el monarca Strife.

"La ansiedad por llegar me mantenían en una sección desesperada, Cloud estaba vivo….vivo…mis ojos se iluminaron al afirmar esto, realmente volveremos a estar juntos" pensaba Tifa para si misma mientras sonreía, "habíamos avanzado bastante en los 2 largos días para llegar al hogar de esta humilde familia, nos detuvimos frente a un pequeño hogar 2 niños sonrientes salieron a recibirnos al visualizar el majestuoso carruaje que se estacionaba frente a aquel hogar" continua pensando Tifa.

\- Su alteza - indicaba Marta - porfavor pase por aquí - me indico aquella mujer tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia una habitacion dentro del hogar, mi corazón latia fuertemente mientras me aproximaban a una puerta de una habitacion

\- Es aquí su alteza - me indico mediante un susurro aquella mujer, dejándome ingresar a la habitacion, ingrese despacio el sol del amanecer iluminaba toda la habitacion entregándole un hermoso color dorado, fue ahí cuando mi corazón se detuvo…visualize a Cloud, dormido en un colchón a su lado había una silla de ruedas y mas al lado unas muletas, me aproxime suavemente tratando de no realizar mucho ruido, Cloud respiraba tranquilamente gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendajes y una de sus piernas estaba enyesada, me arrodille frente a el una de mis manos movilizo uno de sus mechones rubios que reposaban sobre su frente, mis labios se aproximaron a los suyos y procedi a darle un tierno y sutil beso, Cloud despierta ante aquella sensación, sus hermosos ojos zafiro se iluminan al visualizar mi rostro sonriente.

\- Tifa? - comenta suavemente Cloud mientras coloca una de sus manos vendadas detrás de mi cuello y sus labios vuelven a unirse a los mios en un apasionado beso que sentí me ahogaba en su intensidad, cloud separo sus labios de los mios luego de un instante.

\- Tifa - continua comentando Cloud, su frente reposando sobre la mia, su respiración aun calmada - te he extrañado tanto.

\- Pense estabas muerto Cloud - susurre con lagrimas en los ojos - intente regresar adentro por ti….yo quería ayudarte…yo quería...

\- Shhhhhhh, no Tifa, no, tu seguridad era mas importante para mi - responde el monarca entre besos

\- Debemos volver al palacio, te necesito tanto, nuestro hijo te necesita igual - responde Tifa

El monarca procede a abrazar fuertemente a la mujer...

\- Tifa - susurra el monarca separandose de aquel abrazo y colocandose de pie mientras sujeta las muletas - No volvere contigo al palacio - responde el monarca en un suspiro.

\- Que? Cloud eres el rey , tu deber es volver, gobernar, regresar con tu familia, yo, tu hijo...como que no puedes...

\- Tifa - interrumpio el monarca - te hice una promesa - responde en un suspiro el rey

\- Que? de que promesa hablas Cloud?

\- Lo has olvidado, antes de que yo marchase a buscar a nuestro hijo...te prometi que cuando todo terminara me alejaria de sus vidas, asi pueden vivir tranquilos, sin temor hacia mi persona o hacia Sephiroth, me he encargue de terminar con el.

\- Temor? de que hablas Cloud...

\- Te he hecho mucho daño, no podre perdonarme, la verdad no los meresco a ti ni a Zachary

\- Cloud - comenta suavemente Tifa aproximandose al monarca, colocando sus dos manos en las mejillas del rey levantando su mirada - eso me toca a mi decidirlo

\- Tifa yo...

\- No Cloud, todo lo que hayas realizado anteriormente es pasado...lo he superado y te he perdonado, te necesitamos Cloud, hemos estado separado absurdamente por tanto tiempo, es momento de que te permitas ser feliz, que nos permitas ser feliz ….juntos.

Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del monarca, la mujer coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros.

\- Vamonos a casa Cloud. - susurra Tifa con una amplia sonrisa.

Fue un viaje agradable de regreso al palacio Nibelheim, el monarca paso la mayor parte del trayecto dormido recuperando su agotado cuerpo de aquel combate mortifero que casi termina con su vida, Tifa le miraba y sonreia, jamas penso que el monarca saldria con vida de aquel lugar, la mujer estaba muy agradecida con la ayuda otorgada por aquella pareja de campesinos quienes sin duda recibirian una gran recompensa.

 **PALACIO NIBELHEIM:**

Habian transcurrido 2 dias desde la llegada del monarca, Tifa habia optado por permitirle descansar y recuperarse el mayor tiempo posible en su habitacion sin ser molestado, una calurosa mañana daba la bienvenida al verano, Tifa ingresa a la habitacion del monarca con una amplia bandeja.

\- Buenos dias Cloud, te traje desayuno - sonreia la mujer al visualizar al monarca ya en pie, parado en la terraza con un baston en mano, el monarca sonrie a su mujer mientras esta se aproxima y ofreciendole un sutil beso.

\- Siento haberme mantenido dormido tanto tiempo - comenta el monarca

\- Debias hacerlo, aun estas recuperandote - confiesa suavemente Tifa - hay alguien muy ansioso que desea conocerte Cloud

\- Uhmmm? - consulta el monarca con mirada perpleja

\- Es nuestro hijo, ha estado estos 2 dias vigilando tu puerta como guardian y protegiendo que nadie ingresara a disturbarte - susurra Tifa con una sonrisa, el monarca baja la mirada nervioso y se coloca una mano detras de la cabeza.

\- Todo estara bien Cloud, estoy aqui contigo - continuo Tifa, el monarca levanta la mirada y procede a sonreir.

\- Zachary cariño - exclama Tifa con un tono de voz alto, la cabeza del niño se aproxima detras de la puerta, observando a ambos monarcas y con rostro timido.

\- Vamos cariño...ven aqui - susurra la mujer mientras se coloca de rodillas y recibe a su hijo que ingresa corriendo y se oculta en los brazos de su madre mientras visualiza a Cloud, este responde la mirada del pequeño con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Hola señor - saluda timidamente el infante

\- Hola Zachary, como estas pequeño campeon.

\- Bien señor, gracias por haberme salvado la otra vez...lo que hizo fue impresionante, he estado practicando mucho con mi espada - decia el infante separandose del abrazo de Tifa mientras realizaba movimientos al azar con una espada de juguete - quiero ser un guerrero, asi como usted - sonrie el niño - me enseñara a combatir señor? lo hara..lo hara? - decia aquel infante con voz emocionada y una amplia sonrisa.

El monarca sonrie ante aquel gesto de emocion del infante, su mano libre toca las mejillas del pequeño en un gesto de cariño ambos ojos zafiros se encuentran, el monarca analiza aquellas amargas decisiones que habia tomado en su vida, una promesa de vida que lo habia mantenido distante, su corazon se habia perdido de las intensas emociones de afecto que actualmente surgen sin mostrar limites, habia perdido tanto en su vida, tantos momentos valiosos que pudo haber compartido con su hijo...la mirada del monarca se entristece un poco.

\- Se encuentra bien señor? - consulta el infante al notar aquel declive momentaneo del rey.

Tifa procede a ayudar al monarca a arrodillarse de la manera como puede sin lastimarse, mientras su mirada se mantiene en el infante.

\- Si pequeño me encuentro bien, y con gusto te enseñare a combatir para que seas un gran guerrero - sonrie el monarca

\- Woooowwww, me dejaras aprender mama, me dejaras cierto? - consulta emocionado el niño a su madre que se encuentra tambien de rodillas a su lado, Tifa deja salir una leve carcajada mientras responde que si a su hijo. - Que bien! - exclamo el niño - Pero...primero debemos pedirle permiso al rey no mama? cuando vendra el rey del palacio mama? - comenta un poco decepcionado el niño

\- Me parece que estas de suerte hoy Zachary - responde Tifa sonriendo

\- Zachary - comenta suavemente el monarca - mi nombre es Cloud Strife y yo soy el rey de este palacio y de todos los palacios de Nibelheim.

\- Wowwwwwwww, usted es el gran monarca Strife del cual todos hablan! - comenta emocionado el niño

\- Zachary cariño - comenta suavemente Tifa mientras coloca sus manos sobre los hombros del infante - recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tu padre?

\- Que era un gran combatiente y el mejor guerrero que existe - sonrie el niño

\- Crees que el rey Strife es un buen guerrero dulzura? - consulta Tifa a su hijo mientras observa a los ojos del monarca

\- Es el mejor guerrero que he visto mama! es impresionante! - dice aun emocionado el infante

Una leve risa sale de los labios del monarca al escuchar esta afirmacion del infante.

\- Zachary cariño - comenta Tifa - El rey Strife esta muy feliz de conocerte y verte dulzura, tu eres muy importante para el y desde hoy estara aqui para quedarse con nosotros y juntos formaremos una familia ternura...veras, el rey Strife es tu padre cariño.

Por un momento el infante queda estupefacto mientras sus pequeños ojos visualizan a Cloud, el monarca acaricia las mejillas de su hijo mientras le sonrie.

\- Papa? - consulta aun impresionado el infante

\- Si Zachary, soy tu padre y tu eres el principe de Nibelheim - responde el monarca

\- Siempre he querido conocerte papa, - comenta el infante con ojos llenos de lagrimas , el monarca procede a abrazar fuertemente a su hijo un mar de emociones intensas invaden su corazon.

\- Aqui estoy campeon, aqui estare siempre, siento mucho no haber estado anteriormente, jamas me separare de ustedes dos, ustedes son mi familia - comenta el monarca con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Tifa visualiza aquella escena y se une al abrazo,

\- Cloud - susurra Tifa , el monarca levanta su mirada - en realidad somos tres en tu familia, tres de quienes no te separaras - sonrio la mujer

El monarca la mira perplejo...

\- Uhhh... tres?

\- Si Cloud - susurra Tifa tomando la mano del monarca y colocandola sobre su vientre mientras le sonrie y lo mira a los ojos.

\- Tifa... estas... - consulta perplejo Cloud

\- Si, si lo estoy cariño - sonrie la mujer

\- Estas que cosa mama? - consulta inocentemente Zachary

\- Zachary pequeño, en 7 meses mas tendras un hermanito o hermanita - sonrie la mujer

Los ojos del rey se llenaron de mas lagrimas, soltando el baston de su mano el monarca procede a realizar un fuerte abrazo a su mujer y su hijo, aquel abrazo entre los 3 fue lo que sello la union de la familia Strife-Lockhart, aquella familia que estuvo separada por una promesa de odio, finalmente habia sido superada por el amor.

 **PENSAMIENTO DE CLOUD:**

 _\- Siempre pense que mi vida estaria rodeada de amargura y tristeza, cometi mucho daño a personas inocentes, personas que no tenian la culpa de la sombria desgracia que inundaba mi vida, luego conoci a la doncella Tifa, una impresionante mujer que me robo el corazon lentamente demostrandome que todos tenemos derecho a una nueva oportunidad, a ser feliz, tome malas decisiones en mi vida, perdi conocer una gran parte de la vida de mi hijo, sin embargo aprovecho estar el mayor tiempo posible con el y enseñarle las cosas positivas que mi propio padre enseño en mi, es un buen niño, optimista y de buen corazon, caracteristica heredada de su madre, una gran mujer de quien siempre estare agradecido en la vida, no solo me enseño como volver a amar, sino que me otorgo el regalo mas grande que la vida me pudo dar, mi hijo Zachary y mi hija Alexa, fue un momento muy tenso durante el nacimiento de mi pequeña hija, no soportaba ver como sufria la mujer que tanto amo ante el alumbramiento de nuestra pequeña, todo este sufrimiento termino al visualizar el rostro lleno de felicidad de Tifa al sujetar mi mano para presentarme a nuestra hija que reposaba entre su pecho, era una niña hermosa, de cabellera rubia, ojos carmesi, mejillas rosas, cuando sujete a la bebe entre mis brazos el enorme sentimiento de amor que surgio en mi corazon no encontre como describirlo, la mirada tan compasiva de Tifa, mi pequeño hombrecito esperando para conocer a su nueva hermanita, me agache a la altura de mi hijo para presentarle a la nueva integrante de la familia, mis ojos visualizaron con alegria a Tifa, ella responde con dulzura a mi mirada, realmente soy un hombre muy afortunado, un hombre que aprendio a hundir la oscuridad para darle la bienvenida al amor._

 **FIN**


End file.
